Out of the Shadows
by AlphaEph19
Summary: Shikamaru went to great lengths to avoid reaching his potential.  But what if he had to choose between avoiding trouble, and growing strong to protect his friends? From out of the shadows, a new light will appear.  Starts canon, ends very AU. *COMPLETE* *SEQUEL UP*
1. Float Like a Butterfly Sting Like a Boar

A/N: This is my first story ever, so I would really appreciate feedback and criticism. It starts slow, but hopefully I'll be able to speed up the pace as the summer moves on.

Chapter 1: Float like a Butterfly, Sting like a Boar!

It was Choji's first day at the Konoha Ninja Academy. After years of hearing stories about the fearsome shinobi of Konoha, he was finally going to start training to become one. The air was sharp and clear and full of hope, and as Choji walked into the main Academy classroom his mind whirled with exciting visions of his future. A grown-up with one of the hitai-ite that marked a shinobi of the Leaf took roll call, and then began a lecture on the danger and responsibility of protecting the village.

Choji wasn't sure when he noticed the snickers, but the thought that they might be directed at him never entered his mind. It wasn't until the students stayed after school for free-sparring that Choji even realized anything was going on. It happened when he elbowed his way into the sparring circle, ready to finally try out the moves he had only ever practiced before a mirror.

Someone muttered, "Who wants to fight fatty?" Choji looked around, not quite sure what he had heard but instinctively beginning to tense up. A young boy with spiky, brown hair and red lines down his cheeks stepped into the ring, followed closely by a small, white dog.

"Let's see what you've got, fatty!" his opponent taunted. "The sooner you lose the sooner you can go get your dinner!" From the audience came a few chuckles and a loud "Go get him, Kiba!" Choji felt his lower lip start to tremble, and his eyes go moist with tears he refused to let fall. Why were they being so mean to him? He clenched his fists and set himself in the taijutsu stance his father taught him, determined to show everyone here he was as good as any of them. Kiba came right at him with a barrage of punches, his teeth clenched in a permanent snarl. Choji managed to block the first few wild swings, but one got past his guard and hit him a solid blow to the face. He rocked back on his heels, and before he could get his balance Kiba swept his legs out from under him. He tried to break his fall but couldn't twist his body in time, and ended up hitting the ground hard in a spray of dust and dirt.

Kiba looked down at him and sneered. "The fatter they are, the harder they fall." Choji got back up, but none of his attacks were quick to enough to hit Kiba. In a few minutes and as many falls, Choji was scratched and bruised and covered in dirt. After knocking Choji down a fifth time, Kiba snorted contemptuously, turned away and walked out of the circle, inviting the next match. Choji looked around at all of the unfamiliar faces of his classmates, faces which only that morning had represented the great potential of his exciting new life, but which were now jeering and laughing at him. He burst into tears and ran out of the circle, shouldering roughly past a boy in shorts with jet-black hair and a scowling expression. Since he was crying so loudly Choji wasn't able to hear the collective exclamation of surprise that went up as his quick shove sent Sasuke Uchiha flying backwards, to land sprawling in an awkward tangle of arms and legs.

oOoOo

Ino Yamanaka sat at the table with her father, idly picking at her food and thinking about Sasuke. Everyone knew about the Uchiha clan and its last surviving heir, though no one ever told children exactly what had happened. It was a mystery that was likely to remain unsolved, since even mentioning the Uchihas made Ino's father shut down. Though normally always willing to explain the complexities of the Leaf Village to an inquisitive young girl, Inoichi Yamanaka never said anything to his daughter about the downfall of the Sharingan users. Such a mysterious past practically guaranteed that Sasuke would be interesting, and he didn't disappoint. Ino remembered how the silent Uchiha had effortlessly beaten everyone brave enough to challenge him during the sparring after school, and how he rebuffed any overtures of friendship with a cool disdain. He was fascinating and cool, and almost never appeared at a loss.

Ino scowled, remembering the one moment when Sasuke had momentarily lost his mystery and poise - after that chubby kid had so rudely shoved him. Ino resented that the boy she was already beginning to idolize had been made to look foolish by a fat crybaby.

"Stupid Choji," Ino muttered under her breath. Inoichi turned to his daughter, startled into a short laugh at his daughter's remark.

"Choji… that's Choza Akimichi's boy, isn't it?" Inoichi asked, a slow grin working its way onto his face. "It's only the first day. He must have done something extraordinary to annoy you already..." He added, grinning wickedly, "It took his father at least a week when we were youngsters."

Ino started telling her father about the first day, but stopped when she saw the grin disappear from her father's face.

"I _hope_," Inoichi said, pausing deliberately and holding Ino's gaze with angry eyes, "that you did not participate in such shameful behavior. Choji is an Akimichi, a member of a noble clan that upholds our laws and protects our village. His father has saved my life countless times, and when you graduate from the academy you will most likely be on a team with Choji. I don't want to ever hear that you participated in making him feel unwelcome or different."

Ino hadn't paid attention to anything past "…on a team with Choji." She sat straight up and dropped her chopsticks, her food forgotten in her dismay. "On a team with him! But I don't want to! I want to be on a team with Sasuke, not a crybaby like Choji!"

Her father's gaze grew darker still. Then he sighed, and took a deep breath. "Ino, I want you to consider carefully what happened today. Forget about what team you'll be placed in; that's the Hokage's decision and we will all abide by his word. Instead, think about what it would be like if the other children were mean to you on your first day. Don't you think you'd feel hurt, and sad? Remember we are Yamanakas: our clan's pride lies in our ability to know what others are thinking. Wouldn't you cry in a situation like that? I promise you this: one day you and all the other children will recognize just how strong Choji can be. Don't think him weak for being upset by his classmates' cruelty."

Ino felt her outrage subside, although she still felt resentment towards Choji on Sasuke's behalf. But really, how bad would the Academy be if her classmates laughed at her, or taunted her? Choji was chubby, but she believed her father when he claimed so forcefully that it wouldn't affect his ability as a ninja. She started to feel a little guilty at how she, along with almost everyone else in the class, had sat by and watched Choji get heckled without doing anything about it.

Ino looked back up at her father, who was waiting expectantly. She sighed gustily, knowing exactly what he wanted her to say. "I'll apologize to him tomorrow, Dad. And I'll speak up for him if anyone calls him fat again." Her father nodded once, satisfied. Having avoided the potential danger, Ino thought it best not to mention that she would be rooting for Sasuke if he ever sparred with Choji. Ino knew Sasuke was far too cool to make fun of Choji's weight, which meant she could watch him get revenge with a clear conscience.

oOoOo

Choji arrived home in tears, and poured out his story to his alarmed parents. His father Choza took him to a room filled with pictures of Akimichi warriors, all wearing the distinctive armor of their clan.

"What do these shinobi have in common?" Choza asked. "They're all big, Choji. Like me, and like you. Our size is our strength, son. We have to eat more to gain more energy; then we use that energy to fuel our clan techniques. When you're older I will teach you the Akimichi jutsus, and you will realize just how powerful you are. But no matter what, always be proud of who you are, Choji. Your classmates are young, and make fun of anything that is different. But once you show them your worth as a ninja, they'll eat their words. Just you wait!"

Choji dried his eyes on his shirt, and gave a huge sniff. "But I lost, Dad. I couldn't beat Kiba because I'm too slow. What if I'm just not good enough?" His voice dropped to a whisper as he admitted his fear, and he looked down at his feet, ashamed.

His father reached out and placed his hands on Choji's shoulders. "Don't even think that, Choji! What you lack in speed you'll make up for in strength! Remember some of your classmates may have already received training in taijutsu, so naturally some of them might be better than you now. But if you train and work hard, you'll be able to catch up in no time." Choza let out a big laugh, which came straight from his belly and seemed to make the ground shake. "I promise you, Choji, if you work at it your classmates will soon be too scared to even think about fighting you!"

Choji felt a little better, but his fears remained. When he went up to bed that night, he dreaded waking up and facing another day at the Academy.

The sun set and rose without regard for Choji's wishes, and so the next morning he trudged reluctantly to class. While the instructor began telling the class the history of the founding of Konoha, Choji tried his best not to look around him at the children who had witnessed his humiliation the day before. Out of the corner of his eye he saw an older student pantomiming someone crying, and just like that all the anger and frustration of the day before started rushing back.

Choji passed the rest of the morning lesson with his fists clenched in his lap, sitting as still as possible and missing almost all of the instructor's words. The lunch bell was a welcome break, and he gladly left his seat along with the others to go eat outside. Choji took out his bento, which his mother had packed full of his favorite food that morning. He was about to take a bite when an older student walking by grabbed his bento from off his lap.

"I bet this weighs 20 pounds," the kid jeered. "No wonder you're so slow when you fight! It's amazing you can even move."

"Give it back!" Choji shouted, tears of helpless frustration starting to form in the corners of his eyes. He reached out and wrenched the bento from the older student, sending all of the carefully arranged food flying into the air and landing scattered in the grass at his feet. The student laughed and ground a piece of fish into the dirt with his foot.

"Maybe this will help you lose a little weight, fatty!" Choji ran to a tree on the far end of the yard, clutching his bento box tightly. He sat down with his back up against the tree and let the tears flow.

After a few minutes he stopped crying and looked regretfully down at the box, wishing it contained more than a pitiful few grains of rice.

"How troublesome," said a voice to Choji's left. He looked up and saw a boy his own age, with black hair pulled back and tied in a ponytail sticking up from his head. Choji watched as the boy reached into his own pack, then pulled something out and offered it to Choji. It was a bag of chips.

oOoOo

Shikamaru was bored. Granted, he was often bored. But usually when he found something too tedious, like chores for example, he could take a break for a game of shogi or a nap. Not so at the Konoha Ninja Academy. The first time Shikamaru tried to nap in class he found himself rudely awakened by a blunt kunai thrown at his head. Iruka-sensei didn't even stop talking about the First Hokage, and kept a perfectly straight face as Shikamaru rubbed his head and scowled. So now Shikamaru stayed awake and suffered in silence, waiting for the lunch bell to ring and deliver him from boring stories about boring dead people.

It wasn't the instructor's fault. He tried to make learning interesting, and to give credit where it was due Iruka threw in lots of information designed to keep the children interested. But Shikamaru wasn't most children. From the age of three, Shikamaru had effortlessly mastered anything anyone taught him. Reading, writing, mathematics – they posed no challenge to him at all, and by the age of five Shikamaru was receiving lessons in military strategy from his father. He was the pride and joy of the Nara clan, and much was expected of him - which was the problem. He didn't _want_ to have people pushing him, spurring him on to greater and greater achievements. It was just too much trouble. Why couldn't he just do his duty like everyone else, without everyone always demanding more?

The lunch bell rang, distracting Shikamaru from his increasingly aggravated thoughts. He went outside and settled himself on a nice sunny patch of grass, determined that at least during the lunch hour he would be able to take a nap. He was wonderfully drowsy and comfortable when he heard Choji shout "Give it back!" Annoyed, Shikamaru propped himself up on his elbows to see what was causing this unwelcome interruption.

Shikamaru saw the older boy waving Choji's bento around and sized up the situation. He knew that Choji had become a target for some of the more obnoxious students, and his unfortunate bout against Kiba the day before was still fresh in their minds. He considered going to help out Choji, but dismissed the idea as too troublesome. Maybe if Choji was in actual danger he would stir himself, but this bully had no intention of fighting. It might even be worth it if he tried anything violent, because Shikamaru had no doubts of Choji's potential. Shikaku Nara had told his son of many missions carried out successfully by Akimichis, and it would definitely be amusing to see the stupid baka currently waving Choji's bento around run over by a Meatball Tank jutsu. So Shikamaru watched silently until Choji's lunch went flying.

Shikamaru experienced a twinge of guilt at the sight, because he knew he could have prevented that outcome. Though still no expert at his clan's signature techniques (even the simplest Shadow Possession jutsu required considerable chakra control and focus), he would have been more than capable of freezing the upperclassman long enough for Choji to get his lunch back. While he wanted nothing more than to go back to sleep, his conscience pulled him to his feet and sent him across the yard with the bag of chips that constituted the remainder of his lunch.

He stopped a few feet from the sniffling Choji, feeling increased guilt that he hadn't acted sooner. "How troublesome" he said to himself, meditating on the annoying requirements of a conscience.

After Choji took the proffered bag of chips, Shikamaru extended his hand to help pull the other boy to his feet. "I'm Shikamaru Nara" he said to Choji. "Don't worry about that boy; he's just a bully who picks on younger students to distract himself from the fact that he's failed the graduation exam two years in a row."

Choji smiled at this illuminating news, and shook Shikamaru's hand. "I'm Choji," he said shyly.

"I know who you are," Shikamaru replied. "Your father was on a team with my father, and they still work together. We'll definitely be on the same team when we become genin. Our techniques work well together."

"Oh? What techniques do you mean?" Choji asked.

"I use shadow-based jutsus to immobilize our opponents, and you pound the crap out of them with power moves like the Meatball Tank, which normally is pretty easy to avoid." In order to clarify his description, and possibly to show off just a little, Shikamaru made his shadow morph and change until it looked exactly like Choji's, and then made a quick seal and muttered "Kagemane no jutsu." His shadow stretched out like a striking snake along the ground and melded with the shadow of a small bird pecking at an acorn nearby. He hopped up and down, and treated them both to the sight of the bird awkwardly copying his movements. Choji nodded thoughtfully.

Shikamaru was happy to see Choji gradually brighten as they discussed the pros and cons of various jutsus, and smiled inwardly when Choji popped open the bag of chips and began to casually munch on a few as he talked. They were discussing the limitations of shadow possession when a thought seemed to strike Choji.

"If my dad and your dad were on a team together, who was the third member? A team can't be only two people."

"You know the Yamanaka clan, right? Inoichi Yamanaka was the third man. His techniques are mostly mind-possession and telepathy. Actually, his daughter Ino is in our class; she's the loud, annoying blond girl. I bet you anything we'll be on a team with her." Just then, a high-pitched squeal attracted their attention. They turned toward the Academy to see a blond girl dressed in purple, with white elbow warmers. She was dragging a boy by the ear, and after a shocked minute Shikamaru recognized the boy as the older student who had taken Choji's bento.

"Speak of the devil…" he muttered.

Ino reached the two boys and released her hold on the boy's ear. Now that he was right in front of them, it was clear that the boy was soon going to have a spectacular black eye.

"Apologize to Choji!" Ino snarled, raising her hand as if to smack the older boy again. He cringed, flinching away from the outstretched hand like it was on fire.

"I- I'm really sorry…" the boy muttered, not meeting Choji's eyes. "It won't happen again."

Choji was staring at Ino as if she had two heads. Without even looking at his erstwhile tormentor, he said "That's fine, don't worry about it." The boy ran back to the Academy, shooting one last terrified glance over his shoulder to make sure Ino wasn't following after him.

Ino snorted in derision and then turned towards Choji. "Hi Choji. I wanted to say I'm sorry for not sticking up for you yesterday. Anybody messes with you again, send 'em to me and I'll take care of it." Then, with a little flick of her blond ponytail that Shikamaru found highly irritating, Ino turned and walked back to rejoin Sakura Haruno outside the entrance to the Academy. Shikamaru sighed heavily. It looked like his genin years were going to be very troublesome indeed.

oOoOo

Choji felt like he could fly. After such a terrible first day, things had only seemed to be getting worse. But almost like magic he had found two friends; or rather, two friends had found _him_. Shikamaru might not have realized it, but that bag of chips had done more than quiet Choji's rumbling belly. It did what Choji's father had tried to do; it instilled him with the confidence that there were students willing to look past his appearance. Shikamaru's knowledge of the Akimichi clan's techniques had shocked Choji, but not nearly as much as the other boy's casual acceptance that Choji would use those techniques as part of his team. And when Ino had arrived with the older boy in tow, Choji felt the presence of his two new friends as an almost physical entity, lifting him up with a force that dwarfed anything any bullies could throw at him.

Choji watched Ino walking back across the yard, thinking about how wonderful it would be if his instructors placed him on a team with Ino and Shikamaru.

"Isn't she great?" he asked Shikamaru, puzzled by the gusty sigh the other boy had just let out.

Shikamaru just grunted in reply. Choji shrugged in confusion, and looked back towards the Academy, only to see that Ino's little show had won them an audience. The other students had left their lunches at their feet, watching the drama play out. Now that the fun was over most went back to their food or conversations, although Kiba shouted out "Too bad you have to get a _girl_ to fight your battles!"

Choji flushed red with anger, but Shikamaru kept him from responding by placing a hand on his arm.

"That was a tactical mistake." Shikamaru commented dryly. Sure enough, Sakura and Ino rounded on Kiba together and he disappeared in a flurry of kicks and punches.

"He has a point, you know." Shikamaru told Choji after a while. "If others see you as unable to stand up for yourself, or in need of protection, it marks you out as a weakling. That would be very troublesome in the long run."

Choji nodded, chagrined. "But what happens if they're better than me? I couldn't land a hit on Kiba yesterday to save my life." Shikamaru was silent for a moment, and then without warning launched a punch at Choji's stomach. Choji was too surprised to even react, and Shikamaru's fist connected with a solid thunk.

"What was that for?" Choji demanded. He rubbed his stomach indignantly, hurt by the sudden attack from someone he had been thinking of as his friend. Shikamaru nodded decisively, as though he had had something confirmed.

"Just like I thought," he said, sounding satisfied. "That didn't even hurt you. You can take a lot more damage because you're bigger. Kiba is quick, but I bet you're more powerful. Forget about regular taijutsu, you're not going to be able to block every strike if someone's quicker than you, and your basic punches and kicks are going to be easy to dodge as well. But if you get hold of someone, and use your weight to your advantage, they won't be able to break free easily. Lure your opponent in, maybe by leaving an obvious opening, and then make them pay for it."

Choji processed this slowly, beginning to realize that Shikamaru was a lot smarter than he let on. Just then the bell rang, signaling the students that lunch was over. Choji walked back into the classroom, keeping step with Shikamaru and rehashing his fight with Kiba. Now that he thought about it, all of his falls occurred when Kiba got around his guard and pushed him off-balance. If he could set himself and get a solid hold on Kiba, maybe it wouldn't matter that he was slower.

He spent the entire afternoon thinking about Shikamaru's advice, planning how best to use his own strength against Kiba's speed. He didn't hear a word that Iruka-sensei said, and was only jolted out of his trance by the bell announcing the end of the day. Just like the first day, the majority of the students went to the courtyard and formed a circle. Choji followed, determined that today was going to be different.

Although Choji wanted to step forward immediately, he decided it would be best to wait until Kiba was already in the ring. It wasn't that he minded sparring with someone else, but he had something to prove. Choji watched with interest to see who would start the sparring. After furtively glancing around during class and wondering about his peers and their abilities, he was finally getting to know more about them. Sasuke went first, silently stepping into the circle as if it was his right to lead off. An even quieter boy with glasses and a jacket pulled up to cover his mouth entered the circle soon after. He shook hands with Sasuke, and introduced himself as Shino Aburame. It was the first time anyone had yet heard him speak. Sasuke only grunted.

The fight was over quickly. Sasuke attacked immediately, looking like a whirlwind of blue and black. Shino fought well as far as Choji was concerned, but was purely on the defensive from the start. Sasuke launched an impressive combination attack that ended with a palm strike to Shino's chest. Shino went crashing backwards into the students behind him. Once he managed to get back on his feet, he bowed slightly in acknowledgment and left the center of the circle. He didn't say anything, but a strange buzzing sound seemed to be emanating from him. The students on either side of him edged away slightly, not sure what to make of the buzzing sound but not quite daring to comment on it.

The next fight lasted a little longer, pitting Sakura against a shy girl with the white eyes characteristic of the Hyuuga clan. They each introduced themselves, following the protocol that had been informally established on the first day, and so Choji learned that the Hyuuga girl was named Hinata and was the daughter of the head of her clan. Hinata's taijutsu form was flowing and effective, keeping Sakura from landing any punches. However, Hinata was very hesitant and unwilling to launch many attacks of her own. Sakura grew visibly frustrated, throwing more and more force into her blows. The two grew winded, and then tired, and then exhausted; however, neither gained an advantage until Hinata faltered and one of Sakura's uppercuts floored the smaller girl.

Choji alternated between watching the fight and watching Kiba, who had been growing increasingly restless. Choji took a few deep breaths to settle the butterflies in his stomach, and waited for what he knew was about to happen.

Sure enough, no sooner did the two kunoichi leave the circle than Kiba sprang forward and set himself aggressively. Choji stepped up as fast as he could, clenching his fists in equal parts nervousness and determination.

"Didn't you have enough last time?" Kiba drawled. "I'd rather face someone who's going to give me a challenge. I'm tired of knocking your fat ass down." Out of the corner of his eye Choji saw Ino stepping forward, apparently determined to make good on her earlier promise. He waved her off, never taking his eyes off Kiba.

"You know, I _am_ feeling a little hungry" Choji said with a confiding tone. "Actually, you look pretty tasty. Since I didn't get much lunch today, maybe I'll add you to my menu… and your little dog too" he added with a grin. Kiba and Akamaru growled simultaneously, and the boy threw himself forward.

Mindful of Shikamaru's advice, Choji didn't try to block Kiba's first punch. Instead, he let it fall and spun with the added momentum, grabbing Kiba's arm with one hand and using it to pull him forward and off-balance. He crushed Kiba against his ribs in a bear hug and threw himself to the ground, hearing with grim satisfaction the suppressed exclamation as the impact drove the air from Kiba's lungs. Kiba tried to wriggle free but Choji had his arms pinioned, and no matter what he tried Kiba couldn't seem to break Choji's hold. Choji squeezed tighter and tighter until Kiba went limp and tapped a hand twice on Choji's leg. Choji broke the hold and stepped away from Kiba, watching as the other boy gasped for breath and massaged his ribs.

Kiba eyed Choji with wary respect, and then, surprisingly, laughed. "I guess that'll teach me to call somebody names. That was a smart move, Choji! Next time, though, I won't let you get a hand on me!" He bowed his head and walked away. Choji thrust his fist into the air in triumph, but didn't forget to bow back respectfully. He looked at Shikamaru with a happy smile, and laughed outright when he saw the other boy was yawning. He went to stand next to his friend, and waited contentedly for the next match.

oOoOo

It was the end of a long day, and a long patrol. Inoichi Yamanaka stretched his legs out, reflecting sadly that he wasn't as young as he once was. He took a long pull from his mug of beer, and looked fondly around the table at his best friends and teammates.

Shikaku Nara was nursing his drink slowly, which Inoichi thought was appropriate. Shikaku struggled a bit with his fondness for drink, but Inoichi knew that his captain would never let it affect his duties. Every shinobi had to deal with the stress of losing comrades in battle, but Shikaku had to deal with more than most. As Jonin Commander of Konoha, he was responsible not only for his teammates but for every shinobi he sent out into the field. As such, every failed mission left him with ghosts and regrets. Inoichi knew how heavy a burden his friend carried, and was one of the few who appreciated that being a great strategist only made it more difficult to deal with failure and loss of life. Shikaku poured his all into every mission, and took it as a personal failure when a mission didn't go flawlessly.

Choza Akimichi provided a striking visual contrast with the dark, quiet Shikaku. His hair and armor were a riot of color, and he was currently living up to his reputation having already finished four mugs of beer and an entire haunch of meat. The large shinobi had dripped sauce down his colorful armor, thereby embellishing the sign of his clan on his breastplate; appropriately enough, the sign meant "food" in Japanese. Choza belched loudly, and clunked a fifth mug down to join the others.

"Nothing like a stiff drink after a mission," Choza declared. "And we can rest easy now that we put the fear of the gods into those damned Rock ninjas. It serves them right for testing our borders; I thought they were going to piss their pants when Shikaku froze them with his shadow. I've never seen anybody run away that fast in my life!"

"Just as well we didn't have to do anything more drastic," Shikaku observed soberly. "Our last war with the Rock Village wasn't anything I'd want to repeat. Our children are just starting their training, the last thing we need is an escalation of violence between the villages disrupting their education." Inoichi started at this reminder of their children, remembering something he'd been meaning to say but had forgotten in the excitement of the day.

"Speaking of our kids, I want to apologize for Ino" Inoichi said to Choza. "Apparently the other kids were a little rough on him because of his weight, and she admitted to watching it happen when she should have known better. I told her off, but she's a silly girl with nothing in her head but that Uchiha kid."

Choza let out one of his famous laughs, which almost shook the rafters and made other patrons turn their heads disapprovingly.

"Not to worry, old friend. My boy told me yesterday that a boy stole his food during lunch hour. Not a minute later your daughter blacked the bully's eye and dragged him over to ask forgiveness." Choza laughed again, incurring black looks from the bartender and the surrounding tables. "You taught her well, Inoichi. I'd give my right arm to have seen the boy get his clock cleaned. Although I have to admit, I was a little worried about Choji. He was really down after his first day, and apparently made a poor showing when the kids sparred after school. But the next day he met your son," Choza paused, nodding at Shikaku, "who gave him some pointers on his taijutsu. Next thing you know, he knocked Tsume's kid on his ass… I can't wait to give her hell about it next time we have a mission together." Choza nodded his head sagely. "It's fate is what it is – only two days and our kids are already working together."

Inoichi smiled, relieved that his words to Ino had apparently had some effect. "Makes a man feel old, doesn't it? Hearing about fights from his children? It sounds like Shikamaru is ready to take over for you already, eh, Shikaku?"

Shikaku grinned briefly, which caused the scars on his face to stretch alarmingly. Inoichi treasured those grins, because they happened so infrequently. "Shikamaru has a long way to go before he beats me at Shoji, let alone taking over my position. But I'm glad he took up with Choji and Ino; they're going to need to rely on each other once they make genin."

Choza lifted his sixth mug, holding it over the center of the table. "To Ino-Shika-Cho!" he roared. Inoichi and Shikaku echoed the toast, drinking deep from their own mugs. For a moment they were silent, thinking about their children and the future.


	2. The Beginning

A/N: I've tried to keep the story in line with canon so far, although I'm sure I've slipped up a few times. The divergence point is yet to come, and won't happen for a few more chapters. Reviews and comments greatly appreciated!

Chapter 2: The Beginning

_Damn that Sakura!_ Ino thought to herself peevishly. The pink-haired kunoichi had once again beaten her to the chair next to Sasuke. Almost every day they repeated the competition to sit next to the last Uchiha, and generally Ino won as many times as she lost. But today losing was especially bitter, because it was the last day at the Academy and, possibly, the last chance she would get to be so close to the boy she idolized.

It was possible that she would be on a team with Sasuke, but not very likely. In the years that she had spent at the Academy, Ino had grown heartily tired of hearing older shinobi talk about her father and his teammates. They all seemed to take it for granted that the Ino would be with Choji and Shikamaru, and in time Ino had become accustomed to the idea. Still, there was always hope…

Today was the moment of truth, the day when Iruka-sensei was going to reveal the genin teams and tell them who their jonin sensei was going to be. Ino put a hand on her forehead protector, which she had decided to wear as a belt. It was proof that she had passed her exam, and was officially a shinobi of Konoha, even if only a genin. While most of her classmates who had graduated wore the hitai-ite on their forehead as intended, Ino wanted to distinguish herself. Her belt idea was stylish and new, and it made her stand out. And maybe, just maybe, it would catch Sasuke's eye… Ino shut down that line of thought before it could turn into a distracting daydream and turned in her seat to look at Iruka-sensei, who was standing in front of the blackboard.

"Today's the big day!" Iruka announced, smiling. "You've all passed your exams, and it's time to start the next stage of your training."

Ino was slightly puzzled, because as far as she knew there had been one student who didn't pass. Naruto Uzumaki, the prankster in the ridiculous orange jumpsuit, had failed the exam the previous day when he couldn't create a passable clone… at least not the one he was supposed to create. Yet the obnoxious kid had come to class that day proudly wearing a hitai-ite, so Ino supposed he must have retaken the test and managed to pass.

"Here are the teams: Team 8, Shino Aburame, Hinata Hyuuga, Kiba Inuzuka. You will train under Yuhai Kurenai." The three mentioned walked to the front of the class. Kiba swaggered up with a wide grin, while Hinata shuffled forward slowly, blushing from the attention of the class and keeping her eyes fixed firmly on the floor. Shino took his place alongside his new teammates in the same way that he did everything else: quietly.

"Team 10. Ino Yamanaka, Choji Akimichi and Shikamaru Nara. You will report to Asuma Sarutobi." Ino felt her heart sink, even though it was no more than she expected. She was slightly cheered when she saw Choji's huge grin; in their years at the Academy, she and Choji had become good friends. She wouldn't mind fighting alongside him. Shikamaru, on the other hand, was going to be a pain. He didn't seem to want to do anything! Even now, walking up to the front of the class, he was dragging his feet as if they were made of lead. Ino knew she was going to have her work cut out for her keeping him in line.

At that moment Ino realized something terrible. There were nine graduating students, and six were assigned already, and so the remaining three would make up the last team. That meant…

"Team 7. Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura Haruno. Your sensei is Kakashi Hitake." Iruka's voice sounded to Ino like a death knell. She looked at her one-time friend and current rival, who was practically oozing smug satisfaction. Sakura shot her a triumphant grin, and Ino tasted the bitterness of defeat.

oOoOo

Asuma lit a cigarette, watching the end turn a bright cherry red. He took a long pull and exhaled carefully, sending three flawless smoke rings spiraling up to dissipate against the low roof of his apartment.

_Maybe this week I'll quit_, he thought idly. He had picked up smoking while living in the Land of Fire, fighting as one of the Twelve Guardian Shinobi. At first he had sought to emulate the older ninjas, for whom cigarettes were as essential as kunai and shuriken. He was young and foolish and puffed up by his own reputation, and fancied at the time that smoking gave him an air of sophistication. As he grew in skill and reputation he figured out how ludicrous that was, but by that time he had also found that smoking tended to calm his mind and quiet his nerves. Now a cigarette felt as right in his hand as his trench knives, and each cursory attempt to quit ended quicker than the last.

Asuma knew he wasn't alone in having a habit that helped him to cope with the stress of being a shinobi. Kakashi read his smutty books, and Maito Gai… Asuma shook his head as he thought about the spandex-clad jonin and his bowl cut. Gai had a permanent case of heat stroke, probably from those Fires of Youth he was always going on about. He pitied the genin who had to suffer their sensei's peculiarities. As talented a shinobi as Gai undoubtedly was, Asuma figured his unflagging enthusiasm and overly bright smiles were even more aggravating at close range.

Thinking about Gai's team brought him back to his original task for the night. He looked down at the three reports spread out on the table in front of him, considering the three young faces with curiousity. This was Asuma's first genin team, and they posed a challenge that he had never encountered before.

It hadn't been too many years since Asuma returned to Konoha, weary from the constant fighting in the Land of Fire and hoping to reconcile with his father, the Third Hokage. The price on his head at the time was quite large, but the real impetus driving him to come back wasn't self-interest or a desire for protection. Asuma had lost too many friends and suffered through too much to continue to shun his village and his family out of injured pride. He had returned penitent to ask forgiveness from his father, and had been humbled by how joyfully the Hokage welcomed him back.

Asuma still sometimes felt out of place, adjusting to a position of responsibility he wasn't sure he had earned. Still, he was determined to repay the Hokage's faith in him.

The true strength of the Hokage's faith was demonstrated when he gave Asuma the responsibility to train a genin team. Not just any team, either; he was to be responsible for leading the next Ino-Shika-Cho trio. The only position that would have carried more responsibility would have been training the team with the Uchiha heir and the kid carrying the trapped Kyuubi. From what he'd heard about the angry Sasuke and the troublemaker Naruto, Asuma was perfectly happy to leave that responsibility with Kakashi. Maybe the languid jonin would even benefit from having to keep up with his genin's energy and determination.

But now Asuma was on the spot. Once he had rebelled against his father's authority and struck out on his own, and now his position was completely reversed. He had to be the authority figure, and teach teamwork when he had almost always been more comfortable fighting alone. Still, the Hokage had put his trust in his son, and Asuma would be damned if he let his father down again.

He studied the reports again, trying to read past the words to get at the real personalities and potential of his genin. How should he test them the next day? The first day of training had to make a statement. The most important thing for Team 10 was going to be synergy – they had to come together as a team, just like their fathers had and their fathers before them. So an exercise in teamwork… but it had to be real. Asuma knew he needed to shock his genin out of the complacency of the classroom. He could see from the reports that they had potential, but they were young and more importantly, they were still _students_. The village needed its shinobi to be soldiers, and nobody knew as well as Asuma the difference between the battlefield and the classroom.

Thinking of his own battles gave Asuma the inspiration he was looking for. His lips curved upward spontaneously into a grin that promised to be bad news for his young charges.

oOoOo

Shikamaru lay on the ground, absent-mindedly chewing on a blade of grass and looking up at the sky. He closed his eyes and sighed happily. This was what life was supposed to be, without worries or trouble. Though tomorrow was his first day of training and promised to be troublesome, for now he could just relax and enjoy the sun.

Through closed eyes he noticed that the glare from the sun suddenly disappeared. He opened his eyes and saw his father standing over him, looking serious as always.

"We need to talk, Shika" his father said in a grave tone. "Let's go inside." Shikamaru let out an aggrieved sigh. He just couldn't seem to catch a break. He got up and brushed off the bits of dirt and grass clinging to his clothes, and followed his father into his private room.

Shikaku closed the door and turned to face his son, gesturing for Shikamaru to sit down.

"First of all, congratulations on graduating from the academy. Your mother and I are both very proud." Shikamaru rolled his eyes. His father glared at him, but continued without comment. "That is why you're here. Now that you're a genin, you will start training not only with your team, but also with the secret techniques of the Nara clan. You will learn how to utilize Shadow Possession to its fullest extent, and bring that knowledge to help your team become the best it can be. But first you must understand and respect the power you wield."

Shikamaru felt himself beginning to grow bored. This was exactly like Iruka's lecture on the very first day of the Academy: how a shinobi must always protect the weak, and never abuse his power but use it for the defense of the village. He hadn't thought that his father would stoop to such redundant instructions, but then it wouldn't be the first time he'd been disappointed by his father. Shikaku's passive obedience towards his loud, overbearing wife was a constant source of aggravation for Shikamaru. Shikaku continued, not seeing or choosing to ignore his son's restlessness.

"We have a great and terrible power, Shikamaru. To be able to control and manipulate others through our shadows is a dark gift, as easily turned towards evil as good. You must never forget that we are servants of Konoha and its people."

Shikamaru nodded impatiently. He knew all this already. His father shook his head sadly.

"I don't think you quite understand yet. And there is only one way to learn." Shikaku formed a seal and sent his shadow towards Shikamaru's. It happened so quickly Shikamaru didn't even flinch, but when he tried to shove himself backward he found he couldn't move his body. His boredom disappeared instantly, replaced by anger that he had been trapped so easily. Shikaku reached into a pouch in the front of his uniform and took out a kunai. Shikamaru found his arm performing the same action, but because his own shirt had no pockets he ended the gesture still empty-handed. Shikaku tossed the kunai through the air to Shikamaru, and as it came within range he made a catching motion with his now-empty hand. Shikamaru couldn't turn his head, but his eyes tracked down to look at the kunai he now held in his right hand, glinting dangerously in the dim light of his father's study.

"In some parts of the world people believe there is a God who watches over all of us," Shikaku said. He brought his hand up to shoulder height, his fingers curled around a pretend kunai. Shikamaru watched helplessly with growing horror as his own hand followed suit, the only difference being that his fingers actually gripped cold steel. "This God is said to be all-seeing and all-knowing, and yet there is one thing he cannot do. He is powerless in the face of our free will, our ability to do what we wish whether right or wrong. Look at yourself now, and understand the power of the Nara clan, the power that dwarfs even God."

All the while Shikaku's hand drew closer to his throat, until it came to rest precisely a kunai's length away. Shikamaru tracked the silver of the kunai with his eyes, quivering with the effort of trying to resist the inexorable movement of his own hand. A single drop of blood welled up where the blade pricked his skin, delicately sliding down the kunai and coming to rest between his thumb and forefinger.

Shikaku made a seal and broke the jutsu. Shikamaru's knees buckled and he collapsed on the floor, his breathing harsh and ragged. Shikaku walked over to his son, his set face softening momentarily only to harden again before his son looked up.

"Understand this, Shikamaru. This is who we are. We are assassins in the shadows, bringing the fear of the dark into the hearts of the enemies of Konoha. But if any one of us ever abuses our power, or uses it to harm those we are sworn to protect, there can be no forgiveness. The penalty for such a crime is death, and our clan will carry out that penalty with no hesitation."

Shikamaru nodded wordlessly, his eyes fixed on the single drop of red on his hand. He stood up, willing his shaking knees not to give way, and bowed formally to his father. For once his face showed no trace of boredom.

oOoOo

Choji walked out of Konoha's main gate down the road toward the training areas, his mind full of new and troubling thoughts. At first he had been proud of his new hitai-ite and what it represented: he was finally about to begin training to be a ninja, the career he had been destined for from birth. His mother and father were proud, and his team was composed of his first and best friends from the Academy. There was only one problem. Choji wasn't sure he wanted to fight and kill for a living.

During his first few years at the Academy, Choji had no doubts at all. He never questioned his fitness to be the future head of the Akimichi clan. After his second fight with Kiba all those years ago, he had found a new confidence in his own strength and fighting ability. But Choji could still remember the day when Iruka decided to initiate the students into killing, by bringing them to a slaughterhouse and helping to butcher cattle.

That day remained fresh in Choji's memory. He recalled with perfect clarity how Iruka had gathered the class together, all of them standing outside of the pen where the peaceful animals were kept.

"You will be called to fight for the village once you become fully-fledged ninjas. You must be able to kill without hesitation, when the situation demands it. Obviously we can't practice against humans… yet," Iruka grinned, and a hesitant titter ran through the class, "but you must learn what it feels like to kill. Each of you will choose one of these cows, which were going to be butchered today, and you will end its life as quickly and cleanly as possible."

Kiba was first into the ring with the cattle, probably accustomed to killing animals because of hunts with his family. The rest of the class followed one by one, until everyone had chosen a beast. Choji had stared at his cow, which was placidly gazing back at him with huge, brown eyes, and had to look away. He focused on how his classmates were doing, trying to steel his nerve. Closest to him was Sasuke, who had already killed his animal. Choji thought he heard his quiet classmate whisper to himself, "he will die just the same," but dismissed it as nonsense.

Choji turned back to the cow he was supposed to kill, and made himself take the last few steps until he was at its side. He resolutely took his kunai and slashed it across the cow's throat, feeling the blade cut through flesh and bone. _This is what it feels like to kill a man_, Choji thought suddenly. This was what all the training was for, all the stories about famous battles and lessons on shinobi tactics: it all led up to that moment, when your blade ended the enemy's life. Choji's eyes took in the spray of blood on his hands and shirt, and felt the bile rise in his throat but could do nothing to stop it. He sank to his knees and was violently sick.

Many years later Choji still hadn't reconciled himself to the fact that shinobi were tools of violence, weapons meant to kill. If it came down to it, and an enemy was in his power, Choji didn't know if he would have the courage or sense of purpose it took to kill another human.

Not that Choji was a coward, or too meek to fight. In fact, Choji had learned that his temper, when roused, was truly frightening. Some of his cousins, who were jealous of his status as son of the head of the clan, had once tested his resolve by taunting him and insulting his family. Choji had seen red, and in only a few minutes the two would-be bullies had broken ribs and other injuries requiring a week-long recovery in Konoha Hospital. But that fight had only made Choji feel worse; what honor could he claim in thrashing people weaker than he was, especially when they were supposed to be on the same side? And what if he lost his temper some day and went too far, possibly even killing someone without thinking? Choji didn't think he could live with himself if he ever killed someone out of rage.

Choji's thoughts kept him so occupied that he reached Training Area 5 before he knew it. He was surprised to see Shikamaru already there, and from the looks of him, the lazy genin was as deep in thoughts of his own as Choji had been a moment before. "Hey Shika!" Choji called out to his friend. Shikamaru looked up, visibly startled, but when he saw it was Choji he broke into a smile.

"It's troublesome," Shikamaru observed to Choji. "Ino's late; she must have decided it would be a better use of her time watching Team 8 from the bushes and drooling about Sasuke."

"I heard that!" came a loud voice from the road. Choji laughed while Shikamaru grimaced, and they both turned to the third member of their team. Ino joined them, still glaring at Shikamaru and clenching her fist threateningly.

"About time" a deep, slow voice cut across Ino's angry deprecations. "If this was wartime the enemy would have already stormed the village and gotten away scot-free." Choji and his teammates whirled around, looking for the source of the voice. "Up here, slowpokes!" the voice taunted. They all turned to see a stocky shinobi with spiky black hair, perched on a branch of the tree they had been standing around. Choji saw Shikamaru's expression of disgust, which he understood perfectly. How could they have missed him? Their jonin even had a cigarette dangling from one corner of his mouth, sending up a thin spiral of smoke. There was no way they could have missed the tell-tale smell of tobacco, yet all three were as surprised as Iruka-sensei when Naruto had unveiled his special clone jutsu.

"I'm Asuma Sarutobi, and I'll be leading this squad." Asuma gestured at Choji and his teammates. "Introduce yourselves, and tell an embarrassing story." He grinned as the genin stared back at him uncertainly. "Ok, just introduce yourselves, and tell me what you bring to this team."

Ino spoke first, her words running together in her rush to get them out before her teammates. "I'm Ino Yamanaka, and I'll bring leadership and drive! I don't know our clan's techniques yet, but father says he'll teach me soon!"

Shikamaru scowled, probably (if Choji had to guess) at this tiring display of emotion and earnestness. "I'm Shikamaru Nara, and I can use the shadow-based jutsus of my clan as well as the basic skills we were taught at the Academy."

Choji felt his face grow hot now that it was his turn to speak. "I… I know some of our clan's jutsus, and I'll work hard…" He looked down at his feet, ashamed of his own doubts and fears.

Asuma looked at each of them in turn, nodding to himself and blowing a few smoke rings skyward. "I see. Well, we're about to find out what you all can do. What is the first duty of a shinobi in hostile territory?" This last question came out rapidly, and caught Choji off-guard. Ino, though, had always paid attention in the Academy (if only, Choji reflected, as a means of showing off for Sasuke) and came right back with the answer.

"To observe the enemy and bring back intelligence to the village." Asuma nodded slightly.

"That's right. Intelligence is the most important thing any village can possess; I'm sure you've already heard of the phrase 'knowledge is power.' Every Hidden Village devotes a large portion of its manpower to protecting vital information, and a truly great shinobi isn't necessarily the greatest fighter, but is instead the one that gathers the best information for his or her village. So for your first test, you will have to obtain an important document. But be careful; you'll find out that it's held in territory that is extremely… hostile."

With those ominous words, Asuma turned his back on the genin and walked into a small copse of trees about a hundred yards away. Ino set her shoulders and walked after Asuma immediately, while Shikamaru rolled his eyes and followed reluctantly. Choji took a deep breath, and let it out in a rush. His team was counting on him, and there was no turning back.

oOoOo

Asuma stopped walking after he reached a roughly circular clearing, about three hundred yards across. Shikamaru surveyed the ground, determined not to let anything catch him by surprise. Asuma's theatrics during his introduction had been annoying, but it would be even more annoying if Shikamaru got caught by some cheap trick or hidden trap after being warned. As far as he could see, there was nothing in the clearing except for a wooden box directly in the center.

Asuma gestured to the box, nodding to the three genin behind him. "There it is: the information you need to retrieve. Good luck – and try not to die!" And he vanished in a puff of smoke.

_What a show-off!_ Shikamaru thought. Their sensei should become an actor, as fond as he was of portentous declarations and theatrical entrances and exits. But that wasn't important now. Shikamaru narrowed his eyes, searching the clearing again for the dangers he knew would be waiting. He should have guessed his teammate wouldn't think that far ahead.

Ino shot forward, sprinting toward the box in a purple and yellow blur.

"Get her back here, Choji!" Shikamaru snapped, knowing his friend wouldn't ask questions. Choji sprang into action, and reached Ino just as she was bending over to pick up the box. He caught her in a full running tackle, knocking her to the ground with the force of a charging bull. If he had been a second late, Ino would have been run through by the twin blue streaks that came flying from the trees on the other side of the clearing.

Choji ran back to Shikamaru, carrying a breathless Ino who looked very much the worse for wear. "What… was that about?" Ino managed to get out. Choji only pointed toward the box, where the blue streaks were now circling aggressively, as if daring them to try again. Shikamaru had been watching closely, and thought he knew what they were.

"I think they're trench knives," he said to the other two. "They're serrated blades that allow for more dexterity and control than regular knives or kunai. Asuma or someone else is controlling them with chakra. He can coordinate their attacks, making it impossible for any of us to get to the box. We could split up, but the knives will just focus on one of us and we won't be able to dodge because one person can't watch both knives at once."

Ino groaned in frustration. "Then what are we supposed to _do_?" she shouted.

"That depends." Shikamaru said quietly. "Do you trust me?" Ino looked at him hard, and Shikamaru could practically see the wheels turning. Eventually Ino finished her silent reevaluation and nodded slowly. "Good. Then here's what we do…"

After Shikamaru finished walking them through his plan, the three genin took their positions. Ino approached the box and its lethal guardians cautiously, with Shikamaru watching carefully about twenty yards behind her. The trench knives rose to meet the interlopers, speeding straight for Ino. She dodged both of the knives by spinning to one side, and closed about half of the distance to the box. One of the knives got back between Ino and her target, and moved toward her again. The second knife circled until it was behind her, and sped up until it was shooting directly for the spot between her shoulder blades. Ino leapt to the right as the first knife passed her, but was left suspended in the air as the second knife changed direction and moved in for the kill.

Shikamaru completed the seal he'd been holding halfway, and sent his shadow at full speed toward his blond teammate. It reached Ino when the knife was only feet away. Shikamaru dropped to the ground, forcing Ino to mirror the movement without regard for the momentum of her earlier jump. The second knife passed harmlessly overhead.

From there Shikamaru, Ino and the two trench knives entered a deadly game of cat and mouse. Shikamaru watched the arcs of both trench knives at once from his vantage point behind Ino, making sure avoid the sweeping strikes of both knives while moving Ino closer and closer to their objective.

_Here it comes_, Shikamaru thought, _right about… now!_ Sure enough, a brace of shuriken flew from the trees where the trench knives had first appeared, headed straight for Shikamaru. He couldn't move to avoid them without leaving Ino to the mercy of the trench knives. Shikamaru didn't even budge. He heard Choji shout "Baika no Jutsu!" and laughed as the super-sized Choji jumped in front of the projectiles. Shuriken bounced off of Choji's expanded stomach and fell to the ground, looking small and slightly pathetic in the grass.

The next moment Shikamaru finished his Shadow Possession Jutsu, since Ino had reached the box and only needed to return it to them safely to complete the test. She launched herself into the air, twisting with more dexterity than Shikamaru would have been able to draw on, managing to avoid the trench knives in their last, desperate attack. In a flash she was back next to Shikamaru and Choji, who took up guard positions between Ino and the woods where the knives and shuriken had come from.

"Well done!" Asuma's voice shouted from across the clearing. Shikamaru smiled slightly to himself as his sensei stepped out into the clearing and reclaimed his trench knives, which flew back to him trailing blue chakra. "That was excellent teamwork, just what I was looking for from all of you! Shikamaru, I'm glad you were aware of the limited motion which is the major drawback of your Shadow Possession. All of you, well done! Although next time, Ino, you might want to survey the ground before charging full speed ahead. You were almost as foolhardy as Naruto for a second there." Ino blushed a bright red.

Choji looked at the wooden box curiously. "What documents did we recover?" he asked.

Asuma laughed, a deep sound from his stomach which reminded Shikamaru of Choji's father's laugh. "You recovered what is, in my opinion, close to the most important intel you'll ever receive during your training as a shinobi."

Ino opened the top of the box and brought out a small, brightly colored piece of paper. On the front in bold letters it read "Yakiniku Q Takeout Menu." Choji let out an excited yell.

"Let's go get some dinner to celebrate a successful first test," Asuma said brightly. Shikamaru wanted to groan, but decided not to give his sensei the satisfaction.


	3. How to Train Your Genin

A/N: Thanks for the reviews, it's amazing how much encouragement it gives you to know that someone is actually reading your stories! The pace of updates is probably going to be slow now that I have to start working, but hopefully I'll be able to post a chapter every week or two.

I changed this chapter to correct the error I made regarding Shikamaru's mother's name. If you find any more errors in the story, drop me a review and I'll change them right away.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of the characters in this story.

Chapter 3: How to Train Your Genin

Ino had a sneaking feeling that she might have been wrong. It wasn't a comfortable feeling, and not one she was used to. Although Sasuke had always been top in the class, Ino had been a close second and she was used to knowing the answers to most of her instructors' questions. But now, she was forced to admit that she might have been too quick to dismiss Shikamaru as a lazy good-for-nothing.

After her humiliating first attempt to retrieve the box during their first training session, Shikamaru had stepped in with no apparent effort and came up with a great plan. If Ino was honest with herself, she had to admit she would not have thought of using her teammates' abilities in the same way to finish the mission. She hadn't even known Choji could inflate himself like that, which she berated herself for bitterly. After years studying together, she didn't know what his techniques were! She would change that in the future.

Ino thought back to her Academy days, wondering if she'd missed any signs that should have warned her that Shikamaru had such potential. The class had done much more than free-sparring together; they'd played capture-the-flag and other war games that would have been perfectly suited for similar plans to the one Shikamaru had unveiled during their first morning with Asuma. But now that Ino was actually trying, she couldn't remember Shikamaru ever putting himself forward. He had preferred to lie in the grass, often talking to Choji and groaning whenever someone tried to get him involved.

This was so frustrating! It was like he was _trying_ to not let anyone know how smart he was. But that made no sense; after all, they were all on the same side! Maybe it was just laziness after all.

Ino's embarrassment started turning into anger. She always tried her best, and look what it got her! Dancing around like a stupid puppet on the end of Shikamaru's shadow, contributing nothing except a body to be manipulated at will. Shikamaru yawned and lazed through class, and then effortlessly produced flawless strategies out of thin air. Well, Ino wouldn't just sit back and let Shikamaru take over! If he wanted to lead the team, he'd have to prove he was willing to work. Ino nodded to herself, her resolve growing. The first step would be working on her own skills. From their battle earlier it seemed that both Choji and Shikamaru had received training in the techniques of their clan; well, now it was time to catch up. Ino left her room and went in search of her father.

She found Inoichi tending flowers in the shop on the first floor of their house. Ino wasn't sure why a working ninja spent so much time with flowers, but for once she wasn't going to pick a fight over such a small issue. She had bigger fish to fry.

"Why haven't you taught me anything yet?" she shouted at her father. Inoichi remained silent, but he put down his pruning shears and considered his daughter thoughtfully. "Choji and Shikamaru have both been trained by their family already. Why haven't you been training _me_?" The last word came out in a childish whine, and Ino wished she could take it back.

Inoichi sighed. "Our techniques are special, Ino. We have access to the deepest, darkest secrets of the human mind. Do you know what that means?" Ino nodded her head impatiently.

"Of course I do! It means you have to be responsible and only use your knowledge for the good of the village. I knew that _ages_ ago!" Inoichi shook his head patiently.

"If only it were as simple as being responsible. Ino, what do you think the mind is?"

Ino was frustrated that her father was turning this into a science lesson, but couldn't resist the chance to show off her lessons from the Academy. "The brain is an organ that controls everything our bodies do. It uses electrical impulses to regulate our muscles and process information from our senses. I can even name the parts of the brain if you…" Ino trailed off when her father continued to shake his head.

"That may be what the brain _does_, and even _how _it does it, but it doesn't tell me what it _is._ Ino, the mind is a maze. It's full of dead ends, and dark corners, and false hope. The mind is a mountain range, prone to sudden storms and treacherous footing. It's an ocean, where a riptide that you can't even see pulls you out beyond any hope of reaching land again."

Ino couldn't restrain herself any longer. "You're just naming a bunch of _things_! I know it's dangerous, and I'll be careful!"

"Listen to me, Ino!" Inoichi stood up to his full height, towering over his daughter and somehow managing not to look any less threatening even surrounded by flowers and with a vine hanging over one shoulder. "Our techniques project our own minds into the mind of another person. The danger is every bit as real as if you were fighting with kunai. One mistake, only one, and your mind could be lost forever, swallowed up and buried in someone's subconscious. What's more, your own mind is still growing and changing. Your presence in another's mind would be a mere nuisance, without the authority and strength that you will possess when you mature."

Ino was more frustrated than ever. What did he mean her _mind_ was still growing? That was obviously ridiculous, her mind was perfectly fine. Obviously he just didn't want to teach her, like Shikamaru didn't want to make an effort as a shinobi. She looked up at her father, hoping the disgust was plain on her face, then turned and stormed away toward the exit.

"Stop right there, young lady!" Ino stopped reluctantly, refusing to turn around. "I see you're not convinced, but that can wait for another time. Your first experience in another's mind will scare you enough, I'm sure, that I won't have to advise caution again. But maybe there is something I can teach you which will help you pull your weight on your team."

Ino was back in front of her father faster than you could blink. "Please dad, please teach me!"

Inoichi laughed. "At least you're eager, even if you have no idea what you're rushing into. Let's begin. This technique is called Mind Possession Jutsu, although the name is misleading. This technique does not possess the mind as much as shove it to the side for a short time. It does not possess any of the subtlety of our advanced techniques, but it is very useful in a fight." Inoichi repeated the words used to activate the jutsu several times until Ino could say them back without a hitch, and then showed her a seal that was made in front of the eyes, rather than at waist or chest height like most other seals.

"The seal looks like a window, because that's exactly what it is. A window through which you project your mind, straight out into the world. Your projection ends when it hits another person or reaches the end of your range. If you hit someone with this technique, your consciousness pushes their mind to the side, allowing you to control their body for a short time. I'll leave you to figure out how useful this can be in a fight. But I _will_ help you figure out the drawbacks to this technique."

Ino practiced making the seal a few times, until the movements felt natural. She faced the wall, and executed the Mind Possession jutsu for the first time. Immediately she felt herself surging forward, though there was no feeling of resistance from the air. She looked back, and had the odd experience of seeing her own body standing where she had been a moment before, fingers still curled in the shape of the Mind Possession seal. Ino looked back in front of her just in time to see the wall she was hurtling toward. She braced her astral self, but at the moment of impact she found herself back in her body. The experience was disorienting, to say the least.

"Well done, Ino!" her father said warmly. Ino smiled with pleasure at the praise. "Now try it on me." Ino looked at her father uncertainly. "It's ok, you won't hurt me."

Ino didn't have to be told twice. Even faster than the first time she formed the seal and projected herself forward toward her father. As fast as she was, Inoichi moved even faster. He spun to one side and leaped forward, out of Ino's line of sight. Ino's astral body hit the far wall and she reverted back to her body, only to feel a kunai pressing lightly into the small of her back.

Inoichi brought his arm away and put the kunai back in his belt pouch. "Do you see the danger of this technique? It throws the mind forward in a straight line. But unlike throwing a kunai or a shuriken, you're not free to keep fighting. If your attack misses, you're at the mercy of your enemy. So be very, _very _careful when using Mind Possession."

Ino processed this information. Then a thought struck her. "But Shikamaru can freeze people with his shadow. That means they won't be able to dodge!"

"Now you begin to see why our clans work so well together. But you can't just rely on your teammates to keep you from overextending. You need to know exactly when the right moment is to use this technique, and your control and speed must be flawless. Do you see that fly over there?" Inoichi pointed to a small housefly buzzing around a patch of hydrangeas. "Use the Mind Possession jutsu on it. Let me know once you've caught it, and I'll let you have dinner." Inoichi grinned at his daughter's sudden dismay, and vanished with a substitution jutsu.

Ino concentrated on the buzzing insect, determined to develop her new jutsu to its fullest extent. And once she caught the fly, she would send it straight into her father's soup.

oOoOo

The sun was just about to reach the horizon, its red light lengthening the shadows of trees almost the entire length of the training field.

"All right, that's enough!" Asuma called out. His three genin stopped sparring and bowed to their chunin partners, who bowed back before disappearing with three substitution jutsus. Asuma shook his head. It seemed once a ninja was able to work the simple body-substitution jutsu they were incapable of simply leaving by foot. Of course, he knew he was also guilty of trying to look cool in front of his genin. And anyway, a substitution jutsu saved time and kept anyone who might be watching unsure of your location. Definitely a good habit to develop, regardless of its somewhat flashy nature.

Sparring with off-duty chunin was Asuma's latest idea for training his team. In the beginning he had made them fight each other, but the dynamics were awkward. It was good for them to get to know each other's strengths, but when all of their taijutsu was flawed in different ways they weren't able to learn as much. It was better to spar with someone whose form they could observe and imitate. Furthermore, since they were only three people Asuma had to fight the odd one out, which meant he couldn't spare as much attention to the first two for correcting their form and evaluating their moves. Of course, he could have them fight in rotation, with one resting while the other two fought, but that would definitely not set the right tone. They could rest when they were dead, not when they were training to become shinobi.

After a few days Asuma had decided to call in a few favors and bring in three chunin every day, just for the purpose of sparring with his genin. It gave them a challenge, and allowed Asuma to observe more effectively. And if it also meant that he was able to sit back and smoke a cigarette in peace, so much the better.

Team 10 had fallen into a comfortable routine over the first two weeks of training. In the mornings Asuma walked them through taijutsu forms and stamina exercises. He wanted to begin building up his students' chakra reserves and drill them until every muscle in their body instinctively felt at ease in any combat situation. This was also an opportunity to get each of his students to hone their individual abilities and come to know their own strengths and weaknesses.

Choji was the strongest of the three, and had the most straightforward and powerful techniques. His power was offset a little by his speed, which Asuma was attempting to account for. He made Choji go through the early morning exercises in full armor, further augmented with weights distributed evenly across his body. Even after just a week, the chubby boy had started to move his body quicker and fight with more precision and control. Asuma could tell that in time Choji would become a powerful taijutsu user, even without his clan's special techniques.

Shikamaru was an interesting case. He was already passable with taijutsu, and showed a startling amount of foresight in terms of knowing where and when his opponent would strike. In one revealing bout a few days earlier, a young chunin had tried out a special combination meant to mislead the opponent into attacking. Shikamaru had taken the opening, but when the chunin sprang his trap Shikamaru had already moved aside, precisely far enough to avoid the counterstrike. His outstretched foot sent the chunin flying. Of course, the lazy genin's infuriated opponent had then used his superior speed and strength to get his own back, but Asuma had no doubt that with a few years the chunin wouldn't be able to lay a hand on Shikamaru.

That said, the Nara boy was slight and skinny. A straight punch from Shikamaru barely fazed Choji at all, and while Shikamaru rarely had to limit himself to a straightforward attack it was important that he not become too dependent on Choji to supply the brute strength. But strength was not the only important thing, and considering Shikamaru's particular abilities it would likely not be the most important weapon in his arsenal at all. In the end Asuma decided to focus most of Shikamaru's efforts on increasing his stamina, which would pay dividends in the long run with his Shadow Possession techniques.

On several missions Asuma had been able to see Shikamaru's father manipulate his shadow to great effect. Shikaku could split his shadow in multiple directions, give it tangible form in order to strangle enemies or throw objects, and most importantly could keep up his efforts for hours at full strength. In preparation for such abilities Asuma had Shikamaru running for at least an hour every morning, followed by precision drills in which the young boy had to send his shadow through a difficult obstacle course that got longer every day. The young boy complained bitterly, but it was apparent to the entire team that his prowess with Shadow Possession was increasing exponentially.

Ino was a struggle, in more ways than one. First was simply her smaller build. Kunoichi in general were weaker than their male counterparts, and it was up to each one to figure out how to offset this inequality. Asuma knew that Yuuhi Kurenai avoided problems by developing her genjutsu, a subtle art in which kunoichi were often more skilled than male shinobi. But even when she limited herself to taijutsu, Yuuhi was a formidable opponent who used her speed and trickery to make up for her lack of bulk. Asuma smiled, remembering one practice bout when the jonin with the striking red eyes had avoided his trench knives with ease, slipping past his guard with a sharp kick that had left his leg numb for days.

Asuma was in no way qualified to teach Ino genjutsu, but he could definitely help her become more agile. As she matured she would doubtless learn more about the mind-delving techniques of the Yamanaka clan, and that increased understanding of how the mind worked would inevitably make Ino a formidable genjutsu master. In the meantime, Asuma developed several exercises meant to increase her speed and dexterity, and Ino took to them like a fish to water. He would never admit it, but sometimes Asuma found it very therapeutic to throw blunted kunai at his young student while she tried to dodge. Her acerbic tongue and constant aggression could be more than a little wearing.

After the morning exercises and a light lunch came Asuma's favorite time of the day. The afternoon was the time in which Asuma worked with his genin on their teamwork, creating potential mission situations which forced them to work together and learn more about their own capabilities. Every night he wracked his brain for ideas, trying to modify hundreds of missions he had carried out or studied in order to put his students in new and challenging situations. He was almost never disappointed by his students, either. They seemed to instinctively synchronize their movements on the battlefield, regardless of how much Ino and Shikamaru seemed to argue off it.

Asuma had been worried going into training about the segmented nature of his genins' education. Shinobi clans with their own special techniques tended to train their youngsters alone, without sharing much knowledge with other clans. Take the Hyuugas for example, who guarded the secrets of their Byakugan like a dragon hoarding its gold, or a dog keeping watch over a juicy bone. The stuck-up white-eyed bastards almost never worked well on a team with other shinobi, no matter how valuable their abilities were for scouting and gathering information.

But thanks be to the gods (or perhaps to generations of Ino-Shika-Cho trios), Asuma almost didn't have to worry about getting his team to coordinate their abilities. One of the early missions had been to assault a "castle" guarded by "enemy shinobi." The castle was a simple stone structure in one of the training areas, guarded by a team of three older genin that Asuma had rounded up for the day. Asuma still couldn't keep from laughing as he remembered Choji bearing down on the dumbstruck genin with his newly acquired Meatball Tank jutsu. They had jumped aside, not sure how to react to a giant spinning colossus spurting jets of blue chakra. They had been so surprised they didn't even notice the shadow of a nearby tree extend rapidly to catch hold of one of them, or the tell-tale twitch that signaled a successful Mind Possession jutsu. After Choji barreled off and the genin returned to their post, Ino used her host's body to knock the other two unsuspecting genin unconscious.

And the last stage in a full day of training was the free-sparring session, in which Asuma recruited chunin to push his genin beyond their limits when they were already tired and their chakra was depleted. He was proud of how hard his team was working, and even prouder of their successes. It was amazing how quickly leading a team had become second nature to him, after years of operating by the seat of his pants with nothing to answer to but his fancy. Indeed, it was almost scary to reflect how dear his genin had become to him – the thought of any one of them coming to harm filled Asuma with a deep, cold dread unlike anything he had ever experienced.

He wondered if the Hokage had known how leading a team would affect him, and figured that the answer was probably yes. His father's foresight never ceased to amaze Asuma, now that he was mature enough to appreciate the position of a father whose duties meant that he didn't always have the luxury to lavish praise or attention on his son. Asuma had to admire the subtlety with which the Hokage had bound him anew to the village. His genin tied Asuma to Konoha with chains stronger than steel, all the more resilient for being a responsibility freely accepted.

It was with that responsibility in mind that Asuma had decided to get to know his genin personally, even beyond the familiarity bred by training and fighting together every day. So far he had invited Choji and Ino home, to try and get inside their heads and figure out what made them tick. He hadn't been too surprised by what he'd learned, for neither of the two genin acted differently when interacting with him one-on-one than they did during training.

Choji was a kind, gentle kid who had a strong bond with each of his two teammates. In fact, if Asuma had to guess Choji's motivation was probably based around a desire to protect his team rather than to become the best shinobi he could be. From some hints Choji dropped Asuma gathered that the chubby kid was actually averse to needless violence, and took pride in his strength only to the extent that it allowed him to shield his teammates. Asuma reflected sadly that Choji's innocence would probably not last; he remembered how quickly his own illusions had been stripped away on the battlefield. But Asuma knew that Choji's innate protective instinct would keep him on the right path, especially once he accepted that in a world ruled by shinobi ordinary citizens had need of strong guardians.

Ino too seemed fairly simple to figure out. She was loud and aggressive, but essentially good-hearted. She looked out for Choji with an attention that was at times a bit condescending, but apparently (to judge from Choji's behavior) not unwelcome. She refused to blindly accept authority and challenged many of Asuma's instructions, but Asuma was willing to accept that attitude toward authority; after all, he had been much worse as a child. Recently Ino seemed to have developed a strange attitude toward Shikamaru, as well. She chewed him out for his laziness with much more vigor than Asuma could muster, yet in many of the team's missions she would look first to Shikamaru for his ideas. She challenged him every step of the way, but generally acquiesced to the plans he laid out (though Asuma had often heard her grinding her teeth in frustration). Such an objective evaluation of her teammate's ability gave Asuma a lot of hope for Ino's potential, and reassured him that she was in no way too stubborn or pig-headed to shelve her pride if it meant successfully completing a mission.

And then there was Shikamaru. Asuma shook his head and watched as the dark-haired boy trudged across the field, already lagging a good twenty feet behind his teammates. Asuma already knew that the young genin was a good deal smarter than he let on. That much was clear from the way he developed strategies during training that incorporated an understanding of tactics that was well beyond what Asuma had expected from a genin. Asuma was willing to accept that, but what puzzled him was the boy's attitude. If, for example, it had been Asuma that had possessed such talent as a child, he wouldn't have been able to keep from flaunting it. He would have been much more outgoing and, chances are, the other students would have welcomed him as long as his plans paid dividends. But Shikamaru remained aloof, and it was generally only after much prodding from Ino that he could even be induced to explain the idea behind a certain strategy.

Yet, strangely enough, he seemed to develop strong connections with the people around him. Asuma knew that Choji would cheerfully take a shuriken in the eye for Shikamaru, and Ino's constant badgering was in fact a mark of her deep respect for the boy, as grudging as it might be. Tonight Asuma was hoping to learn more about Shikamaru, and potentially find out what it would take to light a fire under the lazy genin, so to speak.

Asuma waited until his team was all assembled in front of him before he spoke. "Good work, team. I especially liked your performance just now Choji – with a little more stamina you might have been able to fight that chunin to a standstill." Choji blushed slightly at the compliment.

"Arigato, sensei. Next time I'll eat a little more at lunch, I didn't stock up properly." Asuma blinked at this reminder that the Akimichis had such control over their own energy reserves, and held back a laugh when he thought how badly the chunin might have been embarrassed, if only Choji had packed a few more calories.

"Anyway, you should all get back home and rest up. I've got an especially fun exercise for you tomorrow. Not you, kid." He said, pointing at Shikamaru. "It's your turn for some quality one-on-one team with your beloved sensei." Shikamaru rolled his eyes, something Asuma had grown used to seeing over the past two weeks. Choji and Ino left together, and Asuma set off with Shikamaru in tow.

After a light walk through the streets of Konoha, which served as an excellent cool-down after the day's grueling workout, Asuma arrived at his small house. He led Shikamaru inside, and ushered him into the living room. Asuma was very happy with his house – it served all of his needs, and it was easy to keep clean. At least, it _would_ be easy to keep clean, if he ever made the effort. He looked around at the clothes lying on most of the chairs and the dishes piling up in the sink, and hoped that it hadn't affected his genin's opinion of him too much.

"So," Asuma led off, once Shikamaru had taken a seat on a sofa free of dirty laundry. "Let's talk. Can I get you a cup of tea?" Asuma had to fight to keep a straight face when he saw Shikamaru's facial expression. His student clearly did not know what to make of this new side of his demanding sensei.

"I'm fine," Shikamaru mumbled.

"I know this is a little strange, but to try to bear with me. I need to figure out who you are, and not just how you fight. We're going to be seeing a lot of each other for the next few years, and even after I'm no longer your sensei we'll probably fight together often. By that time we'll know each other's style, and who knows? I might even be taking orders from you." Asuma watched Shikamaru carefully to see how he took that carefully presented bait. He didn't see any change of expression, except for a tiny flick of his eyes that indicated no surprise, only disinterest.

Asuma regarded his young charge in silence, wondering where to go next. It was then he noticed the quick glances that Shikamaru kept sending to the coffee table to the right of the couch. Asuma followed his glance, wondering what was attracting Shikamaru's attention. His gaze came to rest on his most prized possession, a Shogi set presented to him by the daimyo for his years of service as one of the Twelve Guardian Shinobi. That gave him the insight he needed.

"Do you like to play?" he asked Shikamaru quietly. The boy blinked, surprised that his interest had been so obvious, but only nodded.

"Let's play a game then." Asuma moved the coffee table between them, feeling his curiosity kindling. Back in his rogue days, he had picked up Shogi from his best friend. The monk was a brilliant player, and maintained that any good commander needed to be proficient in the game. Asuma wasn't sure he agreed about the correlation between skill at Shogi and skill in war, but he had come to love the game for its own merits and considered himself a student of no little ability. Once he had even beaten the daimyo himself, who was a master. There were only a few people Asuma knew of who played a better game, two of whom were the Hokage and Shikaku Nara. Perhaps this game of Shogi would help him better gauge Shikamaru's potential.

It soon became clear that if Asuma really wanted to get to know his student, he couldn't have picked a better way. Shikamaru's normal indolence disappeared the moment he sat down to the board, and his fingers caressed the exquisitely carved pieces with care. Asuma started out aggressively, sure that Shikamaru had experience playing with his father.

Around ten minutes later Asuma was staring at the board, mustering all of the self-control he had developed during his years as a shinobi in order to keep from betraying his shock. The board told a story to any with the eyes to see, and it was not kind to Asuma's pride. His forces had been routed, and his king captured after masterful play by Shikamaru. Asuma would have said it was like playing Shikaku with less experience, but Shikamaru played with a style all his own.

Asuma looked up at his student, who was plainly still exhilarated from the match. "Want to play again, sensei?" Shikamaru asked with a sly grin. Asuma felt his competitive spirit rise to the fore. It appeared his young genin would be his sensei, in this area at least.

"By all means." Asuma took an extra-deep drag on his cigarette as a worrisome thought came to him. Shikamaru was clearly a genius. Just from a simple game of Shogi Asuma could already tell his student would test off the charts as far as intelligence was concerned, and in time he would be a truly formidable resource for his village. Judging from what Asuma knew about Shikaku, the famed Jonin Commander of Konoha, he knew Shikamaru's potential could not have escaped his father. So why had Shikaku allowed his son to get away with his apathy? It was as if Shikaku had acquired a magic sword and then let it go to rust; was the Commander so focused on his own duties that he had neglected to teach his own son? Asuma resolved to meet with Shikaku at the earliest opportunity.

For now, he had a chance to redeem himself. Asuma set up the board once more, nodded to Shikamaru across the table, and made the first move. Cautiously.

oOoOo

Shikaku Nara nursed a cup of coffee slowly, listening quietly to his wife's nagging. He wasn't upset or angry; in fact, his wife's abrasive tone washed over him like music.

"Yes dear," he murmured quietly when she stopped for breath. Shikaku knew many of his colleagues were puzzled by his relationship with his wife. They couldn't imagine putting up with her commands as meekly as Shikaku seemed to, and almost never came over to the house to visit. This was fine with Shikaku, who enjoyed what little time he got off to be alone with his family just as much as he enjoyed his all-too-infrequent nights out with Inoichi and Choza.

Even his own son was often puzzled at the way Shikaku always seemed to do what his wife said without complaint or argument. Shikaku could only hope that his son found someone he loved half as well as Shikaku loved Yoshino. She was his other half, and her loud tirades fit his dark silences like a glove fit a hand.

Yoshino walked out of the dining room, apparently having no more instructions for him. Shikaku was left to his own devices, and found his thoughts circling back to when he and his wife had first met. They were much younger then. Shikaku had found Yoshino's attitude charming, and she seemed to warm to him for some inexplicable reason. They dated for a while, but both were enjoying their new careers as shinobi and neither was contemplating anything serious. Then came Shikaku's dark period, in the few months after he became a jonin. He was a highly respected squad leader, and had been proud of his skill and reputation within the village.

On one disastrous mission, Shikaku had led a team consisting of Choza, Inoichi, and six other jonin into the land held by the Hidden Mist shinobi. The mission went horribly awry, and only five of them made it back to Konoha alive. For a while Shikaku hadn't been able to live with the guilt. The only thing that made life bearable was alcohol, and so he drank. And drank, and drank. His friends were at a loss as to how to console him. They told him it wasn't his fault, and asked him how he could have possibly anticipated everything that went wrong. Nothing could convince him to forgive himself, and Shikaku fell deeper and deeper into his downward spiral of guilt and anguish.

Until Yoshino. The feisty chunin had broken into his house and started yelling at him. She poured out all of his liquor down the drain and practically forced him at knife-point to clean up his act. There was no pity from Yoshino, no false words of comfort. She just told him, "Do better." If he had ghosts riding with him, so be it. They would make a fitting jury to judge him for his sins and his mistakes. Yoshino convinced him that his duty lay with the living, to offer everything he had in the service of his village.

Years later, Shikaku still relied on Yoshino. He told her his dearest dreams and his deepest fears, and she shared his pain as the missions mounted and the number of ghosts and regrets only grew. In turn, he had witnessed the few times when she shed her armor and allowed the true gentleness of her soul to shine through. Such moments were more precious to Shikaku than gold, and much rarer. Shikaku still remembered his wife's expression when their son was born – her face lit up with a joy that he'd never seen before and would probably never see again. So let his son complain that his father was "whipped." Shikamaru would come to understand, one day, how important it is to find someone who understands you; and more, who stands by you, to help when your burden is too heavy to carry alone.

The doorbell rang, distracting Shikaku from his increasingly sentimental musings. _Choza would laugh at me_, Shikaku thought. _I must be getting old_. He went to the front door and opened it, coming face to face with Asuma Sarutobi. _Ah._ This was a conversation he'd been expecting.

"Come in, Asuma-sensei," Shikaku said, bowing his head to his son's teacher. Asuma bowed in return and stepped inside. Shikaku got Asuma settled in the dining room, and waited as Asuma and his wife exchanged pleasantries.

"I'm actually here about Shikamaru." Yoshino nodded at Shikaku knowingly. "Are you aware that your son is a genius?" Shikaku looked to his wife to answer, but to his surprise she gestured at him to take the lead. This was unexpected. Perhaps she thought Asuma would respond better to his male commander than a kunoichi, though if so, Shikaku thought his wife was underestimating Asuma. Although some shinobi were of the opinion that women were not effective warriors, Shikaku was sure Asuma suffered from no such ignorant preconceptions. Well, whatever her reasons, Yoshino had decided to let him field this play.

"Yes, we are aware." Shikaku said, hoping to draw Asuma out a little more. The jonin did not disappoint.

"Then frankly," Asuma said, "I can't see why you've let him become so god-damned lazy! He has the potential to be one of the best shinobi the village has ever seen, but he seems to prefer watching the grass grow than improving his skills!" Asuma seemed to realize he'd overstepped, because he visibly made an effort to calm down, and opened his hands in an apologetic gesture to the two of them.

"I understand your concerns, Asuma, and I am in no way ignorant of their justification." Shikaku leaned forward in his chair, organizing his thoughts around the topic that had caused him and his wife so many headaches over the last twelve years.

"Imagine you have just found your three-year-old child reading military briefs that had slipped off your desk. You are understandably proud, and a little humbled. It's your responsibility to see that your child's gift is developed, and put to the best possible use. So you begin to teach him everything you know, and at first he seems to like an answer to your prayers, a child destined to bring the Nara clan to unknown heights. Then one day, he decides that he doesn't want to study. You ask him why, and he says it's too 'troublesome.'" Shikaku paused, seeing Asuma grimace at this mention of Shikamaru's favorite word.

"What do you do? Do you come down on him hard, emphasizing the importance of diligence and duty to a child still too young to understand or accept these concepts, no matter how smart he may be? That didn't seem like the answer; after all, isn't it common for the son to baulk at the burdens given him by his parents? We didn't want to risk making Shikamaru feel as though we were expecting him to fill a certain role. It would be only too easy for him to reject it, and reject us in the process."

Asuma visibly flinched at this reminder of his own rebellion.

"And the danger ran deeper still. We have all seen Shikamaru's apathy and been frustrated by it, but imagine encountering it for the first time in a small child. It's only natural, once you think about it, that to a child for whom nothing comes as a struggle, the drive to work hard might weaken. But if Shikamaru didn't want to study because it was too troublesome, what was to keep him from deciding that living a life in service to a village was too much trouble?

"Maybe you think we worried too much, projecting too much into the future, at the risk of neglecting our child in the moment. But think for a moment about Itachi Uchiha, whose own excellence and thirst for power led him to betray his own village and slaughter his clan. We decided to let Shikamaru grow at his own pace, presenting him with the lessons we wanted him to learn but not beating him over the head with them. As he grows and develops we hope he will grow out of his laziness, and take his place as a shinobi of Konoha with pride."

Shikaku could see the wheels turning in Asuma's head.

"And over the years we have had no cause to fear. Shikamaru has continually impressed us with his willingness to stand up for his friends. His friendship with Choji is perhaps the most positive sign of his growth, because Choji is the most heart-whole child I have ever met. Perhaps Shikamaru will never become the strategist and leader that his potential might predict, but we will be proud if he always stands by his team and adheres to the values that we have tried to instill in him."

Asuma stood up and bowed to Shikaku and Yoshino. "Thank you for your time. I believe I understand a little more now. I will try to develop Shikamaru's talent to the best of my ability. I have also seen how well he works with his team, and have high hopes for him." He made as if to go, but seemed struck by a thought and paused for a second.

"You seem to have put a lot of thought into this, but you must have been very worried at the time. Did you have anyone to go to to ask for help, like I'm coming to you now?"

Shikaku smiled wryly, sharing the joke with his wife. "I suggest you take a trip to the Konoha Bookstore, and pick up a copy of _Drama of the Gifted Child_. Best 20,000 yen I ever spent."

Asuma laughed and bowed again, then left with a thoughtful expression on his face. Shikaku and his wife exchanged glances, not needing words to communicate after so many years together. As with so many other things, they were in complete agreement. Their son was in good hands.


	4. Women and Cats Will Do As They Please

A/N: A little bit of romance this chapter, for all you people interested in such nonsense Please read and review!

In response to a recent review, the answer is no, the divergence point hasn't happened yet and Shikamaru is still his lazy old self. But in about two chapters (three at the latest), Team 10 will get a shock to their system. The result will be significant changes for all three of my favorite genin.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of the characters in this story.

Chapter 4: Women and Cats Will Do As They Please

Slowly, ever so slowly, Choji lowered the dropper until it was positioned less than an inch from the beaker. He held his breath and squeezed as gently as he could, causing a single drop of a dark red liquid to fall into the beaker. The drop of red hit the blue liquid already in the beaker with a small plop, but didn't dissolve. Instead, it fell slowly toward the bottom, coming to rest on the glass like a small ruby on the sea floor. Choji leaned forward, still holding his breath.

There was a small explosion. Choji wheeled backwards, waving his arms in frantically in front of his face to ward off the acrid-smelling smoke pouring out from the beaker.

"Qusai!" Choji swore. Maybe he should have added the reagent before the active ingredient. Or was he supposed to stir the liquid first? Choji shook his head a few times to see if his ears were done ringing, and started to clean up the mess. If anyone had told him that his ninja training was going to involve chemistry, maybe he would have paid more attention in science class. Or maybe he would have run away. He was certainly considering the second option right now.

Choji took out the small vial of pills that his parents had given him a few days before. They were so small, yet so powerful! And each one was the result of hours of painstaking work in a laboratory, formed from the precise combination of ingredients according to formulas developed by Akimichis of past generations. It was only a week ago that Choji had been told about the soldier pills of the Akimichis, and had begun his studies in the art of developing and replicating the chemical formulas.

"You're almost a full-grown warrior!" his father Choza had declared one day at dinner, clapping him on the back with a force that threatened to drive him several feet into the floor. "It's time you learned about the real secrets behind our jutsus." Choji regarded his father with curiousity.

"Didn't you already tell me when I was practicing the Multi-Size and Meatball Tank jutsus? We eat a lot to gain large energy reserves, which we use to fuel techniques that require more power than ordinary jutsus."

Choza nodded. "To some extent that's correct, Choji. But our abilities are actually much more subtle – and powerful – than simply having large chakra reserves. We are able to change calories directly into chakra – for a shinobi, this is a more precious transformation than turning lead into gold. Shinobi never stop working to increase their chakra reserves; it is a process that takes intense concentration and physical effort, as I'm sure you've already learned in your training. But we have a shortcut." Choza reached into a pouch in the front of his uniform and took out a small red pill. He held it up for his son to inspect.

"This is a soldier pill. I'm sure you've heard about them in the Academy. The normal kind, which all shinobi use, gives extra energy and awareness for a short time. Our pills are much more dangerous and powerful. Our soldier pills jump-start our innate ability to convert chemical energy into chakra, fueling the process with the cells of our own body. The amount of power we can pour into jutsus increases exponentially, and over the years we have developed scores of techniques that are simply impossible without the aid of these soldier pills. Of course, our power has a price."

Choji nodded, seeing exactly where his father was going. "If our techniques are fueled by our own bodies, then what happens when we've used up all of our own energy?"

"Exactly! And that's the danger of these pills – they have no off switch. In a situation where an Akimichi overextends and takes too many soldier pills, he or she can't keep from burning up calories. In the worst cases our warriors can become emaciated and unable to sustain the chakra transformation, which leaves them defenseless. For example, during the attack on Konoha by the Kyuubi twelve years ago, almost every Akimichi fighting in the battle overdosed on soldier pills. We could feel the power we were facing, and every one of us was prepared to sacrifice our lives if it meant keeping the village safe. We sustained some of the heaviest losses of all the clans, and there wasn't a single one of us that wasn't in the hospital recovering for a month afterwards, but the sheer power we generated played a significant part in holding the Kyuubi at bay until the Fourth Hokage stepped in."

Choji kept silent, thinking about the horrible prospect of one's body literally burning itself up.

"Don't look so glum!" Choza bellowed at his only son. "Our clan has hundreds of years of practice in the science – or maybe art – of creating soldier pills. Each one is designed to give a certain amount of power and no more, so that we can be prepared for any situation without risking depleting our reserves too far. And as you've seen, many of our techniques don't need soldier pills at all. Our strength and basic techniques are enough for most missions, especially once you factor in the unique abilities of the Nara and Yamanaka clans. But when the situation demands it," Choza added, pocketing the red pill, "you will be prepared."

A week later, Choji was still struggling to feel "prepared." Every day after training with Asuma and the rest of Team 10, he trekked to the Akimichi laboratories carrying notebooks filled cover to cover with chemical formulas and development procedures. His mother, who was in charge of the laboratory, turned out to be a strict task-master with no resemblance to the caring woman Choji remembered.

Little by little he was making progress. Two days ago he had successfully made the weakest of the soldier pills, a small blue thing that looked no more threatening than a vitamin and upped chakra levels slightly for a period of only ten minutes. Choji's parents took him to a training field and had him test out his first soldier pill. Immediately after Choji swallowed the pill, he felt a fizzing warmth grow in his belly and spread through his body until he could even feel it in his fingertips.

He jumped straight up in the air, not sure what to expect. He was completely surprised to find himself soaring up above the tops of the surrounding trees. At the peak of his ascent he turned a single somersault, and then made the mistake of looking down. The ground was far away but coming closer, and Choji was not at all sure about the consequences of falling from such a height.

He braced his legs and hit the ground hard, the impact sending shocks up his thighs. The crater caused by the fall was a good five feet deep, and its breadth testified to the outward force generated by his landing. A nearby boulder had been ripped from the ground and launched into the air, and a few seconds later fell to the ground with a loud thud. Choji's jaw dropped. He liked these pills.

That demonstration had convinced Choji that the frustration accompanying the development of soldier pills was worth it. Though not all Akimichis continued making the pills after they passed the Chunin Exams, all had to understand what went into the source of their power. And the most talented often made improvements on the formulas, leaving a legacy for all the shinobi who would come after them. So during the evenings Choji worked furiously with goggles and beakers and powders, and at night before he went to bed he read a special book that he had received from his father, which provided detailed description of the techniques made possible only after consuming the higher-level soldier pills.

On one such night, while thinking about the future, Choji dreamed of becoming the best chemist the Akimichis had ever seen. Perhaps by developing new soldier pills and taking the Akimichi abilities to unknown heights, he could serve honorably and make his family proud without having to kill. Then Choji caught himself, realizing that he probably wouldn't have to worry for a while. His time as a genin on Team 10 was the high point of his life, and he didn't want to give it up for a boring life in a lab; hopefully it would be years before his team had to go out and fight real battles.

In years to come, Choji would think back on this night and wish he could recapture the innocence of that foolish hope.

oOoOo

Asuma wandered around the market at random, looking for this week's new delicacy. A while ago he had discovered that when bribed with different kinds of food, Choji fought with a renewed vigor and determination. While most students lost energy and began slowing down near the end of the day, Choji started perking up the nearer he was to eating dinner. It reminded Asuma of a story he had read once, about a warrior named Gawain whose power grew with the rising sun.

One day Asuma had bought some karaage, bite-sized pieces of chicken and beef which were floured and deep-fried, and told Choji it was his treat if he beat his chunin opponent during the afternoon sparring session.

In less than five minutes the unlucky chunin was seeing stars, and Choji was munching on karaage blissfully. Since then Asuma had made it a weekly event, each time bringing something new from the street vendors nearest the training fields. It seemed the word was spreading, and Asuma was finding it very difficult to find chunin willing to spar with his genin on Fridays. The excuses ranged from urgent missions to deaths in the family, but Asuma knew the true cause: it was the glint in Choji's eyes when he saw an obstacle standing between him and his dinner.

Asuma was about to decide between potstickers and tempura when he saw Kurenai walking about farther down the street.

"Oi, Kurenai!" he called, putting the food back and drawing a glare from the disappointed street vendor. He hurried to catch up with her, figuring he could buy Choji something later.

"What brings you here?" Asuma asked. He tried to make his tone casual, but to his own ears he thought it came out a little too eager. He had had a crush on Kurenai for a while, but he wanted to play it cool. She was beautiful, intelligent, and a heck of a talented shinobi, and she already had enough guys pawing at her. Suave and sophisticated, that was the ticket.

"I'm just picking up some lunch before getting back to my team. They're coming along really well." Kurenai told him with a smile. Asuma jumped at the opening.

"Mine too!" he said with unfeigned enthusiasm. He told Kurenai about his weekly culinary bribe for Choji, and listened happily to her laugh. She had a beautiful laugh, like little silver bells. _Did I just think that?_ Asuma shook his head mentally. _Get a hold of yourself, man!_

"I don't know, Asuma." Kurenai said mockingly. "If you have to bribe your genin with food just to get them to fight, I don't think I'm impressed."

"Hey!" Asuma protested. "They're damn good without any food at all! They work together instinctively, if you can forgive them a little bickering. In fact, I'd pit them against any genin team I can think of, even Team Gai!"

Kurenai nodded politely, but her eyes showed a laughing disbelief. "Don't believe me? Maybe we should have a competition!" Asuma blurted out before he could stop. _Shoot, did I just play the 'My-genin-can beat-your-genin' card? _How old was he, five? She had definitely seen through him by now. Ah, well. Suave and sophisticated wasn't really his style.

Surprisingly, Kurenai nodded. "That might actually be a good idea. It will shake my team up a bit, make them apply their skills in a combat situation. Kiba's been itching for some real action, and maybe this will push Hinata to be a little more aggressive. Plus it will get them all thinking about their allies' abilities, in preparation for when they carry out joint missions." She grinned at Asuma, who felt his heart pound a little faster. "What should the forfeits be?" she asked.

"If you win, name your prize. If I win…" Asuma paused. Should he go for it? Might as well; if she didn't already know he was interested, Kurenai wasn't nearly as sharp as she was supposed to be. If he didn't take advantage of this opportunity, he'd hate himself for a coward. "If I win, go on a date with me?" As hard as he tried, he couldn't keep his voice from turning up on the last syllable, making it a question.

Kurenai stopped walking, and turned to him. Asuma looked at her, and to his surprise, Kurenai was blushing fiercely. Her hand reached up to play with a lock of hair in a way that was very girly, and unlike what he would have expected from her.

"So… you kind of like me, huh?" Kurenai murmured shyly. Asuma nodded, fascinated and a little freaked out by the transformation. Kurenai resumed walking. Asuma followed, staying a little behind and holding his breath in anticipation.

"I guess I could do that." She said finally. Asuma pumped a metaphorical fist, but kept his cool.

"All right, then. You're on." He cut off when Kurenai turned toward him rapidly.

"You know, you could have just asked me out." Asuma nodded warily, not sure how to respond. "A good sensei shouldn't use his genin to get him a date. You should make your own opportunities. Like this." And to Asuma's consternation Kurenai moved closer, her red eyes boring into his with a heat that warmed him all the way to his toes.

No one got away with calling him a coward! Asuma closed his eyes and leaned in, determined to make up for lost ground. But where he expected to meet warm lips he found only air, and had to flail his arms wildly to keep from losing his balance. He opened his eyes, and Kurenai was nowhere in sight. The nearby street vendors were watching him with delight, evidently having seen him smooching thin air.

When had Kurenai placed the genjutsu on him? …Oh. It must have been when she was playing with her hair – he'd thought it was out of character, but he hadn't even been close to suspecting foul play. Asuma could feel a blush overtaking his own cheeks. He was a jonin of no small talent, and had been fooled like a raw recruit. If Kurenai ever let this get out he would never live it down. A gust of wind rose up, bringing with it a feminine chuckle that raised goose bumps on his arms.

"You don't have to worry about that date, Asuma." Kurenai's voice reached his ear, carried by the wind. "Once my genin destroy yours, I'll think of something suitably demeaning for you. I hear Konohamaru has been acting up, and that the statues of the Hokage need a thorough cleaning." The wind subsided and Kurenai's voice disappeared, leaving Asuma feeling curiously lonely.

He gave his audience his best rogue shinobi glare, the one that said "Don't mess with me, I've killed more people than you've eaten meals." Some rushed to return to their business, but most continued to watch him, cackling loudly.

Asuma started walking back to the training field with his hands in his pockets, not noticing that for the first time in a while he didn't even feel the need for a cigarette. A small grin played at the corners of his mouth. Asuma hadn't fought in the daimyo's wars for so many years without being able to realize an opening skirmish when he saw one. So he had lost the first round. He was just getting started.

oOoOo

After returning to her apartment that day following training, Kurenai sipped a cup of tea and replayed the events of the evening. She wasn't sure what had come over her when Asuma had suggested a date as a possible forfeit. There was something about the rugged shinobi that brought out a playful streak in her that she hadn't felt since her Academy days. She had to admit she was a little disappointed in him for falling for her genjutsu so easily; then again, it was very flattering to think he liked her so much he'd been too disoriented to catch the deception. One thing was certain – an old campaigner like Asuma wouldn't be content to let things lie while he was behind on the scoreboard. Kurenai couldn't wait to see what would happen next.

oOoOo

_Stupid cat!_ Shikamaru thought to himself as he followed the agile feline through yet another alleyway. Though he didn't exactly know what he'd been expecting for Team 10's first mission, it certainly hadn't included chasing after some lady's escaped cat. Of all the troublesome possibilities, this had to be the worst.

This explained why he had recently seen Naruto running around on the rooftops of Konoha yelling "Here kitty!" He'd thought his classmate had finally snapped, either from the constant hatred directed at the blond genin from the villagers or the stress of training every day with the angsty Uchiha and the lovestruck Sakura. No, he was just trying to carry out his mission.

Shikamaru had to wonder why the Hokage kept wasting teams on retrieval missions, when the cat so clearly wanted nothing to do with its over-affectionate owner. Still, they weren't paid to question orders, which was why Shikamaru, Ino and Choji were currently racing through Konoha's back alleys after what had to be the world's wiliest cat.

"We got it!" Ino crowed. Shikamaru and Choji caught up with Ino, who had managed to maneuver the cat into a dead-end alley. Their quarry was watching them warily, its hair standing on end and its muscles tensed, ready for the first sign of aggression.

"Watch my back," Ino snapped at the two boys, predictably. "I'll get it." She lunged forward, and Shikamaru sighed. Ino never missed a chance to take the lead, as if she had to prove to everyone that she was the best and brightest in the bunch. Shikamaru never managed to get through to her that he just didn't care. She was even more annoying than his parents, and pushed him worse than they ever had.

Therefore he derived no little satisfaction from the sight of Ino desperately lunging for the cat, which never seemed to have the least trouble evading her efforts.

"It's making me tired just watching you," Shikamaru said with a yawn. "I'll take care of it." Ino abruptly turned and scowled.

"Oh yeah? Let's see you try!" Ino jumped back to take Shikamaru's place blocking the alley, gesturing forward with one hand.

Shikamaru walked forward slowly, as gently and non-threateningly as he could. "Kagemane no jutsu," he whispered, and sent his shadow out in a long sloping arc to the left of the cat. He brought his shadow closer and closer to the unsuspecting feline, and finally made contact with its small shadow. Somewhere behind him Choji let out a small whoop of victory. Shikamaru smiled in spite of himself.

The cat gave them what Shikamaru could only describe as a withering look, and just… _stepped_… out of the shadow's hold. Shikamaru couldn't remember ever being as surprised. This was impossible!

Ino gave a disgusted snort. "Honestly, didn't you ever pay attention when your mom told you fairy stories?"

Shikamaru, whose mother had never told him anything of the sort, only shook his head.

"Cats," Ino said, slipping into her all-too-familiar lecture mode, "are different. They live partially in the spirit world, and are immune to genjutsu and most ninjutsu. Gods, don't you know _anything_?" With the last sentence her tutoring voice disappeared, to be replaced by pure exasperation.

"Well since you know everything, what do we do now?"

Choji cleared his throat. "I have some catnip; I brought it when sensei told us what our mission was. It's a long shot, but maybe I can lure it in. The animals around our house tend to like me ok." Shikamaru shrugged. It couldn't do any harm, and it wasn't like the cat was going anywhere.

They moved back to give Choji room, and he inched forward towards the cat, holding out a small amount of catnip. All three were unprepared when the cat launched himself forward at the chubby genin, settling into his arms and purring loudly.

"Wow. I guess he likes you, Choji." Ino walked forward toward her teammate, but stopped when the cat hissed at her and spat loudly. She backed off, holding out her hands in a gesture of peace.

"All right," Shikamaru drawled, "let's get this cat back to its owner without wasting any more time. I've had enough trouble for today."

oOoOo

Thirty minutes later Team 10 was assembled outside the Hokage's tower, having successfully returned the cat to its owner. Her loud protestations of joy made Shikamaru wince for the cat. They had to drag it away from Choji, but not before it left deep scratch marks on the arms of its favorite handler. Asuma was waiting for them.

Ino's mouth was already open, without a doubt preparing to regale Asuma with their adventures, when he cut her off with a sharp gesture.

"Congratulations on your first mission, team. Now follow me." Without another word he took off down the streets in a blur, followed after a shocked pause by Ino and Choji. Shikamaru followed as well after a moment, reflecting once again that his sensei really had the most unfortunate flair for the dramatic.

They came to a stop outside Asuma's house. The genin entered: Choji nervously, Ino with a deliberate swagger, and Shikamaru with a long-suffering look. Inside they found that the house had been cleaned since they had first visited for their one-on-one get-to-know-your-sensei meetings. A pot of tea and a sheaf of papers lay on the coffee table in the middle of the dining room.

"Sit down, make yourselves comfortable," came Asuma's voice from inside the kitchen. "Your earlier mission pales in importance to the one I'm about to assign you, so prepare yourselves. There is no margin for error."

Shikamaru sat down on the only chair, leaving the sofa for Ino and Choji. Ino spread out the sheaf of papers, gesturing for the other genin to have a look. On the front were pictures of Kiba, Shino and Hinata.

Asuma walked out of the kitchen, carrying a pot of coffee which he placed next to the tea.

"Team 10," he declared. "Your next mission. Tonight you will go over these reports, and formulate a plan of attack. I'm sure I don't have to tell you (although I will anyway, because that's my job), that no plan of attack lasts beyond the first contact with the enemy. Therefore, I will expect you to formulate several plans of attack, enough for every possibility you can think of and some you can't. You grew up with this team, so you should know their abilities and weaknesses. Factor in their growth over the last month, and you should be fine. At nine in the morning tomorrow, we will attack Team 8 on their own training ground. Don't worry about Kurenai-sensei," he added with a grin. "I will ensure that she does not interfere in this mission. It will be three-on-three, no holds barred, and will only end once one team is unable to continue. Any questions?"

Shikamaru looked around at his teammates. This was the first time they had fought against their year-mates, but it wasn't like they hadn't fought other Konoha shinobi before. In fact, there probably weren't many chunin they hadn't sparred, and many older genin had played a part in their practice missions during training. So why was Asuma treating this so-called "mission" so seriously? But Shikamaru was not what anyone would call slow, and it only took him a second to connect their mission with Asuma's grin when he had said "Don't worry about fighting Kurenai-sensei." So that was the way the wind was blowing. Team 10 was merely a pawn in their sensei's no doubt clumsy attempts at dalliance. There was only one word to describe this mission… troublesome.

Asuma caught Shikamaru's eyes and his glance sharpened. "And in case any of you were thinking of giving less than your all, either with this strategy session or in the actual battle, let me tell you now that if you lose you will rue the day. You think I have been pushing you hard in training? Not even close. Every shinobi has a breaking point, and if you fail this mission, rest assured… I _will _find yours."

Choji and Ino looked confused at this unwarranted ultimatum, but Shikamaru got the message. And while his sensei's dramatic delivery still irked him, Shikamaru didn't doubt for a second that Asuma would carry out his threat without hesitation.

"So now I'll leave you to your own devices," Asuma told them. "You have to practice planning out your missions alone; after all, I won't be with you forever. Stay here until 10pm, and then go home and get some rest. Tomorrow will be your first real test." And with that he left the living room, heading who-knows-where while his team made their plans.

"What was that about?" Ino asked, looking from Choji to Shikamaru. "It's not like we haven't fought other teams before." Shikamaru was mildly impressed that she'd picked up on the undue intensity with their sensei was treating this mission.

"Think about Team 8's sensei; Kurenai-sensei is a beautiful kunoichi and Asuma-sensei thinks he's quite the player. Obviously he's trying to impress her." Ino sighed at this romantic possibility. Shikamaru turned away, disgusted. Girls.

"Still," Choji pointed out, "if we lose we're in for a world of hurt. We'd better do this right. Shikamaru, we need you to really focus in order to come up with the best possible strategy." Ino made a little snort of protest, but when Choji looked at her she sighed in reluctant acceptance.

"All right." Despite himself, Shikamaru could feel a rush of adrenaline kicking in. "The first test will be Shino's bugs. They won't tire and will come at us in a swarm, so we will constantly have to dodge them. Also I'm guessing he has stealth bugs, which will be able to come at us unseen through the grass or underground. Kiba's sense of smell is another problem entirely…"

The clock on the wall ticked on slowly and the coffee and tea grew cold. Upstairs Asuma grew more and more drowsy listening to his genin as they worked out strategies and counter-strategies, smiling slightly to himself as he imagined Kurenai's expression when she realized their competition was going to start sooner than expected.

oOoOo

The next morning at nine am sharp Team 10 gathered at the base of Konoha's front gate. "All right, men." Asuma began. "And women," he amended after the dangerous glare from Ino. "Now we see how prepared you are. When we reach Training Area 3, I'll draw off Kurenai-sensei. I have faith in you three; when the dust clears, I know you'll be the ones left standing. Break!" And the four shinobi leapt into action, their chakra-enhanced jumps carrying them out of the gates and into the training fields in a frenzied blur of motion.

They arrived at Training Area 3 in minutes, dropping into the combat formation they had practiced endlessly. Shikamaru took the lead and made no attempt at stealth, an omission of which Asuma approved. What with Shino's sentry bugs, Kiba's sense of smell, and Hinata's near-perfect range of vision, they would be fools to waste effort trying to catch Team 8 by surprise. Attacking hard and fast was the better option, and it looked to Asuma like Shikamaru had that in mind.

Kiba was the first to notice their presence, since the approach Shikamaru had chosen was downwind. Kiba and Akamaru froze at almost exactly the same instant, sensing the foreign smells. Asuma grimaced. He would have liked to have his genin attack in disguise, creating the illusion that they were rogue shinobi sizing up the village's defenses, but not disguise could hold up against Kiba's nose or Hinata's byakugan.

"It's just Team 10," Kiba announced to his teammates, relaxing. Asuma quickly made him reevaluate the situation by sending his trench knives straight at Team 8, fueled by his wind chakra technique. He met Kurenai's eyes and looked off to the left, towards a small copse of trees where they could watch the fight. He saw her size up the situation, and smile when she realized he had initiated their contest without warning.

"It appears Team 10 has gone rogue," she announced playfully to her team. "Take them out. Hold nothing back. I'll take care of their sensei." Kiba let out a triumphant whoop, overjoyed to finally fight for real. Kurenai took off for the trees, with the trench knives – and Asuma – in hot pursuit. Once in the trees and therefore out of sight of their genin, Asuma and Kurenai stopped running and faced each other.

"Are you ready for the show?" Asuma asked. "I forgot to bring the popcorn."

"Ouch. Did you spend all day coming up with that line? Let's just watch the fight." They found a sturdy branch in an outer tree, camouflaging themselves to look like the bark behind them, and observed as their genin squared off.

oOoOo

The two teams sized each other up from across the field. Kiba and Shino were in front of Hinata, standing about twenty yards apart. Her byakugan was active, evident from the bulging veins around her eyes. She was the sentry, just as Shikmaru had thought. She would sit back and warn her teammates if Team 10 tried anything, like a substituting a clone while attempting to approach from a different direction. They had to move quickly, then, before Shino's bugs could get in position to flank them.

Shikamaru flashed two fingers, initiating one of the plans that he had worked out with his team the night before. Right on cue, Choji brought his hands together to form a seal that had grown very familiar to Shikamaru during their practice missions.

"Baika no Jutsu," Choji yelled out, and immediately expanded until he was a round ball almost twenty feet in diameter. His chakra started swirling and his arms and legs were replaced with jets of blue flame. "Meatball Tank!" He started spinning in midair, and, after reaching full speed, fell to the ground and shot forward with deceptive speed. He headed straight for Hinata, bypassing both Shino and Kiba.

"Hey!" Kiba yelled, leaping back to go to Hinata's aid. He barely managed to pull himself back and avoid the volley of kunai launched by Shikamaru in anticipation of his movement. The volley that Ino launched followed a second behind, but this round had explosive tags. Kiba, still recovering his balance after his near miss, was caught in the explosion. The blast launched him another five yards and he landed on the ground in a heap, unconscious. Akamaru yelped and ran over next to him, whimpering.

Almost too easy, Shikamaru thought. He and Ino hadn't even had to move yet. Still, he had expected this. Even if Kurenai had managed to cure Kiba of his need to rush headlong into any confrontation (Shikamaru had figured she would have been able to accomplish that much in the last month), it was less likely that she would have thought to correct his big-brother attitude towards his "pack." Kiba was always going to look out for his own, even at the cost of breaking formation, and that made him predictable.

In fact, Kiba needn't have worried. Hinata had avoided Choji's attack with no problems, executing a flawless leaping somersault that brought her right to Shino's side. While Choji began a wide loop in order to turn around (as powerful as he was in his transformed state, corners gave him trouble), Shino and Hinata moved together to take on Shikamaru and Ino. A cloud of bugs flowed creepily from out of Shino's collar and fanned out in a wide circle to cut off their escape route.

Rather than attempt to escape Shino's flanking maneuver, Shikamaru and Ino charged forward, throwing kunai as fast as they could. The barrage of knives forced Shino and Hinata to separate, and Shikamaru closed with Hinata while Ino kept Shino away with a wide spread of explosive tags. Hinata set herself in the classic jyuken stance, but Shikamaru had no intention of going up against a Hyuuga hand-to-hand. At the last moment he jumped back and activated his most reliable technique.

"Kagemane no Jutsu." At such a close range, Hinata had no chance to dodge. She froze in place.

'Now!" Shikamaru shouted. Ino brought her hands together in front of her face, using the technique she had practiced so often in conjunction with Shikamaru's Shadow Possession that it was second nature.

"Mind Possession jutsu!" Ino's spectral self went straight at the motionless Hinata, and not a moment too soon. Shino's bugs had managed to surround Ino's body on all sides, and converged around her head in a buzzing black swarm. Shikamaru finished his technique, and sent his shadow out to Shino's left, forcing him closer to Ino lying in wait in Hinata's body.

Shino came within reach, apparently not realizing or understanding the effect of Ino's earlier jutsu. "Gotcha," she cried, coming at him with a powerful right uppercut. The solid impact rocked Shino back, but then he seemed to dissolve into a small swarm of bugs. The real Shino leaped through the swarm with his kunai outstretched, ready to take advantage of Ino/Hinata's miscalculation. He would have gotten her if not for Shikamaru's volley of shuriken. Shino had to abort his attack in order to fend off the small missiles with his kunai. Ino charged again while Shikamaru reactivated his shadow jutsu and came at Shino from the opposite direction. Shino vaulted away from Ino, landed on his hands, and pushed off in a new direction just in time to avoid Shikamaru's questing shadow.

Shikamaru was impressed. He didn't think Shino would have been able to track both Ino's attack and the shadow at once, not without the added perception of Hinata's byakugan. Too bad he was already in the air and unable to dodge when Choji's returning Meatball Tank caught him a glancing blow. The bug-user spun out of control and landed face-first on the ground. He didn't get up.

Shikamaru wondered what the results would be if anyone ever got seriously run over by the Meatball Tank. Broken bones would be the least of their worries.

Shikamaru, Choji, and Ino-in-Hinata's-body met in the middle of the field, sharing a grin of triumph.

Ino sighed. "Ok, how are we going to do this? I really don't want you guys to club me unconscious, but we won't win unless all three are knocked out."

"Don't worry," Shino told her. "I came prepared for just such an eventuality." And with a dramatic flair that he worried was likely influenced by Asuma's showboating, he took out a small gray sphere about the size of his palm from his belt pouch. He threw in at the ground by Ino's feet, and it burst open with a thick cloud of smoke that rushed upwards and entirely covered the borrowed body. Hinata's body slumped to the ground, and both Shikamaru and Choji turned to observe the spot where Shino's bugs had caught up to Ino.

They laughed as a familiar purple shape sprang to life, brushing off her clothing with exaggerated motions. "Phoo! I think I swallowed some bugs!" Ino yelled at her friends.

oOoOo

Asuma tried to keep a straight face as he turned to look at Kurenai, but he couldn't quite manage it. He thought he saw a ghost of a smile on Kurenai's face, but it was gone as soon as it appeared.

"You can meet me at my place at 8," Kurenai said brusquely. "Please excuse me, I have to go make Kiba regret the first time his mother ever set eyes on his father." She left to collect her genin, who were starting to stir. The sound of her scathing commentary and her team's pained groans were music to Asuma's ears.

Asuma grinned widely. Score: Kurenai 1, Asuma 1. No, scratch that. The score was fun to fun. He met with his genin in the middle of the field, congratulating them all on a flawless plan. He promised to treat them all to Yakiniku Q the next day.

"Aw, sensei!" Choji complained. "What's the use of using up so much energy in a fight if you don't get to recharge afterwards? Let's go tonight!"

Asuma only smiled and shook his head. Tonight he had a date.


	5. A Tragic Tale

A/N: Please read and review! With an emphasis on review! Tell me what works for you and what doesn't – the speed of updates is directly proportional to the number of reviews, and I can't improve without feedback.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of the characters in this story

Chapter 5: A Tragic Tale

At last, a day of peace. Shikamaru sighed contentedly, wondering what he should do today. Apparently all of the team leaders were meeting with the Hokage for a special conference, so it was a holiday of sorts for all the genin. A nice, lazy day was definitely in order. Maybe a nap out at Training Area 7, which had the nicest little river with a row of trees for shade. He could stop by the markets first for food, and then swing by Choji's house. Choji would definitely join him; just say the word 'picnic' and he would come running.

They'd just have to make sure Ino didn't get wind of the plan – she would kill him if she found out he planned a picnic with Choji but didn't invite her. Shikamaru groaned, realizing that Choji would invite her anyway. His chubby friend didn't seem to get annoyed by Ino the same way Shikamaru did. Shikamaru had tried to figure it out, but in the end decided a lucky few were just born with the ability to put up with aggravating people. His dad had that ability, for sure. It was the only possible explanation for how Shikaku had put up with his wife for so long.

Just then his mother opened his door and poked her head inside. Of course she wouldn't knock, Shikamaru thought to himself while stifling a long-suffering sigh.

"Your teammate is here," she said brusquely, and left as quickly as she had appeared. Well, that was a surprise. For once, his mom was telling him something that he was glad to hear. Choji must have decided not to waste any part of their precious holiday. Shikamaru headed downstairs, only to stop abruptly when he saw that the person waiting in the dining room was definitely not Choji.

Shikamaru watched with a sense of impending doom as Ino got up from the table and approached him.

"Hi Shikamaru!" Ino said brightly. _Oh god, she's trying to be nice. What's she playing at?_ Shikamaru narrowed his eyes and grunted, sure he wasn't going to like whatever was coming next.

"So I know it's a holiday, but I think it would be a shame not to keep up with our training. We can work on our techniques just like we do in the mornings, or come up with a new formation to show Asuma tomorrow! It's such a nice day, we shouldn't waste it just lying around doing nothing." Ino's façade of niceness slipped for a second, showing her true opinion of Shikamaru's preferred leisure activity.

"Hm, I'd love to Ino, but I have to –" Shikamaru began, but it was not to be.

"That sounds like an excellent idea, Ino," came the voice Shikamaru was dreading. His mother was standing with her hands on her hips in the doorway, looking much larger than her five feet, six inches. Her expression promised dire punishment if he didn't subject himself to Ino's little self-improvement idea.

Damn. Shikamaru could see his perfect day disappearing before his eyes. He bowed to the inevitable and went to get his gear. As troublesome as training with Asuma was, he had an idea that practice with Ino running the shots would be a hundred times worse.

oOoOo

His premonition proved to be correct. The two genin had collected Choji and made their way to Training Area 5 as usual, where Ino revealed that her true ambition was to be a drill sergeant. She ran them through all of the exercises they normally did in the morning, along with some of her own devising. Shikamaru found that completing his customary run was significantly more aggravating with Ino's high, piercing voice spurring him on.

When they paused at noon all three were exhausted and covered in sweat. Ino, for all her high-handedness, had worked just as hard if not harder than the two boys. And Shikamaru was almost, but not quite, ready to forgive her when she pulled three home-made lunches out of her bag. Choji was so excited it was almost pathetic. Shikamaru merely nodded his appreciation, but wasted no time in going to work on the simple, yet carefully prepared meal. After lunch, Ino outlined her plan for the afternoon.

"Here's what I was thinking." Ino glared at Shikamaru, as if daring him to challenge her thoughts. "We don't have a mission today, and we don't have any opponents to spar against. But we can work on our techniques. Let's try and do something that we haven't been able to accomplish before. My dad taught me a simple genjutsu, but my chakra control hasn't been good enough to get it to work yet. This is our chance to improve on our own!"

Choji nodded slightly. "That's a good idea, Ino! I can work on my multi-size jutsu. There are a lot of ways to use it besides inflating my whole body." Ino turned to Shikamaru expectantly.

"I have something I can work on too," Shikamaru admitted. His father had recently gone over the theory for splitting his shadow and sending it in two or more directions. The problem was that it required much more chakra to split your shadow, and twice as much focus to force each branch to operate independently. It was a little like waving your arms in two different directions, or patting your head with one hand while rubbing your stomach with the other. Strict control over each branch of the shadow had to be maintained, or it would collapse into a formless blob and revert to the user. Not what you wanted happening in the middle of a battle.

They each found a spot to practice, far enough away from the others that they could focus without distractions. Ino picked a bunch of grass stalks. Shikamaru was confused, until he saw that she was trying to cut them lengthwise with her chakra. These must be the control exercises that helped with the genjutsu techniques. Choji set himself up ten yards away from a huge boulder. Shikamaru was too far away to hear what jutsu Choji was trying, but it didn't seem to be working. Choji was emitting large amounts of chakra, but they didn't seem to have any effect beyond making random parts of his body bulge for a second or two before returning back to normal.

Shikamaru focused on his own task, which was simply gathering and holding enough chakra to split his shadow. After he sent his shadow out five yards in front of him, he pulled all of his gathered chakra into a tight ball and sent it out along the path traced by his shadow. He tried to send the chakra shooting out in two different directions, but lost control. The chakra burst out in every direction, and his shadow spasmed as if from an electric shock. Shikamaru terminated the jutsu and tried again.

And again, and again. No matter how many times he tried, he couldn't get his shadow to do anything more than form a slight growth budding out from the side. It was like watching a microorganism attempt to reproduce through mitosis, only to decide at the last minute that it didn't actually want to split in two. After an hour Shikamaru was thoroughly exhausted and his chakra was drained. His shadow couldn't extend more than a few feet past its normal length. He gave up in disgust, hoping that wherever Asuma was his sensei was having a horrible time as well.

oOoOo

Asuma was bored out of his mind. The meeting had been dragging on for over an hour now, and even the unfailingly energetic Gai was beginning to show a little less enthusiasm as the Hokage brought up point after point of minutiae. He wasn't sure why team leaders and special jonin needed to know about the rising price of beef or the bridge repair progress, but the Sandaime seemed determined to inform them just the same. Maybe, thought Asuma, the Hokage finds this as boring as we do. He might have called them in that day out of pure spite, in order to have others share his misery.

He looked over the table at Kurenai, who winked at him. Asuma smiled to himself, but tried not to show any outward change of expression. They had agreed after their first date that they should keep their budding relationship secret. As team leaders of genin in the same year, they were sure to be the objects of a lot of gossip and joshing from their peers. They agreed that it would be best to see where things went on their own, without the distractions of an all-too observant audience. Plus there was the added thrill of keeping a secret from their fellow shinobi; sneakiness was part of the job after all.

Asuma looked away, only to see Kakashi looking at him over the top of one of his little orange books. His uncovered eye twinkled knowingly. Well, Asuma reflected, he'd have to be a hell of a lot sneakier if he wanted to keep any secrets from the copy nin. Kakashi probably wouldn't spread the news around; he was good that way. The worst he would do would be to drop hints when they were all drinking together. The sharingan user was a great respecter of privacy; not surprising, given his painful past.

The Hokage's voice grew a little louder, bringing Asuma's attention back to the meeting. "I see you're all falling asleep, but we've reached the most important part of our meeting, and the main reason why I asked you here today. Thanks to the efforts of our agents in other villages, we've updated our threat assessment and the state of Konoha's security."

Asuma immediately perked up, and could sense the rest of the jonin coming alive as well. This was their area: identifying and dealing with danger to the village.

"First is the Sound Village, which has been increasingly active in recent years. We have received disturbing reports from our agents, which are even more significant because of the scarcity of information." Asuma nodded, remembering how suddenly the Hidden Sound Village had risen to prominence in the past few years. "Please give your attention to Ibiki, who will outline what we have managed to learn." The Hokage gestured politely to the commander of Konoha's Torture and Interrogation Squad. The scarred jonin stood up and took a place at the head of the table, spreading out a few scrolls in front of him.

Asuma had great respect for Ibiki, although the idea of torture made him feel unclean. Information was key, but Asuma preferred his enemies on the battlefield. Not that he suffered from any delusions of honor in battle; no, Asuma was as quick to kill by stealth as any shinobi. But he preferred to kill as quickly and cleanly as possible, and the deliberate infliction of pain was alien to him. Thankfully Ibiki took on such jobs, and he had an undeniable flair for his work.

"We have a limited, but frightening picture of the Sound Village" Ibiki began promptly. "The village itself is in shocking disrepair, and peopled by the poor and destitute. Corruption runs amok, and gangsters rule the streets. The shinobi take almost no responsibility, from what we can see, and even live in a separate compound away from the village. But our agents have had no luck in getting any information from the villagers; for the most part, they are too scared to even mention the shinobi who are supposed to protect them. Most of the missions carried out by the Hidden Sound are from people who have been turned away by other villages. They run protection for disreputable merchants, and have been rumored to take on illegal activity for a fee. But we have no one willing or able to offer more concrete knowledge, and so no official complaints or investigations have been made."

"This is abominable!" Gai burst out. The green-clad jonin had been growing more upset as the description wound on. "This goes against everything shinobi stand for! Even our enemies in The Hidden Mist and Hidden Sand villages know what a village is due from its guardians, thought they don't grant the villagers the same rights that we do. How can these Hidden Sound ruffians get away with such neglect and wanton violence?" The other jonin remained silent, but Asuma could see the slight nods reflecting Gai's sentiments. He had to agree – a shinobi village that didn't care for the people who sustained it was little more than a gang of thugs.

"What is to be done about this?" Kurenai asked quietly, breaking the angry silence that followed Gai's outburst.

Ibiki looked toward the Hokage, respectfully letting him field the question.

"We have sent several ANBU members who are skilled at infiltration. They have orders to join the village posing as craftsmen, without doing anything that might betray their true allegiance or give away their abilities. As useful as our informants are, I prefer to get solid information from our trained operatives before we take any action. If the truth is half as bad as the rumors, we may be able to get the other villages to cooperate with us in an effort to bring the Sound village to heel." Asuma grimaced, thinking about the headache it would cause to coordinate a joint ultimatum. If it actually came to a fight with the Sound village, soliciting help from other villages might even cause more problems than it solved. Whenever shinobi of different villages gathered, there was always tension as old scores were settled and new ones created. From his many years of war, Asuma knew that a mixed camp was just asking for trouble. Hopefully the Hidden Sound village could be handled peacefully.

"As it happens," the Hokage continued, "we have a singular opportunity this year to learn more about the Sound village and judge what is best to be done. The Chunin Exams are coming up, and we expect to see a large showing from the Hidden Sound. If nothing else, they will use the exam as a means of showing off their strength to the world. We will observe carefully, and confer again once we have evaluated their conduct and ability."

If the Sound was sending a lot of genin this year, the Chunin exams promised to be exciting. Asuma made a mental note to intensify his team's training. They would take the Chunin exams this year or he would know the reason why.

"That brings us to our final item, which is security and preparation for the Chunin exams. You all know how important this is to the village, and how vital that we bring it off without a hitch. I hear our genin have been progressing splendidly," here the Hokage nodded with a smile to the new team leaders, who never missed a chance to brag about their genin. "However, their ability is only half the battle. All of us, from the youngest genin to the village elders, have to keep in mind that we are representing Konoha. Our enemies will not miss an opportunity to test our defenses or take offense at any imagined slight. We must all be in a state of full readiness once the Chunin exams begin."

Kakashi raised his hand languidly. "Hokage-sama, I hear that the Village Hidden in the Sand has been unusually confrontational of late. Is there anything in the wind?"

The Hokage shook his head, but it was more an expression of his weariness that a denial. "The Kazekage has assured me that he wishes for nothing but harmony between our villages. He is sending a team made up of his own blood relatives, and will visit with a large portion of his shinobi force to observe. While I do not expect any trouble, it is best to be prepared. Do your best, all of you, not to ruffle any feathers. If any trouble arises, it had best not start with us. That is all for today, and thank you for your patience."

The Hokage got up slowly, acknowledging the seated bows of respect with a wave of his frail hand. After he left for his study, the meeting broke up and the jonin departed in groups of twos and threes. Asuma waited until he was the only one left in the room, and then set off after the Hokage. He reached the small study in which his father spent far too much time working, and knocked quietly on the door.

"Come in." Asuma entered, noting with no surprise that the Hokage was already starting in on a thick stack of papers.

"You should take a break. It's late." Asuma had never been concerned for his father's health before, but then a lot had changed in the years they'd been apart. The lined, weathered face in front of him reminded Asuma that those years had not been easy on the Hokage. The aftermath of the Kyuubi's attack had thrust him back into a job that he had already carried out honorably for a long time. Yet he had shouldered the burden left to him by the Fourth Hokage, and served the village without complaint.

The Third Hokage smiled at his son. "I appreciate your concern, Asuma. But I'm sure you didn't come to visit me just to enforce my curfew. What's on your mind?" Asuma blushed a little with shame that he had been so transparent, but steeled his resolve.

"I'm here to request a mission, sir. I believe that my team is ready for a C-rank mission, and moreover, that keeping them back for much longer would negatively impact their development and combat readiness."

"I wondered if that might be it. Are you sure it's your team that needs this mission? Or are you just itching to be back out in the field? You know Naruto made the same request the other day. Practically demanded that I send him on a C-rank mission, in fact. Sakura had to take him in hand." The Hokage chuckled softly. "Why should I treat your request any differently than his? I'll give your team a harder mission when I think they're ready."

"Please let me explain myself, sir. I know it's early for them to take on a mission outside the village, but I think they need it. They're growing complacent, sure that they know everything they need to know from the training field. And Shikamaru is worrying me. He masters everything I teach him about tactics without blinking, and I've still never managed to beat him at Shogi. He isn't being challenged, and doesn't even know how green he still is. I'm not sure how to beat that damned laziness out of him, but it may be that the added danger of a mission outside the village will be the extra kick he needs."

Asuma waited as the Hokage puffed a few times on his pipe. His pack of cigarettes was calling, but he wasn't about to light up in the Hokage's office.

"I understand where you're coming from, and I'll keep your request in mind. There's nothing at the moment, but I respect your judgment and I'll look for something your team might be suited for."

The Hokage said nothing more, and Asuma knew this interview was at an end. He bowed low, and made his way out the door. Not quite what he'd been looking for, but it would suffice. And he'd make sure his team didn't grow complacent with only D-rank missions. Maybe he should bring in a fellow jonin to test his genin. It would be fun to see them try and deal with Kurenai's genjutsu. Or maybe he could enlist Gai's help; the man was always willing to help build up the "fires of youth". He left the Hokage's Tower and returned home, his mind revolving rapidly around different ways to put his team through their paces.

oOoOo

Choji's back, knees and elbows ached abominably. His head was growing woozy from the fumes wafting from the bucket of cleaning fluid at his feet. _Only three more hours_, he told himself sternly. Three hours until they could wave this mission goodbye. He pushed the mop with a little more vigor, but soon felt his arms settling back into a more sluggish pace. Even his patented technique of imagining the food he would eat after the mission failed to give him energy. It was the fault of the fumes; they tainted his imaginary food and made it smell like ammonia.

Just a little spring cleaning, Asuma had said. Spring cleaning indeed! This mission was rightly D-ranked, Choji thought. D for Disaster. Team 10 had been mopping, sweeping, dusting, scrubbing and doing all manner of household chores since nine that morning.

The man benefiting from their work was Toshiyo Mishima, a retired jeweler. He was relatively spry for an old man, but his joints gave him a lot of trouble so he had requested some help with the housework. You would have thought that since Toshiyo was profiting from Team 10's labor, he would have had the decency to leave them to work in peace. But he instead seemed determined to give the young genin the benefit of his years of experience; with that in mind, he was following their work with a critical eye and a ready voice of disapproval.

"Put some elbow grease into it, kid!" he bellowed at Shikamaru. "I've never seen anyone move so slowly in my life!" Shikamaru stifled a grimace and tried to move a little faster. Choji felt bad for his friend, who had borne the brunt of Tiyoshi's "helpful advice." Shikamaru no doubt hated this mission with every fiber of his lazy being, but he had managed to keep his frustration bottled up and remained respectful to their elder. Choji was proud of him.

"And you tubby! Let's get a move on with the mop there!" Choji winced, hastening to push some more speed into the mop with hands that were refusing to cooperate. Now, if it had been anyone else referring to him as "tubby" or similar derogatory weight-related slurs, things would have been different. But Toshiyo reminded Choji of his grandfather, who never missed an opportunity to poke fun at everyone and everything. Also, Choji had a theory about Toshiyo; he thought that behind the crusty exterior the old man was a little lonely, and was relishing the opportunity to spend some time with young people. It was probably bringing him back a few years to when he had been in charge of one of Konoha's most famous jewelry stores – in fact, he had probably yelled at his staff in exactly the same way.

Choji was confirmed in his hunch when Toshiyo called for a break two full hours before they were scheduled to stop. "You've done good work, kids" the old man said, breaking into a smile for the first time that day. "Would you care to join me for a quick snack before you go?"

They agreed with alacrity and filed into Toshiyo's dining room, where he had apparently prepared a small feast during the few moments he had taken a break from overseeing their work. Yes, Choji thought, the old man was a softy at heart.

The hungry genin set to with a will, while Toshiyo contented himself with a cup of tea. "Thank you for the food!" Ino said belatedly, through a piece of fish. Toshiyo gave a dry little cackle of laughter that crinkled the lines around his eyes.

"Don't bother with politeness, I know how hungry you young folk get. My daughter was just the same." Choji thought he saw a shadow fall over the old man's face at the mention of his daughter. He wanted to caution Ino about pursuing that conversational opening, but didn't know how to begin sending that signal. Sure enough…

"What's your daughter's name, sir?" Ino asked.

"Midori. Midori Mishima." The old man answered. His eyes seemed unfocused, looking at the table in a way that made Choji think he was really looking at his own memories. "She was a beautiful girl, smart and quick with her hands. She could have been the best craftswoman in Konoha, or even the entire Land of Fire. She was that good."

Choji often felt a little slow, probably because his best friend was the smartest shinobi in their class, but even he was capable of picking up on Toshiyo's use of the past tense. "Was, sir? Did anything happen to her?"

Again, he saw a shadow pass over the man's face as his eyes seemed to fill with a centuries-old pain. "She… is lost to us now."

Ino was already close to tears at this tragic story. "How… how did she die, sir?" Choji could have punched her. He was sure now that this line of questioning wasn't wise. Toshiyo turned away, almost as if warding off a blow. When he turned back toward them, his eyes showed anger instead of sadness.

"That's none of your affair! Nosy youngsters asking disrespectful questions to their elders, I shudder to think how you've been raised. Get on back to your sensei, I'm tired of your impertinence!" Ino was really in tears now, ashamed of having forced the man to relive what had to be terrible memories.

The three genin left wordlessly and stopped in the living room. "I'm sorry… that I asked him," Ino hiccupped through her tears, "but he didn't have to… to be so mean!" Shikamaru met Choji's eyes, and Choji was relieved to see that Shikamaru had picked up on the same signals he had. There was something the old man was hiding, and it seemed to cause him much more pain than he had caused Ino. Choji surreptitiously slipped his pack off his shoulder and let if fall behind a chair in the corner. Shikamaru nodded slightly, tacitly approving Choji's plan. Then the three left, with Shikamaru patting Ino on the back awkwardly.

A block from Toshiyo's house, Choji let out an exaggerated cry of dismay. "I think I left my pack back at Toshiyo's! I'll have to go get it. Ino, can you let Shikamaru walk you home? I'll see you both at the training ground tomorrow." He waved and watched the two walk away, reflecting that when it came down to it Shikamaru was much fonder of his blond teammate than he let on. After all, he hadn't once mentioned how troublesome it was to look after a crying girl.

Choji checked the front door and found it still unlocked. He picked up his bag and went to find Toshiyo. The house was small, and after a minute Choji found a door off of the main room which had been left ajar. He knocked, tentatively.

"What the devil? Who is that?" the voice was loud and querulous, but Choji could tell from the way it wavered that Toshiyo had recently been crying.

"It's Choji Akimichi, sir. May I come in?"

"Do as you please, I can't stop you." Taking that as permission, Choji walked into the small study. Toshiyo was sitting in front of a low table, his back to the door. On Toshiyo's left was a picture of a young woman a few years older than Choji, and on the right was a bottle of whiskey. Luckily it looked mostly full; Choji had no confidence in his ability to look after an emotional drunk.

Toshiyo turned around slowly, and the few streaks left on his face confirmed what Choji had inferred from the quaver in the old man's voice.

"What are you doing here, boy? Didn't your team leave already?"

Choji cleared his throat hesitantly, looking down at his feet. "I saw your face before you started talking about your daughter, and how sad and hurt you looked. I… I don't think she's dead." He looked up, and saw his guess confirmed in the incredulous look on Toshiyo's face. Choji rushed to get the rest of his thoughts out before that surprise could turn to anger.

"I thought maybe you might want to talk about it, sir. I know that always makes me feel better, when I tell my friends what's wrong."

"Am I your friend, young one?" Toshiyo asked quietly.

"I'd like you to be," Choji answered honestly. "Please, tell me about your daughter."

"You humble me, Choji. I doubt I deserve a friend as good as you." Toshiyo's voice was barely a whisper. Choji waited while the retired jeweler collected his thoughts.

"My daughter Midori was all that I said before. Beautiful, clever, and with a laugh that made you rejoice at the sound. I taught her my craft almost before she was out of the cradle, and she promised to surpass me. Her skill with precious gems and was something to behold. But one day she came to me and told me she didn't want to follow in my path. I couldn't understand it; she was born to this task, and would do it better than anyone. My shop was hers, and she would never want for anything. But she remained firm, telling me that her wish was to start a bakery. A bakery! From precious gems and fine jewels to baking the morning loaves! I couldn't understand it then, and I don't think I understand it now. I grew angry with her, and told her she would take over the shop or I would cast her out. But even in her stubbornness she surpassed her father." Toshiyo chuckled darkly.

"She packed her things and walked out the door. And I, in my foolish wounded pride, told her never to return or even contact me again. 'You are dead to me!' That is what I said. And it has been eight years, with no word or sign from her." Toshiyo sighed, his shoulders bowing under the weight of his grief and guilt.

"Many times I've considered looking for her," he admitted, anticipating Choji's next question. "But for years, I was too proud. Her decision continued to anger me, and I wouldn't lower myself or admit I was wrong. And now I fear to ask. What if she is dead? Or what if I find her, only to have her reject my apology? I left her alone after all, to fend for herself for these eight years. What right have I to ask forgiveness, when I cast her out?"

Choji's mind was racing, processing this story of anger and guilt and misplaced expectations. He experienced a whirl of emotions, but as he looked at the frail old man in front of him they all converged and combined to leave only sympathy. He put a hand on Toshiyo's shoulder, hoping his eyes conveyed what his words could not.

They stood that way for a long time. Eventually Toshiyo put his hand on Choji's, and pushed it back gently toward the chubby genin. "It is late, and you should go home. You were right, young man. I needed to share this story even if only to face my shame."

"I think you should look for her, sir." Choji said, meeting Toshiyo's gaze directly. "I think she would want to hear from you, wherever she is. In any case, thank you for trusting me with your story. May I visit you again some time?"

Toshiyo smiled at the earnest young genin. "I would be honored."

oOoOo

The candles burned lower in the Hokage's study, casting strange shadows on the walls. The smoke from his pipe took on a strange glow in the candlelight, creating patterns and shapes that looked to the Hokage's tired eyes like strange beasts and shifting ghosts.

_Just a few more_, the Hokage promised himself. A few more reports and he would rest. He dipped his quill in the inkwell and brought it to the empty scroll before him. Just as he was about to begin his update to the village elders, he heard a knock at his door.

_That had better not be Asuma again!_ He thought crossly. As much as he loved his wayward son, there was a limit to the Hokage's patience. He had promised to consider Asuma's request for a C-rank mission, and interrupting his work was not going to push him to make the decision any faster.

The door swung open to reveal his chunin guards, flanking a figure that was much too short to be Asuma. "Come in, Choji" the Hokage invited, hiding his surprise. It was far too late for the young genin to be up and about. Could it be that Asuma had sent his genin as an envoy, relying on the Hokage's supposed soft spot for the younger generation of shinobi? That was a low tactic if he'd ever seen one, and would get Asuma precisely nowhere.

"Good evening, Hokage-sama." Choji said nervously.

"What is it that brings you here so late, young man?" The Hokage listened with increasing surprise as Choji told him the sad story of the retired jeweler Toshiyo.

"So," Choji concluded, "I thought… I thought maybe you could send the word out to look for Toshiyo's daughter, Midori. She should be around 25 now, and has dark black hair. She might be working as a baker. I really think she would appreciate hearing from her father, and he only wants to ask for her forgiveness."

"This is a large task, Choji," the Hokage said. "She could have gone very far afield in eight years, and might no longer look anything like her description. She might not even be alive." He said this gently, but Choji was nodding in a way that said he had already anticipated these problems.

"But still, there's a chance isn't there? If you could just ask our agents in other villages, it's possible that we'll find her. It would mean so much to Toshiyo."

The Hokage nodded gravely. "I will send the word out, Choji. But it is best not to get your hopes up."

"Thank you, Hokage-sama. I really appreciate your help." The young shinobi started to leave, but turned around abruptly. "And please don't tell anyone who it was who asked, or why. It was difficult for Toshiyo to admit his shame, and I don't want him to think that I betrayed his trust."

"Of course, Choji. I will proceed with the utmost discretion. Thank you for bringing this to my attention." Choji nodded, and left the Hokage's study. The chunin guards closed the door quietly and resumed their post outside.

The Hokage thought about the kind genin who had just left. Every time he grew weary of his work or frustrated with the villagers in his care, he was reminded of why he held on. He was the gatekeeper standing at the threshold, guarding the next generation until they were secure enough in their power to relieve him. And if young Choji was a reliable indicator, Konoha would certainly be in good hands. The Hokage puffed on his pipe contentedly and returned to his paperwork with renewed determination. He need not fear for the future, not with such leaders waiting in the wings.

oOoOo

Three days later Team 10 received a letter from the Hokage, telling them to assemble at the tower without delay. Asuma led his excited genin to the Hokage's tower, where they were met by the chunin guards and ushered into the Sandaime's study. Inside, to Choji's growing excitement, they found that the Hokage was not alone. Sitting in a chair off to the side was Toshiyo Mishima.

"I have good news for you, Asuma," the Hokage began, his eyes twinkling gently. "Your first C-ranked mission. You will provide protection and safe transport to Toshiyo-san here, who is taking a trip to a small village about a week from Konoha. He has an appointment with the baker."


	6. A Journey of a Thousand Miles

A/N: This is the turning point from canon; from here on out, I'm calling the shots.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, or any of the characters in this story.

Chapter 6: A Journey of a Thousand Miles

The morning of the mission dawned bright and early. Team 10 gathered in front of the gates of Konoha, checking packs and tightening straps one last time before they left the village. Choji's stomach was chock-full of butterflies, and even Shikamaru looked a little more alert than usual. Ino was practically bouncing up and down.

"Make sure everything is arranged correctly," Asuma cautioned them for what seemed like the thousandth time. "Keep your weapons within reach, and your pack securely tied for easy movement." Choji smiled, thinking how much like a mother hen Asuma was acting, regardless of the serious nature of his precautions.

"And here comes the asset," Asuma added. Sure enough, Toshiyo joined them in front of the main gates a moment later, carrying a walking stick and a small bag hung on the top end. Choji was a little worried for the old man; they would be on the road for a week after all, and Toshiyo looked far too old and frail to be roughing it for any length of time. He certainly seemed spry enough when he reached them, though.

"Setting off on a grand adventure," the old man exclaimed by way of greeting. "Makes me feel young again!"

"Well said, Toshiyo-san" Asuma returned heartily. "All right, listen up folks. We've got a long hike ahead with plenty of time to chitchat, so for now we'll just do the introductions. I'm Asuma, and I'm in charge of the mission. Introduce yourselves, team." He turned to his genin, who weren't quite sure how to break the news to Asuma that they already knew Toshiyo.

The old man took the problem out of their hands. "I've met your team before, captain. In fact, they helped me with my spring cleaning not three days ago. Which brings me to something important I wanted to say before we leave." He looked at each of the genin in turn. "I have to apologize for losing my temper with you three. I was less than honest with you, because my past causes me shame, which in turn leads to anger. But since my past is the reason we are embarking on this mission, you deserve to know the truth that I didn't want to share before. Do we have a few minutes, captain?" Asuma nodded, clearly curious.

Toshiyo began relating his story, while Choji did his best to keep his expression as neutral as possible to give no indication that he had heard the tale before. By the end, Ino was crying again – this time, at the romance of it all.

"A tearful reunion after eight years… She'll be so glad to see you!" Ino blubbered. Shikamaru drew away from his teammate in disgust, as if her sentimentality might somehow be catching.

"We'll do our best to get you safely to your daughter, Toshiyo-san. All right, gentlemen and lady. Let's move out!" So saying, Asuma led the way out of Konoha's open gates. Before rounding the first bend in the road Choji took one last look at the city he'd lived in all his life; the high red wall shone with the reflected the light of the sun, and the Hokage's Tower reared up in the distance as if watching them go.

oOoOo

To the genin it seemed as though they were crawling along like snails. Although they hadn't been on an extended mission before, they were used to operating at the quickest speed they could manage while staying fully in control and aware of their surroundings. But now their top speed was determined by an old man with a walking stick, and no matter how agile he was for his age the change was significant (to put it mildly).

Choji thought he saw Shikamaru brighten for a second, and guessed that the lazy genin at least was enjoying the pace. Unfortunately Asuma caught the budding smile as well.

"You think you're on a nature hike, Shikamaru? Go scout the road ahead. Push as far forward as you can in fifteen minutes. I expect a detailed report on terrain and a full risk assessment." Shikamaru sighed heavily, but without any explicit comment ran ahead to scout.

Once Shikamaru returned, Asuma designed a scouting rotation that kept one person ranging forward on both sides of the road in front, while the other three team members kept a rough triangle formation around Toshiyo, who was trudging on oblivious to the four shinobi scurrying around him like bees.

"Protection is completely different from anything you've attempted before," Asuma said abruptly, when all three members of his team were together between rotations. "Who can tell me why?"

Choji worried for a second that Ino would strain a muscle, so quickly did she drive her hand into the air. Asuma nodded his permission for her to speak.

"Because the target is so vulnerable," Ino said. Toshiyo looked up quickly, blinking his eyes several times and looking indignant. Ino didn't notice.

"Normally shinobi only have to worry about themselves, which means the stronger you are the better chance you have of surviving a mission. But if the mission is to keep someone else alive, you have to compensate for their lack of self-defence."

"That's right," Asuma nodded. "As vital as our villagers are," this was said with a respectful nod toward Toshiyo, "they are civilians and civilians are absolutely useless in a battle against shinobi. A thrown kunai that we would not think twice about dodging will kill an asset instantly. Even if you block nine shurikens before one slips past your guard, your asset is just as dead and the mission is every bit as much a failure. Tactically, bodyguards and protection details are always at a disadvantage. That said, we have ways to offset that disadvantage. What ways would those be?" Asuma directed this last question at Shikamaru, who appeared to be contemplating the trees lining the side of the road.

"Maintain a wide perimeter, to identify any threats before they get close enough to do any damage," Shikamaru rapped out without missing a beat. Asuma nodded.

"And?" Shikamaru scowled.

"And, facing an ambush situation while on the move, have escape routes planned. Be ready to get the asset to safety, or find a way to ensure the asset's safety while dealing with the attack."

Asuma nodded once again. "Obviously, we're too small a team to deal with any serious ambush, but then we're in a very secure area where large groups of hostiles wouldn't be able to stay undercover. For larger escort missions with assets being targeted by shinobi, we would have a larger team specialized in detection and ambush disruption. The genin team you would probably choose for that task would be Team 8. All of their abilities in some way deal with scouting and detecting the enemy before running into trouble. Hinata's byakugan, Shino's bugs and Kiba's sense of smell are all invaluable when escorting a vulnerable target. However, those of us with more mundane abilities must do the best we can on our own." Asuma grinned.

"And speaking of which, I think it's time we started scouting again. Make sure to check in with your mics – no sound, just tap once for the all-clear, twice if we should stop, and three for immediate danger." Choji went first, running ahead until he left his team far behind. He left the path and began sweeping through the woods, anchoring his feet to tree branches with chakra. The mic he had been issued was pinned to his collar, and allowed him to communicate with his team over short distances. They were supposed to use hand signs when in sight of each other, in order to eliminate as much noise as possible. When out of each other's line of sight, however, the mics were needed to ensure that they wouldn't be picked off one by one without warning.

It felt a little silly to Choji, like they were playing a game. The road was wide and well-traveled, and they were barely even a day out of Konoha. The worst danger they had to face would be rabbits. Still, he knew Asuma was preparing them for more difficult missions in more dangerous territory, so he gave it his best effort. He tapped once on the mic to signal that everything appeared normal, and headed back to rejoin his team.

oOoOo

When the time came to make camp, the entire team was exhausted. Constant scouting and circling took its toll, and after a full day essentially made up of wind sprints the genin were definitely the worse for wear.

"It's a good thing we didn't run into any enemy shinobi, because we'd be too tired to even spit at them," Shikamaru observed drily to Choji.

Unfortunately Asuma was coming up behind them and overheard. "A little tired, are we, Shikamaru?" their sensei asked, his displeasure evident. "So you'll be disappointed to hear that your day's just getting started." Ino groaned and shook her fist at Shikamaru.

After they set up camp Asuma set Ino and Shikamaru to sparring. The first few minutes were pitiful, as both genin struggled to find their balance and fight through their exhaustion. Just as they were starting to get a second wind, Asuma gestured to Choji and took off into the surrounding trees. Choji followed, hearing Toshiyo's voice perk up behind him.

"You call that fighting? My grandmother could beat you both with two chopsticks and a sushi roll! You, blondie, don't lower your guard!"

Choji winced, hoping that his teammates wouldn't take advantage of Asuma's temporary absence to bludgeon the old man to death. He met up again with Asuma a good way into the forest.

"Pay attention, Choji. I'm going to walk through this with the others when they're not fighting, so don't worry that I'm singling you out. We're going to set up alarms around the camp, which will alert us if anyone breaks our perimeter."

Choji followed Asuma in a wide ring around the camp, watching as his sensei set up a multitude of wire traps. The thin wire was attached at both ends to rocks, inside of which were small devices that would start clanging if they were jerked suddenly in any one direction.

"These are the simplest types of alarms, but still dead useful. The wires are all but invisible, and since we aren't going anywhere tonight we can set up a thick screen. We aren't going to set any traps since we're in friendly territory. Besides, it would take far too long to teach you three about the full range of traps to use around a campsite in hostile territory. We'll get to that later, and for now just focus on making sure you have some warning if anything is coming for you in a hurry."

Choji watched carefully, and by the time they completed the full ring he was setting the wires himself. They returned to the camp, where Toshiyo was still heckling a pair of increasingly irate genin.

"Put a sock in it, old man!" Asuma told Toshiyo, smiling to take the sting out of his remark. "Do you want the entire countryside to know where we are?"

"Ah, it won't matter either way, these two are likely to fall down and break every bone in their body before we run across anyone else."

Asuma brought Ino with him to repeat the lesson on setting traps, and Choji began fighting with Shikamaru. Choji didn't have much energy left to spare, but he chuckled to himself as Toshiyo's whispered commentary reached his ears.

oOoOo

Hours later, after true dark had fallen, Asuma had them draw straws for sentry duty. As effective as the alarms were, nothing was foolproof and a bunch of wires couldn't substitute for an alert sentry. Choji drew the first watch and steeled himself to last for three hours, in spite of the creeping exhaustion making his arms heavy and his eyelids uncooperative.

He made the rounds of the camp, varying his speed and direction so as not to fall into a predictable pattern. Time seemed to stretch out and the silence grew to an almost physical presence. Choji knew a shinobi was supposed to be at home in the dark, but the thought was not especially reassuring as he stared out into the oppressive blackness. From behind him there came a rustling sound.

Choji turned around quickly, half-afraid. But it was only Toshiyo, emerging from his tent and walking toward Choji with the help of his walking stick.

"You should get some sleep, Toshiyo-san. It's been a long day." Toshiyo waved his hand, as if brushing away a gnat.

"Plenty of time for that, young Choji. When you're old you don't need as much sleep as young folk. It's a blessing and a curse. Anyway, I wanted to talk with you a moment."

"I'm supposed to be on sentry duty…" Choji ventured hesitantly.

"What do we have to worry about, only hours from Konoha? Ah, don't fret yourself, it will only be a minute. I wanted to say thank you, for what you did." The old man's eyes gleamed with the moon's reflected light.

"I didn't do anything!" Choji protested, but Toshiyo rode right over him.

"Of course you did! Two days after I tell you about my daughter I get a message from the Hokage, telling me she has been found in a nearby village. I didn't tell anyone else, and I sure as hell didn't tell the Hokage. Don't worry, I'm not mad at you – quite the opposite, in fact. It was a miracle, Choji. I don't think you quite understand how bitter I had become, and how paralyzed by my fear. If not for you, I might never have gathered the courage to make this journey. In a very real sense, Choji, you gave me back my life – or at least, the life I want to live."

Choji felt his cheeks burning. He wanted to continue protesting but sensed that Toshiyo would have none of it. "I have something for you, as a token of my gratitude. It's a small thing and less than I'd like to give you, but there's no sense in making you even more uncomfortable." Toshiyo chuckled softly and extended his hand to Choji. In his palm was a small, metallic object.

Choji took a match from his pack and struck it, shielding the flame with his hand to minimize the amount of escaping light. The object was a golden brooch in the shape of a butterfly. It was carved with exquisite detail, down to the finest streaks in the wings and details of the face. Its eyes were small red rubies, which seemed to absorb the candlelight and illuminate with an inner fire. Choji looked at Toshiyo in shock.

"I can't accept this… it's too much…" he stammered.

"Don't even think about it, young man. I'm a retired jeweler; one thing I have in abundance is jewels. And what could be more appropriate than the sign of your clan? Please wear it with pride, and remember how much you've helped this old man. Now get on with you, boy! We wouldn't want Asuma stringing us up for dereliction of duty, now would we?" Toshiyo walked back to his tent, his cane making rhythmic thuds as it met the soft grass.

Choji stood very still for a while, looking down at the beautiful ornament in his hands. He reverently wrapped it in a length of bandage, and stored it carefully in a side pouch where it wouldn't be jostled. He turned his back on Toshiyo's tent and began his rounds again, peering out vigilantly into the night.

oOoOo

Over the next few days Team 10 fell into a comfortable pattern. They traveled and heard lectures on tactics during the day, with sparring and lessons in protecting and fortifying a position at night. Ino and Shikamaru grew more and more comfortable with Toshiyo, joking with him about his slow pace and giving back as good as they got during sparring practice. Before long Shikamaru was almost as fond of the old man as he was of Choji – it helped that Toshiyo could always be counted on to tell Ino off for her bossiness.

Their fifth day out from Konoha broke up the pattern, in that it was the last day before leaving the jurisdiction of Konoha. After that day, as Asuma told them, they were liable to meet shinobi from the Village Hidden in the Mist. Granted, it wasn't exactly _hostile_ territory, but it would be best to step carefully in order to avoid appearing presumptuous to any shinobi patrolling the border.

Asuma explained all this to the team and directed them to stop and make camp a few hours earlier than usual. Apparently it was customary to enter enemy land without any attempt at stealth, if the mission allowed it. It was a harmless courtesy and generally ensured that foreign shinobi would let you pass in peace.

"I'll go on ahead and scout across the border myself. It's not that I don't think you're up for it, but I'll move faster and hopefully make contact with a border patrol. They won't take a single shinobi for a threat, and I can let them know about our mission so everything goes smoothly. This way you can also practice setting up camp yourself." Asuma grinned with expectation. "If I manage to make it past your alarms without alerting you, be prepared for a world of pain."

He disappeared with a pop and a flash of smoke.

oOoOo

After setting up Tiyoshi's tent, Ino started preparing dinner. "It's your turn to set the alarms, Shikamaru!" she said testily. "You always just watched before."

Shikamaru sighed, resigning himself. He jumped and hopped from branch to branch until he was around a half of a mile from the camp. He stopped for a moment when he found a tree whose branches formed a kind of natural bed. The main branch was broad enough for him to lie down, and it had shoots off of both sides at the perfect height to support his arms, with his hands folded underneath his head. Sunshine peeked down through gaps in the leaves, warming his face and making him feel pleasantly drowsy.

He would set the alarms, he promised himself. It was his job, and he would finish it. But it was so troublesome a task, especially when Asuma was already scouting in the only direction where danger would logically come from. And the sun was so relaxing... He listened to the soft chirping of birds and before he knew it drifted off into sleep, lulled by the scents and sounds of the warm spring day.

oOoOo

Shikamaru was jolted awake by the frantic shouts of his teammates through his mic.

"Shikamaru! Asuma! We're under attack!" Ino's shrill voice completely submerged Choji's lower tones, which Shikamaru found vaguely funny in his groggy state. Then his mind caught up with him, and ice flooded his veins. He was springing from the tree in an instant and covered the half mile back to camp in seconds. He was consumed with the desire to rescue his team from whatever danger they faced, but the cool, rational part of his mind wouldn't let him charge into the situation without sizing it up first. Shikamaru paused right before entering the clearing, taking in the situation automatically while trying to stifle the voice inside him that kept screaming that he was still dreaming, that this couldn't be real/

His two teammates were standing together in front of Toshiyo's tent, facing three figures with their backs to Shikamaru. There were two burly men, one with greasy black hair and swarthy skin. The other man was completely bald and towered over his compatriots, fully seven feet tall if he was an inch. The third figure was a short woman with ragged hair that looked like it had been cut with a knife or kunai. All three were wearing bright orange tunics and had matching tattoos running up on their right arms. Shikamaru immediately connected the outfits and the tattoos, concluding that these must be escaped convicts. _How? _His mind was racing, but not going anywhere.

"Let's end these two quickly, Kano" the woman snarled. "We can't waste any time; we have to be across the border before they catch us!"

The shorter man let out an ugly laugh. "Settle down, Nasha. We have at least a day before the wardens get this far. We threw them off our trail back at the river. We can afford to enjoy ourselves here." He laughed again, and took a step toward Choji and Ino, who were unable to move for better position without leaving Toshiyo's tent unguarded.

The threatening motion toward his teammates drew Shikamaru out of his stupor, shocking him into action. "Kagemane no Jutsu," he whispered, and sent his shadow toward the shorter man, who was standing between the other two. From the sound of things this Kano was the leader, which made him the best first target. Shikamaru's shadow melded with his target's, keeping the swarthy man from taking a second step. Choji and Ino had evidently seen Shikamaru and had been waiting for his move. They threw twin volleys of kunai at the middle man immediately, Ino's trailing explosive tags that promised to take him out of the fight permanently once they connected. The volley was three-quarters of the way toward the leader before the other two convicts reacted. The bald giant brought his fist down to the ground, shouting "Rolling Earth Shield!" A shock wave burst from the point of contact and huge chunks of earth flying forward. All of the kunai were intercepted by the improvised shield, and the tagged kunai detonated harmlessly.

Shikamaru tried with every ounce of his will to split his shadow in two more directions. If he could just immobilize the other two long enough for his team to take them out, they would be safe. Two bulging blobs formed and started sluggishly outward toward the two convicts, but he couldn't channel enough chakra through three distinct paths.

The woman turned and addressed her leader angrily. "What are you playing at, Kano? You just stood there like a lu-" but then she saw Shikamaru and his shadow, and shouted a warning. The giant sent another wave of earth straight at Shikamaru. He was forced to jump to the side to avoid being buried, and as he lost sight of his target he lost control over his Shadow Possession jutsu. His shadow rushed back to its normal size, and Shikamaru set himself to attack again.

"Let's finish this and cross the border quickly!" the woman said, gnashing her teeth in frustration. "We need the supplies, but more of these pests could show up any second. Double-team the brat, he can't get both of you with that damned shadow." The woman turned back toward Ino and Choji. "I'll take care of the little piggy and his girlfriend." She advanced on the two genin and made a complicated seal while muttering under her breath. She laughed evilly as electrical currents start playing around her arms, sending sparks shooting up into the air. Choji moved as if to start a flanking maneuver, but stopped and looked helplessly over his shoulder at Toshiyo's small tent.

"Cover me!" Ino snapped, and brought her hands up to her face to for the seal for Mind Possession. Her astral self shot out at the woman from point-blank range, but Nasha spun to the left with inhuman speed.

"What the hell was that?" the ratty woman yelped in surprise, watching the encapsulated ball of chakra hurtle off across the camp. But she gained her confidence when she saw Ino slump to the ground, empty eyes staring without seeing. She lunged in to finish off the girl, but Choji had already jumped in front of his defenseless teammate. Nasha's hand whipped out, fingers together in a knife-hand, and focused the electrical energy out at the point of impact. Choji's completed his seal just in time, and his shouted "Baika no Jutsu" resounded through the clearing and echoed off of the trees. The woman's strike drove straight into Choji's expanded torso. He let out a _whuff_ and sagged backward, but his extra bulk seemed to absorb the impact and the chakra surging through his body must have managed to disperse the electrical current before it did too much damage.

A quick glance behind him satisfied Choji that the failed Mind Possession jutsu was over and Ino was getting back up. "Meatball Tank jutsu" he cried out, bearing down on Nasha as she recovered from her deadly lunge. With the same unerring speed, she dodged to the side and avoided Choji's spinning mass. Choji continued on his path in an attempt to help Shikamaru, who was sorely overmatched and unable to use his shadow on one attacker without opening himself to the other. The bald man kept hammering Shikamaru with Doton jutsus that used flying boulders and earth to keep him from reaching his teammates. The leader was simply using his superior strength and speed and coming dangerously close to breaking through Shikamaru's defensive taijutsu. Choji angled himself so that he was in a line with both of Shikamaru's assailants, and pushed even more speed into his rotation.

The woman, Nasha, shouted a warning to the two men. Ino attempted to strike the woman while she was watching Choji's Meatball Tank, but at the last minute the woman jumped forward in a handspring, twisting in midair to land facing Ino. "Too slow," she taunted, charging forward and launching a series of rapid strikes aimed at Ino's torso. Ino managed to turn away the first strike, but lighting arced into her at the contact and the follow-up attack landed squarely. She went flying backward, landing in a heap ten feet away and twitching as the electricity coursed through her body. Shikamaru felt the blow land as if it had hit him instead, and tasted bile rising in his throat. It got worse. Toshiyo clawed his way out of the tent, waving his stick in a way that would have been comic if Shikamaru could feel anything other than horror and a deep, howling grief.

"Leave them alone! How dare you attack children, you –" his words were cut off as Nasha backhanded him contemptuously across the face. It wouldn't have been too damaging, but for the arc of lightning that rushed through the old man's body. He fell backwards like a rag doll, collapsing bonelessly to the forest floor. Nasha turned her attention back to Ino, who was out cold on the ground. The convict took out a blunt knife from her belt and advanced at a walk toward Ino's prone body.

oOoOo

Though Choij's initial rush had been avoided thanks to Nasha's warning cry, his Meatball Tank had helped give Shikamaru some breathing room. The two men had to keep swiveling to keep it in view, and were wary of the technique's obvious power. However, it was clear after a few seconds that Choji simply could not move fast enough to hit either of them. After two passes Choji miscalculated and his momentum carried him too far away from Shikamaru to turn around quickly. The two convicts seized their chance and came at Shikamaru together. Shikamaru managed to dodge a spike made of earth, but the leader's fist caught him with the force of a hammer blow. Shikamaru rolled to a stop fifteen feet away, knowing from the deafening _snaps_ that he had cracked most of his ribs.

Shikamaru opened blurry eyes and saw Nasha standing over Ino's unconscious body with a knife. He acted instinctively, making the seals and yelling "Kagemane no jutsu," ignoring the crippling pain already spreading through his whole body. The shadow reached Nasha just as she was starting her downward swing.

The men closed once more on Shikamaru. Kano brought his fist forward in a brutal blow capable of crushing his skull as easily as snapping a twig. The fist stopped an inch from the young genin's face. The veins in the convict's thick neck bulged with the effort of trying to complete the motion. His beady eyes tracked downwards, only to see that Shikamaru's shadow had split into two prongs, the second of which had him securely in its hold. A third spike started to form, but wavered dangerously. Shikamaru realized he couldn't form a third spike without losing his hold on the other two and leaving Ino to the lightning user's mercy.

The bald man readied an enormous amount of chakra, determined to end the shadow-user from a distance with a massive wave of rock and earth. Shikamaru held onto his shadows as his vision started to grow dark. He knew there was no way he could avoid the next attack, even without maintaining Shadow Possession. With at least three cracked ribs he wouldn't be able to move fast enough to escape. He focused on keeping his eyes open, determined to meet death without looking away.

oOoOo

Choji had terminated the Meatball Tank jutsu as soon as he realized that he wouldn't be able to corner quickly enough to help Shikamaru in time. He turned around and took in the desperate situation. Ino was on the far end of the clearing, much too far away to reach in time. Shikamaru was closer, only twenty feet away, and in immediate danger. Choji saw his friend's shadow split in two, keeping the taijutsu brute and the woman frozen in place. But that left the third man, who was readying a deadly earth attack to finish off Shikamaru. With a sense of despair Choji realized there was no way he could close the distance in time, or get himself between Shikamaru and the danger.

There was only one chance, and no guarantee of success. He could feel the energy surging in his body from the soldier pill he'd taken at the beginning of the fight. It was raging at full strength, and Choji felt as if his veins were on fire. He had the chakra, bought and paid for with his own body, but that didn't ensure that he could focus it.

"Partial Multi-Size jutsu: Arm" he shouted, forming the advanced seal with more speed than he thought he possessed, stumbling over the words in his haste to activate the technique. He threw himself forward toward the Earth-style user with his fist outstretched, hoping desperately that the jutsu would take effect. With a popping sound his arm suddenly swelled to a huge size. His fist, now the size of Toshiyo's tent, took the Earth-style user in the side and continued on, not stopping until it met a tree ten yards in the same direction. Choji felt the shock run all the way up his arm as he drove the man's body into the unyielding bark. Multiple cracks rang out, and when Choji brought his fist back the man slid down the tree like putty. Bones were jutting out unnaturally from his limbs, and his head was crushed flat.

Choji looked at the man he had killed in horror, only remembering belatedly that his team was still in danger. He turned back, just in time to see Shikamaru's eyes close and his shadow rush back to its normal shape. The Earth user rounded on Choji, who realized with shock that his Partial Size jutsu, after the extended Meatball Tank, had exhausted all of his chakra. The soldier pill had provided enough chakra, but his reserves were gone. Choji noted with shock that he was suddenly skinny, a hysterical part of his mind thinking _if only Kiba could see me now!_

There was nothing left he could do, save taijutsu. He set himself, but his knees buckled and a feverish heat stole the energy from his limbs. He knew he wouldn't last two seconds. Across the clearing the lightning user was bringing up her knife again, preparing to finish Ino. This was it, then. Their first mission was going to be their last.

He was about to launch himself forward in a last, desperate attack when a flash of blue came flying out from the surround forest and buried itself in the bald giant's neck, completely severing his spinal cord. A second blue flash entered Nasha's back before she could complete her downswing and finish the unconscious Ino. The last thing Choji saw before he succumbed to the blackness veiling his vision was Asuma emerging from the trees, his sensei's mouth opened in a frenzied scream that never reached Choji's ears.

A/N: I finished this chapter at exactly midnight. I stayed with Team 10 until the bitter end, fighting off irate Starbuck's employees who want me to get the hell _out_. You should do your part for Team 10 too! Read and review!


	7. Grief, Guilt, and a Promise

A/N: This chapter is a little angst-heavy, but then again, Team 10 has just been through the wringer. I'd be a little worried if they weren't shaken up. They'll get through it, and be stronger on the other side.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of the characters appearing in this story.

Chapter 7: Grief, Guilt and a Promise

A massive shock ran through Ino's body, returning her to consciousness and causing her to arc her back involuntarily. Her eyes opened, blurrily registering Asuma's face mere inches from her own.

"Are you all right?" he asked in a low, soothing monotone. "Don't try to move, just blink once if you're ok." Ino blinked once and tried to force her stubborn mind to cooperate. There was something she was forgetting, something important… the fight!

She jerked upwards, straining against Asuma's grip. "Where's Choji and Shikamaru?" she croaked, her voice coming out in a raspy whisper in spite of her rush of adrenaline.

"Calm yourself, they're alive." Asuma held onto Ino's shoulders with a grip of iron, only releasing his hold when it was clear that she understood. Ino felt the wave of relief rush through her. They were alive, and Asuma was here. Everything would be ok.

But Asuma was still looking at her gravely, the expression on his face hinting that something was horribly wrong. "What, sensei? They're hurt, aren't they?"

Asuma nodded shortly. "Yes, they need immediate hospitalization. Are you all right to travel?" Ino came to her feet in a rush.

"Why didn't you say so before? Let's go –" she trailed off when she saw her teammates, laid out next to each other on their standard-issue bedrolls. Shikamaru's skin tone was sallow and pale, the muscles of his unconscious face clenched tight to indicate extreme pain. From the thick bandages covering his midsection, Ino guessed that her teammate was suffering from, at the very least, several broken ribs. And Choji…

Ino winced. The sight of her gentle teammate was like a sharp stake piercing her heart. The once-chubby Choji was now skinnier than Ino. His shinobi uniform draped around his emaciated body like a collapsed tent. When Ino put her hand on his forehead, she found that his skin was hot to the touch.

Asuma stood next to Ino, steadying her by placing a hand on her left shoulder. "We need to move, Ino. If they don't get to a hospital, they'll be in bad shape. Shikamaru is bleeding internally, and Choji's body keeps on burning up its own energy. He must have used his most powerful soldier pill. He needs food, rest, and special medicine he can only get in Konoha."

Ino straightened, squaring her shoulders. "I'll carry Choji," she said firmly. "He can't weigh much more than ninety pounds right now. I won't fall behind, sensei." Asuma hesitated, but nodded his assent after a second. Ino knew Asuma would need to focus on keeping Shikamaru as stable as possible while they were moving. Medic-nins could stop the bleeding and bring him back from even the brink of death, but they wouldn't get the chance if one of Shikamaru's shattered ribs punctured a lung during the journey back.

Ino looked around at the quiet campsite, thinking with a detached numbness that only hours ago it had been filled with angry voices and the clash of weapons. She paused a bit at the sight of the dead bodies of their enemies. Asuma had dragged them together in a heap in the middle of the clearing. Two of the figures looked the same as they had in life, except for the jagged red lines where Asuma's trench knives had entered. But the third corpse was a horrifying bloody mess, mauled so badly it barely seemed human. The body looked like it had been crushed by a wrecking ball. Ino looked away, not sure she wanted to ask Asuma what he had done to the convict in order to inflict such damage.

Ino continued looking around the camp, searching for the one person who was missing. "Asuma-sensei," she ventured, not wanting to ask for fear of the answer. "Where's Toshiyo-san?"

Asuma was quiet for a moment, which told Ino everything. She felt her eyes fill with tears, but refused to show any sign of weakness until Choji and Shikamaru were safe back in Konoha.

"I buried him over there, while I was waiting for Shikamaru to stabilize." Asuma gestured at a small mound of stones located exactly where the old man's tent had been pitched. "We'll hold a proper burial when we get back. Choji and Shikamaru will want to attend."

Ino was glad that Asuma didn't seem to be waiting for her to say anything, because if she relaxed her mouth for a second she didn't think she could hold back the flood of tears. Toshiyo was dead. He had hired them, relied on them to bring him safely to his daughter, and they had failed him. He would never see his daughter again, never tell her he was sorry.

Ino pushed her thoughts to the back of her mind. Nothing mattered until her teammates were safe. She gestured to Asuma to lead the way, and steeled herself for the most important race she had ever run.

oOoOo

Choji woke up slowly, regaining consciousness in stages. The first thing he was aware of was the pain. His whole body was on fire. It felt like screws were tightening into every nerve ending he possessed. It felt like beasts with sharp teeth were gnawing on all of his internal organs. It felt like nothing he had ever experienced. It was a minute before he could sense anything other than the pain, but slowly he began to take stock of his surroundings. It was then he realized that he was gripping someone's hand, and squeezing hard because of the fiery agony hitting him all at once. He relaxed his grip, and heard Ino let out the breath she had been holding in a rush.

"Sorry," he muttered. Or rather, tried to mutter. His tongue was glued to the roof of his mouth, and both were dry as sandpaper. His sorry came out more like "mmphg."

"Are you thirsty? The nurses told me you would want water when you woke up." Ino pointed to the tray on the table by the bed, which held a tall pitcher of water. Choji could only nod, ashamed of his weakness, and let Ino bring a cup of water up to his mouth. He gulped the entire thing in one go, and the lukewarm water was the sweetest thing he'd ever tasted.

"Sorry Choji, that's all I can give you for now," Ino said apologetically. "But you'll be fine now, the medic-nins told me you're past the worst part." Choji eyed the pitcher with longing, but sank back into his bed when Ino made no move to pour him another cup.

Ino seemed to realize he needed silence, because she stayed there holding his hand without making a sound. Choji was replaying his memories of the fight, trying to deal with his current sense of disorientation that was beginning to dwarf even the immense pain of his chakra exhaustion.

Eventually the need to confirm what he already knew drove him to speak. "Toshiyo?" he croaked. In his mind's eye Choij kept seeing the old man falling to the ground as sparks ran through his body; somewhere deep in his soul, Choji knew the image would never leave him.

Ino's eyes filled with tears. "He's dead. The lightning stopped his heart. Asuma says… he says it was probably painless." Choji could only nod. He thought he should be crying as well, but he had no tears to shed. Maybe they had been consumed by the soldier pill, dried right up to provide more chakra when his fat reserves ran out. Choji shook his head at the odd mental image, and realized he must be in shock. They had covered this in the Academy.

That thought almost made Choji laugh. Hours and hours had been spent teaching the young shinobi how to diagnose when someone went into shock, and here he was diagnosing himself. Never let anyone say the Academy hadn't prepared him for life as a shinobi.

Ino watched him with concern. Choji imagined his face was showing a frightening range of emotions, and fought to bring his spiraling thoughts under control. "How's Shikamaru?" he asked, at last making the connection that the third member of their team wasn't in the room.

"He's ok," Ino said, drying her eyes on a small towel next to the water pitcher. "They've got him all wrapped up so his ribs will set, so he couldn't be here when you woke up. You can visit him as soon as the nurses give you the ok."

"And Asuma?" Choji wished his sensei was here. He would have given his left arm to have the familiar acrid odor of Asuma's cigarette filling the room instead of the sickly-sweet hospital smell.

"He's reporting to the Hokage on our mission. He barely even got to settle you two into the hospital before he was called away. We made kind of a big entrance when we got back to the gates. You two were in bad shape." Choji pursed his lips as if to whistle, but didn't have a drop of moisture necessary to actually make a sound. He remembered from his lessons that when a team was punished for failing a mission, that punishment fell squarely on the shoulders of the commanding officer. He hoped they didn't do anything to punish Asuma; he had saved their lives, after all. Choji thought back to the last few seconds before he had lost consciousness; if it hadn't been for Asuma and his trench knives, all three of them would be dead.

Ino chatted mindlessly for the next few minutes, bringing up nothing more stressful than the weather and the quality of the hospital food. Choji guessed that the nurses had instructed her to make small talk, standard procedure for an invalid coming out of a horrifying situation. He let her rattle on, listening to the voice that Shikamaru found obnoxious but Choji had always thought of as melodious.

He cut her off when she paused for breath. "And how are you, Ino? Did you recover from the lightning attack?"

Ino's face turned red, a mixture of anger and embarrassment. "I'm fine, no thanks to my own efforts. Asuma revived me almost as soon as the fight was over. I'm so sorry I let you guys down." Choji waved his hand as forcefully as he could. All he could manage was a feeble sort of flutter.

"Don't say that, Ino. You did your best. We all did. It just wasn't good enough." They were silent for a moment, remembering. Then Ino met his eyes, and cleared her throat hesitantly.

"If you don't mind, could you… tell me what happened? After I… you know. Asuma only got there at the end, and I didn't want to ask him what he saw. He was trying to keep his cool, but I saw when he picked up Shikamaru that his whole body was shaking."

So Choji told Ino about the fight, glossing as quickly as possible over the part where he killed the bald man. Ino covered her surprise well, but Choji saw the consternation in her eyes as she looked down at her bed-ridden teammate. Thankfully she didn't press him, and only listened quietly.

Choji reached the point where he had fallen unconscious from chakra exhaustion, and stopped talking. Recounting the fight to Ino brought him right back to the moment, making it feel as though he would have to start fighting again at any second. Ino squeezed his hand softly, sending warmth and understanding in waves as tangible as the fluids coursing through his veins from the IV drip attached to his arm.

"Thanks for staying with me, Ino." Choji said, trying to invest the simple words with all the weight of his gratitude and trust in his teammate. "You should go home and get some rest. Don't think I haven't guessed who carried me home on her shoulders, over a distance that took us five days to travel before." Ino waved her hand in denial, but gave his hand one last squeeze and got up from his side.

"Thank you for everything, Choji. There isn't anyone I'd rather have on my team." Ino gave him a wan smile and a thumbs up and left, closing the door gently behind her.

After she left, Choji allowed himself to think about what he had been strictly avoiding in order to appear cheerful and in control in front of his teammate. There were more thoughts swirling in his mind than he could keep track, but foremost among them was the memory of a deafening series of cracks, and the sight of a certain broken and mangled body.

He was a killer. Choji stated the fact baldly to himself, surprised that he didn't feel any different. At the moment when his fist connected with flesh and snuffed out a life, he had crossed a line that he had set for himself years ago when he first understood what it felt like to hurt another. But as Choji thought about the man he'd killed, he found he was having a hard time keeping the image of his victim in his mind. It would waver and blur, to be replaced by Toshiyo falling to the ground. The next time it was Ino sprawled out unconscious, with a jagged knife only inches from her face. And then Shikamaru, tumbling across the forest floor with bruises on his face and arms. The three figures went round and round, blurring into each other and making it impossible to even focus on the image of his victim, let alone feel the remorse that he had once thought would follow his first kill.

Choji wondered why he felt so indifferent, why he couldn't bring himself to feel any regret. It had certainly not been a difficult decision to make when the bald giant had been preparing to kill Shikamaru. Choji could feel himself getting angry even as he thought about it. He would do it again, and gladly. He would kill all three of the escaped convicts without a second look if it meant bringing back Toshiyo. In the end, it was simple, really. He would protect his friends and his teammates, end of story. Anyone who threatened them had better be prepared to die, because Choji wasn't going to hold anything back anymore.

oOoOo

Asuma was alone with the Hokage in his father's study. The old man regarded him steadily, nodding assent when Asuma asked permission to light a cigarette. It wouldn't change anything, but it might keep his hands from shaking.

"Report." The single word, spoken softly, hit Asuma with all the force of a blow. He didn't want to say the words aloud. That would mean admitting that the past twelve hours had been real, and not just a horrible dream or the product of some twisted genjutsu.

"We set up camp four miles from the border between Konoha and Hidden Mist land. I went ahead at 1300 hours, to scout ahead and announce our presence to any shinobi that might be patrolling the border. At 1430, I received the distress call through my short-range mic." Asuma had to stop to collect himself. Hearing the sound of his genin's panicked voices suddenly coming through the mic was one of the worst experiences of his life. Never had he ever felt more vulnerable, not in any of his close scrapes with death.

"I returned to the camp with all possible speed. When I arrived one of the assailants was dead, two of my genin were unconscious and Choji was about to collapse from chakra depletion after overdosing on soldier pills. I was able to take the remaining two by surprise before they could kill the genin. However, they killed Toshiyo-san before I got there." It was normal during formal reports to refer to their employer as the 'asset,' or 'client,' but Asuma couldn't bring himself to speak dispassionately about the man they'd been guarding.

"Who were they?" the Hokage asked. "Where did they come from?"

"From their uniforms and tattoos I'm guessing they were escaped convicts from one of Konoha's high-security prisons. Ino briefed me on their fighting styles on the way back after the battle. There was one woman - she used lightning jutsus to enhance her taijutsu. Then there were two men, one of whom was the leader and didn't use any techniques besides taijutsu. The second man was an Earth-style fighter."

The Hokage nodded. His shoulders seemed to bow a little more, as if he had added some weight to the load he was already carrying. "Your description matches the report of the recent jailbreak. The leader and the woman were rogue ninja captured in a successful raid a few months ago. Apparently the giant crossed the border and used his Earth attacks to free his companions. They killed two prison guards before escaping. Please convey my sincerest regrets to your genin. I know they must be torturing themselves right now, running over all of the ways in which they could have prevented this regrettable outcome. But in truth, it is a miracle they are all still alive. They fought well against opponents far above their skill level."

Asuma nodded his agreement. Facing three opponents of that caliber made the mission automatically A-ranked, and the teams sent out to recapture those three would have been made up of at least six people, with two of them jonin-level.

"How are your genin recovering? What is their status?"

"Choji was the worst off. His body was completely emaciated. The Akimichi soldier pills are meant for adult bodies, and he took the most powerful one. It allowed him to use an advanced jutsu and take care of one enemy after already expending a lot of chakra, but the cost was high. It was touch-and-go for a while at the hospital, until the medic-nins managed to reverse the effects of the pill and pump him full of nutrients. He should be back to full combat readiness and regain his optimum energy reserves in two weeks. Ino was the least injured, having only been shocked into unconsciousness during the fight. Shikamaru had four broken ribs and sustained serious internal bleeding. We got to him to the hospital in time for the medic-nins to fix him up safely. He will need a week before he's ready to fight again."

The Hokage shook his head. "It may take more than a week, or two weeks for that matter. You know better than most how one's first encounter with the realities of war can leave scars. These children are very young, far too young for us to expect them to be able to deal with the aftermath of being in mortal peril, killing an enemy, or watching a beloved friend die before their eyes. We will have to monitor them carefully, and make sure that they are fully recovered, in mind as well as in body."

Asuma knew exactly what the Hokage meant. Everyone reacted to their first brush with death differently, but all needed time to process its ramifications.

"Consider your report finished, captain. But I do want to know how _you_ are holding up, Asuma. There is nothing worse than knowing that those in your care are in danger."

An extra-long puff on his cigarette allowed Asuma to keep it together long enough to answer frankly. "I am deeply ashamed, sir. I left my team alone, and as a direct result almost got them all killed. I had to listen as they fought an enemy they had little hope of defeating, knowing all the time that it was my fault. I'm not sure how I'm going to be able to look them in the eyes after they've recovered."

The Hokage looked at Asuma for a long moment. "I can only tell you what you no doubt already know. I'm sure you've told hundreds of soldiers over the years that it's not their fault. You know you couldn't have foreseen the course of events. But I know you won't stop playing this mission over in your mind for years, thinking 'if only I had not done that.' It's only natural, and it will help you avoid making the same mistakes again. Believe me, I know how cruel the gift of hindsight can be. Your regrets will only grow. But keep your faith, Asuma – you are a good and true shinobi. And believe in your genin. They will surprise you with your strength; I know they have already surprised me. Be strong for them as well, for I'm sure that they will need you soon."

oOoOo

When the nurse told Shikamaru that Choji was awake and recovering well, he breathed a sigh of relief. But when she asked if he wanted to visit, Shikamaru shook his head emphatically. The nurse looked puzzled, but said nothing on her way out. She had other patients to look after, and it wasn't her business to make sure Shikamaru checked up on his friend.

In truth, Shikamaru couldn't bring himself to face Choji. It had taken all his restraint to lie silently during Ino's visit, listening while she tried to make him feel better with mindless chatter and optimistic predictions about Choji's recovery. Why was she being kind? Why wasn't she screaming at him, or attacking him? It was his fault they were here, his fault Toshiyo was dead, his fault Choji had barely survived the night. Shikamaru quailed at the thought of facing Choji, the best friend he'd betrayed.

The pain from Shikamaru's broken ribs was overwhelming, but it dwindled to nothing compared to the agony seething in his mind. He examined his memories again and again, forcing himself to confront the damning truth. When his teammates were in danger, when they needed him, he had been asleep. Not only that, but he had left the perimeter unguarded. He had thought they were in safe territory, and didn't set the alarms because it was too _troublesome_.

_Troublesome_. Shikamaru cringed at the word, his stomach threatening to send up the remnants of his last meal. How could he ever have been so stupid? It was too troublesome to set alarms. It was too troublesome to learn how to hold multiple targets with his Shadow Possession. And in saving himself that trouble, he had sentenced Toshiyo to death. Choji would never forgive him. Shikamaru couldn't forgive himself.

Shikamaru's whole being roiled with self-loathing, until it became a mindless roar that filled him completely. He had to get away; it was more than he could stand. He ripped the IV from his arm and left the needle dangling. A second later he was at the window, cracking the glass in his haste to open it. His first leap brought him straight at a large oak tree in the yard. He hit feet-first and anchored himself with chakra, running down until he reached the ground and continuing on into the darkness.

His legs were burning in minutes and his ribs became knives of agony sticking in his chest, but he only pushed more speed through to his protesting muscles. But no matter how fast he ran, his shadow stayed right behind him. And clinging to him even tighter than his shadow was his shame, as deep as the ocean and colder than ice. His legs carried him farther, desperately trying to deny the truth he knew in his heart: he couldn't run away from himself.

oOoOo

Ino was in her room, thinking harder than she had in a very long time. Her parents had been shocked when she came home from the hospital, exhausted and covered in blood and dirt. They were probably still hovering somewhere outside her door, but Ino had done all she could to reassure them that she was all right and that all she needed was to be left alone for a while.

Though she had told her parents loudly and repeatedly that she was fine, Ino was coming to realize that she was anything but. It was only physically that she was unharmed; Ino's conception of herself was shattered beyond repair, and she was reevaluating everything that she thought she had known.

Underneath her worry for her teammates, underneath her grief for Toshiyo, lay a deeper emotion that threatened to swallow her up. It was shame. Ino was ashamed, more ashamed than she could ever remember being before. Because when the danger was real, she had broken.

She had been the first to fall. For most of the fight she had been unconscious and vulnerable, a burden to her teammates and a helpless target for the enemy.

At first Ino had tried to rationalize, telling herself that she was only a genin while the shinobi they had fought were clearly much more advanced. But while that was true, it ultimately held no comfort. The time for hiding was over, whether it was behind her teammates or her excuses. And Ino brought herself to face the hard truth, which was that she had been unable to match her opponent for the length of a single blow. Without Choji and Shikamaru she would be dead right now. Ino repeated that to herself, trying to wrap her mind around the concept. Without her teammates, she would be dead.

It shamed Ino to think of how many times she had taunted Shikamaru, making fun of his laziness and challenging all of his ideas. In her heart she had believed that she was the better shinobi, even though he had consistently come up with smarter strategies. But she was energetic and carried out orders quickly, and she had thought that meant she was somehow a better teammate. In the end, it was her lazy teammate who had caught Nasha with his shadow before the convict could bring her knife down. Shikamaru had left himself open to the attacks of the other two rogue shinobi just to protect her. He had proven himself to be selfless by saving her life at the cost of his own safety, but on an even more basic level he had proven himself to be _better_.

After her Mind Possession jutsu failed, Ino realized, she had had nothing left in her arsenal. Ino realized that she had been relying on Shikamaru's shadow to immobilize opponents for her jutsu. In a very real sense, her only contribution to the team only came after her teammates had done all of the work. That was just… unacceptable. If she continued as she was, she would be a danger to her team and a problem during missions. If she wasn't prepared to do better, she might as well take over her mother's flower shop and water roses for the rest of her life.

Ino made a promise to herself: from now on, she would stop being a liability. No matter how hard she had to train, she would never again make her teammates have to compensate for her weakness.

From the ground floor came her father's voice, raised to a loud pitch he generally reserved for the battlefield. "Ino, get down here!" Ino raced down the stairs, coming to a stop in the kitchen where her father was steadying a heavily-breathing Choji.

"It's Shikamaru," gasped Choji. "He ran away from the hospital yesterday – we have to find him!" Ino wasted no time, only pausing to strap on a pair of sandals and don a light jacket on her way out the door. Choji followed, leaving Inoichi standing in the doorway and watching them leave with dismay.

They checked all of the training areas, to no avail. Choji told Ino that Asuma was coordinating the search within the city, but he didn't think that Shikamaru would be anywhere within the gates of Konoha.

Ino had a thought. "Have they put up the tombstone for Toshiyo's funeral yet?" she asked.

"Yes, it's in the graveyard – " Choji trailed off as understanding hit him as well. Without another word they sprinted toward Toshiyo's final resting place, where they knew they would find the third member of their team.

They found Shikamaru huddled in front of the simple, unadorned boulder carved with Toshiyo's name. He turned when he heard their approach, his tear-stained eyes widening a little, but then turned his back on them. Ino and Choji advanced slowly, coming to a stop right behind them. They each put a hand on his shoulder, and let the silence stretch out.

"It should be me instead." Shikamaru whispered after a while.

Ino chose her words very carefully before she spoke. "Is this because of the alarms?" Shikamaru didn't respond, but Ino saw him flinch.

"Do you think they would have done any good?" Ino asked quietly. "Would we have been better able to protect Toshiyo with a few seconds warning? Would Asuma have gotten back in time? No, Shika." Shikamaru shrank a little more with each deliberately spaced question.

"You know the alarms wouldn't have done any good, and you joined us before the fight started. But you still think this is your fault?" Shikamaru only nodded.

"That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard. Shika, you saved my life. The knife was coming down. I was as good as dead. But I'm here, thanks to you."

Shikamaru shook his head violently. "But it wasn't enough! I was too weak… I was too late."

"Damn it Shikamaru! What makes you so great, that all the responsibility for the failure lands squarely with you? Does the world revolve around you, so that everything that happens is a direct result of your success or failure?" Shikamaru froze with his mouth open, shocked by Ino's sudden anger.

She continued, lowering her voice and softening her tone. "I went through the same thoughts as you, Shika. So did Choji. _Why did I miss my attack? Why was I too slow? Why didn't I set the alarms? _But it doesn't end there, Shikamaru. _Why didn't we camp somewhere else? Why didn't the prison guards keep better watch over the convicts? Why, Why, Why?_ You could obsess over it for years. There's fault to go around. But blaming yourself isn't the answer, and neither is blaming others. We can only control the future.

"You're a good shinobi, Shikamaru. There's nobody smarter than you, and nobody who fights harder to protect his friends. We _need_ you. So are you going to drown in guilt, or stand with us?" Ino and Choji each reached out a hand, willing Shikamaru to get up.

He looked at them with haunted eyes. "I can't forgive myself that easily," he said through clenched teeth.

"Then don't. I know I can't forgive myself for failing Toshiyo. But we can make sure this never happens again." Shikamaru looked at the tombstone for a long moment, as if etching the sight into his memory. Then he clasped his teammates' hands and got to his feet. A hard swipe of his sleeve dried the tears in his eyes. They embraced, clinging tightly to each other in the darkness.


	8. Room to Grow

**A/N:** The rest of the chapters are going to take a little longer to post, for any of you who've stuck with the story so far. I'm starting a few new ideas which are all listed in my profile, although I promise to keep this story moving. This chapter marks the beginning of Part 2, which will feature (among other things) the Chunin Exams. It will also introduce my favorite Naruto character at the very end – extra points if you can guess before reading. As always, please read and review!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto or any of the characters in this story.

**Part 2**

**Chapter 8: Room to Grow**

The clouds over Konoha were breaking. Small slants of light peeked through the dark curtain overhead and reached the city. It was barely dawn and still cool, but grandmothers and grandfathers consulted their aching joints and confirmed – a sunny day was in store.

Outside the walls a clinging mist was just beginning to subside, unable to retain its substance with the coming of the sun. Asuma smiled, leaping down from his perch in the largest tree in Training Area 5. It was a good day for new beginnings.

Three indistinct shapes came into view at the end of the clearing, slowly approaching and becoming more solid in form. Ino, Choji and Shikamaru came to a stop before their sensei. The mist still obscured their form somewhat, but he could tell they all stood tall. Their eyes held the same sense of purpose.

"You're early," Asuma noted in a detached tone. They said nothing, only looked back at him with determination. He walked forward until he could see them all clearly, then went to his knees in a bow expressing his great regret.

"I owe you three my deepest apologies. I left you alone, to face an enemy far beyond anything we could have expected you to defeat. If you wish to train under another sensei, I will understand. I betrayed your trust, and a good man died because of it." Asuma bowed his head humbly, waiting for their decision.

Three pairs of hands gripped his arms and shoulders, pulling him up to his feet. They hugged him tightly, and for a while the four stood wrapped together silently in the dissolving mist.

At last they stepped apart. Asuma wiped an arm hard across his face. Soldiers don't cry, he told himself sternly. It was only condensation from the mist. Shikamaru cleared his throat, and Asuma saw he was having a similar condensation problem.

"I think," Shikamaru began softly, "that we all have regrets from our mission. We all could have done more, given more of ourselves. We came early today to tell you that. We don't blame you, and we don't blame ourselves anymore either. Now we start over, and we won't make the same mistake again. And there isn't anyone we would rather have lead us than you, sensei." Choji and Ino nodded, and Asuma felt blessed beyond words.

"Thank you. Your trust is a gift I treasure more than anything else. I also have something for you three." Asuma took out the small felt pouch that he had picked up that morning from the jeweler's.

"Have you ever noticed that your parents wear matching earrings? It is a long tradition, going back many generations. When young shinobi of the Akimichi, Nara and Yamanaka clans are formally recognized as adults, a member of the Sarutobi clans gives them the earrings. They mark the skill of those shinobi, and more importantly, symbolize the ties of friendship between the clans. I have consulted with your parents, and they agree with me that you deserve these earrings. You performed well beyond what would have been expected of a chunin team, and furthermore you all proved yourselves willing to sacrifice your lives to protect others. So take these earrings, and wear them with pride."

They took the three pearl earrings from Asuma with dignity. Asuma noticed Choji glancing up hesitantly, and then back down.

"Yes, Choji? Is there something you have to say?"

"I… uh, would it be possible…" Choji took a deep breath, squared his shoulders and looked up to meet Asuma's eyes squarely. He put his hand into his belt pouch and brought out a yellow object that glittered even in the limited early morning light.

"Toshiyo-san gave me this brooch, during the mission. He said it was to remember him by, and to thank me for encouraging him to find his daughter. But it's too fragile to take on missions. Can we take three of the rubies from the brooch and set them in the earrings? That way, it would be like he was always with us, and he'd know we were keeping his memory alive…" Choji trailed off, as his emotions caused him to choke up.

Asuma's heart filled with pride. "Are you sure you want to do that, Choji? Toshiyo gave the brooch to you."

"But we all owe him a debt, and he meant a lot to all three of us. Besides, he always had the most fun when he was watching us fight. This way, he'll be able to give us tips on our technique all the time." Choji gave a tearful smile, remembering the crusty old man shouting advice at Shikamaru and Ino while they sparred.

Asuma glanced at the other two genin, who clearly agreed with Choji's request.

"I'll have the earrings set tonight, Choji." Asuma gathered up the rings and put them back in the pouch. Choji's brooch he wrapped carefully and placed in his own belt pouch.

"Let me just say, I am so proud of all of you. You are true shinobi of the Leaf."

The silence stretched out, finally broken when Asuma cracked his knuckles loudly.

"Ok team, that's enough blubbering for one day. I hope you saved your energy, because today you're going to need it!" Team 10 was immediately alert, eyes gleaming and muscles tensed for action.

Shikamaru raised a questioning hand.

"About that, sensei. We were hoping you could expand our training program a bit. We can work on stamina outside of our time with you. We want to learn more techniques, so that when our specialized jutsus aren't enough we have more options in the field."

Asuma nodded. So they were going to begin training on their own. He could live with that.

"All right, then." He felt the corners of his mouth curl upward. It was his first grin in what felt like an age. "I think it's time we started playing with fire."

oOoOo

Inoichi squatted on his heels, trying to reach into the rosebush to pick up his clippers without getting pricked. _Damn it!_ He jerked his hand back, sucking on the spot where the thorns had drawn blood. He stared resentfully at the flowers. Surely his wife wouldn't notice if he set one little rosebush on fire…

"Hello?" came a light feminine voice.

Inoichi whirled around in consternation. _How the hell did she know? She's not the one who's supposed to be able to read minds!_ But it was Ino and not his wife who was moving up and down the aisles of flowers in search of him. She sounded more like her mother every day, and was looking more like her too.

Ino stopped in front of her father, and, to his complete shock, gave him a low bow.

"Sir, I understand that mind-reading is a subtle and dangerous power. I understand that I am too young to fully comprehend that danger. Yet I humbly ask that you teach me." She straightened and met her father's eyes, surprising him with a look that spoke of grief and regret.

"The world will not wait for me to develop at the pace you set for me, father."

Ah. This was in reaction to that tragic mission. Inoichi remembered his shock when his beloved daughter had come back from the hospital, covered in blood and staggering from exhaustion after carrying her unconscious teammate for miles. It seems his daughter had changed. He wondered what would come of this.

"Understand, Ino, that what you are asking has never been done before. It is irresponsible and foolhardy to send you into territory for which you are not prepared. Are you sure you wish to go down this road, knowing what the consequences could be?"

There was no hint of hesitation in her eyes as she nodded.

"Then I will respect your wishes. But Ino, if you're looking for another trick like Mind Possession jutsu, this is not it. This is a power that takes years to master, and is often next to useless in a battle. The results are invaluable once you attain true skill, but I warn you – the path is long and frustrating." No reaction, only quiet acceptance.

"Then let us begin now. Prepare your mind. I will show you what it means to be a Yamanaka."

oOoOo

Less than a week after beginning Team 10's new training, Asuma was astounded at the results. His genin were pushing themselves beyond their limits without complaint, and it showed. Training Area 5 was a wasteland of churned earth and scorched branches. Several of the smaller trees were severed at the base, where sharp winds laced with chakra had sliced through cleanly.

Asuma had begun training with Shikamaru's request in mind; specifically, that he teach them a wider range of techniques. During their fight with the escaped convicts his genin had relied on the signature techniques of their clan, and found them to be underdeveloped and unable to counter more powerful ninjutsu. Asuma had decided to teach them area effect attacks and element manipulation. Earth, fire, water and wind: the four elements forming the base for most ninjutsu.

They quickly mastered the basic techniques of all four elements. Small fireballs, spikes of earth, jets of water and strong gusts of wind were all part of their arsenal now. Since then they moved on to develop an affinity with the element they felt most comfortable with. Asuma hadn't told them yet, but his training was going to develop their affinity with a single element until they were ready to learn Change in Chakra Nature.

His own trench knives were propelled with chakra that contained the essence of wind, and could cut through solid rock with ease. That was the power he intended to give his genin, once they knew which element would fuse most easily with their chakra.

Choji's strength and enormous amounts of chakra had paid off most clearly with earth-style jutsu. He could send shields of earth in different directions and generate massive shockwaves ripping through the ground. After taking one of his smaller soldier pills, he managed to create a rift five meters deep and ten across that stretched all the way across the training field. It had taken him considerably longer to put the earth back where it had come from.

Ino was showing great dexterity with wind, sending layered gusts one attacks one after another that made it almost impossible to dodge. During one memorable bout Choji had underestimated the range of her attacks. The powerful wind clipped him on the head, instantly knocking him unconscious. Ino's power was lacking, especially in the other three elements, but the control she exhibited over her techniques boded well for the future.

Shikamaru had surprised Asuma. He had thought that, given Shikamaru's passive attitude toward life, water would be his preferred element. Shikamaru had surprised him by immediately gravitating toward fire. The strength of his techniques, often pushing the limits of what his chakra reserves allowed, indicated a deep passion that Asuma had never before detected in Shikamaru. Not only that, but the complaints Asuma had gotten used to hearing during training had disappeared. Asuma wondered if the lazy genin that had caused him so much frustration was gone for good.

Asuma called an end to the day, but didn't let them leave for their homes. Although recently, he remembered, his team had gone no further than the street stalls nearest Konoha's front gate before returning to the training field. Their dedication only seemed to grow the more they sensed themselves improving.

"I have some very important news," he told them. "In a short time Konoha will host this year's Chunin Exams. Genin from many different shinobi villages will be coming here to test their skills, and attempt to be recognized and promoted to chunin. Although you are first-years, I believe you are ready to take this test." He waited a moment for this statement to take effect, then added with a mock growl, "Do not disappoint me."

In truth, Asuma was looking forward to the Chunin exams with an almost unholy glee. He had purposefully stopped his team from sparring with older genin and chunin for exactly this purpose. His team would set out entirely on their own, and Asuma couldn't wait to watch from the sidelines. He expected that more than a few of his fellow jonin would be greatly surprised at what they saw. He hoped he could entice them into betting some money on the outcome beforehand. Still, he made sure not to let his confidence show. They would need their edge; after all, no one knew exactly who the other villages would be sending. And with the Sound village involved, the Chunin exams promised to get bloody.

"There are some things you need to know before you take the Exams. The first is that this is not just about you. While it would be wonderful if you all made chunin on your first attempt, that is not what these Exams are about. They are about presenting Konoha at its best. Other villages see this as an opportunity to test our strength. If our genin do not perform well, it makes Konoha look weak. Onlookers wanting to hire shinobi will take their business to other villages. But there is a deeper purpose even than showing off." Asuma paused, making sure he had his genin's full attention.

"We are not on friendly terms with the other villages. The Village Hidden in the Sand has been growing increasingly hostile, and diplomatic relations between the Hokage and the Kazekage are at an almost all-time low. There is also the question of the Sound Village."

Asuma wasn't sure how much to tell them. Information regarding the Sound Village was scarce even within the Hokage's inner circle, and most of what they knew was classified. He decided to share everything he could without breaking the Hokage's decree, trusting to their maturity. They would need to be prepared.

"We have long been suspicious of the Sound Village. They do not operate according to the same principles as the other villages, and show few scruples during their missions. They are a small village, but proud and determined to prove their skill. Their genin will have combat experience and be determined to win at all costs. Do not underestimate them, and always treat them with caution. That brings me to the real reason the Hokage is depending so much on the outcome of these Exams: they are a gesture of goodwill toward the other villages. We are showing our willingness to work together, to put aside our differences and take pride in the proficiency of our young shinobi. But this is also a way for us to observe the Sound shinobi and gather more information on their behavior."

Asuma watched his genin intently. They were all following his words grimly, processing the real importance of the Exams. Shikamaru's eyes were narrowed in concentration, and Asuma could see the gears turning. Asuma realized he didn't have to worry. Shikamaru would catch all of the possibilities and assess all of the dangers as easily as reading twenty moves ahead in Shogi. Though Asuma would be sending his team into dangerous waters, the unseen currents would not catch them unawares while Shikamaru was keeping watch.

"And it's possible that I should not be telling you this, but I think it very likely that our political relations with the Sound Village are soon to take a turn for the worse. The Hokage has received several petitions to investigate the treatment of villagers by Sound shinobi, and he is only waiting on what the Chunin Exams show us before he takes action. These Exams will be the toughest mission you've faced yet, and success is not measured by whether or not you become chunin. Success is not letting anything take you by surprise."

After that he dismissed them, and Shikamaru and Choji walked off deep in thought. Ino didn't move.

"Yes?"

"There has to be something more I can do," she told Asuma bluntly.

"What do you mean?" Asuma couldn't imagine anyone trying harder than Ino had been recently. She mastered new jutsus as fast as he could teach them, and practiced until she could perform them with all the ease of her Mind Possession.

"I'm still the weak link," Ino said, the set of her jaw telling Asuma that she wasn't whining or complaining, just telling the truth as she saw it. "My Mind Possession jutsu is a gamble at best: if it hits I can capacitate one enemy, but it comes at the cost of my mobility. And if the enemy is fast there's little chance the attack will hit, at least without Shikamaru stepping in to immobilize them first. As for all of the new element-specific techniques you've been teaching us, I don't have the power or chakra reserves necessary for them to be really effective. Shikamaru's fire style makes my jutsu look like a candle flame, and it makes no sense for me to use earth-style jutsus when Choji can generate more power with his little finger."

"But your strengths lie in other areas," Asuma pointed out reasonably. "I mean, you've started training with your father to learn the secrets of invading another's mind. You've already seen the benefits of that by using telepathy to coordinate with your team – that's an invaluable advantage on the battlefield, much better than having more power or higher chakra levels."

"Yes, but in a fight with strong shinobi I'm still the least capable of defending myself or others. There must be something more I can _do!_"

Asuma racked his brain for something he could tell the earnest young woman who was staring at him so fiercely. She truly was developing rapidly, but if she felt that she was bringing down her team it would affect her performance simply because of her lack of confidence. What to do?

Then the idea came to him. "I think I know what to do. Are you prepared to sacrifice a few hours during the mornings?" Ino nodded, her eyes lighting up at the prospect of learning something new.

"Meet me in front of my house two hours before we normally meet at the training field."

Asuma could see Ino quivering with curiosity, but he wanted to keep her in suspense. Besides, he had no idea if Kurenai would agree to what he had in mind.

"You're dismissed!" Ino saluted and shot off to rejoin her team.

Asuma made his way to Kurenai's house at top speed. If he was lucky she would be making dinner, and he could wheedle an invitation. As his father once told him, if you could get a woman to feed you on a regular basis then her heart was halfway won. Asuma figured his father must have read this in a book somewhere, because the mother Asuma remembered had never cooked much for the Hokage. Still, it sounded like good advice. If Kurenai got used to seeing him at mealtimes, maybe she would be used to seeing him around all the time. And that was just fine with him.

He reached Kurenai's house and grinned when he detected the mouth-watering odor of roasting meat. Asuma moved to knock on the door, but it swung open before he got the chance.

"A little noisy, aren't we Asuma? An elephant makes less noise than you." Kurenai stood in the doorway, grinning at him wickedly. He grinned back.

"I didn't want the food to get cold. Is that chicken?" He tried to peer over her shoulder into the kitchen, but she moved to block him.

"So you didn't just come to visit me. A good shinobi shouldn't divulge his mission priority so easily. Get along with you, I only made enough for one!" But she stood aside, leaving the door open.

Asuma laughed and entered, trying for a quick peck on the cheek as he passed Kurenai. She was already gone.

"Too slow!" came her cheerful voice from the kitchen.

Asuma sat down at the table, which already had a second plate set out. He really must have been making a lot of noise, if she'd heard him in time to lay a place.

"Actually, I have an even deeper and more devious motive for visiting you than you realize." Asuma uncorked the bottle of wine lying on the table invitingly, using his kunai to shoot the cork at Kurenai with a popping sound. She grabbed a salad spoon and knocked the missile right back at him.

"A surprise attack, eh? Take that!" Asuma was forced to duck in order to dodge a volley of silverware with that lodged with surprising force in the wall behind him.

_Gods, what if the other jonin saw us?_ Asuma thought suddenly. He envisioned Kakashi watching him lazily with his uncovered eye, or worse, Gai giving them a double-thumbs-up and congratulating them on rekindling their "Fires of Youth." He shuddered, quickly motioning his surrender.

"I'm actually here on behalf of one of my genin. Ino came to me today and said she didn't think she was helping her team enough. It's definitely not true, she's coming along fine. However, knowing that she's working hard to improve will boost her confidence as well, and might be exactly what she needs. I was hoping you might be able to teach her genjutsu."

For some reason, Kurenai had an angry glint in her red-ringed eyes.

"Oh? You thought she needed an extra trick or two, so why not genjutsu? It's the perfect skill for her to pick up. What makes you think she's suited for genjutsu? "Could it be," her voice was dripping scorn, "that she's a _girl?_"

"No, nothing like that at all!" Asuma waved his hands in frantic denial. _Although, _the stubborn part of his mind said, _girls DO tend to be better at genjutsu. It's a statistical fact._ But the angry red eyes staring at him from Kurenai's usually cheerful face warned him to keep the stubborn part of his mind well in hand.

"You know she's a Yamanaka. And after our last mission Ino started training with her father for the advanced techniques of the Yamanaka clan." Kurenai's eyes softened somewhat at the reminder of Team 10's recent tragedy. "She's beginning her training in mind-reading earlier than most Yamanaka shinobi, but those techniques aren't always helpful in battle. I thought that her growing familiarity with the mind might make her a prime candidate for genjutsu. And since you're the best genjutsu user in the village, I came to you!"

Kurenai snorted, though she appeared placated. "Flattery will get you nowhere. But then again, it would be nice to have a determined student to work with. None of my genin seem to have much facility with genjutsu. Their abilities all work well _against_ genjutsu, but I won't be able to teach them some of my favorite techniques for a while. It would be my pleasure to teach Ino, if she shows she can learn."

"Can I send her over tomorrow then? Say, around seven?"

Kurenai nodded. "Yes, of course. Early to bed for me, I suppose." She smiled and advanced on Asuma slowly, her red eyes glowing with something that was definitely not anger. "Then we'll just have to make the most of the time we have."

The bottle of wine sat open on the kitchen table, untouched, while the food grew cold on the counter.

oOoOo

Ino arrived at Asuma's house at seven sharp. He wasn't waiting for her as she had expected, but she saw a little note pinned on his door with a kunai. It read, _Proceed immediately to Kurenai-sensei's house._ Ino shrugged. Maybe Asuma wasn't a morning person.

A few minutes later she reached Kurenai's house, which Team 10 had visited a few times after training. She knocked on the door, feeling her heart pound with anticipation.

"Come in!" came Kurenai's voice from within.

Ino entered Kurenai's cozy living room and looked around for the jonin. Kurenai appeared from the direction of the kitchen, carrying two cups of tea in her hands. She handed one to Ino, and motioned at her to take a seat. Kurenai remained standing.

"You are here to learn genjutsu. Do you know what that means?"

Ino scrambled to remember her lessons from the Academy, which seemed to her as if they had taken place a lifetime ago.

"Genjutsu requires hand seals just like ninjutsu, but it affects the flow of chakra in the brain. So you only think something's happening, and you can't defend yourself because you're separated from reality."

"That's correct. But just because something is only in your mind does not mean that it is not real. Genjutsu is a powerful tool that is not affected by your enemy's speed or strength. All that is required is precise chakra control, and the attention to detail necessary to fool the senses…"

The next two hours passed in a blur as Ino began learning the secrets of manipulating the human mind. After what felt like seconds, Ino realized that it was time to report to Training Area 5 to begin the day's workout.

"Thank you so much for agreeing to teach me, Kurenai-sensei! I can't wait to show Asuma-sensei what you taught me!" Ino noticed the older jonin's soft smile in response to Asuma's name, and thought back to what Shikamaru had said when Asuma ordered them to attack Team 8 all those weeks ago. _Kurenai-sensei is a beautiful kunoichi and Asuma-sensei thinks he's quite the player._ Was it possible the genjutsu master had fallen for Asuma's charm? Was Kurenai sweet on her gruff, chain-smoking sensei?

"Kurenai-sensei…" Ino gathered her courage. "You like Asuma-sensei, don't you?" She mentally patted herself on the back when Kurenai whirled to face her, a bright blush spreading from her cheeks up to her forehead and down to her neck.

"What… what makes you think…" Kurenai stammered.

Ino laughed, and realized just how nice it felt to laugh. It had been a while. Kurenai realized she'd been caught, and gave a laugh that, coming from anyone else, Ino might have called a giggle. But no, she said to herself, jonin don't giggle. Do they?

"It's probably the worst-kept secret in Konoha," Kurenai said with mock sadness. "Yes, I like Asuma. I like him a lot. But don't tell him how much, all right Ino? He's self-satisfied enough as it is."

Ino swore not to reveal her secret.

"What about you, Ino? Is there a guy you're interested in?"

"Yes, I like Sa – " but Ino had to cut herself off. The thought of the last Uchiha, usually enough to make her sigh over his cruel beauty, had no effect on her anymore. She pictured his raven-black hair, his scowling expression. Nothing. Perhaps it wasn't surprising, she thought to herself. They had spent no time at all near each other since they became genin. But more than that, her crush on Sasuke was a remnant of her childhood. And after losing Toshiyo, after carrying Choji back to Konoha and sitting by his bed just waiting, praying he would survive the night… Ino didn't feel much like a child anymore. Still, it was surprisingly painful to realize that a feeling which she'd considered as much a part of her as her left arm simply wasn't there anymore.

Kurenai was watching her curiously. "No, Kurenai-sensei. There isn't."

oOoOo

The sun was just beginning to set, illuminating the sky with streaks of red and orange. Shikamaru stood alone amidst the lengthening shadows in the training field. Choji and Ino had practiced with him for hours and would be with him still, but he had told them to leave. Dusk was a good time for thinking, and he had a lot to think about.

The Chunin Exams were approaching. In fact, they were right around the corner. Shikamaru had faith in his team; they were stronger than ever, and ready for anything. But this would be their first real test since Toshiyo's death. Once again they would face danger, and the possibility of failure. Shikamaru was determined. This time would be different. _He _was different, as was his team. They knew the risks; they were ready as they could be. But still, doubts gnawed at the corners of his mind.

Was it possible to ever really be prepared? Was he strong enough, smart enough? All it took was one mistake, and just like that… a friend could die. _No. Never again! _He wouldn't let anything happen to his team. Not while he had breath in his body.

He should rest. Shikamaru knew there was a line past which training became over-training and ended up harming rather than improving one's skills. The whole team had been flirting with that line ever since Toshiyo's death, and it had paid dividends in terms of their abilities and combat readiness. But with the Chunin Exams would come the most dangerous mission they'd ever encountered. Shikamaru would be of more use to his team fully rested, with his wits working at top speed.

_Just a little more. One more technique, and then I'll stop._ He moved to a line drawn in the soft loam with a kunai, about thirty yards away from a bale of hay covered in sackcloth with a bulls-eye in the middle. Shikamaru had appropriated this target from the Academy. It was one of the basic targets used when first teaching the young children how to throw kunai, but Shikamaru had decided to put it to a new purpose.

He bent his knees and brought his hands up in the peculiar seal necessary for fire-style jutsus. "Katon: Burning Whirlwind Jutsu!" He let out the air stored in his lungs, expelling it along with chakra to fuel the technique. A roaring cylinder of fire exploded into the air, propelling itself toward the target. The training area was momentarily illuminated by bright flames, and for a moment Shikamaru thought he'd finally completed the task that had so far proved beyond his strength. But mere feet from the target, the flames weakened and then died out entirely. He couldn't funnel enough chakra into the technique to cover the distance. And until his chakra began replenishing, he couldn't repeat the technique with any hope of success.

Shikamaru sighed, determined to practice his technique and control even if he couldn't reach the goal he had set for himself. But before beginning the jutsu again, he sent his shadow out to measure the distance. _If only my area-effect jutsus had the same range as my shadow_, he thought regretfully.

It was the sun that gave him the idea; the sun, and its dull red glare reaching down only to stop where the shadows began…

With his left hand, he performed the simplest fire-style seal he knew. It was significantly more difficult to do with one hand, but his dexterity with all manner of seals had greatly increased through his extra training. He bent at the waist, lowering his right hand until it touched the ground, exactly as if he was performing an earth-style jutsu that required contact with the earth. Only this time he was maintaining contact with something else.

"Katon: Burning Fireball Jutsu," Shikamaru whispered the words, pushing all of his remaining chakra down his arm and into his shadow. There was a rush of heat and light and chakra and then his shadow ignited. Flames shot up to shoulder height and raced down the length of his shadow, changing from red with an orange center to a dark blue, tinged with streaks of inky black. Shikamaru watched with awe. It was like throwing a match onto a river of oil. The flames reached the end of his shadow, which was still pooled at the base of the target. The target ignited with a rushing sound and the hay began to burn with a ghostly blue light.

oOoOo

In a different country many miles away, a young kunoichi stood silently and watched the sun set. She folded her hands on the base of her giant fan, and looked out from her vantage point over the vast desert glowing with reflected light. It was like a sea of blood. _Fitting,_ she thought sadly. _Soon all of Konoha will be awash in blood._

A soft rustling sound alerted her to the presence of another. She turned to see a black-clad figure whose face was obscured in shadow. He put a hand on her shoulder, and together they watched the sun disappear behind the mountains in the distance.

"Get some sleep, sister. Tomorrow we leave for Konoha."

To Temari's ears the words sounded like a death knell, filling the hot, stale air with a heart-breaking sorrow.


	9. The Exams Begin

**A/N: **It's been awhile since the last update, for which I apologize. It will probably take awhile before I get to the next one, as well, because I have two other stories that I'm working on, Rise of the Uchiha and The Professor's Journey. Of course, my inspiration tends to lean toward whichever story gets reviewed, so if you like where this one is going let me know, and the next chapter just might get written sooner!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto or any of the characters in this story.

**The Exams Begin**

Choji woke up to the smell of all of his favorite foods wafting up the stairs and into his room. He inhaled through his nose, savoring the aroma of roasting meat. What was the occasion? Oh, right. Today was the first day of the Chunin Exams.

He sat up in bed, food momentarily forgotten. Months of preparation and training, and it all led up to the next few weeks. _No one will get hurt this time around_, Choji promised. _I'll make sure of it._

A few minutes later he was dressed and ready, his soldier pills safely stored in his vest pockets, and his ninja tools stowed away securely. He went downstairs to find the table already set, and his parents seated, smiling at him fiercely.

"Morning Mom, Dad. You didn't have to do this!"

Choza laughed, causing the glasses and chopsticks on the table to shake as if caught in a miniature earthquake. "Of course we did, Choji! You think we'd let our son start the Chunin Exams without proper fuel?"

Chouko Akimichi smacked her husband in the back of the head. "Quiet, you! Let the boy eat. Hurry. Choji, you should meet up with your team soon."

"Right! No time to waste!" Choji was in his seat in the blink of an eye, inhaling his food at a breakneck pace. He was like a green whirlwind; nothing edible within his reach was safe.

His parents watched him fondly, almost too emotional to finish the food on their own plates. Almost.

Choza pointed at Choji, his finger resembling a large sausage. "Remember, son, we're proud of you even if you don't make chunin. Just do your best, that's all that counts."

Choji paused long enough to nod seriously. "Thanks, but I'm not worried about that. I'm treating the Exams like a mission. The only objective I care about is getting my teammates through this safely."

Choza and Chouko exchanged startled looks. When had their son become so wise, so serious? It must have been due to his brush with death during his first C-rank mission.

When no food was left on the table, Choji wiped his mouth with a napkin and slung his pack over his shoulders. "Thanks guys, I've got to run! I'll see you tonight, if the Exams aren't still going!"

His mom gave him a quick kiss on the cheek, and his dad nearly crushed the life out of him with a signature Akimichi bear hug. "We'll be cheering for you. Show them the strength of the Akimichi clan!"

When he was gone Choza started bringing dishes over to the sink. He paused beside the window, watching Choji dash down the street at full speed.

"He's grown so much," he commented, sensing his wife approaching behind him.

Chouko chuckled. "To tell the truth, I don't think we have any idea of how much he's grown. But we'll find out very soon."

oOoOo

Ino ate her cereal quietly. She knew she should have something more substantial, but the butterflies in her stomach wouldn't let her get away with anything heavier. She gulped down some orange juice and took a few deep breaths, trying to calm her nerves.

"Are you all right, Ino?" Inoichi looked across the table at his daughter, his eyes twinkling. Ino forced herself to give him back her best confident smirk.

"Of course, dad. The other genin won't know what hit them."

Inoichi chewed quietly. His daughter's nervousness did not escape his notice, but neither did her determination not to let it show. "I'm sure they won't. You and your team are well prepared."

Ino finished the last few bits of cereal in her bowl, then drained the milk in one gulp. She gave a long sigh, and pushed the bowl away. "Where's mom? Does she even care that this is the most important day of my life?"

Her father shrugged. "You know your mother, Ino. She heard 'Exams' and figured you had everything under control. After all, you were second only to the Uchiha prodigy during your Academy days." Inoichi gave Ino a sheepish smile. "I could have explained things to her, but I didn't want her to worry. You know what she thinks about our way of life."

"Maybe she shouldn't have married a shinobi, then," Ino muttered. "She's probably in the greenhouse already. I swear, sometimes I think mom doesn't actually exist. She's just a figment of our imaginations."

"I heard that!" Ino looked up in surprise, to see her mom, Miho, approaching from the door to the greenhouse. "I'm hurt. Just because I don't go around throwing kunai at bad guys like you two, doesn't mean I can't appreciate what you're about to go through. Here. This is for you."

Ino's mom held out a beautiful, pale, yellow rose. Ino took it gently, avoiding the wicked-looking thorns.

"I've been growing these specially to match the color of your hair," her mom said. "See those thorns? The flower is beautiful, but dangerous. Just like you. Do your best, honey. We're pulling for you."

Ino hugged her mom gingerly, aware that using too much of her strength wasn't a good idea. To Ino's surprise, there were a few tears in her eyes threatening to fall. She hadn't wanted to admit it, but having her mom's support meant a lot.

"Thank you so much!"

She put the flower in a glass with some water, and said her goodbyes. Ino didn't even notice that the butterflies in her stomach were gone, so focused was she on the task ahead.

_This time I won't be the weak link. I swear it._

oOoOo

Shikamaru rested his chin on one hand, staring at the board intently. His breakfast was pushed to the side, untouched.

_If he advances there, I can cut off his knight. Then I'll start my own attack. But what if he plays defensively? I'll have to be prepared for that too…_

"-maru!" His father's voice interrupted his thoughts.

"What?"

Shikaku didn't laugh, but his mouth quirked upward a bit. "You didn't even hear what I said, did you?"

Try as he might, Shikamaru couldn't keep the scowl off his face. "I was concentrating!"

"Concentrate and eat at the same time. I suggested we play Shogi to calm your nerves, but it won't matter how calm and focused you are if you're too weak to fight. Eat a little, your mom made this specially for you."

"That's what I'm afraid of."

"Watch it, punk!" Yoshino came out into the dining room, holding a carving knife like a kunai. "You'll eat what I cook and you'll like it!"

Shikamaru replied absently, still focused on the game. "Of course, mom."

Shikaku waved a hand in front of Shikamaru's face, breaking him out of his trance. "Unfortunately, we're not going to be able to play out the rest of this game. You should leave soon, and first you're going to eat what's on your plate."

"Dad, I'm not _five!_"

Still, Shikamaru swept up the Shogi pieces and put them away. He started in on his breakfast, noting that for once his mom hadn't burned the food. That was a first for Nara Yoshino. Every second she spent in the kitchen was a second wasted, in her book. Shikamaru was touched.

"Listen up, brat," his mother said, glaring at him. "You'd better not mess these exams up!"

Shikamaru got up from the table, walked over to his mom, and gave her a hug. "Don't worry, mom. I'll do my best."

He left to get his gear, leaving Yoshino standing dumbstruck in the doorway. She looked at Shikaku, her face the picture of shock.

"Wh-what the hell was that? No heavy sigh? No 'troublesome woman'? What happened to our son?"

Shikaku laughed quietly. "I think our Shika has finally figured out why he's fighting, or more specifically, what he's fighting to protect. I look forward to these exams with great anticipation."

oOoOo

The first rays of light shone through the open window, illuminating the bed and the two figures in it. Asuma groaned, raising one hand to shade his eyes. From under the covers came a sleepy sound of protest.

"Time to get up, Kurenai."

The kunoichi reluctantly uncovered her face, her black hair a mess and her red eyes glaring blood murder. "Did you deliberately not close the curtain last night? Asshole."

Asuma raised his hands apologetically. "Today's an important day, and I know you'd sleep all day if I didn't make sure we got up at a reasonable hour."

Kurenai patted her hair into a semblance of order, and grinned evilly. "That's right, today's the first day of the Chunin Exams. Then I won't kill you for waking me up this early. I'll get all the satisfaction I need from watching my genin wipe the floor with yours."

"Is that so? Sounds like a challenge to me. Care to make a wager?"

"Of course," Kurenai scoffed. "What are the stakes?"

Asuma turned so he was lying on one side, looking into Kurenai's eyes. As always they mesmerized him, pulling him deeper until they were all he could see. He grinned at her lecherously. "Oh, I'm sure we can think of something."

Kurenai smacked him so hard he saw stars. "Sarutobi Asuma, get your mind out of the gutter! If I win, we're going to tell the other jonin we're dating."

Asuma gasped. "You're joking." She just shook her head firmly.

"Fine. So you're gonna play hardball? I can play hardball. If I win, you have to accept Jiraiya's offer to make you the model for the cover of his next book."

Kurenai's eyes widened in horror. "That's over the line!"

Asuma just shook his head. "You want to subject me to Gai's congratulations, and my father's not-so-subtle questions about when he can expect a new addition to the Sarutobi clan. Then the lectures from Shikaku on making sure my love life doesn't affect my work… oh no, I don't think your forfeit is any worse than mine."

"Fine," Kurenai spat, "but you'd best be warned. If your kids win this wager, I may never speak to you again. I may never speak to _anyone _again, so traumatic an experience it would be."

"Oh, you know you've always longed to be the face of Icha Icha—" Asuma had to leap out of bed to avoid the slashing kunai.

"Hey," he shouted. "Did you keep that under your _pillow?_"

"We're shinobi, remember? You shouldn't be surprised." Kurenai paused, running her eyes up and down appreciatively. "Nice view."

That was when Asuma realized he wasn't wearing anything. He blushed and turned away, looking for his pants. "Closet pervert," he muttered. "She's worse than Ebisu."

As he pulled his pants on, he prayed fervently that his kids wouldn't let him down. There was too much riding on this bet for his comfort.

oOoOo

The members of Team 10 arrived at Training Ground 5, two hours before the start of the Exams. They met in the middle of the field, each thinking about what that day might have in store. Shikamaru broke the silence.

"These Exams are what we've been waiting for. They're our chance to prove to the village, to prove to ourselves, that we're not kids any more."

Choji fingered the small ruby set in the silver earring hanging from his left ear. Shikamaru and Ino had the exact same earrings, which Asuma had given to Team 10 after setting them with Toshiyo's rubies. "I won't ever fail the people relying on me again. That goes for the two of you before anyone."

Ino put a hand on Choji's shoulder. "Toshiyo would be proud of you." Then she clapped her hands, the sharp noise breaking echoing eerily in the morning silence. "Right, that's enough of the emotional crap! Let's go show everybody why they shouldn't mess with Team 10!"

Shikamaru nodded, and the three teammates began walking in the direction of the Exam building.

"Just remember," Shikamaru warned, "to be on your guard. Every genin from another village is a potential enemy. We're entering an arena where the stakes are life and death. And just as important, remember we're Konoha shinobi before everything else; don't let any rivalries make you forget who your friends are."

Ino didn't respond, but Shikamaru's advice resonated with her. She had done a lot of thinking recently, about her friends… and her former friends. And she was going to take the first opportunity that presented itself, in order to do something she should have done long ago. Ino and Sakura had unfinished business.

The building where the Chunin Exams were taking place was located in a very remote area of the village. In fact, Ino thought she remembered hearing her father mention something about the building being built specially for the Exams. It was gigantic, fully seven stories high.

Shikamaru led the way, and Team 10 joined the steady stream of genin squads entering the building. There was no need to figure out which way to go—once inside, they could just follow the crowd. And it led them to some kind of commotion outside of the exam room, which halted forward momentum as teams pressed forward to try and figure out what was going on.

Ino and Choji looked to Shikamaru for direction. During their training Ino had gotten over her aversion to Shikamaru leading—resenting him for his intellect just seemed too childish now, and it helped that he took his responsibilities seriously.

Shikamaru tapped one finger on his thigh, which was the signal for Ino to use her clan technique and communicate with them mind to mind. It was a low-powered version of the Yamanaka mind-reading, requiring much less power since it was only used to relay surface thoughts, and since her targets weren't trying to resist her mental probes. Shikamaru and Choji would concentrate on the thoughts they wanted Ino to pick up on, and she could respond without any chance of an enemy overhearing. Ino knew it would come in handy, but she'd never imagined they'd be able to use her mind-to-mind communication before the Exams had even started.

**What's going on?**

Shikamaru shook his head, his frustration evident. **I can't see through this crowd. Tell Choji to make us a path, but keep us to the side a little. I want to see what's happening without being too conspicuous.**

Ino nodded shortly. **Right.**

She relayed Shikamaru's directions to Choji, who began to shoulder through the crowd. He muttered apologies, but drew many annoyed looks before they reached the cause of the disturbance. A very strange sight met Ino's eyes.

Sasuke and another genin appeared to have been fighting. But in between them, effortlessly holding their legs motionless, was a genin clad all in green spandex, with the bushiest eyebrows and ugliest bowl cut Ino had ever seen. As strange as this was, Ino quickly moved on when her senses alerted her to the low-powered genjutsu affecting the area.

She quickly made her report to Shikamaru.

**There's a genjutsu disguising the door, and both of the genin blocking the door are under an illusion.**

He nodded, comprehension dawning on his face. **The Exams must have already started. They're proctors, and they're trying to keep us from the next stage. I thought something was strange, we're only on the second floor. Let's just watch, for now. I don't think that green genin needs any help.**

The scene continued, oblivious to the mental conversation playing in the background.

The spandex-clad genin let both of the boys go. "There is no need to start fighting before the Exams even begin."

Sasuke grunted, staring balefully at the two genin who were blocking his path. "I don't care about fighting you. Just step aside, and undo this illusion you've created."

The disguised genin laughed. "So you've figured it out, huh? Well, don't say we didn't warn you. If you turn back now, you'll be doing yourselves a favor."

Both genin walked away, and the sign above the door reverted to its original state. Sasuke and his team walked through first. Ino followed, having seen Sakura.

**I'll join up with you in a minute, Shikamaru. There's something I have to do first.**

**Of course. We'll wait for you. **Shikamaru had seen the way Ino looked at Sakura, and had doubtless figured out why Ino was leaving.

By the time Ino caught up with Team 7, they'd already managed to get into more trouble. Sasuke was staring down the same bowl-cut genin from before, his casual slouch contrasting with the furious sparks shooting from his eyes.

Ino had to admit, even though her adoration was a thing of the past… the boy looked good.

The boy with the eyebrows (Ino realized she was cycling between his three most hideous aspects as his signifier) was busy trying to blow kisses at Sakura, who was acrobatically dodging. Ino used the distraction to make it all the way to Sakura's side before anyone noticed her.

"I-Ino pig!" Sakura yelled, and lost her balance at the exact wrong moment, sending her right into the path of one of Lee's blown kisses. Ino could have sworn she heard a wet, smacking sound, followed by Sakura shivering all over in horror.

"Ino pig! Damn it, look what you did!"

Ino covered her hand with her mouth. "I'm sorry, Sakura. Can I talk to you?"

Lee began to talk over Ino at Sasuke. "I challenge you to youthful combat!"

"I accept." Sasuke stepped forward, distracting Sakura from her once-best-friend.

"Kick his ass, Sasuke!"

Ino put her hand of Sakura's shoulder, trying to keep her flighty friend on track.

"Sakura, I have something I really need to say before the Exams start."

With a supreme effort, Sakura tore her eyes away from the battle beginning between Lee and her teammate.

"What is it? Make it fast, Ino pig. I don't want to miss Sasuke cleaning the floor with this jerk."

Ino sighed, resolving to approach this directly. "I want to be your friend again."

Sakura stared at her, completely lost for words. Ino forged ahead, hoping she would be able to make an impression.

"It's just, a lot has happened to me lately. I almost died, my whole team almost died, and it made me realize how there's nothing more important than friends. I would never forgive myself if I let our friendship die forever just because of a stupid boy. I don't even like Sasuke anymore, so there's no reason to—"

Sakura, who had been following Ino's words with ever-widening eyes, fixed on her last sentence, suspicion kindling in her gaze.

"So that's it! I see your game, Ino-pig. You're jealous of all the time I spend with Sasuke, so you're trying to rekindle our friendship to get to him! Keep your friends close, and your enemies closer, is it? Well I'm not going to fall for that one!"

Ino met Sakura's suspicious gaze directly, willing her sincerity to shine through clearly.

"Sakura, I really and truly don't have feelings for Sasuke anymore. And if you can't believe that, please believe that our friendship means more to me than any boy ever could. You don't have to say anything now, but think about it. I want us to be friends again, no matter how long it takes."

Ino walked away without a backward glance, passing by Naruto who was just picking himself up after being humiliated by Lee.

Sakura made as if to go after Ino, but stopped when Sasuke started his fight with Lee. Every now and again she sent a quick glance at Ino's retreating back, and her face contained traces of hope and wonder.

Ino joined up with Shikamaru and Choji, who were waiting outside of the Exam room.

"How did it go?" Shikamaru asked.

Ino shrugged. "As well as can be expected. Should we go in?"

"Might as well," Choji said. "We're only going to get more nervous the longer we wait."

"Ha!" Ino scoffed. "Nervous isn't in my vocabulary. Let's go!"

oOoOo

Team 10 walked through the door, immediately drawing the suspicious eyes of every genin already in the room. The killing intent hit them in a wave; even though there were only genin assembled, so many hostile looks added up, making the team feel as though they had just entered a battlefield.

Ino turned towards Shikamaru and Choji, feeling vulnerable and exposed. She projected her thoughts into both of their minds. **Wow. I knew this was going to be intense, but I wasn't expecting anything like **_**this**_**.**

**Just don't act self-conscious, and don't do anything to draw any attention to ourselves. **Shikamaru motioned slightly to one side of the room, where, to Ino's considerable relief, were some familiar (and more importantly _friendly_) faces.

"Hi guys!" Kiba's voice was much quieter than Shikamaru was used to. Obviously even the brash Inuzuka had been affected by the atmosphere in the room. Team 8 advanced slowly to meet up with the members of Team 10. Shikamaru felt more secure with Hinata, Kiba, and Shino there. There was safety in numbers.

"H-hello," Hinata murmured, looking even more cowed than usual. Shino only nodded his head, his glasses hiding whatever expression might have been in his eyes, but Shikamaru thought seeing them had lessened some of the tension in the bug-user's shoulders.

Before the two teams had had a chance to catch up the door swung open with a crash. Along with everyone else in the room, Shikamaru swung his head to see who had made the noise. To his utter and complete lack of surprise, it was the blond bumpkin, the walking kunai target, Uzumaki Naruto.

Sakura and Sasuke came in behind their teammate, wincing at the entrance he'd managed to make. Shikamaru motioned his team forward subtly. They were all rookies, after all, all on the same side, and he would do the best he could to make sure Naruto wasn't killed by a horde of pissed-off foreign genin.

"Hey, loudmouth," he hissed quietly. "Try not to get yourself killed before the Exams even start, ok?"

Naruto looked excited to see the other rookies. "Hey, Shikamaru! So you got here before us, huh? I would have thought you'd still be asleep!" 

_Well._ So much for trying to help him.

Kiba pushed forward to the head of the group. "Keep it down, moron. Can't you see everybody else in this room? Things are tense already, being loud will only make things worse."

"N-Naruto-kun. Hello…" Hinata pressed her forefingers together and blushed furiously. Choji tossed Naruto a bag of chips by way of greeting, which made Shikamaru wince. The crinkling of the paper as Naruto opened the bag only drew more stares.

Particularly intense were the looks given Naruto by three Suna genin, a blonde girl, a boy with purple make-up and a black body suit, and a redhead with a huge gourd on his back. Shikamaru paid attention to the reunion happening between the rookies with half an eye, but kept the majority of his attention focused on the three from Suna. The self-assured way they stood, and the menacing focus of the redhead on Naruto, just captured Shikamaru's attention. This would be a team to watch.

Shikamaru was pulled away from his covert observations by a silver-haired genin approaching the rookies alone. He gave this boy his full attention, because it was extremely weird that a genin would approach potential rivals without his team behind him. Very odd. What was this guy up to?

The genin raised a hand, drawing the attention of the rest of the nine rookies. His spectacles flashed with reflected light, hiding his eyes momentarily. "Do you realize the attention you're attracting? Rookies should keep to the background, and avoid notice."

Shikamaru couldn't argue with the sentiment, but he found himself wondering why exactly another genin would knowingly subject himself to the scrutiny from the contestants just to give the rookies advice.

"Yeah?" Kiba snarled belligerently. "And who are you?"

The genin pushed his glasses up a little higher, and smiled secretively. "I'm Kabuto. You could say I know my way around these Exams."

"H-have you taken them before?" Hinata stammered.

Kabuto gave an embarrassed cough. "Seven times, actually. But I've gathered information on all the villages attending, and as many of the teams entering as are known. The info's all contained in these cards, which are specially tuned to my chakra."

Shikamaru was becoming more and more suspicious. Such meticulous information gathering didn't fit the profile of a seven-time failure. And why would he share that information with the rookies, marking himself out to all of the other genin and potentially giving his rivals an edge? He obviously wanted them to think he just felt bad for them, but Shikamaru couldn't shake the feeling that there was more to this spectacled Good Samaritan than met the eye.

Shikamaru realized he'd lost track of the conversation, and re-entered just as Kabuto was winding down with a description of the Hidden Villages. "…and the smallest of the villages is Otogakure. They only recently came to prominence, and have the fewest shinobi entered in these Exams. Most likely they are using the visibility of the Exams to help get more work from the daimyos of the Elemental Nations."

Sasuke broke in when Kabuto looked to have finished his lecture. "Do you have information about individual contestants as well?"

"Of course."

"I'd like to look at Gaara and Rock Lee."

Kabuto took two cards out of the deck and laid them on the floor, revealing the hidden information with a quick pass of his hand. Sasuke bent over the cards, his brow furrowing with concentration.

"Sabaku Gaara," he muttered. "One B-rank mission completed. Never been injured on a mission… how is that possible?"

The rookies were exclaiming over the frightening prowess of the redheaded Suna shinobi when the Sound genin made their move. Before Shikamaru had a chance to notice more than three dark blurs, a squad of Oto shinobi had passed the rookies and were advancing on Kabuto.

Shikamaru tried to move, but he had no hope of reaching Kabuto in time to help. The lead genin had already led with a right hook, his arm weighted by a strange, metal device with grooves and holes. There was a slight whistling sound as his arm traveled through the air.

Kabuto managed to jump back at the last minute to avoid the attack, and for a second Shikamaru thought everything was fine. The rookies were already surrounding the three Oto genin, and surely they wouldn't keep fighting when they were outnumbered.

Then Kabuto's glasses cracked, and he let out a cry of pain. A second later his knees buckled, and he sank to the floor. Then he threw up, drawing cries of distress from most of the rookie nine.

"That will teach you to disrespect Otogakure," the lead Oto-nin said. His entire face was covered in bandages and he walked hunched over, wearing a cape made of some kind of spiky fur. "We may be a small village, but we're no pushovers. If you disrespect us we'll kill you."

Shikamaru was staring directly at Kabuto, but in his mind's eye the silver-haired genin puking his guts out merged with an image of Choji lying crumpled on the ground, ribs broken and wounds streaming blood. Then he saw Ino, unconscious at the base of a tree, with a dagger descending towards her unresisting form. Then Shikamaru realized it didn't matter why Kabuto had approached them with his information cards. He was a shinobi of Konoha, and he had just been attacked.

The smart thing to do would have been to watch and wait. That had been their plan, and it was the smartest option for three raw genin in unfamiliar territory. But at that moment, Shikamaru realized he simply couldn't carry out what logic said was the smart course. His comrade had just been attacked, and Shikamaru would never let that happen if he could prevent it.

He surreptitiously signed Ino and Choji, who tensed and waited for his directions. **Ino, I'm going to do something I probably shouldn't. Make sure Kabuto is ok while everyone is distracted. Choji, watch my back. Things might get a little hairy after this.**

Neither of his teammates even blinked. **We're with you.**__Ino's voice in his mind steadied Shikamaru, reassuring him that his team would back him up no matter what.

"**Shadow Possession jutsu."** All three of the Oto shinobi turned their heads instantly, even though Shikamaru had just whispered the words while activating his technique. They still couldn't move quickly enough to evade his shadow, and all three froze, rooted to the spot. The hundreds of genin already watching the spectacle became just as still, every nerve straining in order to be ready if the fight escalated.

Shikamaru took a step forward, and was mirrored by his victims. He could see they all kept a kunai holster on their right leg, which was a common place to keep a weapon. As a matter of course, Shikamaru only kept his kunai in unconventional locations. It made what he was about to do much easier.

He reached down to his own right leg, pulling an imaginary kunai out of a non-existent holster. The helpless Oto genin watched, horrified, as their hands took out kunai.

"You made a mistake," Shikamaru announced loudly, knowing that every eye in the room was now fixed on him. "You thought because we are all looking out for ourselves, you could attack this genin without anyone standing up to you. But you were wrong. Kabuto is a shinobi of Konohagakure. Even though we are not on the same team, he is my comrade. When the Exams start we may fight each other to advance, but that doesn't change the fact that anyone looking to hurt him, or any of my friends, will have to deal with me."

Shikamaru raised his arm, and hundreds of eyes followed the path of three kunai that drew closer and closer to three vulnerable throats. Shikamaru cast his eyes out over the crowd.

"That goes for all of you. If you target a shinobi of this village, be prepared to pay the ultimate price. In Konoha, even the shadows can kill."

The blades went closer to their targets, inexorably drawing nearer to flesh. Right before the three kunai would have drawn blood, multiple puffs of smoke in the front of the room drew everyone's attention. A scarred jonin and many intimidating chunin proctors had materialized, and began moving to ring the assembled genin.

"Enough of this nonsense," the jonin yelled in a voice that would have carried across any battlefield. "You'll have your chance to kill each other in the Exams. I'm Morino Ibiki, your proctor for the first Exam. Everyone take a seat, and we'll begin."

Shikamaru broke the jutsu, watching in quiet satisfaction as the Oto genin rubbed their throats gingerly. He smiled inwardly, remembering the lesson his father had taught him all those months ago. It was nice to be on the other end of the kunai, this time.

He turned to his team, who were perhaps the only two in the room not looking at him. Choji was still tense, making sure no one was thinking about striking back. Ino was watching Kabuto trying to get to his feet, and her face held the strangest expression.

Every other member of the Rookie Nine was staring at Shikamaru as if he'd grown an extra head. Then Shikamaru felt the wide array of looks, both fearful and intrigued, coming from the rest of the genin. More frightening than all the rest was the intense gaze of Sabaku Gaara, which felt Shikamaru felt as though it were a drill boring a hole between his shoulder blades.

Shikamaru sighed. _So much for not doing anything to attract attention._

**A/N: **I missed writing this story. I'm so glad I finally finished this chapter! I'd love input: were the sappy parts too sappy, and did I get the family and friends interacting right? And most of all, did I adequately convey to all of you my idea of how bad-ass Team 10 really is?


	10. Not Quite a Challenge

**A/N: **Again, my apologies to people who are actually following this story. Rise of the Uchiha is taking up most of my free time, of which I don't have much to begin with. But Team 10 is too awesome to ignore, so I'll keep plugging away.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto, or any of the characters in this story.

**Chapter 10: Not Quite A Challenge**

Shikamaru looked around the room, calculating all the while. Hundreds of genin sat at cramped, wooden desks, while the exam proctors sat on chairs ringing the walls. At the front of the room stood the intimidating Morino Ibiki.

"Everyone take one of the tests. There are nine questions on this exam, plus a tenth question you'll receive after you finish the first nine. You have an hour and a half, which is ten minutes for each question. If you're caught cheating, we deduct two points. If you get a question wrong, you lose one point. Lose enough points, and your team is done. Begin!"

Heads bowed over their papers as the genin began the first exam. Shikamaru was waiting for Ino, and she didn't disappoint him.

**We're supposed to cheat, right?**

Shikamaru hid a smirk. Ino had picked up on the trick right away. After all, it was kind of obvious when the normal punishment for cheating in the Academy was instant failure. The proctors wanted to see how clever the genin could be in discovering the answers for themselves.

**Yes, **Shikamaru answered. **They do want us to cheat.**

He scanned the paper quickly, running through the problems in his mind. The exam questions were well beyond what the normal genin would be able to answer, but to Shikamaru they might as well have been basic addition.

**This won't be a problem, Ino. Just write down the answers I give you and relay them to Choji.**

Ino tossed her ponytail over her shoulder. **I'm almost insulted, **she thought at Shikamaru. **This is disgustingly easy.**

**Careful,** he cautioned. **There's still the tenth question, I have a feeling that one will be a little different. Ok, here's the answer to the first question…**

Shikamaru began writing down the answers, followed immediately by Ino, and a few seconds later by Choji. Ten minutes after the beginning of the exam the members of Team 10 turned their exam papers over and signaled the proctors that they were finished.

The Chunin proctor that took their tests looked slightly taken aback, but he didn't say a thing.

oOoOo

_Are they serious with this test? _Temari thought idly as she wrote down the answers. She didn't even need to cheat for questions like this. Maybe she wouldn't get everything right, but it would be close enough. She just hoped that Gaara wouldn't get bored with the exam and start killing people. He would be unleashed on Konoha soon enough, but it didn't need to be in a room full of children.

Temari was just finishing working through the fifth problem when the first team to finish raised their hands. The pineapple-hairstyle caught her eye, and she recognized the slim genin as the one who'd turfed out the Oto shinobi before the exam started. She stopped working for a second, watching the three Konoha genin with interest.

There was something about the three of them… maybe it was the way they always seemed oriented towards each other, as if they knew instinctively where the others were. Almost as if they could communicate with each other… but that was impossible, the exam proctors would have noticed any communication devices.

Temari stifled a wince when she saw Gaara looking at the genin as well. She knew that hungry look, and it didn't bode well for pineapple-head or his friends. Gaara had been impressed by that display of strength, and for Gaara 'impressed' was more or less synomymous with 'murderous.'

She turned back to her test, willing herself to finish the questions as fast as possible. She was actually a little bit pissed that pineapple-head had managed to finish before her. Temari was used to being considered a bit of a genius in the forces of Sunagakure. The only reason she hadn't been promoted already was because Gaara needed a team to infiltrate the Chunin Exams.

Kankuro raised his hand to go to the bathroom, and left, closely followed by an exam proctor. _Good, _Temari thought, _With Crow he'll be able to get the answers easily. _While Kankuro was street-smart, and a great ally in a fight, he wouldn't have been able to get the right answers without cheating. His method wasn't very subtle, but apparently none of the exam proctors had noticed the sudden appearance of a new proctor. Temari was willing to bet that Ibiki had noticed the deception, but had let it slide because it was such a convincing disguise.

A few floating grains of sand caught Temari's eye, as they swirled around the floor and returned to Gaara's seat. Temari had been on enough missions with Gaara to know about his Third Eye, and let out a relieved sigh when she realized that Gaara was playing the game by the rules. Though unstable and ruthless, Gaara was fully as smart as Temari – at least when he was in control. He had no doubt understood that they were meant to cheat even before Temari had.

Temari turned over her paper, followed a few minutes later by Gaara. She began to look around the room, just checking out the competition while she waited for Kankuro to return. About the same time, the clumsiest of the cheaters began to lose the last of their points. Teams left the room, some crying, some secretly relieved, but most just ashamed.

_Consider yourselves lucky, _Temari thought at their retreating backs. _You just might live a little bit longer._

It seemed as though the Konoha teams were doing fine. The team with the dog-boy, the Hyuga, and the weirdo with the sunglasses was done, and the only Konoha genin still writing was the loud, obnoxious blond kid. Temari was willing to bet he hadn't even figured out the trick, and was struggling to finish the problems on his own. Sucker.

Kankuro came back eventually, his fake proctor following close behind. He gave Temari a little wink as he sat down, and began writing down the answers nonchalantly.

When the last of the stragglers had either put down their pencils or been ejected, the room held a little under half of the genin that had began the test. The jonin proctor stood up, keeping hold of the tests.

"We will now conduct the tenth question. But first, be warned: if you get the question wrong, your team will never be able to take the Chunin Exams again. So ask yourself if you truly want to subject your teammates to that shame. If you leave now, you won't be a chunin but at least you'll be able to try again."

Temari could hear the shocked gasps that ran through the room. Everyone was weighing their chances, deciding whether they should play it safe or put their careers on the line. Temari almost laughed. Were they really too stupid to see through this mind game? Of _course _they could still be chunin if they got this question wrong! No shinobi village could arbitrarily decide to stop promoting their shinobi just because some scarred proctor said so. This was just a test of nerve, to see if the genin could risk their own well-being or their teammates' to accomplish a mission.

But what was so clear to Temari did not seem to be that way to other genin. Hesitant hands went up all around the room, followed by shellshocked teams leaving the exam room. Then, to Temari's complete surprise, the blond Konoha genin stood up on his desk!

"Oi, you!" the genin shouted. "I'm Uzumaki Naruto, and I say this question is a piece of crap!"

"I'm really not interested in what you have to say," Ibiki answered dryly. "The only thing you have to do is get off that desk, and decide whether or not to risk your team's chances of promotion."

"That's bullshit!" yelled Naruto. "You can't do that! And even if you can, I'll just be the first genin to become Hokage! So you might as well just give us the question. Team 7 will never give up!"

Temari thought that was going a little too far, since the pink-haired girl that was this idiot's teammate looked more than ready to give up. But apparently Naruto's courage inspired her, because she straightened, and nodded firmly.

Ibiki just stared at Naruto with a bemused expression. "That's… just fascinating. Now get off your desk before I pin you to the wall with a kunai."

Naruto slid into his chair, not altering his belligerent expression at all.

Ibiki looked around the room at the remaining genin. "Is there anyone else who's thought better of taking the tenth question?"

No one moved.

"All right then… you pass!"

Temari could have groaned. That was it? The only thing the genin had to do was decide to answer the question? What a joke. The Chunin Exams should have been held in Suna. This was a soft village, full of weaklings, Temari was convinced.

Ibiki was explaining the reasoning behind the last test, but Temari wasn't listening. She kept an eye on Gaara, trying to get a sense of how he was feeling. Would he go flying off the handle any time soon?

The crash of breaking glass brought Temari to her feet, ready to strike out against the threat. There was a puff of smoke, and then a woman in a trenchcoat appeared, next to a scroll that read, "Mitarashi Anko, Proctor for the Second Exam."

The woman wore a skintight fishnet suit underneath her trenchcoat, and had bluish-black hair pulled back in a spiky ponytail. The woman made a flashy gesture, and the scroll disappeared.

"For all those of you who can't read, I'm Anko, your proctor for the second exam. I'll take it from here, Ibiki dear."

The first exam proctor grinned back wryly. "They're all yours, Anko. Try to leave a few of them alive."

A dangerous glint came into the woman's eyes. "I can't make any promises."

Temari wanted to groan again. What was with these Konoha shinobi and theatrics? Even the jonin couldn't resist dramatic entrances and melodramatic speeches.

"All right, kittens, listen up. Meet at the entrance to Training Ground 44 tomorrow morning. We'll go over the details for the second exam then. Oh, and treat this like a mission, because it is. Some of you won't be coming back from this one."

With that, the flashy kunoichi disappeared.

_Here we go, _Temari thought. _Let's hope this second exam gives Gaara the opportunity to blow off some steam._

oOoOo

The next morning Choji met with Shikamaru and Ino, and the three genin left for Training Ground 44. They had all taken Anko at her word, and packed as they would have for a mission. They had enough supplies to last them for a week, and were all carrying more than the usual amount of shuriken, kunai, exploding tags, and ninja wire.

"I looked up Training Ground 44 on the map of the village," Shikamaru told them as they made their way to the training ground. "It's called the Forest of Death, and it's the largest training area in Konoha. There's all kinds of dangers in there. I'm guessing the second exam will be some kind of survival test."

Ino nodded, and tightened the straps on her pack so it fit a little more securely. "Doesn't surprise me. The first exam was all mind games and paperwork. But we're shinobi, not secretaries; it makes sense that there's something more dangerous in store."

"I would have been all right with just mind games and paperwork, actually," Choji said wryly. "The name 'Forest of Death' doesn't exactly fill me with confidence."

"Come on, Choji," Ino teased, "where's your sense of adventure?"

Choji chuckled. "I lost it back when Shikamaru challenged hundreds of bloodthirsty foreign shinobi to a battle royale. Call me crazy, but that was enough adventure for me."

Shikamaru grimaced a little at the reminder. "That's a good point, Choji," he admitted. "We're going to be one of the most visible teams remaining, thanks to my… indiscretion. Let's get through this quickly, and without causing any more trouble than we already have."

"Here's hoping," Ino agreed. "But even without looking for trouble, it'll probably find us."

_Please, _Choji thought fervently. _Let's get through this safely. Just a nice, simple jaunt through the Forest of Death. Nothing's gonna happen… right?_

When Team 10 reached the training area, they found most of the other genin already assembled. Anko stood in front of an enormous chain-link fence, which was covered in signs that read 'DANGER – DO NOT ENTER.'

"I wonder if they're trying to tell us something…" Choji muttered under his breath.

Shikamaru led them over to the other two Konoha rookie teams.

"What took you so long?" Kiba hissed. "She's about to start!"

Ino scoffed. "We have plenty of time! Worry about yourself, dogbreath."

Kiba bristled and would have responded, but a kunai went sailing an inch from his nose.

"Oh, so sorry," Anko said sweetly, in a honeyed voice with a dangerous undertone. "Did I interrupt your little chat?"

Kiba shook his head furiously, his face a little green. Choji sighed. Once more, the attention of all the genin was fixed directly on the Konoha rookies. What was it that made them such a magnet for killing intent?

"Right, chicklets, pay attention! I need you all to sign these release forms."

"What for?" somebody yelled from the back of the crowd.

Anko's answering grin gave Choji chills. This lady's mood swings were definitely scary.

"In case you die, of course! You need to sign so that everyone knows it wasn't our fault if you kick the bucket."

Anko signaled the chunin proctors to go around with the release forms. Choji felt very solemn as he signed his, realizing that despite the silliness of a shinobi signing a release form the threat of death was very real.

"Think carefully before you sign," Anko said with malicious glee. "This is your last chance to turn back. Otherwise you're obligated to take the second exam, which means spending five full days in the Forest of Death. Once you're in, there's no turning back."

There were a few murmurs, but all of the assembled genin signed the release form. "How does the second exam work?" someone cried out.

Anko glared at the culprit. "Keep your shirt on, I'm getting to that! This exam will be an elimination round of sorts. Each team will receive one scroll."

Anko held up two scrolls, one gold and one brown. "These are the Heaven and Earth scrolls. There will be an equal number of scrolls. Once you enter the Forest of Death, you will have five days to obtain whichever scroll you don't have. Then, when your team has both a Heaven and an Earth scroll, you will go to the tower located in the middle of the forest. Once you enter the Tower with both scrolls the exam is over."

The implications of the test began to sink in, and from the crowd of genin there arose an increasingly distressed murmur.

"That's right, piglets," Anko laughed, "only half of the teams can pass this test. And that doesn't mean that half of the teams _will _pass. There are no rules about how many scrolls you can gather before you reach the Tower."

This was going to be much more intense than the first Exam, Choji realized. Here there were no rules, and the other teams would get increasingly desperate the longer the Exam went on. The only thing to do was finish as quickly as possible.

"Each team will enter the forest from one of the forty-four gates set in this fence. If one of your teammates dies, you are automatically disqualified. But even if that happens, you must spend the full five days in the woods. Is everyone ready?"

Choji could feel the tension building. No one responded, but it was obvious that everyone just wanted the Exam to start. Ame shinobi hefted their umbrellas, and Kiri teams gave their gas masks one last check. Choji himself made sure his gear was secure, and that his soldier pills were within easy reach in the front of his vest.

"Ok!" Anko shouted. "Everyone form a line and get your scroll."

Choji was shaking with nervous excitement as Shikamaru went into the covered booth. Ino gripped his arm hard.

**Ready, Choji?**

Choji flashed her a quick smile. **Born ready. **

Shikamaru walked back to join the group, and they moved a ways away from the other genin.

"We have a Heaven scroll," Shikamaru said, bringing it out but shielding it from view. "Choji, I think you should be the one to carry it."

"Are you sure?" Choji didn't want to carry the scroll if Ino would prefer to keep it.

It was Ino, and not Shikamaru, who responded. "You're the best person for the job, Choji. Your techniques leave you the most mobility, and you're the strongest fighter on our team. It should be you."

"I'll keep it safe," Choji promised.

The three genin rejoined the crowd, and were directed to the chunin proctor who would take them to their entrance.

"Every team will enter at precisely the same time," the chunin told them. "Good luck. Konoha is counting on you and the others doing well."

Choji gave the chunin a thumbs-up and his cockiest grin, trying to emulate Kiba. He didn't think it worked, though.

"In thirty seconds… twenty… ten… go!"

Rather than shoot off into the forest at breakneck speed, Team 10 entered into the trees warily. Choji took point, and Shikamaru and Ino followed a few feet behind him.

"This is possibly the safest part of the forest right now," Shikamaru said. "Once we head farther in, we can't be sure when we'll be walking into trouble."

"What should we do, then?" Choji asked, while scanning the forest ahead of him.

"We do what we have to do. Move forward, and hope we get the drop on someone. The Tower is southwest of us, so that's the direction we should take."

Choji led the way for a solid hour, making sure to look out for any of the warning signs of some of Konoha's forest-dwelling predators. The blood-sucking leeches were particularly frightening. Choji knew that the leeches provided some of the most valuable ingredients for soldier pills, so he was only too familiar with the results of a leech attack. The Akimichi foraging crews often came back with horrible scars, and in need of minor blood transfusions.

**Stop! **

Ino's mental shout broke into Choji's increasingly frantic thoughts about leeches, and put him and Shikamaru on high alert.

**I think someone's coming from our left, **Ino explained. Shikamaru pointed straight down, toward the bushes at ground level.

Choji and Ino nodded confirmation, and all three genin dropped noiselessly to the forest floor. They hid themselves in the leafy undergrowth just in time, as three genin wearing Iwa hitai-ite entered their line of sight. They jumped from branch to branch, nearing the space directly over Choji's head.

"I can't see a thing in this damn forest!" the lead genin complained. He had spiky hair and fingerless gloves. His teammates were both boys, one of whom was short and squat while the other was lanky and had sandy-blond hair.

"Yeah," agreed the lanky one. "And these bugs are getting on my nerves. I can't wait to go back to Iwa."

Shikamaru gave Ino and Choji a thumbs up, a signal which needed no interpretation. These Iwa genin were ripe for a good Team 10 smackdown.

**Shikamaru says distract them, **Ino told Choji mind-to-mind. **He'll grab them, and I'll incapacitate them.**

**Got it.**

Choji made two simple clones, one of Shikamaru and one of Ino, and then sent a few kunai with exploding tags straight into the air.

The Iwa genin jumped backward and shouted a few violent curses, evading the explosion and allowing Choji and his clones to run up the side of the tree and come to rest on the branch. Choji and his insubstantial allies faced off against the other genin. Saw a slight movement out of the corner of his eye, and realized that Shikamaru and Ino were already gone. They'd used the distraction provided by the explosion to reposition themselves.

"Oh, that was a mistake," the lead genin sneered. "You should have just stayed hidden in the bushes."

For answer, Choji just dispelled the clones.

"What?" the shorter genin cried out.

At that moment the shadow that had been twining around the tree trunk below them raced down the branch and took hold of all three genin. From his hiding place at the base of the tree Shikamaru jumped a step forward, and the three genin did as well. Without the branch in front of them they fell like stones tossed into a pool. Choji winced as they hit the ground twenty feet below. The _crack _of broken bones echoed off the trees like a gunshot.

Choji jumped from his branch and landed lightly next to his teammates. Ino was completing a set of handseals that Choji had never seen before.

"There," she said with satisfaction. Choji was astounded to see the three beaten genin suddenly fall asleep.

"Wow," he said. "Those lessons with Kurenai are really something!"

Ino waved a hand in dismissal. "Nah, that was nothing. They were already going into shock, so their minds didn't have any way of resisting the genjutsu. Good job with the shadow, Shika," she added to the third member of their team, who was rummaging around in the unconscious genin's pockets for their scroll. "Nice thinking, to walk them off the branch like that."

"No problem," Shikamaru replied absently. "Ah, here we go!" He held up the scroll triumphantly. Choji cursed inwardly when he saw the scroll had gold embroidery.

"Damn," Ino spat, "it's a Heaven scroll. What a waste."

"Not necessarily," Shikamaru said. "Maybe we can trade a team that has two Earth scrolls. Or if a Konoha team is short a Heaven scroll, we can help them out."

Choji looked at his teammate in surprise. He hadn't thought of that. Trust Shikamaru to be thinking ten steps ahead.

Ino looked like she'd suddenly remembered something. "Hey, speaking of Konoha teams…"

Shikamaru turned to her, his expression curious. "Yeah?"

"Remember that Kabuto guy? The one you saved from the Otogakure team? I forgot because we started taking the exam, but he had the strangest expression on his face when you saved him. He looked angry, murderous even. I completely forgot until you mentioned Konoha teams just now, but I thought I'd tell you. It was weird."

"Hm…" Shikamaru looked very thoughtful. Choji wished he knew what his friend was thinking.

"Thanks for letting me know," Shikamaru responded. "For now, let's forget about it. We need to focus on getting out of this forest alive. And as far as that goes, I think we handled ourselves pretty well just now. We ended it quickly and we didn't use much chakra. Just keep in mind the next team might not be that easy."

Choji jumped back up into the trees, the adrenaline still pumping through his body. Yes, that hadn't been hard, but this was just the beginning…

oOoOo

Ino followed Choji and Shikamaru, effortlessly pushing off from branches and flitting through the forest like a squirrel. It was so quiet she could almost believe they were the only human souls in this forest. Almost. Ino hadn't forgotten the rush of fear she had felt after sensing the approach of the Iwa team.

That had been Ino's first time using genjutsu in an actual battle. Sure, it had only been after Shikamaru had already incapacitated the enemy. But she'd still felt the internal jerk that accompanied a successful genjutsu, and she knew she could do it again if she needed to. Maybe not casting sleep, since that required overcoming a person's mental defenses completely. But maybe something that jumbled the sensory signals, so that Shikamaru could catch their opponents with his shadow easier.

Ino stopped daydreaming about kicking ass with genjutsu when the trees began to thin out. Team 10 reached a small stream, which had a little, wooden bridge running across it.

Shikamaru signaled Ino to open up a channel of mental communication.

**Mind-to-mind only until we're past this river, **Shika ordered. **This looks like a good place for an ambush.**

Ino relayed the order to Choji, who nodded to show that he understood.

They crossed the bridge single-file, not running but moving quickly to minimize the time they were out in the open. In a few seconds the stream was behind them, and they were in the middle of thick woods once more.

They had been walking for a minute when Shikamaru stopped suddenly.

**Oh shit! Damn it, how could I not see that coming?**

**See what coming? **Ino thought curiously. Shikamaru turned to her and shrugged.

**We're trapped.**

Ino looked around in confusion, but Shikamaru's words turned out to be absolutely true. On all four sides ninja wire appeared, wrapping around the trees and forming a wire cage. Ino looked up and saw wires glinting overhead, too. They were trapped.

Three genin came into view in front of them, all wearing the hitai-ite of Kumogakure. In front was a girl a few years older than Ino, whose black hair was cropped extremely short. She was flanked by two boys her own age, who looked so similar they had to be twins. Their hair was brown and hung all the way to their shoulders.

The boy on the left laughed. "Looks like we caught a few flies in our web, Atsuko."

"We sure did," the girl responded. "It was a good decision to set the trap after the river, once teams let their guard down. Light 'em up, Noboru, Noburu."

The twins spoke together, "Our pleasure."

Ino got a sinking feeling as they formed hand seals in unison. A harsh, yellow glow formed in their hands, and for a second Ino could remember another fight where she'd seen that same glow. That fight hadn't ended well for her. _I HATE lightning! _she thought crossly.

"Hyaa!" The twins lunged forward, striking the ninja wire with their open palms. The electricity left their hands and the wire seemed to light up, the yellow glow making the wires look like dozens of fuses burning with yellow fire. It would have been pretty, if Ino hadn't known what it meant. They were now hemmed in by a makeshift electric fence, and the wires overhead seemed to be moving rapidly closer.

"This ninja wire is specially made in Kumogakure," the kunoichi, Atsuko, said with a smile. "It can hold a charge for hours, and nothing short of wind chakra can cut it. Throw your scroll to us, and we won't fry your brains with 100,000 volts of electricity."

Shikamaru looked uneasily up at the wire over their heads. It was only yards away now, crackling with a force that would kill them instantly.

"How do we know you won't kill us once we give you our scroll?" he asked.

"You'll just have to trust us," Atsuko responded.

Shikamaru shook his head. "Not good enough. Now, Choji!" As he shouted, he threw a purple ball at the ground. A thick, purple smoke issued from the ball, and shrouded the entire area in darkness.

"Get them!" shouted the kunoichi. The twins Noburu and Noboru brought their hands down violently, causing the ceiling wires to shoot down to the ground, sending their yellow glow through the inky blackness of the smoke.

The twin on the right scratched his head. "Are they dead?"

The smoke cleared, revealing a huge hole in the ground. The members of Team 10 were nowhere to be found.

"Back!" Atsuko shouted, and wasted no time in throwing herself away from the cage. The twins leaped backward just in time, as the earth beneath their feet exploded upward with deadly force. Shikamaru, Choji, and Ino emerged from the earth, kunai at the ready.

"Good work, Choji," Shikamaru said. "You just saved our lives."

"Glad I could help," Choji answered, panting slightly. He'd had to use up quite a bit of chakra to tunnel under the cage, and had expended even more coming back up in an attempt to surprise the Kumo genin.

The two teams faced each other, twenty yards in front of the cage that was still glowing with electricity. Atsuko stepped forward, bringing her arms up in a fighting position.

"Not bad for a bunch of rookies," she spat. "But you should have taken our offer. Now we're not going to take it easy on you."

Atsuko formed seals that Ino remembered all too well. Her hands crackled with electricity, and she slid forward into a ready stance. The twins were both carrying kunai, and stepped forward to one side of the kunoichi.

Ino turned away from her opponents, and directed her comment to her teammates. "Have I told you guys how much I hate lightning? Let me take the bitch, you guys can play with Thing One and Thing Two."

Shikamaru gave Ino a hard look, then nodded. She gave him a grateful smile. Without her having to say anything, Shikamaru understood. Maybe it was childish, but this would be Ino's way of getting over their fight with the lightning-wielding kunoichi from before. If she could take down Atsuko by herself, it would be a kind of redemption. Shikamaru understood that need, and trusted her to be up to the task.

"Ok, bitch," Ino said, turning back to the Kumo kunoichi. "Want to dance?"

Ino charged at an angle, while Choji and Shikamaru ran from a different direction at the twins. The Kumo shinobi knew they were being separated, but apparently didn't care. Noboru and Noburu charged straight at Shikamaru and Choji, and Atsuko set herself and waited for Ino's rush.

Ino closed the distance with Atsuko, and led with a right hook. Atsuko brought her left hand up to block, but Ino never made contact. Instead, she ducked and rolled to the right, carrying her away from the girl. Before she even stopped moving forward Ino grabbed two kunai from her pack and threw them backwards. With her back turned, Ino performed a quick set of hand seals. She turned around just in time to see Atsuko dodge the kunai effortlessly.

"Ha!" scoffed the older girl. "Scared to fight me up close?"

"Duh," Ino said scornfully. "Do I look stupid? One block from those lighting-hands and I'd be unconscious. I only charged you so I could get close enough to release my nerve gas poison."

Atsuko's mouth dropped. Ino gave what she hoped was an evil grin.

"That's right. Do you smell it yet? It should smell like flowers. Roses, in fact." In reality, the smell was actually only roses. It was the first genjutsu that Ino had mastered, since she had practiced in her parents' flower shop.

"Pretty soon the second stage should set in," Ino commented, making a second set of handsigns behind her back. Hopefully the other genin was too worried about the 'poison' to notice. "The second stage is when the poison reaches your brain, and scrambles up the signals it's sending."

Ino's second genjutsu took hold, which blocked the signals from the inner ear to the brain. The result was temporary nausea, vertigo, dizziness, and disorientation. The effects weren't even close to what real nerve agents produced, but Atsuko was too scared to think logically. She sank to her knees and retched into the grass. Ino took out a third kunai, and flipped it into the air. She caught it by the tip and sent it shooting toward the older kunoichi's head. The handle made solid contact with her skull, and Atsuko sank to the ground, unconscious.

Meanwhile, Choji and Shikamaru drew closer to the Kumo twins. Right before they closed the distance, Shikamaru jumped back and sent his shadow out in two prongs towards his opponents. The twins tried to change direction, but they weren't quick enough. The shadow rooted them to the ground, and Choji reached them a second later. He bludgeoned the unresisting genin into unconsciousness.

Shikamaru broke off the jutsu and walked over to Ino. He didn't say anything, just nodded. Ino felt a warm swell of pride rush through her. She was no longer the weak link.

Shikamaru bent down over the fallen kunoichi, and rifled through her belt pouch. When he found the scroll he whistled appreciatively. "Ladies and gentlemen, we have an earth scroll!"

Ino let out a sigh of relief. Now they wouldn't have to find yet another team to fight.

Choji walked over to join them, stretching out his hand. "Damn, I think I broke my hand on that guy's face. Hey, did we get the right scroll?"

"Hell yes we did," Ino crowed. "We rock!"

Shikamaru winced. "Let's rock quietly, and let's do it on the way to the Tower. We're only a few hours away, so with luck there won't be any teams lying in wait closer in. But still…"

Choji and Ino chimed in, "…be careful!"

They set off toward the Tower, and it seemed their luck was with them. They reached the imposing structure without any trouble, and knocked on the front door. When nothing happened, Ino began to get frustrated.

"What the hell is the point of telling us to come to the stupid Tower when they just leave us here?"

Shikamaru shook his head, and gestured for Choji to give him one of their Heaven scrolls. He opened both of the scrolls with a snap. There was a puff of smoke, and then Asuma-sensei was standing in front of them.

"Oh," Ino said sheepishly. "I didn't think of that."

Asuma grinned broadly at the three genin. "Great work, guys! You're the first team to finish. I knew you could do it!"

Shikamaru looked around the forest uneasily. "Great, so are we done? I'd like to get inside before more people show up."

"Absolutely, one open door coming right up!" Asuma clapped his hands, and the gigantic door swung inward with an alarming _creak_. "Follow me, guys. I'll take you somewhere where you can rest. The preliminaries won't be for another four days, so you'll have some down time to train."

Team 10 followed their sensei into the Tower, their footsteps echoing loudly on the stone floor. The door swung shut in their wake, making a resounding crash. Then silence reigned once again in the Forest of Death.

**A/N: **A lot of canon rehash in this chapter, I know, but I hope the fight scenes made up for it somewhat. Things are going to diverge more and more from here on out, and the pace won't slow down until the story is over. Review, review, review!


	11. Snake in the Grass

**A/N: **I've spent almost 20 hours over the last 4 days writing a midterm paper about Virginia Woolf. Once I started having hallucinations about Virginia Woolf being massacred by ninjas, I realized it was time to take a break. If anyone has a time machine, please go back about a hundred years and make sure that modernism never happens.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto, or any of the characters in this story

**Chapter 11: Snake in the Grass**

"Hey!" Choji yelled happily. "Team 7 and Team 8 just got to the Tower!"

Ino smirked and got up lazily from her plushy armchair. "It's about time. There's only a few hours left before dark."

Shikamaru knew Ino had been worried about their friends, so he correctly interpreted her snide tone as relief that they'd passed the test. For the last three days, they'd waited and watched for other teams to make their way to the Tower. It was the fifth day of the test, and they had all begun to worry that the other rookies might not make it.

Choji stood impatiently in the doorframe, practically bouncing up and down in his haste. "Come on Shika, let's go say hi!"

Ino was next to Choji in a flash. "Are you kidding? This is our best chance to gloat over how much faster we cleared the test! I wouldn't miss it for anything."

Shikamaru groaned and reluctantly got up from his own chair. "I guess we might as well congratulate them."

Choji led the way from the Observation Room to the main entrance hall. The Tower was full of winding stair cases and hidden rooms, which Team 10 had been exploring while they waited for the five-day time period to run its course. Their favorite spot so far was the Observation Room, where you could look far out over the treetops through the glass windows that lined the room. They'd seen more than a few explosions bursting from the canopy, and had amused themselves coming up with possibilities for what kind of fights were taking place.

In a few minutes the three genin reached the main entrance hall, where the other two rookie teams were waiting. Shikamaru's breath caught when he saw his friends and yearmates. Out of Team 7, only Naruto looked marginally all right. Still, the irrepressible genin had scrapes and scars all over his face and hands, and his jacket looked like it had been set on fire, then ground into the dirt, and finally hacked at by several sharp implements.

Sakura leaned on Naruto heavily, which surprised Shikamaru until his sharp eyes took in the way that Sakura held her hand to her midsection. She probably had a few cracked ribs, if they weren't broken outright. Sasuke held himself grimly upright, but he sported bruises that put Naruto's to shame. Moreover, the set of his jaw, and his pale, drawn face, clearly showed that he was in excruciating pain.

Team 8 was just as badly off, if not worse. Hinata's normally all-white eyes were bloodshot, and her purple hoodie was stained with blood from numerous deep gashes. Shino supported a limping Kiba, who was murmuring to a whimpering Akamaru. All in all, the Konoha rookies looked like they'd been to hell and back.

Shikamaru exchanged a wondering glance with Ino and Choji. **I don't feel much like making fun of them anymore, **Ino commented silently to her teammates.

Shikamaru shook his head in wordless agreement. **You got that right.**

Ino spoke first, her concerned tone taking the sting out of her abrasive words. "What the hell happened out there? You guys look like shit."

Kiba shook his wearily. "Team 7 ran into some trouble, so we tried to help them out."

Shikamaru noticed the haunted look that came over Sakura's face at the reminder. "What kind of trouble?" he asked the pink-haired kunoichi.

"A super-strong shinobi ambushed us. He was pretending to be a genin. We fought him, but we didn't even stand a chance. He-" She was cut off by a grunt from Sasuke. "…he beat us up pretty bad," she concluded.

Shikamaru was sure that wasn't what she'd been going to say, but didn't press. There was more to the story, he was sure, but now wasn't the time to interrupt.

"Sasuke and Naruto were unconscious, so I found a spot to hide until they were woke up. But then the team from Otogakure found us. They said they had orders to kill Sasuke. If Hinata, Shino, and Kiba hadn't shown up, we might all be dead."

"It was close enough as it was," Kiba added. "The Oto nin were scary strong."

"Wait a second," said Shikamaru. "They said they were following orders?"

Kiba nodded. "Yeah, it was weird. Not that I'm surprised that someone wants Sasuke dead."

The quip didn't have half of his usual energy, and Sasuke didn't even bother looking at the brash Inuzuka.

Ino stepped forward and offered her arm to Sakura. The pink-haired girl looked at Ino for a second, too tired to be suspicious, and then took Ino's support. Naruto straightened up with a tired sigh.

"Come on," Ino said while taking most of Sakura's weight, "let's get you guys somewhere you can rest before the next test. In a few hours we have to assemble in the Arena."

Team 10 led the rookies to where they would stay, listening to the particulars of the fight against the snake-summoner and the Otogakure shinobi. Apparently it had been quite the fight, in which Sakura teamed up with Team 8 to hold off the attacking genin until Sasuke and Naruto woke up.

While the story was unfolding Shikamaru's mind was running a mile a minute. The information he'd just received was rapidly convincing him that something was very wrong with these Exams.

If the Otogakure team was acting under orders, who had given them those orders? Why would a small village like Otogakure be attempting assassinations? And why would someone target the last living Uchiha? He was famous, certainly, and he had a kekkei genkai that many might fear. But he was just a child, and it seemed like complete overkill to infiltrate the Chunin Exams for the sake of killing one genin.

For the three hours until the gathering, Shikamaru examined what he knew from every angle. He ran through possibility after possibility, with no sense that he understood what was going on. But he kept thinking, because he knew there was something crucial he was missing. If he could just figure it out...

At the appointed time, a bell rang, signaling the rookies to assemble with the other remaining chunin candidates.

As they were filing out the door, Shikamaru raised his voice so that the other eight genin could hear him. "Everybody keep your guard up. Based on what happened in the Forest, I'd say whatever happens next is going to be even more dangerous."

Everyone nodded soberly, perhaps even a little fearfully.

"You're damn right, Shikamaru," said Kiba forcefully. "Especially if that Oto team passed. We should have killed them when we had the chance."

Sakura hushed him, but Shikamaru saw Sasuke's fierce assenting snarl, and he even thought he saw Shino nod his head slightly.

The Arena was a wide, spacious room with an extremely high ceiling. It could easily hold several hundred people, but at the moment there was only a fraction of that number. Shikamaru counted four other teams besides the three Konoha rookie squads. On the far left were all seven jonin senseis, and on the right side of the room was a squad of ANBU. Dead center, standing on a raised platform in front of all twenty-one genin, was the Hokage in full ceremonial robes.

The rookies marched forward grimly, taking their place in formation with the other four teams. Shikamaru appraised the competition, and though he wasn't surprised at what he saw, he wished it had been otherwise.

Directly to his right was the Otogakure team. They kept shooting determined looks at Sasuke, and derisive sneers at everyone else. Beyond the Oto squad were two more Konoha teams. The first was the team only one year older than the rookies, made up of the spandex-wearing weirdo, the Hyuga genius, and the girl in pink, with her hair pulled back into twin buns. Beyond them stood Kabuto's team. His two teammates looked imposing and mean. Kabuto saw Shikamaru's glance and gave him a disarming smile.

Finally, on the far right of the formation, was the Suna team. Malice radiated like waves of heat from the redhead with the gourd on his back. His two teammates stood self-assured and confident at his side. For a second, Shikamaru locked eyes with the Suna kunoichi. Her eyes widened when she felt their gaze, then narrowed with some emotion he couldn't name. It was like a spark of electricity ran between them, but Shikamaru looked away after just a second.

The Hokage stepped forward. "Welcome, all who survived the Forest of Death! You bring honor to your senseis and your villages. In fact, there are so many talented shinobi this year that we will be forced to hold a preliminary before the Third Exam."

There was a series of protests from the assembled genin. The Hokage held up his hands for silence. "I know, this solution doesn't make many of you happy. But before the Exam is over all of you but one will be defeated, so why not begin now? Before we begin the preliminary, however, I will tell you all the true reason for the Chunin Exams."

The genin quieted instantly. The Third puffed on his pipe, enjoying the dramatic pause.

"Generations ago, the Hidden Villages would compete for money and fame. Our strongest warriors would face off in battles to the death, all to show the strength of their village. Before long the heads of the main villages realized that this shameful waste of military strength must stop. So the Chunin Exams were instituted, as a way of having deadly competition between villages without the threat of war or loss of valuable resources."

_By which you mean jonin… _Shikamaru thought wryly. _Genin, on the other hand, are totally expendable._

"It is this tradition," the Hokage continued, "that determines what form the Third and final Exam takes. No matter what the First and Second Exams might be, the last test is always a tournament to see which genin are the strongest, while representatives from all of the villages and the world at large look on."

Shikamaru understood the implications instantly. The publicity, the bloodlust, the pride in one's village… the Chunin Exams were both a blood sport for entertainment and the best possible advertisement for potential clients. But in some strange way, the Exams also defused tension between the villages. The genin became proxies, enacting miniature wars between villages. It was an ingenious political device, one that probably saved a lot of lives by channeling shinobi's natural bent towards war into a spectacle.

"This preliminary will be a similar style of tournament. We will randomly pair you together, and you will fight in one-on-one matches until the final number is reached. But in the interest of fairness, the fights will occur immediately."

There was another uproar, with many genin complaining about the lack of rest before the preliminary. "Quiet!" the Hokage declared. Even though he didn't raise his voice, it cut across the hubbub in the Arena instantly. "This is your final chance to back down. From here on out the battles are real, and might end in your death. So if you feel that you are too injured to continue, say so and you can walk away."

Shikamaru didn't even bother to look at Choji or Ino. They were of one mind on this one. There was no turning back.

"I forfeit. I'm too injured to continue." All heads turned to the genin who spoke. Kabuto had his hand raised apologetically.

_What? _Shikamaru thought. _He doesn't look that injured. Is he just scared?_

"Very well, Kabuto," the Hokage said. "You may withdraw."

Something seemed off to Shikamaru, he wasn't sure what. Maybe it was the way Kabuto's teammates looked so intimidating, when Kabuto himself was so mild-mannered and, apparently, cowardly. Then, with a sensation similar to feeling freezing water flood his veins, Shikamaru remembered what Ino had said in the Forest of Death. She'd said that Kabuto looked angry when Team 10 had saved him from the Oto team.

_After I froze the Oto genin with my shadow, he looked angry. Almost as if… as if I was disrupting a plan. And it was the Oto genin who had orders to kill Sasuke… shit. Oh shit, oh shit!_

In that moment, everything became perfectly clear. The last of the puzzle pieces had fallen into place, and Shikamaru knew what he had to do. He just hoped he hadn't left it too late.

Shikamaru looked at Ino urgently, signaling her to initiate her mind-to-mind communication.

**Kabuto's a traitor, **he thought urgently. **He's working with the Oto team. I don't know why, but I'm sure of it. Get Asuma to send people after him, and interrogate him. Kabuto will know why Sasuke's in danger, and what Otogakure is trying to do.**

Ino didn't even try to keep the surprise off her face, but she also didn't question his conclusion. She looked directly at Asuma, while Shikamaru prayed that his sensei would believe him. Asuma looked at Shikamaru, obviously having received Ino's message. His face clearly asked, "Are you sure?" Shikamaru nodded.

Shikamaru realized belatedly that Asuma was almost as powerless as he was. Kabuto was walking away, but if Asuma followed him all of his co-conspirators would know Kabuto's cover was blown. What could they do?

Shikamaru breathed a sigh of relief when he saw Asuma lean over casually as if sharing a comment with Kakashi. By speaking surreptitiously into his mouthpiece, Asuma would be able to alert someone at headquarters without anyone the wiser. With luck, Kabuto would be captured and whatever plan Otogakure was hatching would be nipped in the bud.

The only potential problem was Kabuto's own abilities. If he was an undercover spy, he must be much more capable than his seven failed Chunin exam attempts might lead one to believe. Shikamaru hoped that whoever was sent after Kabuto didn't underestimate the older genin's strength.

oOoOo

Yakushi Kabuto walked through the streets of Konoha calmly, with his hands in his pockets. Though he gave no outward sign of being in a hurry, his long legs covered the length of the street relatively quickly.

He turned a corner, coming into the view of a Chunin exam proctor from the first exam. The Chunin had spiky black hair and a neat, close-cropped goatee, with a white bandage running over his nose and across his face. Kabuto didn't slow, but raised a hand in greeting.

"Hi, Kotetsu-san."

Kotetsu returned the wave, and gave Kabuto a sympathetic smile. "Oh, Kabuto. So no luck this time, either?"

Kabuto smiled sadly. "I guess not. But there's always next year! In the meantime I'll just keep learning medical ninjutsu from Father, and hope for the best."

Kotetsu nodded in agreement. "That's the spirit! Never give up, and you'll honor everyone who wears the Konoha hitai-ite."

He reached out to clasp hands with Kabuto. The genin reached forward with his right hand, then jumped backward, just in time to avoid the cloud of purple smoke that billowed from the small pill that Kotetsu had kept concealed in his hand.

"Kotetsu!" Kabuto yelled indignantly. "What's that about?"

The chunin took a combat stance, and fixed his eyes on Kabuto. "Yakushi Kabuto, you are under arrest. The best thing you can do for yourself is allow me to incapacitate you, and bring you in for questioning. That will go the farthest towards clearing your name."

Kabuto's mouth dropped open, the picture of horrified innocence. "What? Why am I under arrest?"

Kotetsu advanced slowly. As if someone had flipped a switch, Kabuto suddenly became menacing. He stood straighter, and the genial expression he'd worn turned into a cold, heartless calculation. For the first time, he looked dangerous.

Kabuto adjusted his glasses slightly, and chuckled. "I'm impressed. To think that anyone in this village would be able to see through my act. But then, they only sent a single chunin to bring me in, which is a little insulting."

"I'm more than enough to take you out!" Kotetsu shouted. He ripped a storage scroll out of his jacket and unrolled it, summoning a weapon that appeared in a burst of smoke. It was an enormous mace, which was purple and red and covered in deadly spikes. Kotetsu charged, swinging the mace by a handle attached to a metal chain. It whirred through the air with a humming menace.

It seemed as though Kabuto couldn't possibly evade the weapon. He stood motionless while it bore down on him like the wrath of Kami. But when the mace hit him, it passed through without resistance. Kotetsu cursed and turned with the momentum of his swing, following through until he was facing backwards. Kabuto was standing where he had been only a moment before. The false genin's hands glowed with blue chakra.

"You didn't even notice my bunshin? And you call yourself a chunin Proctor."

Kotetsu swore again and began whirling his mace with the chain. It became a purple blur cutting the air, until he sent it flying forward with a flick of his wrist. As fast as it was, Kabuto moved even faster. He evaded the mace by jumping, and landed on the chain attached to the end of the handle. Kabuto ran up the chain straight at Kotetsu, who didn't have a hope of bringing the mace around in time.

Kabuto leapt from the chain at the same moment that Kotetsu released his hold on his weapon. The mace kept flying, and crashed into the side of a house with an explosion of wooden planks and metal pipes. Kotetsu twisted away, but couldn't get his hands up in time to block Kabuto's strike. The blue chakra only hit him a glancing blow, but it cut through his skin like a hot knife through butter. Kotetsu jumped back to give himself more distance, keeping his hand clenched over the gash in his side.

Kabuto chuckled dryly. "Medical ninjutsu is good for more than just healing wounds, wouldn't you say?"

The Exam Proctor just snarled, and shouted over Kabuto's shoulder, "Izumo, now!"

A third voice cut through the air. "_Water Release: Starch Syrup Capturing Field!_"

From the roof of a nearby building a torrent of viscous liquid began flooding the street. It rushed along, trapping Kabuto up to his knees, and even solidifying around Kotetsu.

Kotetsu laughed, despite being trapped himself. "I never said I was alone, traitor. Nice work, Izumo." Kotetsu made a series of hand seals. From out of the wreckage of the nearest house, his mace rose into the air. It flew up into the sky, the spikes around it rearranging until they became wing-like appendages. The mace looked like nothing so much as a spiky bird, which angled itself toward the ground and began to dive-bomb the trapped Kabuto.

"I won't kill you," Kotetsu assured his victim. "We can't get information from a corpse. But you'll still be valuable without your legs."

Kabuto waited as the mace came closer. He made a knife-hand, and activated his chakra scalpel. The mace reached him, and he met it with a straight thrust. The blue chakra cut through the mace, which split into two halves and ground into the syrupy liquid on either side of him.

Kotetsu and Izumo both cursed. The second Proctor jumped down, and with an opened storage scroll began sealing away the liquid. In a second Kabuto and Kotetsu were both free again, though Kotetsu's mace remained broken in the street.

"I'm sorry I broke your mace," Kabuto said with a sneer. "It must have been expensive."

Kotetsu shrugged. "That's all right. I'm better with this anyway." He pulled two kunai blades from their holsters on his back, and threw one to Izumo. His partner moved to catch it, and positioned himself next to Kotetsu. They wielded the sword-length kunai with skill, and began to advance on Kabuto in tandem.

The chunin Proctors fought in near-perfect unison. They covered each other's weak spots, and wielded their kunai blades with the ease of long practice. Even so, it seemed to be a losing battle. Kabuto was a blur, and even with just a single, small kunai seemed able to ward off his attackers without much of a struggle.

Then Kotetsu swung at Kabuto with an overhead strike, while Izumo lunged in to slash at the genin's midsection. Kabuto jumped in the air, his feet just clearing Izumo's horizontal cut. With his kunai he redirected Kotetsu's swing, and used the momentum from the clash to spin into a roundhouse kick that sent Izumo flying backwards.

Kotetsu was spinning to the right, but instead of turning back towards Kabuto he continued the rotation, and called out, "_Combination Kunai jutsu!_"

A metal chain shot out from the hilt of his weapon, and connected to the base of Izumo's. With a mighty yank Kotetsu reversed Izumo's trajectory, and swung him through the air back at Kabuto. The genin hadn't recovered from his kick, and Izumo landed a deep gash across Kabuto's stomach as he went soaring past.

The chunin Proctors turned to face Kabuto, and the chain retracted to store itself in Kotetsu's hilt once more. "You're done, Kabuto," Kotetsu called out. "Without treatment you'll die from that wound. Come in quietly and the medics will heal you."

Kabuto was hunched over, pressing his hand to the cut that had ripped open almost his entire midsection. He looked down at his wound, and then at Izumo and Kotetsu. His face was transfixed with a snarl, one that made him look more beast than man. Then, astonishingly, he began to laugh.

"You think I'm done?" he cackled. "I'm just getting started." His hand began to glow with a green light, which spread to his midsection. Right before the Proctors' eyes, Kabuto's wound began to close up.

"How…" Izumo breathed. "No medical ninjutsu could possibly work that fast!"

Kabuto gave them a superior smile. "None that you know of, anyhow. With this jutsu I'm all but invincible." Kabuto lowered himself into a ready stance. "I'm tired of messing around with you fools. It's bad enough that your little chain trick caught me off guard. Now the kid gloves are coming off."

Kabuto lunged forward, kicking into motion with speed that Izumo and Kotetsu couldn't hope to match. "_Hidden Shadow Snake Hands!"_ Snakes shot out from within Kabuto's sleeves, flying with bared fangs at the two Proctors, who didn't have a prayer of moving away in time.

Suddenly, a fist the size of a bull came crashing down between Kabuto and the Proctors. It drove into the street with enough force to create a sizable crater, completely crushing the snakes into the cobblestones. Kabuto and the Proctors looked for the owner of the fist, who was standing on a rooftop nearby. It was Choza Akimichi, dressed in full battle armor, whose arm had enlarged a hundred times to save Izumo and Kotetsu.

His arm shrunk rapidly back to regular size, and the heavy shinobi jumped off from the rooftop. He landed with a _thump _next to the Proctors. "Thanks for keeping him busy until we arrived," Choza said with a grin. "If you hadn't made him mad, he might have sensed our approach and evaded us."

"Be careful, sir!" Izumo cautioned. "He has strange abilities, and almost instant regenerative powers. We can't underestimate him!"

"Interesting," Choza mused. "Well, his powers don't seem to have granted him immunity from Shikaku's Shadow Possession. Nice one, buddy!"

Izumo and Kotetsu saw with relief that Kabuto was rooted to the spot, his shadow engulfed by another shadow stretching from the rubble around the destroyed house. Shikaku walked into view, positioning Kabuto near Choza. Inoichi, the third and final member of the squad, jumped down from a rooftop in the opposite direction.

"Want me to find out what he knows?" Inoichi asked, readying his hands for one of his techniques.

"Not yet," answered Shikaku, shaking his head. "I have a feeling Ibiki will want complete oversight on this one, and the Hokage as well. Choza, if you'd do the honors, please."

Choza laughed, and gave Kabuto a grin that made Izumo and Kotetsu shiver. "My pleasure, Shikaku. _Partial Multi-Size jutsu!_" Choza's arms and hands grew to ten times their normal size. He swung his hands together in a clapping motion, both hands hitting Kabuto at the same time from opposite sides. There was an ear-splitting _crunch_, and when Shikaku allowed his shadow to release Kabuto the traitor slumped unconscious to the ground.

Izumo watched for a second, as if making sure Kabuto was really out. Then he smacked Kotetsu in the back of the head. "_That's _for trying to convince me not to send for back-up! If I hadn't been responsible, we would be snake chow right now!"

Kotetsu rubbed his head ruefully. "You're damn right. Sorry, partner. We're just lucky the Jonin Commander's squad got here when they did. Thank you, sir!"

Shikaku nodded abstractedly, but his attention was fixed on the unconscious Kabuto. "Let's get him to Ibiki right away. Izumo and Kotetsu, please notify the Hokage and ask him to meet us in the Primary Interrogation Cell. When you're done with that, get a squad of ANBU to do emergency reconstruction on this street. We don't want too many people to know about this, if we can manage it."

The two chunin snapped to attention. "Right away, sir!" They disappeared in a flash.

Choza picked up Kabuto like a sack of potatoes, and slung him carelessly over his shoulder. "I can't believe this piece of trash was a traitor! Death's too good for him."

"Don't worry, Choza," Shikaku said. "I'm sure Ibiki will think up something appropriate."

The elder Ino-Shika-Cho trio shot off at full speed for the Torture and Interrogation Compound.

oOoOo

Five of Konoha's most powerful shinobi stood together in a darkened room, several stories below the ground. They stood in a ring around a metal table, on top of which was Yakushi Kabuto. The traitor was out cold, lying face-up on the plain metal.

The Hokage spoke first. "Go deep, Inoichi. We need to find out what he knows."

The blond shinobi saluted. "Understood, Hokage-sama." Inoichi put a hand on Kabuto's forehead, just underneath his silvery hair. His brow furrowed in concentration, and his eyes glazed over. Choza walked behind him, ready to support his friend if needed.

Twenty seconds passed, then forty, then a minute. The silence stretched out in the room, and the tension rose. Finally, Inoichi jerked back from Kabuto with a gasp. Choza caught him in his strong arms, giving him support until his teammate found his balance.

Inoichi whirled to face the Hokage. "There's going to be an invasion!" he all but shouted.

Four voices responded with an incredulous "_What?_"

"He's working for Orochimaru. All of Otogakure is, too. They're allied with Sunagakure, and they're going to attack!"

Ibiki, Choza, and Shikaku all began talking at once, running over each other in their haste to learn more.

"Silence!" the Hokage's voice rang out, putting a stop to the frantic discussion. "We already knew Orochimaru was here, from what Anko told us about the Uchiha boy. It only stands to reason that Orochimaru would be here for more than just a genin. This is the revenge he's been waiting for, ever since I banished him. Now the only thing we can do is be ready for the invasion. Inoichi, we need specifics! When are they attacking? Where are their forces positioned?"

Inoichi shook his head. "I didn't get much. I only got that much when I found out that he is expected by one of the Otogakure lieutenants in an hour. I didn't go any deeper, because I figured you'd want to know that."

The Hokage nodded thoughtfully. "Yes, that was well done. If we tip our hands now, we lose the element of surprise. Orochimaru is more than capable of changing his plan, if he figures out that his henchman is compromised. This is our chance to take him out once and for all. Ibiki, can you and Inoichi erase the traitor's memory?"

The scarred Exam Proctor grunted. "Easy. We can fix him up so that he meets up with his Oto friend at the appointed time, without any recollection of his capture."

"How long will that take?"

Inoichi answered for Ibiki. "About twenty minutes. We'll wipe out everything in Kabuto's mind from the moment he ran into Kotetsu."

"Excellent. Then that gives us about fifteen minutes to find out everything we possibly can about the invasion. Inoichi, we're counting on you."

The blond shinobi grimaced. "I'll do my best, sir, but it's not easy. Reading minds is never simple, and he's been trained to compartmentalize his thoughts. I won't get everything, not in fifteen minutes."

Shikaku put a hand on his teammate's shoulder. "Just do your best, Inoichi. It's my job to plan for what we're not expecting."

A quarter of an hour passed eventually, though for everyone in the room except Inoichi and Kabuto it seemed like it would never end. But soon enough Inoichi broke off his mind-reading jutsu, and his face looked grimmer than ever.

"I didn't get much. They're going to attack during the Final Exam, when everyone is in the stadium. This piece of shit is responsible for coordinating a mass genjutsu that will put everyone to sleep. He doesn't know where the Suna shinobi are encamped, but the Otogakure forces are going to attempt to breach the gates once the attack commences. I'm guessing the Suna army won't be far behind."

The Hokage sighed and began to pace. He seemed to age before their eyes, though his determination was unflagging. "So war once again visits our village. Well, this time we'll be prepared. There's a month before the Chunin Exams, and we'll make full use of it."

Inoichi raised a hand, capturing the others' attention. "There's one more thing. I found the mention of a 'secret weapon' several times in Kabuto's thoughts, but I couldn't find out what it was in time."

"That is worrying," the Hokage said, "but it changes nothing. We've got to send this dog back to his owner so that Orochimaru doesn't realize we're on to him. Then we begin, discretely, to prepare the village for war. Orochimaru and the Kazekage may have a secret weapon, but they will fall before the Will of Fire." The Hokage grinned, baring his teeth and looking for a second like the world-renowned warrior revered as the God of Shinobi. "And I have a few tricks up my sleeve, too."

As Inoichi and Ibiki began their preparations for erasing Kabuto's memory, the Hokage turned to Shikaku and Choza with a kind smile. "All of this excitement almost made me forget. Allow me to congratulate all three of you on how well your children have done in the Chunin Exams. They were the first team to clear both Exams."

Choza laughed heartily. "Wouldn't have expected anything less! So they'll all fight in the tournament, eh? I wonder who's going to win!"

"Well," the Hokage answered. "First they have to get through the preliminaries. Now that I think about it, they might be fighting at this very minute!"

oOoOo

Shikamaru was feeling downright jittery. He couldn't focus on the television screen on the far wall, even though it was going to give them the order of the preliminary matches. Instead, he kept trying not to shoot questioning glances at Asuma and Ino. Had he given his warning in time to apprehend Kabuto? All of this standing around for a simple tournament was getting on his nerves. There was trouble brewing, and he was stuck in a series of glorified schoolyard brawls.

Just then, Ino's voice cut through his troubled thoughts. **Asuma says it's been taken care of. Now we just need to clear these preliminaries. He says good luck.**

Shikamaru was close to giving a relieved sigh, but he maintained his self-control. With a renewed sense of purpose, he looked back to the screen. The whirling pictures stopped, showing all twenty assembled genin who they would be fighting.

The sickly jonin proctor who had taken over from the Hokage stepped forward.

"And the matches will be: Uzumaki Naruto vs. Inuzuka Kiba. Gaara vs. Abumi Zaku. Temari vs. Tenten. Nara Shikamaru vs. Dosu Kinuta. Hyuga Hinata vs. Kin Tsuchi. Hyuga Neji vs. Rock Lee. Uchiha Sasuke vs. Akado Yoroi. Akimichi Choji vs. Tsurugu Misumi. Yamanaka Ino vs. Haruno Sakura. Kankuro vs. Aburame Shino."

Hayate broke off with a hacking cough. In a minute he was all right again, and raised his hand for silence.

"Let the Preliminary begin!"

**A/N: **Things are getting crazy! Let me know if you like the direction I'm taking this in. I should update this fairly soon, I can't wait to write the fight scenes I have planned out for this version of the preliminaries. See you soon, and don't forget to review!


	12. The Preliminary Exams

**A/N: **Some of the fights are the same as canon, so I won't describe them in too much detail. Some will be canon matches, but different in some way because of how Team 10 has changed (Ino's fight vs. Sakura, for example). The rest are all-new, like Neji's show-down with Rock Lee. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto, or any of the characters in this story

**Chapter 12: The Preliminary Matches**

Twenty genin and their jonin senseis stood on the balcony overlooking the first floor. Hayate, the special jonin with a chronic cough, stood below.

"Naruto and Kiba, come forward," Hayate called out. The two genin jumped down to the floor, each eager for the fight to begin.

Shikamaru, Ino, and Choji stood together with Asuma, laughing and joking.

"This should be an interesting fight," Ino commented. "The two loudest, most obnoxious genin squaring off."

"You're one to talk…" Shikamaru muttered under his breath. Ino glared at him.

"You say something, asshole?"

Shikamaru shook his head. Choji stepped in between them. "Calm down, you two. Leave the fighting to the guys in the ring."

Asuma was watching Naruto and Kiba squaring off, looking interested. "I wonder how much Kiba has improved. Remember when we beat Team 8 on that mock mission? I hope Kiba's become a little bit wilier since then."

But it soon became clear that Kiba was much the same as ever. He and Naruto charged at each other recklessly, shouting the whole time. At first, Kiba had the upper hand and easily broke through Naruto's guard. Shikamaru was worried that Naruto hadn't improved at all since the Academy. But then Naruto struggled to his feet, and the look of determination on his face took Shikamaru by surprise. That was the face of a shinobi who had faced true danger.

When they began fighting in earnest, it was clear that Naruto had a few tricks up his sleeve. Even after getting caught by Kiba's smoke bomb, Naruto kept his head and was able to transform to look exactly like Akamaru. Of course, Shikamaru had to shake his head when the only thing that Naruto did was bite Kiba's arm. He had completely wasted the element of surprise! Naruto should have gotten inside of Kiba's guard, and then dropped some knockout gas. End of fight, right there.

Instead, Naruto gave Kiba the chance to toss Akamaru a food pill. The dog's fur turned red, and the little puppy suddenly didn't seem so cuddly. Kiba downed a food pill himself, and from the snarl that stretched across his face Shikamaru was beginning to think Naruto was in trouble.

One Kiba had been more than Naruto could handle in terms of taijutsu. Two Kibas, both jacked up on food pills and thirsty for blood, were completely taking him apart. Then Kiba and Akamaru launched themselves at Naruto, spinning like giant drills.

Naruto received a thorough pummeling, and it looked for sure like Kiba would pick up a win. But right as he was about to deliver the knockout blow, Naruto… farted.

Shikamaru looked on in amazement. "Wow," was all he could think of to say. Kiba keeled over, momentarily knocked out.

"Winner: Uzumaki Naruto!"

_These preliminaries better not be televised! _Shikamaru thought. Nobody watching that fight would want anything to do with Konoha shinobi. Ever.

Naruto rejoined his team on the balcony, shouting his own praises. Sakura edged to the side in disgust, while Sasuke just shook his head and sighed.

Hayate coughed once, then called the next opponents. "Gaara and Abumi Zaku, prepare to begin your match."

Zaku landed on the hard floor without a sound, while Gaara floated gently down from the balcony on a wave of sand. The Otogakure shinobi glared at Gaara belligerently.

"No way I lose here! I won't fail."

Gaara stared at the Oto genin with bloodshot eyes. "Mother wants your blood," he whispered. Shikamaru wasn't the only one who shivered after hearing the madness in his voice. Hayate raised his hand high.

"Begin!"

Zaku threw his hands forward, revealing the tubes sticking from his palms. Shikamaru leaned forward intently, determined to learn as much as he could about how Otogakure shinobi fought. Apparently this one had been physically modified, because there was no kekkei genkai that could graft metal tubes into someone's body.

"_Decapitating Airwaves_!" A concentrated blast of sound pumped from the genin's hands, roaring towards Gaara with a vengeance. Gaara's sand moved of its own accord, forming a shield in front of the redhead. The sound waves bit into the sand, but more kept reinforcing the shield. Shikamaru could see it was helpless.

Choji looked at Shikamaru questioningly. "If that's all he's got, this match is over, right?"

Shikamaru nodded. "Oh, the match is over all right. The Oto genin should give up now, but I doubt he will. And Gaara isn't the type to end this peacefully."

Ino looked away from the fight for a second. She wasn't missing anything, since Zaku was still trying to send his airwaves through the sand. "Wait, does that mean that Gaara's going to…"

"Just wait." Shikamaru had no doubt that Gaara was out for blood. There was something about the boy that just spoke of madness. And once he went on the offensive, Zaku had as small a chance of surviving as a snowball in hell. Shikamaru wasn't particularly worried, though. Zaku had made his choice when he tried to kill Sasuke, a shinobi of Konoha. His death ceased to become a tragedy and became a casualty of war. After all, even though these preliminaries were somewhat civilized, they were the opening blows of a battle that could mean life and death for hundreds of shinobi.

Just as Shikamaru expected, Gaara soon tired of toying with Zaku. His sand began to creep out along the floor, to either side of his opponent's airwaves. Zaku saw the sand and jumped away, stopping his jutsu immediately. But he was tired and had already expended a lot of chakra. There were only so many ways to avoid the sand, and he couldn't run forever. Shikamaru saw the realization on his face, as Zaku accepted that he was going to die.

The Otogakure shinobi put on a heroic burst of speed, bringing himself within mere yards of Gaara. "_Extreme Decapitating Airwaves_!" Zaku spent all of his chakra in a last-ditch attempt to take Gaara down. The force of his sound attack could be felt easily on the balconies, and Shikamaru had to acknowledge that Zaku was no coward. He had jumped right into the jaws of the lion, refusing to accept his death quietly. He had spent every ounce of strength he possessed, even though he knew it was probably hopeless.

And hopeless it was. Zaku's final attack drilled through the sand with ease, but a foot away from Gaara, the sand from his gourd poured out and formed a hardened shell, completely encasing him. Shikamaru watched with the eyes of a hawk, mentally noting everything he could about the way Gaara fought. There was no doubt in his mind that one of his team would end up fighting Gaara. It would be up to Shikamaru to discover the lunatic's weaknesses.

The sand tendrils finally grabbed hold of Zaku, though it didn't really matter. After his last attack failed, he'd slumped to his knees with the first stage of chakra exhaustion. The tendrils rapidly thickened, until Zaku was encased up to his neck. The hardened shell of sand around Gaara receded.

"You were strong enough for me to need my ultimate defense," Gaara said. "My sand will be enriched by your blood."

Hayate jumped forward, ready to call the match, but he was too late. "_Sand Coffin." _The sand imploded with deadly force, and Zaku's body burst like a grape. Blood spattered everywhere, bringing cries of shock from most of the watching genin. Team 10 was silent, though Choji and Ino looked horrified.

Shikamaru took the opportunity of looking across the balcony at Gaara's two teammates. The boy in the black cat-suit looked on, impassive. But the girl with blonde hair had a strange expression on her face. Shikamaru thought he saw fear, but beneath that a little regret, mixed with shame. He continued to watch her, trying to figure out what was hiding in her expression.

Somehow she sensed him watching, and looked up. They locked eyes, and Shikamaru once again felt a strange feeling, like an electric current. This time he didn't look away. The Suna kunoichi's face lost its earlier expression, and became one of complete contempt. She made what must have been a cutting remark to her teammate, who looked up at Shikamaru and laughed. Shikamaru just stared, and this time it was the kunoichi who broke eye contact first.

Down in the arena, Hayate called medics in to dispose of Zaku's remains. They proceeded with haste, and edged very cautiously around the sand still on the floor. Gaara didn't look back, and used his sand to float back up next to his teammates. Soon the floor was clear, save for the spatter of blood that was the only remaining sign of Abumi Zaku.

Hayate coughed a few times, then raised a hand for silence. "Everyone, take note. The next time someone fails to stop fighting when I call the fight, that person will be disqualified. Next fight, Temari vs. Tenten."

The two kunoichi jumped off the balcony. Tenten's teammate, Rock Lee, began screaming like a banshee. "Yosh! You can do it, Tenten. Show her the power of your youth!"

Tenten started the fight by jumping backward, gaining a better position for reacting to whatever Temari might try. But Shikamaru was already getting worried. That fan that Temari wore, together with Suna's reputation for being adept at Wind Release, made him wary. If Tenten was a long-range fighter, she would be in trouble.

Sure enough, Tenten began by throwing weapons. Temari shimmered slightly, and the weapons thudded into the ground by her feet. "She missed?" Choji said in confusion.

_She didn't miss… _Shikamaru thought grimly. _She redirected the weapons with wind, without even using hand seals. _This fight was over.

Naruto began shouting for Tenten to kick the other kunoichi's ass. "Stow it, Naruto," Shikamaru advised. "You're only going to make her feel worse once she loses."

The blond genin looked at Shikamaru defiantly. "Who says she's going to lose?"

Shikamaru just sighed and turned back to the fight. At least he was reasonably confident that the Suna kunoichi wasn't going to kill Tenten. He couldn't have said why he was confident, he just had a feeling.

Tenten's coordinated attacks all proved futile, and the fight ended just as Shikamaru predicted. Temari's wind whirlwind caught Tenten and held her suspended in the air, knocking her unconscious with razor-sharp wind currents.

Shikamaru couldn't help but notice that even though Temari sounded cruel, her attack didn't leave Tenten with any lasting damage at all. Her control over air currents was so precise that it would have been easy to slit Tenten's neck. Instead, Temari just knocked her out. _Insult Konoha all you want, _Shikamaru thought, _but you're still holding back._

Hayate called the match once Tenten landed on Temari's fan. The other Konoha orphans exclaimed at the brutality of the move, but Shikamaru knew better. This kunoichi came from a brutal land, but she wasn't nearly as ruthless as her brother.

"Next match," the special jonin called out, "will be between Shikamaru and Dosu Kinuta."

Shikamaru nodded at his teammates, before jumping down into the arena. "You've got this, Shika!" Ino cheered.

Shikamaru sized up his opponent. Dosu looked older than he was, because he walked stooped over and covered his face with bandages. Shikamaru remembered the attack he'd used on Kabuto, when the metal device on his arm had affected the silver-haired traitor even when it didn't make direct contact. _I can't get in too close, _Shikamaru told himself.

Dosu jumped backwards immediately after Hayate gave the signal to begin. Shikamaru gave Dosu his best intimidating smile. "Running away already, huh? Scared to fight me like a man?"

Dosu only laughed. "Zaku was the one who jumped into situations head-first, not me. I prefer to take my time, and analyze my opponent. You don't think I've forgotten what happened before the first test, do you?"

Shikamaru shook his head. Well, taunting had been worth a try. He'd just have to win this one through skill, if he couldn't get his opponent to lose his cool.

"To be honest, I would have hoped that you'd remember," Shikamaru said carelessly. "I thought I was fairly clear what would happen if you targeted anyone from Konoha."

"Don't make threats if you're not strong enough to carry them out," Dosu sneered.

Shikamaru nodded. "Fair enough." He threw a kunai at Dosu with all of his strength. His opponent brought up his right arm, deflecting the kunai upward with the metal device on his arm. The blade was thrown with enough force to lodge securely into the ceiling, even after changing direction.

"Did you really expect that to work?"

"Couldn't hurt to try," Shikamaru shrugged. "Now see if you can dodge this." He threw a smoke bomb at Dosu's feet, blanketing the area with a thick smoke.

Dosu's voice came from the heart of the smoke. "What do you expect to accomplish with this? My sense of hearing is a hundred times more acute than yours! The minute you try and fight me in the smoke, you'll be at my mercy!"

"Did it escape you that this smoke casts a shadow?" Shikamaru asked dryly. He brought his hands together, and formed the familiar seal for Shadow Possession. He sent his shadow out in two long prongs, trying to seal the entire area blanketed by the smoke.

From the heart of the smokescreen came an eerie whistling noise. The smoke began to disrupt, until Shikamaru could see Dosu's spinning form. His opponent came to a stop, and saw the shadow tendrils reaching for him. He evaded them easily, coming to a stop on the opposite side of the arena.

"I may not know any Wind Style techniques," Dosu said, panting slightly, "but with my Melody Drill I can easily dispel a smokescreen. Stop underestimating me!"

"I'm not underestimating you at all," Shikamaru said. "I mean, you haven't even tried to attack me. We both know the moment you come close enough to affect me with your Drill, I'll be able to capture you with my shadow. You might as well give up, you have no chance of killing me."

Dosu's uncovered eye narrowed with anger. "Not if your shadow isn't fast enough! Die, scum!" He shot forward in a blur, easily evading the questing shadow. Shikamaru made no move to set himself; instead, he reached his hands to his ears and inserted two porous, cone-shaped earplugs. Dosu was almost within range when the concussion pellets went off. They were special ninja tools that created a concussive blast, similar to Zaku's airwaves but less concentrated. Hunter ninjas used them to disorient targets before apprehending them. Immediately after Shikamaru had thrown his smoke bomb, he'd activated a slow-burning detonation tag attached to a few of the concussion pellets. To Dosu's sensitive ears the blast would have been almost worse than a physical blow, while Shikamaru's earplugs shielded him from the effects.

Shikamaru lunged forward at the same time that Dosu clapped his hands over his ears, screaming in agony. Shikamaru's kunai lodged in the Oto genin's throat, cutting off his opponent's scream in a spray of blood. Shikamaru jerked the knife out in one smooth motion, and wiped it on Dosu's fur cape before putting it back in his pouch. Dosu's corpse collapsed to the ground. The entire arena was silent.

Hayate stared at Shikamaru, who walked past the proctor without a glance. In a second he was next to his teammates, who were practically the only ones not looking at him in surprise.

**Did you really need to kill him? **Ino's voice echoed in his head. Shikamaru nodded grimly.

**He already tried to kill Sasuke once. As far as I'm concerned we're at war with Otogakure. I'm not going to leave a self-proclaimed enemy alive if I have the chance to kill him without raising anyone's suspicions.**

**Just as long as you know that you're a target now, **Ino replied. **They'll all be gunning for you.**

Shikamaru knew Ino was right. That was exactly what he wanted. If he offered himself as a target, his friends were less likely to get hurt. Shikamaru was throwing down the gauntlet, for anyone who might be watching. _If you want to get to Sasuke, or anyone else for that matter, you'll have to go through me first_.

All of the eyes that had been fixed on Shikamaru were drawn back to Hayate, who was announcing the next match. "Kin Tsuchi and Hyuga Hinata."

Shikamaru watched with interest. This was essentially a rematch from the Forest of Death, if what Kiba had told them was true. It seemed that way, since Kin was glaring bloody murder at Hinata, and for once the girl wasn't shrinking back one bit.

"I'm going to carve you into little pieces," Kin snarled. The dark-haired girl could have been pretty, but the rage suffusing her face made her look more like a beast about to strike.

"You tried to kill Naruto-kun," Hinata answered. Her voice, for all that it barely reached the balcony above, didn't hold a hint of her usual stammer. "I won't forgive you!"

Hayate's hand rose. "Begin!"

Kin made the first move, reaching into her pouch and throwing a flurry of senbon at Hinata. She dodged easily, but Shikamaru was more interested in the small bells attached to the weapons. They made a strange, unearthly tinkling as they went soaring through the air. What was their purpose… of course. The senbon with bells would make the target grow accustomed to hearing a sound before an attack. Then senbon without bells would be much harder to dodge.

Shikamaru was able to figure out Kin's plan, but would Hinata? Shikamaru was about to shout out to her, but HInata already had her byakugan activated. It didn't matter, then. With her enhanced vision, Hinata wouldn't fall for such a cheap trick. She'd see the shadow senbon a mile away.

Sure enough, when Kin began mixing unmarked senbon in with the belled ones, Hinata didn't have any trouble at all. She pulled out two kunai and kept deflecting the missiles, moving with the fluid grace of the Gentle Fist taijutsu style.

The only time Hinata had the least bit of trouble was when Naruto yelled, "Go, Hinata!" at the top of his lungs. For a second, Hinata's concentration wavered and a senbon nicked her arm on the way past. Sakura smacked Naruto on the back of the head. "Quiet, you! You'll only distract her!"

"Why? I'm only cheering for her." Shikamaru had to shake his head at the blond's ignorance. Honestly, how could anybody be that blind?

But Naruto kept his mouth shut, and Hinata didn't have any trouble dodging after that. Hinata began edging forward, closing the distance between her and Kin little by little.

"You can't keep throwing senbon forever," Hinata said, her voice confident and sure. "You'll have to fight sometime, and when you do my jyuken will finish you."

Kin kept jumping away, keeping her distance while slowing Hinata's advance with more senbon. Then, for no apparent reason, she stopped. Hinata gathered herself to charge, when the sound of bells came, seemingly from nowhere. Immediately Hinata froze, as if somehow paralyzed by the sound. She fell to her knees.

"My bells aren't just distractions," Kin gloated. "They carry my genjutsu, which affects the messages your inner ear sends to your brain. Are you hallucinating yet? You will be soon. Let's see if you can dodge my attacks when you can't see which ones are real!"

Her senbon flew threw the air, and this time Hinata couldn't ward them away as easily. She dodged well, and guarded herself against all of the missiles, real or imaginary, aiming for vital spots, but after a second at least a dozen senbon were sticking out from her arms and legs.

The barrage paused momentarily, and Kin gave an evil laugh. "I'm going to enjoy this, and kill you nice and slow."

Hinata snarled, or at least made an angry noise, that for her, was the equivalent of a snarl. "It doesn't matter if I see twenty of you, I'll just kill you twenty times!"

Hinata charged at a spot fully five meters to Kin's left. The Konoha rookies groaned, seeing Hinata aimed in the wrong direction. Shikamaru wasn't sure, though…

Just as Hinata was roughly even with Kin, she flung out her right arm. A shuriken went flying directly toward the real Kin, who brought up the senbon she had been meaning to throw, and narrowly warded off Hinata's attack. Four more shuriken came flying at once, followed by Hinata, who had changed direction and launched herself perfectly accurately at Kin. Kin barely had time to block the flying weapons before Hinata was on her.

Hinata's first strike was turned away, and her second. Kin jumped over Hinata's quick leg sweep, but Hinata continued the motion and lunged forward. Her palm thrust hit Kin in the stomach, sending the Oto kunoichi flying back. She crumpled to the ground, hacking up blood. Hinata didn't let up a second, instead running behind Kin and catching the other girl a blow to the back of the head, with the handle of a kunai. Kin slumped down, unconscious.

"What just happened?" Naruto asked, confused. "I thought she was trapped by the genjutsu?"

"That's just what Hinata wanted Kin to think," Shikamaru answered. "Even though she was hallucinating, Hinata's byakugan can directly see chakra. She knew which one was the real Kin the whole time. But she pretended to fall for it, in order to get close enough to use her taijutsu."

Choji nodded in understanding. "So she let those senbon hit her on purpose? That's brave!"

"It was," Shikamaru agreed. "But if Kin had been analyzing the fight instead of bragging about her own powers, it would never have worked. It's obvious to anyone using their brain that a genjutsu that affects sound would never cancel out Hinata's sight-based ability."

Hinata had left her fallen opponent immediately, and was now back up on the balcony with her team. Naruto shouted loud congratulations, which made her blush a deep red. She seemed much more comfortable with Shino's quiet words of praise, although Kiba's somewhat sullen congratulations on getting to the next, even though he didn't, made her blush again in embarrassment.

Neji and Rock Lee were the next to fight. The two teammates jumped into the ring, exhibiting very different attitudes towards the approaching fight. Lee was literally quivering with excitement. His hands were clenched so tightly Shikamaru thought he could see where his fingernails were cutting into his palms. Neji, on the other hand, just looked bored.

"Yosh! This is it, Neji! The moment when I show everyone just what it means to be a genius of hard work. All the training, all the heartbreak, it all comes down to this one moment! I will defeat you!" The green-clad genin pointed dramatically at his rival. Neji just watched him calmly.

"Don't be angry when you lose. It is your fate."

Lee was seething so much that Hayate had to step forward and restrain him, lest the fight start right there. The special jonin stepped back, and started the fight. "Begin!"

Lee charged straight at Neji, moving so quickly Shikamaru thought for a second he was using the Body Flicker jutsu. But no, it was pure speed. Neji caught Lee's opening blow with crossed arms, and the force of it pushed him backward. Lee's follow-up kick came straight down, and would have crushed Neji's head if it had landed. Instead, the Hyuga genius managed to spin away, and Lee's kick cratered impressively in the Arena floor.

Neji paused for a second, surveying the crater as if pondering something. When he looked at Lee, his eyes narrowed. "Very well. I'll fight in earnest."

This time it was Neji who advanced, and without apparent effort put Lee on the defensive. Even with his immense speed and strength, Lee seemed at a disadvantage against Neji.

It took Shikamaru a second to figure it out. When he did, he was even more impressed with Lee than he had been before, even though he wasn't exactly winning. Lee's style of fighting seemed to be tailored for countering the Gentle Fist style. He made no blocks directly against Neji's fists, which would have allowed the Hyuga to shut down the tenketsu in his arms and legs. Instead, he used sweeping, circular motions that knocked Neji's arms out of alignment.

It took incredible timing, because in order to hit Neji's arms, Lee had to let the punch get close to his body. Neji's bursts of chakra kept dissipating mere millimeters away from Lee's torso. Lee must have spent countless hours developing his taijutsu, and it showed. He was going hand-to-hand with a Hyuga, which was supposed to be impossible. But to Shikamaru, and to the jonin-senseis, it was clear that Lee wouldn't be able to keep up his valiant efforts forever.

Finally, it happened. Lee was just a hair too slow, and one of Neji's blows hit his shoulder. The joint locked up, leaving Lee unable to lift his left arm above shoulder height. Lee swore and jumped back, giving himself more room.

"Lee," came a loud voice from the balcony. The rookies all winced and turned towards the source of the yell. It was Gai, Lee's jonin-sensei. "You can take off your weights. Show everyone the true power of your youth!"

Lee's grin scared Shikamaru just a little. "Really? Thank you, sensei!"

Lee clapped his hands together, and then his feet. His weights dropped to the ground, landing with a sound that echoed throughout the room like a thunderclap.

_Shit, _Shikamaru thought, _how much do those weigh?_

Without his weights, Lee's movements were barely visible. He moved almost like Asuma-sensei. But then, Neji's eyes were sharper than most, and when Lee struck, Neji was ready and waiting. This time, however, when Neji blocked, the force of Lee's attack knocked him off his feet. Lee tried to follow up with the attack, but Neji made a quick substitution jutsu with a kunai that he'd dropped on the ground.

When Lee turned for a second attack, it seemed as though Neji was moving faster as well. _It's his eyes, _Shikamaru realized. With his byakugan, Neji could track Lee's movements easily. The longer the fight went on, the more his body would adjust to the higher speed. In other words, if Lee couldn't finish the fight soon, he was done for.

Neji even began talking as he countered Lee's barrage of punches and kicks. "Do you see now? No matter how hard you try, your strength will never be a match for mine. Fate is immutable, and I am as far above you as the stars overhead."

"Yosh!" Lee cried out, punctuating his words with even fiercer blows. "I – will – not – fail!"

Neji lashed out with a low, sweeping kick, causing Lee to jump clear. When he came to a temporary stop, it was clear that Neji had been able to land a few telling blows. Lee's right arm hung completely limp, apparently immobilized by a series of well-placed jyuken strikes.

"I may only have one arm," Lee said, panting heavily, "but that doesn't mean I'll quit! Hard work alone is enough to overcome anything!"

The white-haired Hyuga stood up, temporarily abandoning his ready stance. "There are always limits to what we can accomplish. Our destiny is a part of us from birth, however much we may hate it. Struggling to change that is both foolish and futile."

"Hey, Neji!" The shout came from the balcony. Faces turned to see Naruto, who was pointing, red-faced, at the Hyuga genius. "Who are you to tell people what they can and can't do? Lee never gives up, it's his ninja way! Come on, Lee, show him what a real genius of hard work can do!"

The fires in Lee's eyes burned, if possible, even brighter. He clenched his fist passionately. "Yosh! Well said, Naruto! I will never accept defeat, as long as I have strength in my hands and heart." Lee addressed his sensei, who had tears streaming unabashedly down his face. "Gai-sensei! I am sorry to use this against my own teammate, but I can't back down. I am going to use… _that _technique."

Gai bowed his head, clearly worried. "If you feel you must. But remember that it's a killing move, Lee. Do you really want to kill your teammate?"

Lee shook his head furiously. "Of course not, Sensei!" Then Lee grinned, his white teeth sparkling ferociously. "But if he happens to get very, very bruised, that's all right by me."

Neji's eyes narrowed, listening to this conversation, and finally he couldn't wait in silence any longer. "Are you trying to scare me, Lee? I know you, you don't have anything capable of defeating me. You can't even use ninjutsu!"

Lee once again took up a ready stance, and faced his rival with determination. "I've been working on this for months, to prepare for the Chunin Exams. Prepare yourself, Neji!" Lee brought his hands together, and made a handsign completely unfamiliar to Shikamaru. "_First Gate: Release_!"

Immediately the atmosphere in the room changed, as a wave of chakra burst from the green-clad genin. Suddenly he didn't seem so ridiculous, as raw power emanated from him in a physical manifestation of light and wind. Lee's eyes and skin darkened, and the veins in his neck bulged. Neji was so astonished he faltered, and took a step back.

On the balcony, Asuma leaned over to tell his genin what was happening. "Lee just released the first of eight gates, which, when opened, increase the amount of chakra you can draw on at the cost of damaging your body."

Shikamaru nodded, not willing to tear his eyes away from the scene below. _The First Gate, huh? What a powerful technique!_

When Lee took off, he was even faster than before. Shikamaru was certain Lee was moving at the speed of a jonin, or just as close as made no difference. Neji tried to turn around, but Lee was already behind him, moving so fast that his afterimage tracked across the floor behind him.

"_Konoha Whirlwind_!" Lee's straight kick flung Neji into the air. Before the Hyuga genius had a chance to recover, Lee appeared underneath him. He unrolled his bandages, and with a powerful flick sent them around Neji multiple times, binding his arms and legs in place.

"_Front Lotus!_" Lee began spinning in the air, before beginning to fall to the ground.

"I've seen Gai use that technique," Asuma noted, amazed. "I can't believe Lee was able to master it!"

Choji pointed at the spinning pair, his voice squeaking a little bit with worry. "But they're going so fast. Won't Neji die?"

"I believe Lee is planning on stopping the move early, and then throwing Neji to the ground. He'll only be knocked unconscious."

Shikamaru shook his head. "He won't get the chance. Neji's not finished."

Sure enough, the bandages keeping Neji trapped burst in a rush of blue chakra, which didn't dissipate, but instead formed a dome-like shape. It was like a shield surrounding the two of them, rotating at the same speed as the two genin had been. The rotating dome of chakra ground into the arena floor, drilling deep and sending chunks of stone flying through the air.

When the dust cleared, Neji stood up and dusted himself off. Rock Lee didn't. He was unconscious, with his green spandex in tatters and massive bruises on his face. "That was a powerful technique, Lee," Neji said to his fallen teammate. "But rotating allowed me to release chakra from all my tenketsu points at once, and complete the _Eight Trigrams: Heavenly Rotation _technique_. _You should have listened to my advice, and accepted your fate."

The room was silent, as everyone surveyed the wreckage of the arena floor. That last battle had raised the stakes, everyone could feel it. There was power in this room, and only one of them would be left standing.

As Neji was about to walk away, Naruto's voice came loud and clear from the balcony. "Neji!" The Hyuga genius focused a questioning eye on the dead-last of the rookie class. "Neji," Naruto shouted again. "You're no genius, you're just a bully! If it's the last thing I do, I'll defeat you and prove that Lee was right. A genius of hard work _is _better than someone who never has to try. I'll make you admit that fate is what we make it!"

Neji regarded Naruto impassively for a second, then laughed wryly. "You're welcome to try." Then the Hyuga genius rejoined Tenten on the balcony. Gai was already on the arena floor, frantically directing the medics, all the while tears streaming down his face.

"I'm so proud of you, Lee!" he shouted at his unconscious student. "What a youthful fight!"

Finally, a stretcher bore away Konoha's younger Beautiful Green Beast, while the elder followed close behind, wringing his hands. Once they were out of the room, Hayate came forward, ready to call the next match. 

**A/N: **This chapter was getting really long, so I decided to split it down the middle. The next chapter will finish up the preliminaries, and the one after that will cover the month before the Final Exam, in which the Hokage will be very busy preparing the village for war. Review, review, review!


	13. The Preliminary Exams  Part Two

**A/N: **Sorry for the long wait! _Rise of the Uchiha_ tends to get more reviews, so that's the story I find myself writing more often. But this story is still on track, and I plan on updating, if not often, at least regularly, until it's finished. I hope you all stay with me!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto

**Chapter 13: The Preliminary Exams – Part Two**

After the momentary lull produced by the aftermath of the fight between Lee and Neji, Hayate called out the genin to fight in the next match.

"Uchiha Sasuke and Akado Yoroi, please take your places."

The last Uchiha seemed a little unsteady to Shikamaru's eyes, and his face looked as if he was in pain. He couldn't help but think of what Sasuke's teammates had said, about the appearance of the super-strong Grass genin who had attacked Sasuke.

"Should he be fighting?" Choji asked, the kindly Akimichi's brow furrowing with worry.

From his spot on the railing next to Team 10, Naruto scoffed loudly. "He'll be fine. If anyone beats Sasuke, it's going to be me! Kick his ass, Sasuke," the irrepressible blond yelled down to his teammate.

Sasuke ignored him completely, but Yoroi looked up at the sudden shout. His dark glasses and the cloth covering his face obscured his expression, but it was obvious from the way his shoulders shook that he was laughing.

"How touching," he taunted, sneering at Sasuke. "You have your own cheering squad. You look like you'll need it, too – are you shaking because you're nervous? Maybe you're smarter than I gave you credit for!"

"Hn," grunted the ever-eloquent Uchiha. Shikamaru leaned forward, curious as to how this fight would turn out. It was the first time he'd ever seen the genius of their class fight in earnest, and also the first time he'd seen him fight at less than full capacity. Would he be able to live up to his reputation?

"Begin!" Hayate called.

Sasuke sprang into action, jumping back and forming a set of seals that Shikamaru instantly recognized. They were for the Burning Fireball jutsu, a technique that Shikamaru himself had grown very fond of while training for the Chunin Exams.

But instead of spewing a high-velocity ball of flame, Sasuke cried out in pain and sank to his knees, one hand clutching at his neck.

"What?" Naruto exclaimed. "The other guy didn't even move!"

Sakura shushed Naruto insistently, her eyes riveted on her teammate. "It's the injury he got in the Forest of Death… it must still be hurting him somehow."

"Then this fight's over, right?" Ino asked worriedly. "I mean, if Sasuke can't even use jutsu to fight…"

"Not necessarily," Shikamaru said after a moment. "Lee can't use ninjutsu or genjutsu at all, and he just gave Neji a run for his money. Besides, Sasuke's opponent doesn't look too impressive. He could have ended the fight right after Sasuke's jutsu failed, but instead he's gloating. That's dangerously overconfident, especially when fighting someone as good as Sasuke."

It was true that Yoroi wasn't capitalizing on Sasuke's weakness. Instead he had thrown his head back and laughed. "It's better than I thought!" he crowed. "The great Uchiha can't even mold chakra. Prepare yourself!"

He threw a brace of shuriken at Sasuke, who mastered the pain in time to deflect them away with a kunai. But Yoroi had moved immediately after throwing the weapons, and closed with Sasuke before the Uchiha could prepare himself. He slashed at Sasuke viciously with a kunai, and trapped Sasuke's blade against the ground. With his free hand, he reached out and grabbed Sasuke's hair.

Shikamaru gasped when he saw that Yoroi's arm was glowing with blue chakra, which seemed to be flowing from Sasuke into his opponent.

"Do you see now why it's useless to fight me?" Yoroi laughed. "Even if you could use your techniques, I would defeat you. My technique can drain you of all your chakra in minutes!"

Indeed, Sasuke was growing visibly weaker, to his teammates' dismay.

Sakura was gripping the railing with knuckles that were quickly growing white, while Naruto was a heartbeat away from jumping down to join the fight.

Sasuke strove to keep his feet, and forced words out through gritted teeth. "I don't… need chakra… to beat a weakling like you!" He dropped his hold on the kunai in his right hand, and struck Yoroi a blow in the chest. It drove the older genin back far enough that he had to let go of Sasuke's hair. Sasuke lost no time in distancing himself from the glowing blue chakra around Yoroi's arm.

A tense taijutsu battle followed, with Sasuke demanding more and more speed from his weakened body, while keeping Yoroi from successfully draining his chakra again. For a while he was unable to land a decisive blow on the older genin, until at last, in a fit of frustration, Yoroi put too much force into a wild haymaker, and took too long to recover.

Sasuke ducked low and lunged, bringing himself within Yoroi's guard. He crouched and kicked sideways and up, burying his foot into his opponent's solar plexus. Yoroi went flying through the air, eliciting a giant cheer from Naruto. But Sasuke wasn't done yet.

He disappeared, only to reappear overhead, his body positioned directly underneath Yoroi. It was exactly the same move that Lee had used in the previous fight, right before trying to take out Neji with his final attack.

Sasuke could not have seen Lee use that move more than once or twice, Shikamaru was sure. And yet here he was, pulling off an advanced taijutsu move as if he'd been practicing it for months. So this was the power of the sharingan. And it seemed that Sasuke had made his own adjustments to Lee's technique.

Instead of wrapping Yoroi in bandages, Sasuke positioned himself so that he was above his opponent, and kicked him down toward the ground.

"_Lion Barrage!"_ Sasuke yelled, and proceeded to unleash a devastating series of kicks that propelled Yoroi downward with terrifying force. The older genin impacted with a _crash_ that echoed loudly through the arena, coming to a stop as abruptly as a sparrow flying into a window.

"Ouch," Naruto winced. But it wasn't over. Sasuke fell out of the sky like some dark, avenging angel, bringing his leg down in a tight arc like a descending hammer. His heel ground into Yoroi's midsection so hard that his opponent's ribs snapped instantly, as if they were no more than a bundle of sticks. Yoroi's back arched, and a gout of blood escaped his open mouth.

Sasuke stood up and walked away, not looking back at the battered mess that was now Yoroi. Before he had taken more than a few steps, however, he faltered and almost fell, revealing just how weak his body was.

Shikamaru was very impressed. Sasuke had shown he could fight even at a disadvantage, and persevere through pain. Perhaps he even deserved his reputation as the best genin in their class, although Shikamaru could think of few ways to defeat Yoroi that would have been more elegant.

Medics scurried onto the field and carefully loaded Yoroi onto a stretcher before wheeling him away.

"Next match," Hayate called out immediately. "Akimichi Choji and Tsurugi Misumi."

Shikamaru and Ino both placed a hand on Choji's shoulder, squeezing gently before letting him go.

"Be careful, Choji," Shikamaru advised, giving his friend a heartfelt smile.

"Yeah," Ino added, laughing. "Be careful not to hurt him too badly!"

**Unless he's working with his traitorous teammate,**she added mentally to both her teammates. **Then I don't care if you kill the bastard.**

"Thanks, guys," Choji said calmly. "I'll do my best."

Misumi had already descended, and was waiting in the middle of the floor for Choji to arrive. The last member of Kabuto's genin team was dressed almost identically to Yoroi, with the exception that his glasses were clear. From the way he stood, casually and arrogantly, it seemed Misumi had the same sense of over-confidence shared by his teammate. Shikamaru could only hope that this fight's outcome would be similar to the one before it.

"Ready to fight yet, fatty?" Misumi sneered as Choji approached. A gasp went up from members of the Rookie Nine who had seen Choji after being called fat. It was strange for Shikamaru to realize that his teammates really had no idea just how much Choji had grown. How much they'd all grown. Well, this fight would probably make it clear.

Choji ignored the jibe about his weight, and nodded respectfully both to Misumi and Hayate. "Yes, I'm ready. Let's fight well, and honor our village."

The Rookie Nine, with the exception of Shikamaru and Ino, gave a sigh of relief that Choji wasn't going berserk. Hayate stepped forward, his hand raised.

"Begin!"

Choji attacked first, drawing a nod of appreciation from Shikamaru. The Akimichi was strong and could absorb a lot of punishment, so it made sense for him to take the offensive, and try to wear down his opponent early.

Instead of drawing his kunai, Choji put his weight behind a simple combination of punches and kicks, the purpose of which was to gauge his opponent's strength. Misumi turned the blows aside with taijutsu that was, in Shikamaru's estimation, only passable. He seemed slightly quicker than Choji, but not enough to make much of a difference. And when Choji put all of his strength behind a straight jab, even though Misumi blocked with both arms crossed, the force sent him flying off his feet.

"Wow!" Naruto exclaimed. "When did Choji learn how to hit so hard?"

Shikamaru was feeling good about the fight so far, but he knew that Misumi must have something up his sleeve. After all, Kabuto would not have paired himself with weaklings, and Yoroi had possessed an extremely potent technique. That suggested that Misumi would have some signature move as well. But Shikamaru trusted Choji to be ready for that possibility.

When Misumi got back to his feet, he didn't look at all like someone who'd just been sent flying off his feet. Instead, his eyes glinted savagely and he advanced on Choji like a predator stalking its prey. Choji set himself in a defensive stance, waiting for Misumi to make his move.

This time it was the older genin who attacked, charging in with what looked like reckless abandon. But just as Choji raised his arm to block, Misumi… _stretched_, as though his body was made of putty. His arms elongated like pasty, white snakes, and wrapped around Choji's arm, spinning him completely around. His legs elongated as well, until the freaky genin had wrapped Choji up like a mummy swathed in bandages. He began to squeeze, concentrating most of his upper-body strength on choking Choji into unconsciousness.

"What do you say now, fatty?" Misumi gloated. "I can dislocate every joint in my body, and guide my attacks with chakra. Fighting me with taijutsu was the last mistake you'll ever make!"

"Oh no!" Sakura cried out, leaning farther over the rail. "Choji!"

Naruto turned away for a second, and saw Shikamaru and Ino looking unconcerned. "How can you two be so calm?" he demanded angrily. "That's your teammate down there!"

"We know, nitwit!" Ino snapped. "Choji's fine."

"Huh?" Sakura swung her head to look at Ino. "What do you mean?"

Shikamaru shook his head. "She means that this fight is in the bag. Misumi is too stupid to realize it, but he just played into Choji's hands. Just watch."

Shikamaru and Ino gestured back to the arena, where Misumi continued to try and strangle Choji. With a great effort, Choji managed to bring his hands together, against the pressure of Misumi's grip. He formed a set of hand-seals, and choked out, "_Multi-size jutsu!_"

With a _pop_ Choji expanded to four times his normal size. Misumi stretched with him, however, still managing to maintain his hold around Choji.

"Let go, if you want to live," Choji said, his voice now sounding out clearly.

"Not a chance," Misumi snarled. "No matter how big you become, I'll just keep strangling you until you run out of air or chakra, whichever comes first."

"Don't say I didn't warn you," Choji said, and his voice was genuinely sad. Then he brought his over-sized hands together and made a second set of seals. "_Human Bullet Tank!_"

Immediately, Choji's arms and legs retracted, only to be replaced by jets of blue chakra. Misumi let out a cry as the chakra burned his arms and legs where they made contact. He probably would have let go, but Choji began spinning before he could disentangle himself. And so when Choji became a giant, spinning sphere, Misumi was trapped around it.

Choji rolled in a tight circle, and there was a series of cracks that resembled the sound made by popping bubble wrap. It was the sound of every single one of Misumi's bones shattering as they were ground into the floor by the force of Choji's rotation. Everyone watching the match winced almost in unison.

Choji ended the technique almost immediately, returning to his normal size. Misumi was already unconscious, and his long, stretchy body slipped off of Choji and onto the ground like a stream of some viscous fluid. The medics rushed to get him off the field, although Shikamaru was almost positive that he couldn't still be breathing after that technique. The only hope for Misumi was if Choji had stopped his rotation before his opponent's skull was crushed.

When Choji ascended to the balcony, the looks he received were almost exactly the same as the ones Shikamaru had received after killing Dozu. Apparently no one had been prepared for such a methodical and effective smackdown.

"Well done, Choji," Asuma said quietly, tacitly approving the amount of force that Choji had used.

Choji bowed his head. "Thank you, sensei."

In order to take some of the focus off of Choji, Shikamaru turned to Ino and gave her a challenging smirk. "So, there's only you left, Ino. You and Sakura."

Ino quickly congratulated Choji, and then nodded to Shikamaru with determination. "That's right! And you better believe I won't be the only one from Team 10 not going on the finals."

She kicked off from the railing, turning a somersault in the air before landing in a low crouch. Shikamaru hid a smile. Though Ino had been a little abrasive in the past, she was getting much better now. She was more thoughtful and attentive, and her determination had only grown stronger the more difficult the circumstances. And as if that wasn't enough, the girl just flat-out had style.

"Let's go, Ino!" Choji cheered happily.

Sakura was unusually determined as she descended from the balcony into the arena. Like Ino, she was also the only person on her team who hadn't yet cleared the preliminaries. Between that and Sakura's long-standing rivalry with Ino, Shikamaru was sure that the match was going to be extremely heated. But whether it was good or not depended on how much Sakura had grown.

Before Hayate could start the match, Ino stepped forward to talk to Sakura.

"I meant what I said about not liking Sasuke any more," she began, gazing seriously into Sakura's green eyes. "And I still want to be your friend. But I want you to know that I'm not going to hold back. If you want to beat me, you're going to have to intend to kill me – because not even that will be enough."

Sakura narrowed her eyes suspiciously, but doubt crept into her expression. "We'll see," was all she said in return.

Hayate stepped forward again, looking slightly miffed that Ino had cut him off, and began the match. Ino started throwing shuriken, which Sakura dodged easily. It was anticlimactic after her speech only seconds ago, but Shikamaru guessed that Ino was trying to keep some of her newer techniques hidden for the next round.

Sakura circled Ino until she saw an opening, and then brought the battle to close-quarters by charging in, kunai drawn. They traded blows with their kunai, matching each other closely, darting in and springing away again before either could capitalize on an opening. To Shikamaru's eyes, Ino looked like she was moving a little too slowly. A second later he realized why – she was _testing_ Sakura! Ino was consciously holding back, testing the limits of Sakura's abilities.

It was obvious to anyone with sufficient experience what Ino was doing, and soon Sakura realized it as well. "Come on," she snarled, her face reddening with anger. "Don't patronize me! Fight me with everything you have!"

Ino shrugged. "Fine by me." When she kicked off from the ground, she was moving noticeably faster. She slashed and feinted with her kunai, approaching Sakura from new angles, too fast for the pink-haired girl to counter. Soon Sakura was covered with small cuts, mementos of the times when she couldn't completely block Ino's attacks.

Sakura was panting hard, almost completely out of breath, when Ino came to a stop in front of her. "You have a long way to go before we can be rivals again," Ino said, her voice sounding out clearly through the arena. "But I'll be waiting for you."

"Shut up!" Sakura rasped, exhaustion coming through clearly in her voice. "It's not over yet."

When Ino spoke, her voice was almost sad. "Yes… it is." Her hands flew through a series of seals that Shikamaru had never seen Ino use before. At the same time that she completed the technique, Sakura gave a surprised shout.

"My eyes!"

She clapped her hands to her eyes, dropping her kunai as she did so. Ino charged, holding her own kunai thrust outward. At the last second she inverted the kunai, and slammed the handle into Sakura's temple. The pink-haired kunoichi slid across the floor and collapsed, out cold.

"What did she do?" Naruto asked in confusion. "Are Sakura's eyes ok?"

"Genjutsu," Choji replied. "Ino blocked the messages from Sakura's eyes to her brain. Once Sakura wakes up, she'll be fine."

Naruto whistled. "Wow. I wanted Sakura to win, but that technique is really cool! I wish I could use it on Sasuke – without his eyes, I bet I could pound the crap out of him!"

Ino waited in the arena until the medics had finished loading Sakura onto a trolley, and then quickly rejoined her team. "We did it," she said, but she didn't seem too happy. Shikamaru saw her eyes keep flitting back to the door through which the medics had wheeled Sakura away.

"She'll be stronger for it," Shikamaru said in an off-hand tone. "You did the right thing."

Ino smiled at him, her eyes suspiciously bright. "Damn it, Shikamaru, you're not supposed to know what I'm thinking unless I use my technique!" She paused for a second, and then gave him a quick punch in the arm. "But thanks."

Shikamaru winced, rubbing at the painful spot on his forearm. She really did hit hard. "Don't mention it."

"Now the final match," Hayate called out. "Kankuro vs. Aburame Shino."

Shikamaru turned his attention back to the arena. This promised to be an interesting fight: the final member of the Sand team against the bug-user who had scored almost as high as Shikamaru during the Academy. Shino would definitely have his work cut out for him here.

In contrast to the calm, unflappable Shino, Kankuro was practically quivering with anticipation. He reached one hand up to the bundle on his back, checking to see that it was securely attached. "Let's get this over with," he snarled to Hayate.

Hayate ignored him, but stepped forward and raised his hand. "Begin!"

Waves of bugs rose from Shino's sleeves, and gathered in a giant cloud in front of him. A loud buzzing sound filled the arena, startling Shikamaru with the memory of the fight a few months back against Team 8. Just how much stronger was Shino now?

Kankuro began circling, surveying the insects warily.

"Excuse me," Shino said in a bored tone, his voice just loud enough to be heard over the buzzing of his insects. "But please stop this ridiculous charade. My allies are perfectly capable of telling a puppet from a real person."

This time, Naruto wasn't the only to be surprised. "A puppet?" Ino gasped. Shikamaru was also surprised, though he didn't react. It made sense, he supposed, for a puppet user to try and keep his identity secret. It was just lucky that it was Shino fighting Kankuro, and not someone without the sensory ability to figure out the deception.

"Hehehehe." Muffled laughter came from within the bandage-wrapped bundle. The fake Kankuro pulled at a white strip and the entire thing unraveled, revealing a second Kankuro who was attached to the first by means of blue chakra strings protruding from his fingertips. The skin of the first Kankuro crumbled away, revealing an evil-looking puppet with segmented wooden joints.

"Good job seeing through my disguise," Kankuro said condescendingly, "but it won't help you any. You'd better hope your medics have a good stock of anti-venoms!"

"A poison-user?" Shino mused. "I expected as much. It makes your puppet much more deadly."

"As you'll soon find out!" Kankuro sent his puppet forward, its tattered cloak swaying madly as it bore down on Shino. His insects mobilized, surging to intercept the puppet before it could get within range. Wooden compartments slid open on all sides, and a purple mist spewed out, killing the insects that it touched. Before more perished, the insect cloud retreated rapidly, and shot instead at Kankuro. But the Suna genin proved to be much more agile than he appeared, and evaded the insects with ease.

Meanwhile, Shino was forced to do some quick acrobatic work to dodge the needles that shot from the puppet's arms and mouth. "You'll pay for harming my allies," Shino said in a cold voice without any inflection.

"Oh yeah?" Kankuro responded. "And who's going to make me? The more insects you send against me, the more Crow's poison will kill!"

Shino did a backflip to get out of range of Crow's next swoop, and put on a burst of speed to get out of the puppet's range. "We'll see about that."

The surviving insects, about half of the original cloud, mobilized in search of Kankuro, while Kankuro's puppet Crow lost no time in chasing down Shino. What followed was a tense game of cat and mouse, as both long-range fighters tried to immobilize their opponent without leaving themselves unprotected. Shino's bugs would get close to Kankuro, only to swoop away to safety when Crow turned to protect its owner. Similarly, Shino often had to call his bugs to screen him from Kankuro's view, allowing him to get a few more steps ahead of Crow. But it looked like time would play in Kankuro's favor, because with every pass Crow killed another fraction of the insect horde with its poison smoke.

"So that's all you've got?" Kankuro taunted, as he moved to keep ahead of Shino's bugs. "I'll kill your bugs off slowly, until you've got nothing left to protect you!"

Shino didn't respond, but it looked as though Kankuro had said nothing but the truth. Shino's bugs were dwindling, and in minutes he had barely enough left to help distract Crow from reaching him.

"It appears I will have to resort to different tactics," Shino said. "Luckily you're not the only one with smoke."

The Aburame threw a series of smoke bombs at the ground all around the arena, obscuring both Crow and Kankuro. A series of metallic sounds echoed from within, most likely the sound of Shino's kunai being repelled by either Crow or Kankuro. A solitary kunai flew out of the smoke cloud and clattered to the ground.

When the smoke cleared, Shino was flitting around Crow, and maneuvering himself to get closer to Kankuro. Before the puppet could overwhelm him with its hidden weapons, Shino sprang away, directly at Kankuro. To Shikamaru's surprise, Kankuro did not try to evade, but instead met Shino's blade with one of Crow's detached arms, which soared through the air to block his attack. Before Shino could set himself for another try, Kankuro twitched his left hand, and suddenly his chakra strings reconnected to a loop of ninja wire coiled around his belt.

It shot out and wrapped around Shino's torso like a deadly boa constrictor, immobilizing him as Crow swept in like a monster from the underworld. Hinata let out a small cry, which was cut off as two of Crow's needle-arms impaled Shino directly through the chest. But instead of bleeding, Shino's body exploded, just as Shikamaru had expected, into a cloud of bugs.

"A bug clone?" Kankuro yelled in surprise. The bugs surrounded Crow and began chewing their way through the wood. Purple smoke spewed out, but when it cleared the bugs were still there. And Crow quickly disappeared, whittled away until it was nothing but a few silver weapons canisters and a wire frame, all of which fell to the ground.

"Crow!" Kankuro shouted. "Damn it, how…"

There was a loud _crack_, and the kunai that had flown out of the smoke cloud before turned into Shino. "A simple _henge_," the bug-user said. "And a new strain of bugs that are immune to your poison. It took me longer than I would have liked to accelerate their reproductive cycle, but we were chasing each other for more than long enough. That is the power of natural selection, coupled with the kikai bugs' rapid evolution. And that is why living things will always make the best weapons. What is dead cannot adapt."

"Shut up!" Kankuro yelled. "I'll kill you!" He began throwing explosive tags with frenzied abandon, but Shino dodged them easily. Without his puppet, it was clear that Kankuro was only passable with other ninja skills. Shino rallied his bugs and sent them after Kankuro, hunting down the Sand genin with unflagging patience and care. Kankuro ran out of explosives soon, and switched to smoke balls and poison bombs, but Shino's bugs were careful and avoided losing many of their number to the desperate attacks.

When Kankuro was out of options and exhausted, he gave a loud, despairing cry and charged at Shino, hoping to take him by surprise. But Shino gave way before the attack, and jumped across the arena. As Kankuro was turning to pursue, the wave of kikai bugs finally caught him.

He gave a muffled scream, but it caught off almost immediately as bugs poured into his mouth and nose. Shikamaru shuddered violently, watching Kankuro getting submerged under the buzzing, surging wave, and he was sure he wasn't the only one. But seconds passed and the insects withdrew, showing that Kankuro was still alive.

However, his face was pale and listless, and his body trembled in the throes of chakra exhaustion. He slumped face-first on the floor.

"Winner, Aburame Shino!" Hayate declared. The Suna jonin was by Kankuro's side in a second, hoisting his genin onto his shoulder and leaving the arena without a backward glance. He was followed by Temari and Gaara, the latter of whom looked back only once. Shikamaru felt the boy's murderous gaze, and met it with the fiercest stare he could muster. Gaara mouthed a word, which Shikamaru understood thanks to his ability to read lips. The word was, "soon."

The Hokage stepped out into the arena, and began congratulating all of the participants on an exciting preliminary round. The words barely even registered with Shikamaru, who was still battling to regain control over his pulse long after Gaara had left.

After the Hokage finished, the different teams broke off and started to filter out of the arena with their jonin senseis. "Congratulations, you guys!" Asuma said with a broad grin, as his three victorious genin came up to him. "You're the only team to all go to the final round, and that deserves a celebration! We're going to Yakiniku Q, and it's on me!"

But although his words were cheerful, Asuma's eyes told a different story. There was pride there, absolutely, but there was even more worry. He gave Ino the signal to initiate her mental link so they wouldn't be overheard.

**Eat well, but don't lose focus. In a month from now, Konoha will come under attack from the joint forces of Sunagakure and Otogakure. Place your trust in the Hokage, and train hard. When the day comes, Konoha will need us all to be at our very best.**

All of the excitement of clearing the Preliminaries drained from the genin instantly. They stared at each other in shock. It was Choji who finally broke the silence. The young Akimichi gathered himself up, standing at his full height.

"Come on," he said, looking from Shikamaru to Ino. "Let's go eat. Nothing ever got done on an empty stomach."

His words were exactly what they needed to master their surprise, and continue walking out of the arena while appearing like normal genin. But as they walked together, talking as if everything was all right, the terrible truth settled over them like an ominous storm cloud.

In just a month, they were going to war.


	14. Keep Your Friends Close

**A/N: **Some preparation, a little bit of fluff, and then next chapter is on to the final matches!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto

**Chapter 14: Keep Your Friends Close…**

**30 Days Until the Tournament**

The Hokage was in his study, alone with two of his staunchest supporters. Nara Shikaku was a frequent visitor in the study, his duties as Jonin Commander bringing him there as often as three or four times a week. But the second visitor was less common, sometimes going years before visiting his old sensei and mentor. It was the Wandering Hermit, the Toad-Sage, the world-renowned author and ladies' man himself, Jiraiya of the Sannin. His presence made Shikaku feel more secure, even with the impending war. His skills were legendary, and his loyalty unquestionable.

The Hokage began without preamble. "I've brought you here to give you both an important task. Shikaku, you already know most of what I have to tell you. You're in charge of drawing up our battle plans, and deciding who needs to know our current information regarding the Sand's alliance with Orochimaru. But don't forget that we're all supposed to be in a state of celebration – if anyone guesses that we've caught on, the game changes. This is the most important deception of your life, and the fate of the village depends on it."

"Yes, Hokage-sama." Shikaku bowed his head.

"As for you," the Hokage said, turning to Jiraiya, "thank you for arriving so promptly."

The Toad-Sage grinned. "Are you kidding? The Chunin Exams _and_ a war? Double the fun for the price of one!"

Sarutobi's face grew grave. "I know you are only joking, but try to restrain yourself. Not everyone has your ability to survive, and no matter what we do there will be casualties in the coming battle. Please show those poor souls your respect by taking this seriously."

It was a mark of how much Jiraiya respected the Third Hokage that he said nothing, only bowing his head in quiet acceptance. The Hokage continued, satisfied.

"I'm giving you a mission which has two parts. The first is to train young Naruto as much as possible before the Tournament. The second part is to bring Tsunade back to the Village. We will need her strength before this is done, especially now that we know Orochimaru is behind this plot."

Jiraiya's jaw had dropped at the first half of his assignment, so when he heard the second half all he could do was squawk in disbelief. "Tsunade?" he said, sounding half-strangled. "You know she'd punch me as soon as look at me! She broke with the village a long time ago – she may not want us to suffer, but she won't come back just to fight this war for us."

"I think she will come," the Hokage said. "She has never abandoned us in her heart. Besides, I'm sending my secret weapon with you."

"Huh?" Jiraiya's face was a picture of confusion.

"Naruto," the Hokage answered, smiling knowingly. "He has a way of turning enemies into allies. Call it an old man's intuition if you want, but I know in my heart that if you set out to bring Tsunade back with Naruto at your side, you will not come back without her."

Jiraiya grumbled, complained, and pouted, but in the end all he had left to say was, "Yes, Hokage-sama."

As he was walking toward the door, the Hokage called out, "You must be quick, Jiraiya. We have one month left."

Shikaku waited patiently until they were alone, and then proceeded to tell the Hokage what had been worrying him. "The attack will come during the tournament," he said, "and we don't know what this 'secret weapon' might be. But we have to assume that you will be the target, and that they will strike when your attention is focused on the arena. With that in mind, I will be working with your security as my primary objective. Is that acceptable?"

"So long as you do not spend too much time and effort worrying about me," the Hokage said firmly. "I am an old man, and my preferred successor is returning to us. Or at least, she will if Naruto has anything to say about it. Remember that it will not only be me in that arena. It will be almost every shinobi not on patrol or active duty. This is the perfect opportunity to cripple our forces, and I need you to be ready to counter everything you can think of that they might do."

"Understood, Hokage-sama."

"Thank you, Shikaku. You may go, and may good luck go with you. We will all be needing some in these dark days."

As Shikaku left the Hokage's study, his thoughts turned to his son. He had seen the video of Shikamaru's Preliminary battle, and it told him a lot. It told him that his son now understood the grave cost of defending the village's freedom, and that he would no longer shrink from his duty. Shikamaru knew that war was coming, and he was ready to meet it. But it was Shikaku's duty to make sure that when that happened, Shikamaru would be ready. And the entire Village with him. Shikaku sighed.

It was going to be a long month.

oOoOo

**29 Days Until the Tournament**

Kurenai was at her kitchen table, organizing reports and preparing to train Shino and Hinata, when Asuma made his way downstairs from her bedroom. He was shirtless, and Kurenai paused to enjoy the view. He grinned back at her, and came over to see what she was working on.

"Reports on the contestants," she said by way of explanation. "They're for Shino and Hinata. They have all official information on the other finalists, as well as the final tournament bracket."

"Let me see those!" Asuma cried, snagging the papers away from her neatly. "Let's see here, who's fighting first? Aha! Choji vs. Neji! I can't wait to see that one. And Temari vs. Shikamaru. I'm not worried; Shikamaru will take her out. Haha, what about this one? Hinata vs. Naruto? I hope she doesn't blush him to death. And Ino against Shino – that one should be interesting. And then the final match -"

Kurenai cut him off, her red eyes looking worried. "Sasuke vs. Gaara. Do you think he can win?"

Asuma grew grave. "If he gets the chance."

Kurenai knew what he meant. The Hokage had established a signal for the Konoha shinobi to target any shinobi from Oto or Suna in the crowd, but he didn't know if Orochimaru would manage to strike first. Any of these matches might be interrupted by a much more serious fight.

"Anyway," Asuma changed the subject, "what are you doing to prepare your genin for the final tournament?"

"I see you trying to steal information for your genin," Kurenai teased, "but it won't work. Shino is training almost exclusively with his parents."

"What about Hinata?" Asuma persisted.

Kurenai's face fell. "Well, her father says she's likely to bring disgrace on the family no matter what happens, so he's not giving her much training. He says he doesn't want her to have excuses when she fails."

Asuma gave an imaginary Hiashi his middle finger. "What an ass. Doesn't even want to help prepare his eldest daughter. But I'm guessing you're taking up the slack, right?"

"Right," Kurenai nodded. "And I'm going to have my work cut out for me. Her confidence is even lower than before, and the fact that she's fighting Naruto isn't going to help. I'm going to spend as much time with her as I can spare, whenever I'm not busy… elsewhere."

The significant look she gave him told Asuma that Kurenai was referring to the clandestine war councils that were going to be happening during the next month. All of the higher-ranked jonin would have to find the time to attend.

"Would you like a hand with Hinata?" Asuma asked. "With her chakra control, she'd be perfect for a few jutsus I have in mind. And I have just the speech to motivate her, about how Naruto will respect her if she manages to beat him."

"I'd already thought of that, thanks ever so much," Kurenai said with a smile. "But the extra attention might benefit Hinata greatly. She has a lot of potential, but she has yet to really unleash it. That battle with Kin was the beginning, but if Kin hadn't threatened Naruto I don't know how it would have turned out. This is a chance for Hinata to be strong in her own right."

"Well, I'd be honored to help out. Now, are you going to work all day?" He smiled wickedly, and hugged Kurenai from behind the chair.

Kurenai laughed. "Why not? Can you think of anything better to do?"

"Oh, a few things. I'll show you."

And, laughing, the two jonin went up the stairs, and closed the door to Kurenai's room behind them.

**15 Days Until the Tournament**

Choji took a moment to breathe deeply, holding his hands over his head to facilitate the flow of oxygen. It was much harder than usual to raise his arms, thanks not only to his complete exhaustion but also the heavy armor that he was wearing. After the Preliminaries, Choza had told his son that he was ready to begin fighting with the heavy armor of the Akimichi clan.

It had taken some time to get used to the extra weight, but now Choji felt comfortable fighting in the armor. It would give many of his techniques more power, and would also prove invaluable in close-quarters combat. Choji had done his homework, and knew what he was getting into. The Hyuga genius Neji was going to get more than he bargained for in the final round.

Choji looked back across the training field, where his father was waiting with a huge smile on his face. "Ready, son?" Choza called out.

Choji set himself in his clan's basic taijutsu stance. "Born ready!"

**12 Days Until the Tournament**

"Why does it have to be Shino?" Ino complained bitterly. "I hate bugs!"

But no one was there to hear her, and after voicing her anger Ino got back to training. She was in her clan's private dojo, ten feet away from a wooden training dummy, which was covered all over in mysterious nicks and scratches, too wide and shallow to come from a kunai.

"_Razor Wind jutsu!_" Ino shouted, and exhaled violently. A cylinder of air spewed from her open mouth, guided by chakra. It hit the dummy full on, and it rocked back with the force of the jutsu. More cuts appeared all over the dummy's torso and limbs. Ino focused, trying to pour even more chakra into the jutsu while maintaining control. There was a shrill keening sound, and then one of the dummy's arms popped off, sliced cleanly by the razor-sharp wind currents.

Ino walked over to the severed wooden limb, picked it up, and nodded with satisfaction.

She didn't notice the bug that had been waiting patiently on the wall, safely out of the jutsu's reach. But hours later, when the sentry that Shino had smuggled into the Yamanaka's training dojo returned, the young Aburame was able to see through the bug's eyes what had happened. And ever so slightly, so imperceptibly that most wouldn't have noticed anything at all, Shino shivered.

**1 Day Until the Tournament**

Temari always got tense before a fight, and the night before the tournament was no exception. Normally, she worried about keeping Gaara under control during a mission. But this time she didn't need to worry about that – their next mission _was_ Gaara losing control, or rather unleashing the fury of his Tailed Beast on the unwary people of Konoha.

However, that didn't make Temari feel any better. On the contrary, it made her feel considerably worse. Temari was a loyal kunoichi of Suna, and she would sooner slit her own throat than go against her orders – all the same, Gaara's glee when he had killed that poor fool from Otogakure was horrific. To her mind, he had no place on a battlefield. Of course, neither did any of the Suna shinobi. In her heart, Temari thought that this war was ill-timed and unnecessary. It would be a terrible loss of life, and all because her father's pride was wounded when the daimyo of Wind Country decided to outsource a few jobs.

Temari was sure that her jonin-sensei, Baki, agreed with her, but she would no sooner ask him about that than she would go up to Gaara and give him a sisterly hug. Voicing concerns about the wisdom of the Kazekage's decisions was just not something you did in the presence of the stoic Suna jonin. So Temari was stuck in a position she had never wanted to be in, with no way of escaping that didn't require her to abandon her comrades along with the vows that she had taken. She was well and truly trapped, as surely as those Otogakure genin during the First Exam had been snared by the Nara boy's shadow jutsu.

The thought of the dark-haired boy with the knowing eyes distracted Temari for a moment. She would be fighting him the next day in the Tournament, and so she had done a little research on him, enough to know his name and basic information. She already knew a little of his techniques from the Preliminaries, but just from the one fight Temari knew that the official information on the Nara boy didn't adequately describe him.

The way he had fought Dosu had been calm, calculated, controlled… He had known every step of the way what was going to happen, and been ready for it all. And when the moment came to end the fight he had shown no remorse, no hint of hesitation, before ending his opponent's life. Temari would bet that every genin who had been there now counted him as someone to watch out for – even Gaara had taken notice.

So while Temari was confident that she would come out victorious, she was determined to approach the fight with the utmost caution. She would be no help to her village if she was bleeding out in the Arena before the invasion even began.

Temari resolutely pushed away thoughts of the dark-haired genin, and cast her eyes about the apartment for some way to take up the time. The room was small, especially shared by three people. Temari was glad that Gaara normally chose to stay up on the roof, staring balefully into the distance. His malevolence was stifling in such closed quarters; she felt like a mouse sharing a room with a cat.

On the other side of the room, Kankuro was hard at work rebuilding his puppet. After losing disgracefully to the Aburame genin, Kankuro was going to be hard-pressed to get his puppet into fighting shape for the invasion the next day. He'd been working for a month, but it still wasn't quite ready to bear the brunt of a serious battle. Kankuro was touchy and irritable, and working like a fiend to turn the hunk of wood and metal on his bed into a proper puppet. He was like some strange cross between a mother hen and a spider spinning its web, and just looking at his frantic activity was making Temari even more on edge.

"Hey," she said, only for her brother to ignore her completely. "Hey!" she said, louder. He looked up, his fingers not pausing for a second as they glued two pieces of wood together.

"What?" Kankuro snapped. "Going to gloat again?"

Well, Temari had to admit that she'd enjoyed the opportunity to see Kankuro taken down a peg. He was an obnoxious buffoon sometimes, and he'd been far too full of himself and his unbeaten record. She privately thought that he'd be better off because of his defeat. It would give him some motivation, and act as a reminder of the price of slacking off. But his hostile response showed that her teasing earlier had struck a nerve.

"Not unless I think you deserve it," Temari answered frankly. "I need to get out of here. Is there anything I can get you from the market stalls, to help repair Crow?"

Kankuro at least had the grace to look a little ashamed, and Temari knew that was as much of an apology as she was likely to get from him. "I could use some smoke bombs and needles. And the ingredients for Crow's poison, if you pass by an apothecary. Do you remember the recipe?"

"Of course," Temari said scornfully. Many shinobi coated their blades with a single poisonous substance, but the elite shinobi of Sunagakure used complex mixtures that were the result of years of careful experimentation. The poison that Kankuro preferred for his puppet was one that they had learned from Chiyo herself – the foremost poison expert in the Village, and the strongest Puppet-Style fighter as well before she went into isolation with her brother. Temari had long since committed the deadly recipe to memory, although her preferred fighting style needed no poison.

"I'll be back in a few hours," she said, raising her voice so that Gaara would hear her as well. Her youngest brother was currently in his favorite perch out on the roof, most likely salivating over the thought of all the blood that he would shed when the morning came. Temari just hoped that he could control himself long enough to wait for the signal.

Kankuro paused for a second, looking up from his work long enough to wave goodbye. "Don't forget there's that damned festival," he reminded her. "There will be a big crowd, and lots of drunk people looking to pick a fight or hit on random women."

Temari grinned at him, baring her teeth viciously. "I'm in such a shitty mood already; some drunk villager trying to feel me up would only improve my state of mind. They'd be fishing parts of him out of the goldfish tanks for a week."

Kankuro nodded, and went back to his work. "Try not to kill anyone," he said absently.

_Yeah, _thought Temari bitterly, _I'll just save that for tomorrow_.

Without another word, she left the apartment and headed out into the streets of Konoha.

oOoOo

There was something grotesque about holding a festival the day before a war, Shikamaru decided. Maybe it didn't seem too strange to the villagers, or even many of the genin and chunin; but to those in the know, the high spirits of the traditional Chunin Exam festival was like some horrific mockery. Tonight people paraded through the streets with their family, friends, girlfriends, or boyfriends, buying food from street vendors and trying to catch goldfish in paper nets. Tomorrow they would run through the streets in fear for their lives.

But if they wanted to keep the advantage that had dropped so unexpectedly into their laps, all of the Konoha shinobi had to pretend that they were celebrating with happy hearts. Even Shikamaru's father, who had spent the last month directing the war councils behind closed doors with the Hokage, was doing his part. Together with his teammates Inoichi and Choza, Shikaku was sitting in a streetside restaurant getting quite visibly drunk. Inoichi and Choza were not far behind, but Shikamaru knew that at least one of them was keeping a level head. Shikamaru knew that Choza was using his ability as an Akimichi to burn up the alcohol the moment it hit his bloodstream. It was an ability that made the Akimichi warrior virtually unbeatable in drinking contests, but also allowed him to keep his wits sharp and un-muddled even while drinking huge quantities of alcohol. Hell, burning up the alcohol even gave the man extra chakra! Shikamaru had often heard his father complain bitterly that no one from the Akimichi clan had ever truly suffered a hangover.

If anything happened tonight, Choza at least was prepared to handle it, and for now the illusion of a Konoha intent on celebrating was preserved. All throughout the village, the elite jonin were doing the same as Shikaku and his teammates. They were doing their best to appear merry and carefree, while inside they were on edge.

Shikamaru was much too unsettled to stay at home, and so he had ended up walking the streets, just observing. Officially, he was there to help his father home if he needed it, but what Shikamaru was really doing was thinking.

The past month had been rougher on him than any time he could remember, with the sole exception of the period directly following the disastrous C-rank mission months earlier. Only this time, instead of learning how to deal with the death of someone he was supposed to protect, he was trying to prevent death before it happened. And he wasn't coming up with many good ideas.

All of his life, Shikamaru had been told he was a genius, and he'd accepted it with the unconcerned air of one being told that the sky was blue. But now Shikamaru's friends, his family, his entire village were threatened, and no amount of brainpower could make that threat go away. People would die tomorrow, and Shikamaru couldn't think of any way to stop it. Shikamaru was learning about the limitations of genius, and it was close to driving him mad.

Now, on the last night before the war, he could only wait. And the waiting was so unbearable that it had driven him here, to the festival, where he could lose himself in a crowd of people enjoying themselves without thought for the future.

Shikamaru was wandering about the food stalls, wondering if he should buy some dango or barbequed pork for Choji, when he saw Temari. The four pigtails gave her away first, like miniature bales of hay sticking up out of the untamed yellow field that was her hair. Then there was the metal fan strapped to her back, which poked a few inches over her head. She was moving slowly, almost wandering, although the bags in her hands implied that she was walking through the market with a purpose.

A quick glance assured Shikamaru that her two teammates weren't with her; neither Kankuro's matte-black body suit nor Gaara's enormous gourd were anywhere in sight. Without really knowing what he was doing, Shikamaru changed directions so that his path would intercept hers. When he was within twenty yards of her, Temari's head snapped up, and her eyes trained on him. Shikamaru raised a hand in casual, insolent greeting, and continued on his way toward her.

Temari scowled, but when she realized that he was walking towards her she didn't move away. Instead, she transferred all of the bags she was carrying to her left hand, leaving her right free. Shikamaru saw with amusement that she was preparing to react, in case he attacked.

_Jumpy, aren't we? _He asked silently. _One would almost think you expected to be attacked… Guilty conscience much?_

"What is it?" the Suna kunoichi snarled. "Come to plant a kunai in my gut, like you did to that Oto fool in the Preliminaries?"

Shikamaru shook his head, letting his amusement show. "Dosu tried to murder one of my classmates," he said evenly. "As I've said before, I don't take kindly to that kind of behavior. But let's back up. I don't think we've ever been properly introduced. I'm Nara Shikamaru."

He stuck out his hand, trying not to smirk. Shikamaru was not sure why he was doing this. It was reckless and foolhardy to goad a Suna kunoichi like this, on the eve of their attack. She was his first opponent, of course, and it was always a good idea to try and get into your opponent's head before the battle.

But if Shikamaru was honest with himself, he had to admit that the reason he was speaking to this kunoichi wasn't strategy so much as genuine curiosity. There had been something in her eyes before, during the Exams and in the Preliminary, that had captured his interest. Some look that he couldn't understand, and yet that was so different from the crazed gleam in her brother's eyes. It was a mystery, and if there was one thing Shikamaru hated it was something that he didn't understand.

So here he was, blithely holding out his hand to a kunoichi who looked as though she wanted to bite it off. Well, Shikamaru had to admit that the entertainment value of jerking her chain was pretty satisfying, too.

"I know who you are," she nearly spat, still eyeing his hand as though it might bite. "You're my opponent in the first fight. And don't think I can't see what you're doing – I'm no raw novice you can psych out with your mind games."

"You're right," Shikamaru agreed, "I do know who you are. Temari, the Kazekage's only daughter and an impressive Wind-style user. But I thought I should at least pretend that we haven't been studying up on each other, searching for weak spots. Just trying to be polite, you know. And anyway, even though we've read about each other, you can't say that we're actually _acquainted, _right?"

"I don't want to be 'acquainted' with you," Temari said, drawing out the word as though it had a foreign sound. "Now go away!" She started walking down the street, keeping one hand free and one eye watching Shikamaru warily.

He trotted after her, now thoroughly enjoying himself. A more clinical part of his mind wondered if he'd snapped under the stress, because how else could he justify deliberately provoking this girl? If she got fed up and tried to kill him with her fan, he'd really have no one but himself to blame.

"But I want to be acquainted with _you_," he insisted. "Just because we have to fight tomorrow doesn't mean we need to be enemies right now. I mean, isn't that what the Chunin Exams are all about: fostering good relationships and communication between the Villages?"

Temari laughed scornfully. "It would take more than a Chunin Exam to make me want to communicate with you, pineapple-head."

"Hey now," Shikamaru shot back, "that's not very nice! I could make fun of your hair too, but see how I choose instead to exercise restraint?"

Her answering glare could have curdled milk. "You have no idea how restrained I'm being right now. If both my hands were free, you'd be in the hospital already."

Shikamaru gestured at the bags that Temari held in her left hand. "Then I thank Kami for your groceries. Is that why you're in the market? Buying supplies for your brother's new puppet?"

Temari froze, and stared at him. Shikamaru noticed absently that they had moved a ways away from the main crowd, and were standing in a less-traveled street with fewer of the brightly colored festival lamps. "How did you know that?" she said suspiciously, peering first at Shikamaru and then at the bags, which were tightly closed.

"Just an educated guess," Shikamaru said, with an off-hand shrug. "Shino's bugs chewed it up pretty bad, and he probably needs a lot of materials to build a new one. But I didn't know for sure until you reacted like that."

Temari was about to respond with a cutting remark, when both genin realized that they had company. A trio of older genin wearing Iwa hitai-ite was approaching them, and Shikamaru didn't like the look in the boys' eyes.

"Hey," the biggest one slurred, his eyes fixed on Temari. "Is this little kid bothering you? Why don't you leave him behind, and come enjoy the festival with a real man?"

Temari scoffed. "Sure, why not? Let me know if you see any, and I'll be sure to do that."

The insult took a second to sink in, but when it did the genin's face suffused with anger. He stepped forward, his hand reaching for his belt pouch, and his two teammates did the same. Temari was reaching for her fan with her free hand, when her three would-be assailants froze. She looked behind her, taking in Shikamaru's stance and the shadow that extended out to capture the Iwa genin.

"That wasn't very nice," he said, his voice a cross between reproach and boredom. "But I'll give you the benefit of the doubt – maybe you weren't reaching for kunai, but instead for flowers or some other nice gift."

Shikamaru reached down, putting his hand in an imaginary belt pouch. The captured Iwa genin mirrored the motion, only they actually put their hands in their belt pouches. And when Shikamaru brought his hand up, they all held kunai. "Well, that's rather incriminating," Shikamaru said.

He forced them to reverse the kunai, and then mimed hitting himself in the head. They immediately slammed the handle of their kunai into their foreheads, and collapsed unconscious to the ground. He ended his Shadow Possession jutsu, and turned to Temari.

She was looking supremely scornful. "Did you think I needed help?"

"Of course not," Shikamaru sighed, "but my father taught me there are some things that are just polite to do for a lady, like holding doors and knocking out drunken idiots. Besides, you had your hands full." He gestured at the bags of groceries, which Temari hadn't dropped.

For a few seconds, Temari had no words. Then she spoke slowly and clearly, enunciating each word as if Shikamaru were a child or an idiot. "You're annoying me. Was that part of what your father taught you about being polite? Go away."

Shikamaru moved to follow her, throwing up his hands in a mock defensive stance when she rounded on him. "One more question," he said. "Why didn't you kill Tenten?"

He could see she was completely at a loss. "What?"

"In your Preliminary match. You barely hurt her, and you could have. That whirlwind jutsu probably takes less energy to kill than it does to knock someone out, and yet you barely left a scratch on her. I didn't see that kind of restraint from your brother."

"Gaara doesn't have restraint," she said bitterly. Shikamaru could see she hadn't meant to respond, but had been startled into frankness by his blunt question.

He watched her carefully. "And you do?"

Temari shouldered past him roughly, close to snarling. "I won't tomorrow, you little prick."

This time, Shikamaru let her go. But he called after her, before she got out of sight. "See you tomorrow!"

An angry snort was her only reply.

oOoOo

Back in the Sand siblings' apartment room, Kankuro was startled when Temari stormed in, looking angry enough to spit nails. This was a huge change from before, when the upcoming battle had started to make her mopey. Temari flung the bags of groceries on the bed with a growl.

"Careful!" Kankuro squawked. "The ingredients can't mix yet!"

"Don't test me right now, Kankuro" Temari snapped. "Or I'll tear your head off, too!"

_Wait… _Kankuro thought. _Tear my head off… too?_

He came to his feet in alarm, ready to fight or flee. "Did you kill someone?"

Temari pushed him away, shaking her head scornfully. "No," she said shortly, "I'll save that pleasure for tomorrow. Arrogant little brat…"

She kept muttering under her breath, leaving Kankuro completely mystified. All he could think was that someone or something had managed to piss off his big sister. And from his own personal experience, Kankuro could only pity any of the Konoha shinobi that came up against her.

oOoOo

In the dead of night, three travelers returned to Konoha. They bypassed any of the streets that remained lit from the festival, and went straight to the Hokage's Tower. The old man was overjoyed to see them, although he controlled his reaction as befit a dignified Hokage.

"I see you made it back safely," he said gravely.

The only woman in the group scowled. "More or less. Don't gloat, sensei - I'm here for the brat, not for you."

The genin she was referring to smirked. "Aw, Granny, you do care! Cheer extra loud for me tomorrow, ok?"

Tsunade rounded on Naruto. "What did I tell you about calling me Granny?"

While Tsunade beat the living hell out of Naruto, Jiraiya moved closer to the Hokage to speak privately. "Well, the kid convinced her, though I'm still not sure how. I have to say I'm impressed. And he managed to pick up a trick or two on the way, as well. It's a pity the tournament probably won't go all the way – I would have liked to see how he did."

"Don't worry about that," Sarutobi said, his eyes looking haunted. "By this time tomorrow, we will know more than we ever wished to about how the next generation fares in battle. Let us hope that they do not disappoint."

Jiraiya sighed, and nodded in agreement. "Let's hope we don't, either."


	15. And Your Enemies Closer

**A/N: **The Tournament finals! After this, there should 5 chapters left to round out this story. I realize that the upcoming chapters are going to be fairly close to canon in some parts, but hopefully the battles will be tweaked enough to stay interesting. Sasuke's fight against Gaara is as close to canon as I could make it, but the other two fights are all-new. The outcome will be very different, and hopefully will take some of you by surprise. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto

**Chapter 15: …And Your Enemies Closer**

Shikaku, Inoichi, and Choza sat next to each other in the arena, in an area reserved for clan heads. Near them were Tsume, Hiashi and Shibi, all of whom were watching the arena battlefield below with intense interest. Tsume, as the only parent there without a child in the finals, was taking the opportunity to stir up trouble. "Come on, Hiashi," she urged the severe Hyuga, "just a little bet. I'll put 100 ryou on Choza's son to knock Neji on his ass."

"I'm not interested in gambling," Hiashi replied curtly. "Just watch the matches, please, Tsume."

Choza wasted no time in putting a bet on his son, while Shikaku and Inoichi refused to let themselves get distracted by Tsume's antics. Instead, they kept their attention equally divided between the contestants below and the crowd around them. Of course, even Tsume was on her guard. Her ninja hound lay at her feet, but his nose was twitching, alert for trouble. Hiashi himself would have had his byakugan activated if it had been at all possible. Instead, he'd settled for putting ANBU masks on a few of his warriors, so that they could keep their byakugan activated at all times and inform the head of security of any suspicious characters.

Somewhere in this crowd, all the jonin knew, Oto shinobi were lying in wait. And outside the walls, more shinobi from Suna and Oto were no doubt congregating, just waiting for some signal to attack.

But then, the Konoha jonin were waiting for a signal of their own. And until it came, they would watch the Tournament finals like good audience members. The excitement of a good match only heightened the anxiety they all felt at waiting for the inevitable battle.

"Is somebody missing?" Tsume asked abruptly. "I thought there were more finalists than that."

There were only eight genin down in the arena.

"Both of Kakashi's genin," Shikaku observed drily. "Neither Naruto nor Sasuke are here yet. I suppose they've inherited their jonin sensei's penchant for tardiness."

Choza gave a deep belly laugh. "But the Copy-nin always comes through for Konoha. Maybe his students will, too."

Inoichi leaned forward in his seat, his eyes moving from one finalist to another. "I guess we'll see."

oOoOo

Down in the arena, the contestants were looking all around, waiting for the last two genin to arrive. Shikamaru sighed and shook his head. You could always count on Naruto to make a scene, but he would have thought that Sasuke would have better sense…

Just then, Naruto came flying out of the entrance into the arena, skidding over fifty yards and crashing into the line of finalists. He jumped to his feet, yelling something about a herd of stampeding bulls. Ino knocked him on the head, and told him to focus.

The jonin with the chronic cough was not in charge of the final round – instead, it was a slender jonin with a long senbon sticking out of his mouth. It was a strange habit, but Shikamaru could accept that it was much better than Asuma's characteristic cigarette. The jonin introduced himself as Genma, and unfolded a paper with the bracket for the final round. Shikamaru had long since memorized it, and he could see that the other genin had as well. No one but Naruto even bothered to look at the paper.

Choji was fighting Neji first, and then Shikamaru would face Temari. The third match was Sasuke against Gaara, then Hinata vs. Naruto and finally, Ino against Shino. Shikamaru wasn't expecting the tournament to make it to the second round, though. The battle for Konoha would probably be well underway before they reached the semifinals.

Once Genma ascertained that everyone knew the order, he reiterated the rules of the tournament: the matches would only end by forfeit, death, or by his ruling. Apart from that, everything was legal.

"It appears Uchiha Sasuke isn't here yet," Genma observed, "but we aren't going to delay any longer. Neji and Choji, remain in the arena. The rest of you, up to the Observation Deck." Genma pointed to a balcony well above ground level, but far below the rest of the audience. Shikamaru and Ino leapt to the balcony, but not before wishing Choji good luck.

"Don't worry about me, you two. Just be ready."

From his serious expression, they knew he wasn't talking about their matches.

When the seven other contestants were up on the balcony, keeping a wary distance from those who weren't on their team, Neji and Choji squared off. The Hyuga genius looked imposing, his jyuken stance just as threatening as the merciless look in his white eyes. But Choji cut a fairly respectable figure himself. The young Akimichi was covered from head to toe in red armor, which made him look muscular instead of chubby. There was a serious light in the kind boy's eyes, and he surveyed his older opponent without a hint of fear.

"You should give up," Neji said quietly, before Genma could begin the match. "It is not your fate to win this match."

"I have a question for you, Neji," Choji replied. "If I win this match, will you stop believing in fate? Or will you simply say that it was your fate to lose?"

Neji scoffed, dismissing the possibility with a wave of his hand. "That will never happen."

Choji persisted. "Well, if I do win, please just think about revising your philosophy. You limit yourself by believing in fate. It keeps you from trying your hardest to improve. If you worked as hard as Lee, you'd be twice as strong as you are now."

Now the Hyuga genius was beginning to get angry. "I don't have to take that from someone who is as far beneath me as the ground is from the sky. Prepare yourself!"

He gestured for Genma to begin the match. The jonin rolled his eyes, and raised his hand. "Let the first match of the final tournament… begin!"

For a few seconds the two genin stood still, sizing up their opponent. Neji activated his byakugan, the veins around his eyes thickening grotesquely. Then Choji charged forward, seemingly intent on bringing the fight directly to Neji. Those who knew the strengths of the Hyuga clan groaned, thinking that this fight would be over before it began. But Shikamaru, who had spent days going over strategies with Choji, was more optimistic.

Sure enough, Choji's first punch was not aimed at Neji, but was actually meant to activate a Doton jutsu. Instead of just maintaining contact with the earth, Choji slammed his fist into the ground with all of his strength, transferring a burst of chakra through at the moment of impact. The result was a devastating wave of earth that shot at Neji with surprising velocity, gouging a sizable crater in the earth as it went.

Neji's eyes widened, but he dodged without missing a beat. Choji's two kunai were already in the air, though, speeding straight for the space where Neji was heading. With almost casual ease, Neji knocked one kunai aside with his own, and ducked his head slightly to dodge the second by the smallest of margins. He landed gracefully, controlling his momentum to come to rest facing Choji.

"So you know better than to fight me at close quarters," Neji said. "Perhaps you aren't as worthless as I believed."

"Oh, I'm not ruling it out," Choji answered lightly. "But if I can beat you without getting my hands dirty, so much the better."

Choji performed the Earth-style jutsu once more, sending an even larger wave of rock and earth at Neji. The boy jumped backwards, kicking his feet out to meet the arena wall. Using chakra he cushioned the impact, and then pushed off to reverse his direction quickly. He shot towards Choji like an arrow, too quickly for the Akimichi to perform another offensive jutsu.

Instead, Choji made a simple seal with one hand, and braced himself for Neji's attack. It was hard to tell in the sunlight, but it seemed as though his red armor began to glow slightly. A gasp rose from the crowd as they realized that Choji was going to fight the Gentle Fist style head-on.

Up on the balcony, Ino was shoving Shikamaru excitedly. "Did you see that?" she said, pointing at the wall. "Neji didn't look behind him, but he knew exactly where the wall was. So his byakugan must give him 360-degree vision."

"Or close to it," Shikamaru agreed. "Let's just hope Choji realized." That was one thing they had been unable to discover during the month they had been training. It was technically a village secret, and their parents hadn't been willing to disclose any information that they couldn't discover for themselves. Well, now they knew, and Shikamaru trusted that Choji was staying alert for any potential weaknesses in the byakugan.

Meanwhile, Choji was meeting Neji's onslaught admirably. For a few seconds he turned aside Neji's opening blows, which were only meant to test his defenses but were delivered with the speed and precision of at least a chunin-level shinobi. But Choji had his trump card, and he was going to make it count. After jumping over a low leg sweep and turning aside one of Neji's left hooks, Choji deliberately let Neji land a hit. It was a straight jab with an open palm, aimed straight at his heart. A cry arose from the crowd, most of whom expected to see Choji collapse in a heap. Instead, the splash of blue chakra from Neji's fist diffused across the surface of Choji's red breastplate.

Surprise flitted across Neji's face, but it was already too late. Choji had let the blow fall, and used that opportunity to grab Neji around the midsection. He crushed the Hyuga genius to his ribs, straining his muscles in an attempt to end the fight quickly. Neji's veins bulged even more as Choji's bear hug cut off the supply of oxygen from his lungs.

On the balcony, Ino thrust her fist into the air. "Get him, Choji!" she cried. And for a second, Shikamaru thought that Choji had won. Neji wouldn't be able to stay conscious for more than a few seconds, as strong as Choji had grown. Shikamaru almost laughed, remembering that day all those years ago in the Academy. He had told Choji to let Kiba land a blow, in order to end the fight decisively. The simplest tactics were often the most effective, and Choji was proving that here. He held the supposed genius like a toy.

But Neji wasn't out of tricks. He began to glow with a blue light, as he forced chakra out from all of his tenketsu points at once. Choji's hold loosened, and Neji began to spin, using the same technique that had saved him from Lee's ultimate attack. Choji was caught in the spinning chakra shield, and went flying all the way to the other side of the arena. He picked himself up, his armor covered in dust and dirt and a dazed expression on his face.

Neji, on the other hand, looked incredulous. "I hit you point-blank with a jyuken strike," he said, sounding almost petulant. "Why is your heart still beating?"

Choji shrugged. "It's the armor. While it normally wouldn't repel bursts of pure chakra, we modified it with a special seal. Now I can channel chakra directly into my armor, and repel attacks whether physical or not. I tested it with Asuma-sensei – it even blocks his wind chakra, as long as he doesn't overload his technique with more chakra than I can use. But he's a jonin, and you're just a genin. And I can convert all of the calories in my body into chakra, so my bet is that my armor will continue blocking your attacks until long after you run out of chakra. Don't take my word for it, though – we'll find out soon enough!"

And so saying, Choji closed the distance between himself and Neji. Now that the audience knew about his armor, they could see quite clearly that his armor was glowing – faintly, but steadily. And to the considerable astonishment of all but a very small number of shinobi, the crowd witnessed something extraordinary: a Hyuga on the defensive. Choji rained a series of heavy blows down on Neji, foregoing subtlety in the hopes of doing as much blunt damage as possible. Neji was forced to defend, diverting blows without suffering their full force. And without the ability to launch counter-strikes at Choji's tenketsu, his offensive capabilities were severely limited.

The only place not covered in the chakra-repellant armor was Choji's head, which Neji realized after a few seconds. He began launching cautious strikes toward Choji's eyes and neck, which would be lethal if they connected. However, because his head was his only vulnerable point at the moment, Choji was careful to keep himself well protected.

Neji's speed was impressive, though, and he soon got the hang of Choji's taijutsu. His strikes at Choji's unarmored head grew more and more frequent, until Choji was forced to leap back to give himself more room. Neji would have followed up on his advantage, but Choji used his Earth-style jutsu again to drive Neji back a few yards. The two opponents circled each other, both wary of getting too close to the other.

_Come on, Choji_, Shikamaru urged his teammate silently. _It's time to change the game_.

Almost as if he'd heard Shikamaru's thoughts, Choji brought his hands together in a new series of series of seals. "_Multi-Size Jutsu,_" he called out, and expanded to four times his normal size. "_Human Bullet Tank!_" Just like in the Preliminaries, his body began spinning at a deadly velocity. He bore down on Neji with increasing momentum, cracking the earth with the force of his rotation.

Despite the awe-inspiring power of the move, Choji's speed was not enough to daunt Neji. The Hyuga genius dodged effortlessly, keeping his attention trained on Choji. Shikamaru could tell that one benefit of the month of training had been increased maneuverability – Choji cornered without missing a beat, and tore after Neji with the unerring accuracy of a heat-seeking missile.

The game of cat and mouse ranged all over the field, and it was apparent to Shikamaru that Choji was herding Neji like a sheepdog. He purposefully aimed to one side of Neji, so as to make him jump in the direction that Choji wanted. After a minute of chasing Neji, Choji ended his jutsu. Neji stood almost directly in the middle of the arena, with Choji standing opposite.

"You only wasted your chakra with that technique," Neji sneered. "You're not nearly fast enough to pose a challenge to me."

"The purpose of my jutsu wasn't to crush you," Choji said. "It was to distract you from the line of ninja wire I was laying down as I rolled around."

He pointed at the arena, where the long gouges in the earth where his Bullet Tank had passed formed an uneven pattern. It was centered at the point where Neji was standing, and extended for many yards in every direction. Neji's eyes widened as he finally saw what Shikamaru had known would be there – a line of ninja wire marking Choji's trail, that was obscured by the rocks and earth that had been kicked up.

"I prepared this wire with my teammates," Choji confided to Neji. "It took a while to make sure that I could have it unroll behind me when I used my technique. And it took even longer to wrap all of the explosive tags around it. But the result is a very powerful, makeshift mine field. And you're in the middle of it."

He formed the seal that activated the explosive tags, while jumping backward to get clear of the blast. There was less than a second before they exploded, which wasn't enough time for Neji to activate his rotation defense. But he recognized that, and didn't try.

As soon as Choji started activating the trap, Neji pushed off from the ground. He channeled chakra through his legs to put more distance between himself and the explosion. The explosion was blinding and deafening, a conflagration blasting a crater into the middle of the arena and expanding outward with unstoppable force. Neji was caught by the outer edge of the blast and rocketed even further into the air. But Choji, who had practiced this maneuver many times, knew just how far back to jump in order to avoid the explosion.

He also knew how far away he was from Neji, and the best way to close that distance. With all of the speed at his command, Choji formed a series of hand seals, yelling "_Partial Multi-Size Jutsu: Arm!_"

He threw his right arm forward, watching as it expanded to a hundred times its size. His fist, now the size of a bull, snatched Neji out of the air as easily as a child grabbing a toy that had been tossed to him. He slammed his fist down to the ground, just hard enough to give Neji a severe shock and leave him dazed.

Choji turned to the proctor, who was watching the match with an impassive expression. "Call the match," Choji yelled. "If I squeeze it'll break every bone in his body."

Genma waited a long second, but when Neji failed to escape Choji's grip he nodded. "Winner: Akimichi Choji!"

Choji relinquished his grip on Neji, and his arm shrank to its normal size. Neji dropped to one knee, and then shook his head. He stood, and when he looked at Choji it was clear that the Hyuga genius was livid with rage. His normally serene, slightly scornful expression had been replaced by one of unthinking fury.

"Think about what I said," Choji said quietly. "If someone like me can defeat a genius, then maybe destiny isn't the only thing that determines our lives."

"It's not over yet!" Neji seethed, and set himself to charge. In a flash of green, Guy appeared behind him, and put his student in a headlock.

"Neji!" the jonin shouted, sounding shocked. "The match is over. I will not allow my student to participate in such an unyouthful show of poor sportsmanship."

Guy dragged Neji, who was struggling like a demon, off to a side exit of the arena, where he would presumably wait with him until his student cooled down. From the arena, thousands of spectators began to cheer. From the number of boos that Shikamaru heard, he figured that Choji had not been favored to win this match. Those who had bet on Neji, thinking his victory would be a sure thing, had just lost a lot of money. But the majority of the crowd had been won over by the soft-spoken Akimichi, and the show he had just given them had whipped them into a frenzy.

Choji made a chakra-enhanced leap, and landed on the Observation Deck next to Ino and Shikamaru. A few yards down, Temari stopped leaning on the railing and jumped down into the arena for the next match. Shikamaru waited for a few seconds – he wanted to talk to Choji.

"Great match," Ino gushed, giving Choji a hug.

"Yeah," Naruto added, from off to the side. He was standing next to Hinata, who had been blushing a solid, brick red for the entire first match. "You showed that stuck-up ass what hard work can achieve. I'm glad Lee got to see that, wherever he is."

Shikamaru patted Choji on the shoulder. "How are you doing on chakra?" he asked quietly. After all, no matter how proud he was of Choji, what was important was conserving chakra for the real fight. It would be no service to Konoha if, when the time came, they had exhausted their reserves fighting tournament battles.

"I'm fine," Choji reassured him. The chubby Akimichi reached inside his breastplate, and pulled out four bags of chips. "I'll restock now, and be ready to go soon. It was lucky that I didn't need to use any of the pills."

"Nah, not luck," Shikamaru said. "You were ready for him, while Neji came into the match underestimating you. That was his downfall. But everyone else will know what you can do now, so it's only going to get tougher."

Choji smiled at Shikamaru gently. "Thanks, Mom," he said, the mocking words belied by his kind tone. "Shouldn't you be worrying about your own match? Temari looks a little impatient down there."

It was true, the Kazekage's daughter was sending a flinty glare directly at Shikamaru.

Shikamaru shrugged. "Well, everyone who knows me knows I'm lazy," he tossed off. "Taking my time is only what they'd expect."

"Nobody who saw you in the Preliminaries thinks that anymore," Ino warned. "And after this fight, all of Konoha will see the new Shikamaru. You won't be able to throw anyone off by staring at the clouds any more – they'll know your reputation and be wary. So don't underestimate anyone, because they won't underestimate you."

"Don't worry about me staring at clouds," Shikamaru said. "The days when I napped on the job are over."

He stood there on the balcony a moment longer, sharing bittersweet memories with his teammates, until the sound from the crowd swelled and became impossible to ignore. He stepped away from Choji and Ino, and jumped down into the arena. His teammates' shouts of encouragement were completely lost in the crowd's answering cheer.

"About time," Temari said, tossing her head defiantly. "I was getting bored."

"I'm familiar with the feeling," Shikamaru said drily. "Trust me, a good fight will cure that. A bad one will too, but not for the same reasons."

Genma stepped forward, putting a stop to their banter. "The second match is between Temari and Nara Shikamaru: begin!"

Temari opened her fan immediately, the three purple dots looking deceptively ordinary, and not giving any hint of the power they contained. "You managed to really piss me off yesterday," she called out. "Now you'll find out why that isn't a good idea."

She swung the fan, sending a windstorm with razor-sharp air currents speeding toward him. Shikamaru dropped a smoke bomb, using the momentary cover to make his way at top speed to the copse of trees at the edge of the arena. The wind dispersed the smoke in an instant, and Temari figured out where he had gone an instant later.

She charged forward, bringing her fan forward for another attack, when Shikamaru activated his Shadow Possession. He sent it out in a straight line, as fast as a darting snake. Temari stopped her jutsu, instead retreating quickly to stay out of range of the shadow. Shikamaru didn't want to give away his full range, so he made his shadow peter out and become thin before it was necessary. He knew Temari would probably still be on her guard, but if he managed to trick her into thinking his range was shorter than it actually was, he might be able to trap her later.

When the shadow stopped, Temari drew a line in the dirt at her feet with her battle fan. Shikamaru considered making a quick grab, but if he missed then Temari would definitely catch on to his deception and be even more wary of any future tricks. So instead, he ended the jutsu and his shadow came back to its normal size. Temari stayed on the other side of her line, staring angrily at his leafy hiding place. She sent another gust of wind at him, which gouged and cut the tree trunks and even snapped off some of the smaller branches.

Shikamaru huddled behind one of the trees, working out his strategy. Once he captured her, the match would be over. He had a idea, one that would send a message to everyone in the audience. But first he had to catch her, and he couldn't risk wasting too much chakra in the process. His plan had to be quick, economical, and inescapable.

Shikamaru put his hands together in the thinking pose that always helped him clear his thoughts. A few seconds was enough, and when his plan had formed he rose to his feet. Temari was standing in the middle of the arena, behind her line, watching him quizzically.

_Here we go_, Shikamaru thought. _I hope this works. If it doesn't, I'll be out in the open and her wind will tear me to pieces._

But dwelling on that particular image wasn't going to help his confidence, nor would it bring him any closer to winning the match. So Shikamaru pushed the unfortunate visual aside, and reached into his thigh holster for his kunai with explosive tags. He took out five, and with his left hand he grabbed two smoke bombs. The smoke bombs he lobbed up high in the air as a distraction.

As he'd expected, Temari wasn't about to let him obscure her vision. She swung her fan above her head, knocking the smoke purple pills aside with a powerful gust of wind. The smoke bombs detonated harmlessly against the wall, at the same time that Shikamaru threw the tagged kunai.

Temari was already turning, preparing to loose another gust of wind, but Shikamaru had purposefully underthrown. The kunai embedded in the earth twenty yards away from their target, and exploded as one. The explosion was many times smaller than Choji's minefield, but it served its purpose. That purpose was, along with one other thing, to obscure Temari's line of sight for a crucial second.

Shikamaru used that second to propel himself forward, directly toward the heart of the explosion. His fingers flew as he ran, and four identical copies of himself came into being, two on either side. They were insubstantial bunshin, created with the basic clone jutsu that every aspiring shinobi learned at the Academy. With Shikamaru's directions guiding them, they sprinted in four separate directions, so as to flank Temari. The real Shikamaru dove into the heart of the smoke, landing in the small crater just as Temari's second burst of wind shot out.

That was the second purpose of his explosion – it created a hiding place where he could escape Temari's far-reaching wind. The air currents whistled and screamed as they passed by, but Shikamaru was safe in the crater, huddled down with his face pressed into the dirt.

From his hiding place, he heard Temari laugh. "Clones? Are you trying to make me target the wrong one, and then attack me from behind? You should have done your homework more carefully. I can take them all out at once. _Whirlwind Scythe Jutsu!_"

This time the violent shrieking of the wind was even more intense, and even three yards below ground level Shikamaru received several deep cuts on his arms and legs from questing air currents. Shikamaru waited a second, then raised his head cautiously. He'd constructed his bunshin very carefully, imprinting specific instructions on where they were to run and when.

Three of the bunshin he'd made disappear, while the fourth, which coincidentally was the one that ran to the opposite side of Temari from the real Shikamaru, had a different set of instructions. The fourth clone was supposed to jump violently backward at the same time that Temari activated a Wind-Style jutsu. Because clones were insubstantial, the wind currents would normally go right through them without any effect. But the fourth clone flew backwards according to Shikamaru's instructions, and so to Temari and the crowd it seemed as if it was caught by her attack. And because Shikamaru had created the other three clones to disperse at the same time, it reinforced the illusion by suggesting that the fourth clone was real, but had lost control of the other clones when caught by the wind attack.

Meanwhile, Shikamaru poked his head up, looking like a mole emerging from a tunnel, and sent his shadow towards Temari's unsuspecting back. He almost had her, too, but her sharp eye saw through his deception at the last second. And Shikamaru had to give her credit for thinking on her feet; Temari didn't even look around, but jumped forward immediately. If she had taken a second more, Shikamaru would have caught her.

But this time it was all or nothing, so Shikamaru sent his shadow forward with almost – but not all – the speed he had at his command. Temari turned when she landed, and took in the shadow and Shikamaru's head with one glance. She jumped backward, staying just a second away from the shadow, until she reached what she thought was his effective range.

Shikamaru played along, making the shadow narrower, until it was no thicker than a needle at its tip. He purposefully made the shadow falter, and retreat an inch. But then, without warning, he reversed his shadow's direction, strengthening it to its full size and pouring on an extra burst of speed. It anchored Temari's shadow just as she was stepping forward, and her triumphant expression changed swiftly to one of horror. The change of pace had taken her by surprise, just as the true reach of his shadow had escaped her until that moment.

Shikamaru jumped out of the small crater, and she mirrored his motion. They faced each other, connected by his shadow, in the very center of the huge oval-shaped crater left by Choji's earlier technique. The crowd went silent, waiting to see what Shikamaru would do next.

And he did not disappoint them. With the artistry stemming from years of shadow manipulation, Shikamaru molded his shadow into a new shape: it was a leaf, with a spiral in the middle. In fact, it was an exact replica of Konoha's leaf symbol, which was etched into the hitai-ite of every Konoha shinobi. Shikamaru was positioned at the stem of the leaf, while Temari was anchored at the heart of the leaf, in the middle of the spiral.

_With this, I may actually surpass Asuma in terms of melodrama_, Shikamaru thought wryly. But he wanted his message to be very clear, with no possible misinterpretation.

Shikamaru formed a seal one-handed, and with his other hand reached down to touch his shadow. "_Burning Fireball jutsu._" His whisper was too quiet for the crowd to hear, but he knew that a hundred cameras were probably trained on his face.

And then, just as it had on that day before the Exams began, Shikamaru's shadow caught fire. An orange glow ignited, and then turned blue, with inky black streaks sputtering in the fire's depths. The flames raced along the lines of the leaf symbol, like a long line of blue dominos being overturned. A gasp rose from the crowd as they realized the fire's ultimate target: Temari.

Temari swallowed, and her eyes widened as she saw her immediate peril. But then she looked up, locking gazes with Shikamaru and refusing to look away. She accepted her death – he could see it in the proud light in her eyes, in the set of her chin. The fire raced along the inner spiral, encircling Temari in a ring that got smaller with each pass of the flames. Then, when the fire was mere feet from Temari, Shikamaru stopped its advance with an effort of will.

For a second he stood there, unwilling to break eye contact with Temari, while the crowd went deathly silent. Then Shikamaru turned, ever so slowly, until he was looking directly at the covered box where the Hokage and Kazekage sat, attended by their bodyguards. Shikamaru pointed at the Kazekage, and then drew his thumb across his throat with a slashing motion.

He could see himself out of the corner of his eye, on one of the big screens projected for those who couldn't see the arena at ground level. He was standing at the edge of the leaf symbol, which blazed a deep turquoise, holding Temari captive at the center. It was terrifying and beautiful at the same time. And then there was his expression, as he stared down one of the most powerful shinobi in the world, while holding the Kazekage's daughter completely at his mercy.

The message was unmistakable: if you mess with Konoha, you get burned.

It was stupid, it was unnecessary, it was dangerous – and the crowd loved it. Villagers and shinobi alike cheered with frenzied abandon, applauding his brashness without reserve.

Shikamaru raised his hand again, and the crowd was silent once more. "Call the match," he said, his quiet voice carrying far in the noiseless arena.

Genma declared the match finished, and Shikamaru ended his jutsu. His shadow retracted, and the flame died out without his shadow or chakra to sustain it. Temari fell to her knees, gagging and coughing from the smoke that she had inhaled. For a moment, Shikamaru felt a strange desire to go over to her, and help her to her feet. But the urge passed, and Shikamaru prepared instead to rejoin his team.

At that moment, two forms appeared from the entrance to the Arena – the same one Naruto had arrived through earlier. They were Sasuke and Kakashi, and they looked around in confusion at the crowd going wild over Shikamaru's flashy victory.

Kakashi walked over to Shikamaru, and scratched his head in confusion. "What did we miss?"

"Nothing much," Shikamaru sighed. He gestured to Sasuke, who approached him as well. "They're all warmed up for you, Sasuke. Also, you might want to be extra careful against Gaara. I don't think he's feeling too friendly toward Konoha right about now."

Sasuke only grunted, though Kakashi thanked Shikamaru politely for the information. Shikamaru went back up to the Observation Deck, where Temari had already gone. Her brother Kankuro had departed from the stands and joined her, even though he wasn't a finalist. He patted her back as she coughed, and glared daggers at Shikamaru.

Choji and Ino came up to congratulate him, although Ino's expression was one of weary resignation.

**Again? **She demanded, using her telepathy to communicate silently. **I thought killing Dosu was ostentatious, but that was ridiculous. You practically challenged the Kazekage to single combat!**

Shikamaru smiled tiredly. He hadn't used up too much chakra, but stopping the fire jutsu before it consumed Temari had placed a considerable strain on him, since it took so much control. **Well, at least the crowd liked it, **he pointed out.

What he didn't say was that, when the battle started, he hoped that that symbol of the leaf would still be fresh in everyone's minds. Many of Konoha's shinobi didn't know what today meant – they weren't of high enough rank to learn of the Hokage's plans, or the impending invasion. But hopefully, such a strong symbol of pride in Konoha, and determination to defend the village at all costs, would resonate with the genin and chunin who were shortly going to be called upon to lay down their lives.

oOoOo

Shikamaru and Ino weren't the only shinobi in the arena communicating mind-to-mind. Far above their heads, in the roped-off area with Konoha's clan heads, Inoichi was employing his ability communicate with one of the shinobi on security detail. Specifically, he was talking with the Hyuga captain who was, according to Shikaku's improved security plan, wearing an ANBU mask to hide his byakugan. The captain, along with a few other disguised members of the Hyuga branch clan, had kept their byakugan activated since the beginning of the tournament, scanning the crowd for any danger.

Now Inoichi was receiving a report, and in spite of his controlled expression the set of his shoulders made it clear to the truly observant that he was not happy. He turned his head, and transferred his mental connection to Shikaku and Choza.

**Hiashi's men report multiple Oto shinobi in the crowd, disguised as villagers. There is also one ANBU with silver hair, who doesn't match the description of any active ANBU on security detail.**

Shikaku's mouth tightened slightly, becoming the smallest of grimaces. **That sounds like Kabuto. The traitorous bastard is passing as an ANBU. I'll bet anything that Orochimaru is here somewhere, too. Tell Hiashi's men to stay alert, but not to take any action that might tip off Kabuto. The Hokage's orders were to wait for them to make the first move.**

Inoichi relayed the orders, and the Hyuga captain left to continue his covert surveillance.

**I'm worried, **Inoichi admitted. **There aren't enough enemy shinobi to take us all down, but Kabuto's presence means that they have something big planned.**

**I know, **Shikaku thought, the stress sounding clearly across the mental connection. **But we planned for this. The most likely plan of attack will combine a frontal assault on the walls, with an assassination attempt on the Hokage. Whatever secret weapon Orochimaru has up his sleeve, he'll probably use it here, to even the odds in the arena. But the Hokage has taken measures of his own. We have to trust that he'll be fine, and just carry out our parts.**

Inoichi broke the mental connection, and focused on what was happening down in the arena. Shikamaru and Temari were on the Observation Deck, and out of sight of the stands, but now Sasuke and Gaara stood across from each other on the battlefield. Even from where the clan heads sat, the intensity between the two genin was clear.

Choza elbowed Shikaku and grinned, trying to distract the Jonin Commander from his dark thoughts. "Hey, Shikaku, how about that? Both our boys have proven their worth. Do you think the Uchiha boy will be able to match up?"

Tsume laughed. "If Kakashi had anything to do with it, he will. I heard he's been working harder with Sasuke over the past month than he has in years. This match will be great!"

"Although," Hiashi pointed out, his cultured tones a little frosty after his nephew's loss to Choji, "Sasuke will be hard-pressed to win in a more spectacular fashion than your son, Shikaku. Quite a pyrotechnic display."

"Thank you, Hiashi," Shikaku responded drily. "I'm quite at a loss as to where Shikamaru picked up his flair for the dramatic. It certainly wasn't from me or Yoshino."

oOoOo

Down in the arena, it seemed that Gaara was raring for battle. Sasuke was no less eager, a permanent smirk drawn across his face. From the Observation Deck, Shikamaru watched to see how the last of the Sand Siblings would fare against the last of the Uchiha.

When Genma began the match, it was clear that Sasuke had spent many days planning his approach to the battle. With his sharingan activated, he flew into motion. Shikamaru had already seen Sasuke copy Lee's signature jutsu in the Preliminaries, but this time around Sasuke did more than that. He fought like Lee in every respect, his speed equal to Lee's even without his weights.

Gaara's sand snapped at his heels and thirsted for his blood, but Sasuke evaded the questing tendrils with ease. He danced closer and closer to Gaara, and eventually succeeded in landing a swift series of kicks, before darting out of reach.

The kicks didn't do any damage, but Gaara put a hand to his face and looked completely shocked. His sand exploded outward with even more force, but Sasuke's sharingan-enhanced reactions were equal to the task. He flitted around Gaara like a bee taunting an enraged bear – no matter how hard Gaara tried, he just couldn't catch Sasuke. The critical moment came when Sasuke got within Gaara's defenses once more, and landed a solid punch across Gaara's cheekbone.

As the crowd cheered, Gaara's face… split. There was no blood, but a crack appeared across Gaara's face, which rapidly spread into a series of cracks running from ear to ear. Thin granules fell to the ground, and Shikamaru realized after a moment that Gaara must be entirely encased in an armor made of hardened sand.

Even though Sasuke's attack had only dented that armor, the effect on Gaara was extreme. The red-haired boy screamed; it was a haunted, anguished sound, one that raised the hair on Shikamaru's neck and drowned out all of the noise from the crowd. Then Gaara's sand stopped shooting out after Sasuke, instead drawing inward and centering around Gaara.

It wrapped around him in multiple layers, changing color as it hardened, like clay after it comes out of the baking oven. The final effect was unmistakably that of a cocoon, which protruded from the ground and stood up to all of Sasuke's efforts to destroy it. Strange sounds came from inside, sounds that pierced the hubbub of the crowd and filled the hearts of everyone who heard them with dread.

_Cocoons are for transformations_, Shikamaru thought suddenly. _What kind of transformation is Gaara undergoing?_

But Sasuke was not fazed. The last Uchiha jumped away, to a spot high on the arena wall, and anchored himself there with chakra. He held out his left arm, which began to crackle and sparkle with a bright light. Shikamaru could faintly make out the sound of birds chirping.

"Is that electricity?" Ino asked, sounding faintly awed.

"I don't think so," Shikamaru said, shaking his head. "Electricity doesn't make noise. I think that's raw chakra of some kind, maybe infused with electricity."

Whatever it was, it was clearly incredibly powerful, especially if Sasuke planned on using it to penetrate Gaara's ultimate defense. When the jutsu was fully prepared, Sasuke ran down the wall and across the arena floor, his outstretched arm carving a long streak in the wall and on the ground behind him.

With blinding speed, Sasuke dodged the spikes of sand that shot out of the cocoon in an attempt to impale him, and jabbed directly forward into the cocoon with all of his might. When Sasuke came to rest, the world seemed to freeze. Everyone in the stadium held their breath.

Then, without warning, the sand convulsed. Sasuke jumped backward, tearing his arm free from the sand's grip. He got out of Gaara's range, leaving a circular hole in Gaara's cocoon. For a second, Shikamaru thought he saw motion within that hole; something large and swift, and not human.

There was a long moment in which nothing moved except for Sasuke, who was breathing heavily and watching the cocoon warily. Then the cocoon imploded, collapsing in on itself and resolving into Gaara's guard. The redhead was bent over, his hand clasped to his shoulder, where a trickle of red dripped slowly downward.

"Gaara!" Temari yelled, her voice still rasping from the smoke she had inhaled.

Gaara screamed again, and clapped his hands to his head. There was an explosion of killer intent that radiated from the injured genin. Everyone could see he was about to lose control, but it was much less clear what he might be losing control _of_. Nevertheless, the danger was clear, and all eyes were fixed on Gaara.

That made it the perfect moment for Kabuto to send the signal to begin the invasion. From his perch in the back of the stands, he proceeded to do just that; and then, accordingly, all hell broke loose.

oOoOo

The sleep genjutsu was subtle, yet powerful. The villagers didn't stand a chance, and were snoring within seconds after Kabuto initiated the technique. Most of the genin and chunin went the same way, lulled into innocent slumber. A select few resisted. The jonin were largely unaffected, and the clan heads sprang to their feet immediately as they recognized the genjutsu targeting their minds.

On the Observation Deck, the only one to be caught by the genjutsu was Naruto, who keeled over backwards and proceeded to snore loudly. Shikamaru, Ino, Choji, Shino, and Hinata looked at each other in horror, realizing that they had all dispelled an enemy's genjutsu, and understanding in a flash what that meant.

Shikamaru rounded on the Sand siblings, but they had anticipated it and had already jumped down into the arena, where they flanked Gaara on either side. Shikamaru wanted to follow and begin the fight, but judged it more prudent to check the stands. Already he could see the jonin beginning to fight, although they were vastly outnumbered by the Oto and Suna shinobi that had been hiding in the crowd.

Shikamaru waved upward, directing the attention of the other Konoha genin to the stands. As tempting a target as Gaara was, their duty lay with defending the sleeping villagers and shinobi. Shikamaru searched especially for Asuma, who would give them their working orders now that the battle had joined.

Out of the corner of his eye, Shikamaru saw that Gaara's jonin sensei, who wore a turban across half his face, had joined Gaara and his siblings in the arena. He was staring down Genma, the proctor, who had pushed Sasuke behind him. After a tense second, Temari and Kankuro bounded away over the arena wall, supporting Gaara and heading away from the battle in the direction of the forest. Genma appeared to give Sasuke an order – the Uchiha nodded, and then shot off in pursuit.

Gaara's jonin-sensei moved to stop him, but Genma blocked him by spitting the senbon he kept in his mouth. It multiplied into a swarm, forcing his opponent to begin blocking. Sasuke made it out of the arena safely, and disappeared from view. Shikamaru memorized the direction he had gone, guessing that it would soon become vital. The moment he saw Asuma he would recommend that some more shinobi be sent out in pursuit of Gaara. The strange power that he had been beginning to call on was not something that Shikamaru wanted to see firsthand – it would be much better if a retrieval team could neutralize Gaara before he recovered.

But first, Shikamaru had things to take care of. "Ino," he snapped, turning to his teammates. "Can you wake up sleepyhead?"

He pointed to Naruto, who was snoozing like a baby. Ino snorted, but bent over to release the genjutsu holding him in its sway. He blinked a few times, and rubbed sleep out of his eyes. "Wassat?" the blond muttered. "What happened?"

Shikamaru didn't answer, because he had just seen something far more worrying than Naruto's ignorance. In the top box, where the Hokage and the Kazekage had been sitting, there was a thick cloud of smoke obscuring all from view.

_Of course, _Shikamaru thought, his throat closing up in fear. _They're coordinating the attack with an assassination attempt on the Hokage. Please, Father, tell me you planned for this!_

But if Shikamaru was petrified on the inside, on the outside he was as cool and implacable as an iceberg. Until they found Asuma, he was in command of his team, and they would not see him falter.

"We have to join the fight," he snapped. "Naruto, Hinata, Shino, stay with us, and do as I say. First thing - we need to find a jonin, and we kill any Suna and Oto shinobi we run into along the way."

They all nodded, accepting his leadership without a qualm. Shino moved closer to the main group, and tapped Ino politely on the shoulder. She looked at him curiously.

"It appears that our match will not occur as previously scheduled," he said in his signature uninflected monotone. "I am somewhat relieved, as my reconnaissance efforts during the past month suggest that your abilities would have been difficult to overcome without sustaining significant losses to my colony. However, the change in our situation offers another way of holding our match. Would you accept a competition based on our respective inflicted casualties in the coming battle?"

Ino had to work through this speech for a second, but when she understood a wide grin spread across her face. "You mean, whoever kills the most enemy shinobi wins? You're on, Shino!"

They shook hands solemnly. The ritual struck Shikamaru as bizarre, almost surreal, especially conducted so calmly right before a battle in which they were outnumbered. But then he shrugged. _Why not? I think I'll join this competition, too!_

"Let's go," Shikamaru ordered.

At his word, the five genin joined the fight.

**End of Part 2**

**A/N: **And so the Invasion begins, and the story is almost over! Next time, you'll see just what Shikaku and the Hokage have cooked up in terms of defensive measures, and we'll see how the Hokage handles Orochimaru this time around. I'm really excited to be drawing so close to the finale of this story, which is the first one I started writing. I won't stop the momentum until the story is finished – I have all the chapters planned out, now I just need to write them :)

As always, I hugely appreciate all comments, questions, and any other types of feedback. It motivates me to do better, and I want to do better. For this chapter, and the ones coming up, I'd especially love to hear what you think of the fight scenes. Do they flow well, do I explain too much, not describe enough, etc… anything in that line, no matter how harsh, would be really helpful and greatly appreciated. Thanks, and see you next time!


	16. Retaliation

**A/N: **Spring break is almost over, and I can see my future disappearing into a bottomless pit of essays and math assignments. But as problems go it could definitely be worse, so I'll try not to complain too loudly. Also, just a word on the new title: it's not set in stone, I just thought that anything was better than InoShikaCho Chronicles, which was a working title that I never got around to changing. If anyone has any better ideas, please let me know in a review. If I like it, I'll change the title and give you full credit (and a virtual high-five).

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto

**Chapter 16: Retaliation**

There was something very surreal about fighting a battle in the middle of a crowd of sleeping people. That was what Choji thought, anyway, as he made his way through the crowd with his teammates. Thousands of villagers were asleep in their seats, oblivious to the fierce struggle around them. It was like they had dropped into the middle of a fairy tale – or it would have been, if not for the tense, breathless action going on.

Enemy shinobi were ranging around the arena in an uncoordinated mass, trying to separate Konoha shinobi and take them out individually. Since most of the shinobi that escaped the sleep genjutsu were chunin or jonin, they were putting up a good fight. And when the genin arrived on the scene, they had the element of surprise. None of the enemy expected the genin on the Observation Deck to avoid a genjutsu that had trapped so many chunin.

Shikamaru had taken advantage of that, directing the genin toward a pocket of Oto nin who were trying to overwhelm an ANBU. There were five assailants, but Shikamaru didn't hesitate. When they were about thirty yards from the fighting, he signaled his teammates to drop down into an aisle, hiding behind the sleeping bodies in the seats. Shikamaru sent his shadow creeping along the floor, where it was practically impossible to spot. The rows of chairs filled with bodies made sure of that.

At the same time, all five of the Oto shinobi froze, caught in Shikamaru's Shadow Possession. He flashed a hand signal, which all of the genin recognized. They popped their heads up, picked their targets, and threw two kunai each. None missed. The Oto nin collapsed the moment Shikamaru ended his jutsu, and the formerly outmatched ANBU gave them a grateful bow.

The ANBU joined their group, and they continued on in the same way. They aimed for groups where one or two Konoha shinobi were struggling against overwhelming odds, and tried to disrupt the battle. Shikamaru's shadow proved invaluable, but in order to conserve chakra he began rotating which techniques they used to begin their isolated fights. Ino's Mind Possession proved invaluable, as she could take over a target from a distance, and use the captured body to take other assailants by surprise. Shino's bugs were useful as well, because they could range around of their own free will, and seek out beleaguered shinobi without his direction.

Naruto followed Shino's example, and poured an amazing amount of chakra into creating shadow clones. He had them transform into exact likenesses of the genin, so that the Oto shinobi wouldn't be able to converge on the real group and overwhelm them.

But it couldn't last. For a few minutes, they carved a bloody swathe through the Oto forces, and Naruto's ingenious diversion gave their group breathing room. But there were still far too many enemy shinobi, and once they became alert to the mobile threat posed by Shikamaru's roving group, they began consolidating into larger groups and searching out the genin actively. Naruto's diversionary teams fell one at a time, and all of the genin were beginning to seriously cut into their chakra reserves.

Then, while they were crawling on hands and knees to try and get the drop on a large force of ten Oto shinobi, a shadow suddenly fell on the ground in front of Choji's face. He looked up in shock, bringing his arms forward to ward off an attack. But it was Asuma, Kakashi, and Sakura. The pink-haired girl was sweating hard, and looked terrified. Asuma and Kakashi only looked amused at seeing the genin crawling around.

"You've done good work," Kakashi said judiciously. "But we can handle things from here. We're assigning all of you a mission. It's A-rank, so don't take it lightly. We need you to catch up to Sasuke. He's chasing Gaara, but I don't think he really understands what he's in for. Tell him to stand down, and retreat somewhere safe to await further orders. Understood?"

The genin all nodded as one. Asuma pointed at Shikamaru, his expression grave. "Shikamaru, you're in charge. You need to make all possible speed, but keep a low profile. Some Oto shinobi might try to stop you from chasing Gaara, and there might be larger invading forces approaching from outside the walls. Do NOT, under any circumstances, engage in any of the larger battles. Just get to Sasuke, and wait for orders."

"Understood," Shikamaru said curtly. "But how are we going to find Sasuke?"

Kakashi was about to open his mouth, when Shino cut in. "I managed to plant a female kikai bug on Sasuke before his match. My insects can sense him no matter where he goes."

Kakashi blinked his uncovered eye, and stared at Shino in surprise. "Oh. I was going to assign you a scent hound, but it sounds like you have it covered."

Everyone was giving Shino approving glances. Sakura was the first to ask the relevant question. "How did you know you would need it?"

Shino shrugged, a precise and miniscule movement of his shoulders. "I planted a bug on every finalist, just in case. Luck favors the prepared."

Choji shivered, and had to resist the urge to run his hands through his hair. He understood how useful it was, but the idea of a bug crawling on him somewhere was _so_ creepy!

Shikamaru made a cutting motion with his hand, effectively ending the conversation. "Let's not waste any more time. Sasuke has a significant head start."

Asuma nodded, and led them to the top level of the arena. He punched the wall with all of his might, and blew a hole through the concrete large enough for all of the genin to pass through. Shikamaru led them away from the arena, waiting for Shino to point them in the right direction.

Ino ran with them, taking a moment to remark to Shino, "I got three, and I only saw you take down two. That means I win, right?"

Shino's tone was absent of any inflection, but Choji thought it sounded smug all the same when he replied. "My allies operating independently incapacitated eight more, which brings my total to ten."

"Damn it," Ino swore, "no fair! If I had an army of obedient slaves, I could have killed ten, too! I want a rematch."

Choji wondered why Shikamaru was letting them banter, but guessed that it was because they hadn't gotten outside the village limits yet. Once they did, the real hunt would begin.

oOoOo

In the Hokage's box, an entirely different drama was unfolding. The smoke bomb had been thrown by one of the Kazekage's guards, and it hid a flurry of action that took no more than a few minutes. The Hokage stood, but didn't make any sudden moves because of the limited visibility. The first thing he felt was the sting of cold steel, as someone held a kunai against his neck.

He craned his head over his shoulder, and saw that it was the Kazekage who held him captive. The man's black-rimmed eyes were pitiless, and his grip on the kunai was firm. Slowly the smoke dispersed, until the Hokage could see for a few yards in each direction. Behind him were his two guards, both jonin, straining to see through the fog as well. In front of him, behind the Kazekage, were two Suna shinobi in the full-length robes and turbans of elite Suna shinobi. But as the Hokage watched them, they sprang into action.

There were two puffs of smoke, and each shinobi disappeared. Four shinobi materialized, each sliding a ways away from the others. The Hokage's bodyguards started forward, reacting to the motion, but it was too late. Four kunai flew through the air, and two each buried into the bodyguard's flak jackets. They collapsed to the ground, leaving the Hokage at his captor's mercy.

The four shinobi all wore the purple, knotted ropes that marked Oto shinobi. They all looked strange in some way: one had six arms, another had an extra head, the third was freakishly large, and the fourth, the only girl of the group, had violently pink hair and a deadly glint in her eyes. "I thought we were going to stay Transformed forever," the girl complained. "Jirobo, you could stand to take a bath once in a while, you know."

"Kazekage-sama," the Hokage rasped, his voice hard as a diamond and cold as winter. "There is time yet for diplomacy. Unhand me and stop this madness."

The Kazekage's voice was deep and rough, calling to mind the harsh dunes of his home country. "Not a chance. I've gone through far too much to stop now. But let us move to a more convenient location – it's a little stuffy down here."

He tightened his hold around Sarutobi's waist, and jumped into the air. He cleared the cloud of smoke, and landed noiselessly on the red tiled roof. "Initiate the barrier!" he called out. The four shinobi who had killed the Hokage's guards also leaped onto the roof, one to each corner.

They started to raise their hands, and the Hokage judged it to be a prudent time to begin his own counter-measures. "Now!" he shouted, hoping that he hadn't left it too late.

Down in the box, the only two people left were the bodies of the Hokage's bodyguards. At Sarutobi's shouted signal, both bodies disappeared with a puff of smoke, revealing two very different forms, who were both very much alive. Jiraiya and Tsunade sprang after the Hokage, making it onto the roof just as the four Oto nin brought their hands over their heads. A violet barrier rose up, completely cutting off the roof. A secondary barrier went up a moment later, sealing the four shinobi away from those who were trapped on the roof.

The Kazekage stood still for a moment, surveying his uninvited guests. The Hokage made his move, ducking away from the hand that held the kunai and pushing away. Whether his captor decided to let him go, or was two surprised by the arrival of Jiraiya and Tsunade to react in time, didn't really matter to Sarutobi. What was important was that he was free once again, and his two loyal students were by his side.

"Drop the disguise, Orochimaru," Sarutobi said to his former student. "We knew it was you from the start."

The Kazekage's eyes narrowed with rage. When he spoke, it wasn't with his usual deep voice, but with a high, slithering voice that brought back memories Sarutobi wished he could forget. The Kazekage's face… melted, that was the only word for it. He cast off his robes of office, and appeared before the three Konoha shinobi in his true form. Orochimaru's pale face sneered at them, and his gold, slitted eyes burned with an unquenchable hatred.

"How?" he demanded.

The Hokage smiled. "We have very observant genin in Konoha," he answered cryptically. "Come, Orochimaru. It is time to pay for your crimes."

"Are you growing senile, old man? Don't you know that your forces are outnumbered? Right now your village is dying, and in the end all will know that I destroyed you!"

"Outnumbered for the moment." Sarutobi nodded at Tsunade, who stepped forward with a grin. "We knew you would lead with a sleep genjutsu, and we prepared accordingly. Tsunade, if you would."

The female Sannin gave a short bow, and said, "Of course, sensei." She bit her thumb, drawing a drop of blood which she smeared on the ground. "_Summoning jutsu!"_

There was a puff of smoke, and then a small slug appeared on her shoulder. "Hello, Milady," the slug said in a respectful tone.

"Hello, Katsuyu. You know the drill. Disperse, and use your Great Slug Division to attach to all of the Konoha shinobi in the stands. They shouldn't be sleeping on the job."

Katsuyu bowed her head, which looked very strange from a slug. Then she disappeared. Tsunade smirked at Orochimaru, whose eyes were widening with understanding.

"Katsuyu can divide into more than enough copies to cover all of our shinobi in the arena," Tsunade said. "And all I need to do is channel some chakra through our telepathic connection, and it will completely disrupt the genjutsu on our forces. It means I won't be able to draw on Katsuyu's help while killing you, but I think with sensei and Jiraiya we won't have much trouble turning you into a pair of snakeskin boots."

Orochimaru hissed at the threat, sounding exactly like a cobra about to strike. "It won't matter what you do!" he jeered. "Suna and Oto together have enough force to destroy all of Konoha's shinobi together."

"We'll see about that," Jiraiya replied, speaking up for the first time. His expression as he watched Orochimaru was both sad and horrified. "Our Captains are extremely capable, and we left them a few trump cards. No, Oro-chan, you just need to get used to the idea that you've failed. This is the end of the line for you."

Orochimaru's face twisted with unreasoning hatred. "Very clever, all three of you. But I don't plan on failing now, after all the trouble I went to. I was just planning on killing _you, _sensei, but these other two are a welcome addition. Behold the power that you were too weak to embrace!"

The snake Sannin formed a seal that was unfamiliar even to the Hokage. "_Edo Tensei: Dead Soul Resurrection_!" A tremendous rumbling arose, and a circular portal appeared on the rooftop, directly in front of Orochimaru. Two large stone slabs began to rise up, covered in strange writing.

_What are those things? _the Hokage thought, a bad feeling starting to worm its way through his body. Then realization dawned, and the Hokage experienced an emotion he hadn't felt in a long time: fear.

_They're coffins._

oOoOo

Outside the walls of Konoha, two squads of shinobi had arranged themselves at the points of a summoning star. They were sharing power in an effort to summon a powerful snake – it required more chakra than any of them possessed individually. When their lookout noticed the smoke coming from the Hokage's box, which was the highest point in the arena, he told them it was time to set their plan in motion. Each shinobi's hands became wreathed in green chakra, and they began to chant in unison.

Sweat wreathed their faces, and more than one looked terrified of the outcome, but the summoning was ultimately successful. In the middle of the pentagram, one of the most powerful of the Snake clan appeared – it was taller than the walls of Konoha, and each of its three heads was bigger than a house. The snake wasted no time in heading for the outer wall – the price of its summoning was blood sacrifice, and it intended to collect its due from the hapless citizens of Konoha.

In the snake's destructive wake the forces of Suna and Oto gathered, each distrustful of the other, but united for the present in their shared hatred of Konoha. The Suna captain wasn't quite sure what he expected to see when the snake reached Konoha's walls: scouts screaming in fear, perhaps, or villagers running for their lives. What he didn't expect was a wall bristling with shinobi, who were very clearly unsurprised at this supposed sneak attack. And what he _certainly_ didn't expect to see was a gigantic puff of smoke in front of the walls, which faded to reveal a giant toad every bit as large as their snake.

The toad lifted himself up on his powerful hind legs, and pointed a massive tanto at the approaching reptile. "I see you, you little worm!" the toad bellowed, drawing cheers from the Konoha shinobi on the walls. "I'd tell you to run off with your tail between your legs, but you don't have any legs… also, I'm not going to give you the chance to run away!"

The gigantic toad gave a mighty roar, and threw himself forward to grapple with the snake. The Suna captain felt his heart sink. Without the element of surprise, he worried that their plan was already doomed to fail. But he had his orders, and he would stick to them until his superiors told him otherwise. The problem, the captain reflected bitterly, was that most of his superiors were in the arena, trying to carry out the assassination of the Hokage. And if Konoha was prepared for that part of the plan, too… in that case, there might be no orders.

But a shinobi of Suna carried out his or her orders without fail. Discipline was the forge fire that melted them down and made them strong – it was the only thing that kept them alive in the harsh desert. So no matter what had happened to screw up this attack, it would go forward just the same.

"Forward!" the captain yelled, and his forces charged the walls.

oOoOo

Shikaku had wanted to stay and fight with the Hokage – or, failing that, he wanted to stay in the arena and help in the fight. But he had his orders, and they were to take command of the battle at the walls.

The plan that Shikaku had drawn up with the Hokage relied on an extremely delicate balancing act – enough shinobi had to be prepared to repulse a large enemy force trying to breach Konoha's walls, but until the enemy made a move they couldn't be seen to be prepared. Part of the solution was to keep many of the shinobi within or near the arena, waiting for the fight to begin. Then Shikaku would lead them to the walls, to begin the fight to keep Konoha clear of invading forces.

The trouble was that it meant that he had to leave the arena, even though the fighting was fierce and the odds not in Konoha's favor. But the Hokage had Jiraiya and Tsunade with him, so Shikaku knew that his presence likely wouldn't have made Sarutobi any safer, anyway. And his gift for strategy would be put to much better use out on the walls, coordinating the village's defenses.

In accordance with his orders, Shikaku left the arena soon after the sleep genjutsu and the smoke bomb in the Hokage's box. Choza and Inoichi went with him, while Tsume, Hiashi and Shibi, Shino's father, banded together to rain hell down on any Oto shinobi foolish enough to cross them.

Inoichi paused for a moment, just at the edge of the arena. "Look," he said, putting a hand on Shikaku's shoulder. "Lady Tsunade's summon has started waking up the sleeping shinobi!"

And sure enough, all across the arena, the miniature forms of Katsuyu's Great Slug Division were attaching to the sleeping shinobi. And to Shikaku's considerable relief, first one, then another, and then many more shinobi began to climb unsteadily to their feet.

"I thank all the gods for sending us Lady Tsunade," Shikaku said fervently. "Without her help Orochimaru's plan might have gone off without a hitch. But now the numbers are on our side, in the arena at least. Let's see how they fare on the walls."

The three friends dashed through Konoha, skipping multiple houses with every chakra-fueled jump. They headed for the Look-Out Post, which was a raised platform that afforded a view of most of the entire perimeter. That was where Ibiki and his lieutenants were, directing the battle until Shikaku arrived.

Ibiki didn't smile when he saw the three of them, but the scowl on his scarred face lightened just a little. "Glad you're here, Shikaku," he said tersely. "Things are getting hairy out here." To illustrate his point, Ibiki pointed directly west of their position, where about a hundred yards beyond the wall, a giant toad was locked in a deadly wrestling match with a huge, three-headed snake.

Shikaku nodded, scanning the walls with vision made more acute with the help of his chakra. "It looks like Jiraiya was right to assign Gamabunta to our aid. Apparently it wasn't easy to convince him to lend a hand, but it looks like the effort was well worth it. I knew they would have something in store to bring down the walls, but I was thinking more along the lines of an over-sized battering ram, not a gods-damned giant snake!"

Ibiki snorted in agreement. A stray kunai came whistling at him through the air, thrown by some shinobi assaulting the walls. Ibiki didn't even look away from Shikaku, but thrust his left hand out and caught the kunai by its ringed hilt. He tucked it away carefully in his equipment pouch.

"At least the Boss Toad is taking care of the snake, so that's one less thing to worry about. How's the Hokage?"

Shikaku grimaced. "I'm not sure. The Hokage is in some kind of barrier, trapped with the Kazekage. But Jiraiya and Lady Tsunade are there with him. We have to trust that they'll prevail."

"That doesn't sound like good news," Ibiki said after a moment. "So no sign yet of Orochimaru?"

"None that we've seen. He's keeping his traitorous hide well-hidden, at least for now. What's the situation here?"

Ibiki gestured expansively toward the wall closest them. There was a sizable force of shinobi, mostly chunin, who were doing their best to repulse the approaching shinobi from gaining the walls. The high ground was a great help, but the air rang with the sound of explosions and bursts of fire and wind.

"We're holding our own," Ibiki said judiciously. "But there's a lot of wall to cover, and we're spread pretty thin. What makes it worse is that these damned Oto shinobi are cowardly snakes, just like their master. They're jumping across the wall in groups of three and four, spreading out so that they bypass our defensive strongholds. They're wreaking as much havoc as they can within the village walls. But we can't dispatch too many men to hunt them down, because the Suna shinobi are massing in groups and launching concerted strikes against different points on the wall."

Shikaku took it all in, processing the information in order to come up with the best strategy. He wished he had more jonin with him, but it was worse than useless to wish for what one didn't have in the middle of a battle.

"You were right to keep most of our forces on the walls," Shikaku said. "But we need to do something to keep these Oto bastards from doing too much damage. Inoichi, form a squad of six and start sweeping through the streets. Coordinate with any on-duty shinobi at vital locations, like the Academy and the Hospital. Find an Inuzuka or a Hyuga – they'll be best suited at locating Oto shinobi, especially if they're trying to hide."

The blond man grinned. "A rat hunt, eh? I'm on it. You," he said suddenly, pointing at one of Ibiki's lieutenants. He was a young man, with the white eyes of a Hyuga. "What big eyes you have. Let's use them to root out some vermin."

He grabbed the chunin by his vest, and dragged the confused-looking shinobi off in search of four other likely souls. When he was gone, Shikaku turned to Ibiki and Choza. Ibiki looked grim, ready to fight. Choza looked like a grizzly bear on the end of a leash, just waiting to be let loose. Shikaku had every intention of doing so.

"Ibiki," he said, "please take control of the defenses at the wall on the south side. I'll stay here with Choza. Be careful, and don't waste any lives. The longer this takes, the better for us, because soon our shinobi will finish fighting in the arena. They'll come out to support the front lines, and we'll start gaining a numerical advantage. So be defensive, and stay on the lookout for any tricks. We'll win this fight yet."

Ibiki bowed and disappeared with a Body-Flicker jutsu, followed by his silent lieutenants. Shikaku turned to Choza, who met his gaze with a knowing wink. "I'm guessing you have different orders for me, right? _Defensive_ isn't really my style."

Shikaku could only shake his head, amazed at how well Choza knew him. "You're right as always, my friend. We've both got a lot of chakra to spare, and we're going to use it to gain those poor souls on the wall a little breathing space. Let's give the Suna shinobi something to think about, something that will push them back for a while."

"You got it."

The two friends clasped hands for a second, and then leapt from the Look-Out Post to the top of the wall. "Stand clear, everybody!" Choza shouted in his jovial, booming voice. "Akimichi coming through!" He jumped high in the air, and at the top of his leap he performed his clan's signature Multi-Size jutsu. When Choza landed, he towered over the walls, standing almost as tall as Boss Toad Gamabunta. His red armor shone in the sun, and his very presence cast a shadow over the entire attacking force. The Suna shinobi shrank back a bit, some not as good at others at hiding their expressions of fear.

Once again, the defenders on the walls let out a rousing cheer, enjoying the opportunity afforded by Choza's intimidation tactics to catch their breath. Shikaku jumped from the walls as well, looking deceptively insignificant in Choza's giant shadow. With such a large and obvious threat to focus on, the Suna shinobi would never see him coming. He was a commander and a strategist, but that wasn't all that Shikaku was – he was a cold and ruthless assassin, and very few shinobi in the village were better at dispensing death.

These men, who had dared to bring war to his village, would find out that there was a very good reason to be afraid of the dark: you couldn't see Shikaku's shadow until it found you. And then it would be too late.

oOoOo

The seven genin, led by Shikamaru, raced deeper into the forest. Thanks to Shino's unerring sense of direction, they were able to proceed with all possible haste. But as fast as they went, it wasn't fast enough to avoid being followed. And barely three minutes into their pursuit, Hinata gave them the bad news. She had been chosen as rear guard by Shikamaru, since her byakugan could see in all directions, notifying them of danger no matter where it might come from.

"Shikamaru!" she cried out, no trace of a stutter in her voice. "There are nine shinobi behind us, coming up fast!"

From her place behind Shino, Sakura called up to Shikamaru. "Should we set an ambush? Or should some of us stay behind and try to delay them?"

Shikamaru was impressed – Sakura had a good grasp on the tactical options available to a team being pursued. But after fighting in the arena – specifically, after seeing _Naruto_ fight in the arena – Shikamaru had a much better idea.

"Naruto," he snapped, still bounding forward from tree to tree as fast as he could without leaving himself open to any possible traps. The blond genin put on an extra burst of speed, and drew even with Shikamaru.

"What?" he asked.

"Do you have enough chakra to make 21 shadow clones?"

Naruto scoffed, and then tripped on a tree branch. He caught back up with Shikamaru, his face red with embarrassment. "Yeah," he said at last, "I have a lot left. I could make fifty if you want."

"Nah," Shikamaru said, "21 will be fine. Have them Transform to look like us, just like you did in the arena, so that there's three groups of the seven of us. Have one of the groups set an ambush, and send the other two groups out in opposite directions. The ambush won't slow them down long, but having to choose between three different groups to follow definitely will."

Naruto's face lit up as he understood Shikamaru's plan. "Wow!" he yelled. "That's brilliant! Shikamaru, you're pretty smart, huh? How come you never let on?"

Shikamaru only shook his head. From the back of the column, Hinata raised her voice urgently. "They're gaining!"

"Right!" Naruto made the necessary hand seals as he ran along, and in the trees around them 21 Narutos popped into existence. Shikamaru had just enough time to see them transform into copies of the seven genin, before they left the clones behind them. The two decoy groups were scampering off in different directions, while the ambush team found cover behind thick tree trunks.

Shikamaru spoke to Sakura, who had been listening to his plan, wide-eyed. "You're really lucky to have Naruto as a teammate, you know," he said. "Even with just those Shadow Clones, he's an invaluable ally. You thought our only options were to risk all of our lives in an ambush, or sacrifice a few of us in a delaying technique. But thanks to the tactical versatility of Naruto's jutsu, we can continue the chase in relative safety."

"Thanks, Shikamaru!" Naruto said with a sheepish grin. "But would you stop it already? I'm blushing."

Shikamaru had only bothered explaining this to Sakura because he had noticed how little respect she had for her teammate. While Shikamaru might once have held the same opinion, just a few minutes fighting with Naruto had been enough to change his mind. He wouldn't trade Ino or Choji for any of the shinobi in Konoha, of course, but it was clear that Team 10 wasn't the only genin squad to have improved a lot since they graduated from the Academy.

_It's a good thing, too_, Shikamaru thought, his natural pessimism asserting itself. _Because when we catch up to Sasuke, I don't think it's going to go as smoothly as Kakashi anticipated._


	17. In Pursuit

**A/N: **I'm trying not to lose steam with the rest of this story, but now that break is over I'll have less time. However, regardless of reviews, I'm going to focus on this story until it's complete, and every moment of procrastination will be dedicated to writing.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto

**Chapter 17: The Pursuit**

Shikamaru's team, together with Naruto, Hinata, Sakura, and Shino, raced ever deeper into the forest. According to Shino, they were gaining on Sasuke, although his connection with his kikai bugs didn't allow him to be any more specific. As they went, Shikamaru tried to formulate plans for every possible outcome. The worst case was that Sasuke would already be dead, but barring that there were still many contingencies that he had to plan for. Among them was fighting Gaara and his siblings, which would be difficult. He knew Temari and Kankuro's abilities, but Gaara was a wild card.

The redhead was tremendously strong on his own, but he had shown hints of another, hidden power. Shikamaru couldn't even begin to guess at what it might be, so it made coming up with an appropriate strategy next to impossible. Still, he had to try, and just keep hoping that they could catch up to Sasuke in time.

From her position at the back of their column, Hinata spoke up again. "The Oto shinobi are back - all nine of them, and coming up quickly." Her voice held a little worry, but more confidence. Evidently she trusted that Shikamaru would know what to do. He would do his best not to disappoint her.

"Damn it," Shikamaru said. "Either they got lucky, or they're good enough trackers to have figured out the other groups were shadow clones. Either way, we can't keep running away from them. We'll have to set an ambush."

Shikamaru came to a halt, signaling the others to gather around him. "We don't have much time," he whispered. "Here's what we'll do…"

oOoOo

In the arena, set apart from the furious battle happening in the stands, two jonin were locked in a fierce duel. Baki was fighting Genma, the Exam proctor, and their speed made a mockery of the fighting that had earlier occurred as a part of the final tournament of the Chunin Exams. None of the genin, with the possible exception of Gaara, would have stood a chance if matched up against either of the high-ranking shinobi.

Still, if there had been anyone in the stands capable of watching the battle (they were all either asleep, or concentrating on their own fight), it would have been clear that Baki had the upper hand. His blows fell with more power, and he remained one step ahead of Genma. In fact, the Konoha Special Jonin had been fighting a defensive battle from the start.

His senbon, one of which he kept in his mouth like a toothpick, turned out to be Genma's weapon of choice for distance fighting. He had hundreds secreted around his person, and he wielded them with pinpoint accuracy. Genma tried to use his speed to his advantage, flitting around the arena and attacking at a distance from all sides. But Baki kept up with his speed, and deflected each and every senbon with casual assurance. Then Baki went on the offensive.

A powerful Wind-style jutsu scattered Genma's senbon like wayward raindrops, and then Baki sprang into motion. He kept after Genma like a hound running after a particularly elusive fox, and within minutes had caught up to him. They fought hand-to-hand, and the exchange of blows ended with Genma catching a roundhouse kick to his midsection that sent him flying.

But it was when Baki took out his sword, and began using his Wind Blade jutsu, that Genma was truly overmatched. Baki's Wind Chakra extended the reach of his blade, creating invisible attacks that passed through Genma's guard with ease. A few seconds was enough to see the exam proctor covered in bleeding gashes, and helpless before the Suna jonin's onslaught.

Genma ended up cast to the ground, too injured to escape, while Baki charged in for the finishing blow. Since Genma kept his eyes open, he saw the flash of blue that descended as if from nowhere, interposing itself between him and his approaching death.

Baki's wind blade swooped down, only to be caught by two trench knives, crossed together for a stronger guard. Asuma wielded the trench knives, channeling blue chakra into his favorite weapons as he took up his position in front of Genma.

"I'll take over from here," Asuma called out to Genma, who was lying, dazed, on the ground. "Why don't you go join Lord Hiashi up in the stands? Shizune is with him, and she can fix you up in no time."

Genma swallowed, hardly believing that he was still alive. But he lost no time in scrambling to his feet, and leapt into the stands to search for Shizune and rejoin the fight.

"I commend you," Baki said, his gravelly voice holding a note of surprise. "Until today, no one has ever taken a direct blow from my Wind Blade and lived."

The veins in Asuma's neck bulged as he pushed with all his strength, refusing to give an inch. "That's because there's only one thing Wind chakra can't cut through: itself. And my trench knives are exactly like your sword - I can channel Wind chakra through them, to create invisible blades beyond the reach of a physical weapon."

Baki's uncovered eye widened slightly in recognition. "I know that attack from the Bingo Book," he said, his tone conveying notes of surprise and grudging respect. "You're Sarutobi Asuma, the son of the Third Hokage."

"The one and only," Asuma agreed. "And from your distinguished turban, I presume I have the honor of addressing Baki, the youngest Council member in Suna history?"

"I have that honor."

Asuma pushed, throwing both his strength and his chakra at Baki. They broke the stalemate, and jumped backward to survey each other warily.

"Now that the introductions are over," Asuma said lightly, "I guess it's time we started killing each other."

He performed a complex series of seals, his trench knives clacking together as his fingers flew. Then Asuma exhaled, sending a mighty cloud of ash toward Baki. He bit down gently, his teeth striking a spark from the tiny flint he held suspended in his mouth. The spark ignited the ash, which was partially made of gunpowder, and Baki disappeared in the hellish explosion.

For a second Asuma thought it was over, but then Baki came hurtling at him through the settling cloud, looking like a ghost emerging from some devilish mist. Their weapons met, and they began a duel that was as fast as the wind they fought with.

Neither could gain the upper hand, and Asuma noted to his dismay that he was running out of chakra. Sustaining the Flying Swallow technique with his trench knives was draining his reserves, yet he couldn't stop the jutsu for fear that he would be defenseless against Baki's Wind Blade. And the hardy Suna jonin showed no signs of tiring.

Asuma finally decided that the moment had arrived to risk it all in one of his most destructive jutsus. He began to gather his chakra, preparing to loose it in a blast of fire augmented with wind. But then, for no apparent reason at all, Baki froze.

The Suna jonin went rigid, like a deer caught in a bright light. His arms and legs seemed to labor in vain, as if against some restraining force, and his eyes went vacant and stared glassily at a point in the far distance.

Asuma whirled around in utter confusion, only to see Kurenai appear from out of thin air. Her eyes shone an iridescent red, much brighter than usual, as sometimes happened when she used a particularly strong genjutsu. Asuma looked from Kurenai to Baki, and back again. Then he threw his hands up in frustration.

"Damn it, Kurenai! I had him! You didn't need to come butting in."

Kurenai tossed her head contemptuously, her long, black hair settling over one shoulder. "Men!" she snorted. "Too stubborn to ask for help, and too thickheaded to see any solution to a problem other than brute force."

Asuma struggled against the numerous replies that threatened to escape his lips, but in the end all he said was, "thanks."

He pointed to Baki, who was still struggling in vain against non-existent bonds. "You got him good. He must have been distracted while fighting me. Well, you incapacitated him, so it's your choice: do you want to kill him, or should I?"

Kurenai shook her head impatiently. "Like I said, addicted to brute force. Luckily, I have a more elegant solution. Just watch."

Kurenai walked around behind Baki, and efficiently bound his hands behind his back. Then she dispelled her genjutsu, and held a kunai to Baki's neck. He stiffened, causing the blade to nick his neck and draw a few drops of blood.

"Easy," Kurenai cautioned. Asuma was beside himself, wondering why Kurenai hadn't already killed Baki. What if he managed to escape? But Kurenai obviously had an idea, and he trusted her. He wouldn't interfere until she asked for his help.

"Listen, you," Kurenai said, her gentle voice somehow conveying an almost tangible menace. "If I wanted you dead, you'd be dead right now. I could have slit your throat while you were trapped in my genjutsu. But I didn't, because there's something you need to know. Do you see that?"

Kurenai swiveled, so that Baki could look where she was pointing. She was referring to the violet barrier in which the Hokage was trapped, on the roof at the highest point in the arena. "Our Hokage is in there, with the person we thought was the Kazekage."

Asuma noticed Baki start at the word '_thought.'_

"That's right," Kurenai said, nodding. "It wasn't him. Orochimaru was wearing his likeness, and the Kazekage is nowhere to be found. Was that part of your plan?"

Baki gave a short, involuntary jerk of his head. He stopped the motion a second later, but it told Kurenai and Asuma all they needed to know. "Listen," Kurenai continued, "you have to know by now that Orochimaru betrayed you. Would the Kazekage have allowed someone else to take his place? Would he decide to hold back when his warriors were fighting and dying by his orders? He's probably dead now, and the shinobi of Suna are dying needlessly. You could try and stop that carnage."

Baki was as still and silent as a stone, thinking over what she said. "I can't take what you've told me for granted," he said at last. "You've spared my life when you could have taken it; that I can't argue. But I must see this fight for myself, to ascertain that my commander is truly absent. If all is as you say, then I am the highest-ranking Suna shinobi left on the battlefield. My orders would be for all Suna shinobi to retreat, until such time as the Kazekage's whereabouts become known."

Asuma walked over, regarding Baki curiously. "So, not all of Suna's shinobi are completely without common sense? That's nice, although unexpected. Let's go satisfy your doubts."

Kurenai handed Baki over to Asuma, and together they made their way to the roof, Asuma making sure that he kept a tight grip on Baki's arms. At this point all of the Konoha shinobi had been awakened by Katsuyu, Tsunade's slug summons. It was clear to all three of them, and Baki especially, that the fight in the arena would end very shortly, and in Konoha's favor.

When they reached the boundary of the barrier, Kurenai identified their group to the ANBU who were waiting like hunting hawks outside of the barrier.

"It's not looking too good," the lead ANBU observed to Asuma, once he had determined that Baki was truly a prisoner. "The damn snake is summoning something. But our Hokage has both Jiraiya and Lady Tsunade with him - he'll be fine. He has to be."

For a second they all paused, watching the scene unfolding within the barrier. Then Baki observed, "You were right. Kazekage-sama is not here. He would never have agreed to stay on the sidelines during this battle - he must be dead."

"Will you tell your troops that?" Kurenai asked. "It will save hundreds from pointless slaughter, and your cooperation in this regard may save Sunagakure from our retaliation. Rest assured, no matter what you do we will prevail. But if you take responsibility for ordering the retreat, you may avoid the harshest of our counter-strikes against your village. And if your leader is dead, as it seems he must be, you don't want to be facing a drawn-out battle against a foe that is larger and better organized."

Baki bowed his head. "All you say is true. However, the forces of Suna won't listen to a captive."

Kurenai stared at him for another long second, and then quick as a flash, she cut the ties binding his hands. The ANBU gave a shout of alarm, while at the same time Baki bounded away in the direction of the walls.

"What the hell did you do that for?" the ANBU yelled. "He was a valuable prisoner!"

Asuma whacked the man in the back of the head. "Weren't you listening, dimwit? Kurenai may have just ensured that Suna will retreat from the fight! Say 'thank you' and shut up."

The ANBU shrank away from Asuma's forceful personality, yet he seemed to remain unconvinced. "Those Suna shinobi don't know the meaning of the word 'retreat,' that's all," he muttered. "Letting their commander go just means their next attack will be harder to defend against…"

Kurenai was still watching the direction in which Baki had left. She sighed, and turned back to look at Asuma. "I guess we'll just have to wait and see."

That reminded Asuma of another fight that he couldn't join. With a sinking heart, he focused on what was going on inside the violet barrier. The man most revered as the Hokage was known to Asuma by another name: Father. And now Asuma was constrained to wait on the sidelines, while his father was locked in a desperate battle with one of the most dangerous and powerful shinobi in the world.

Kurenai stood next to Asuma, her sympathy plain in her eyes. She took his hand and gave a gentle squeeze, wordlessly sharing love and reassurance. Asuma held on to her hand like a buoy in the midst of a raging sea.

_Hang in there, old man! If you die now, I won't forgive you!_

oOoOo

Inside the barrier, Orochimaru was raising coffins with his jutsu. The Third Hokage made the hand seals for a powerful jutsu, and managed to cancel out Orochimaru's technique before the third coffin fully materialized. It sank back into the dark portal, which then disappeared entirely. The two coffins hovered upright, like stone sentinels guarding their master. Then, slowly, the lids opened, revealing two men who appeared no older than Jiraiya. However, their faces were ashen and pale, like the corpses they were.

The bodies stepped out into the open air, seeming to gain more vitality the farther they got from the coffin. Both Jiraiya and Tsunade gasped as they realized what Orochimaru had done. Sarutobi made no sound, because he had known as soon as he had seen the coffins. Orochimaru had perfected the forbidden Resurrection technique, and used it to raise the first two Hokages. Sarutobi was only grateful that he had managed to negate the jutsu before it had brought Minato back from the grave.

"What is this?" the first Hokage, Hashirama Senju, asked angrily, looking around. "Where are we?"

His brother Tobirama, the Second Hokage, saw Orochimaru first. "It appears we have been summoned, brother. I commend you for your bravery," he added to Orochimaru. "Or perhaps it is your foolishness."

"Enough chatting!" Orochimaru snapped, and took a step forward. He reached out with both hands, and sunk shuriken with strange sealing tags attached into the heads of the two summoned shinobi. "There! I command you to kill them all!"

"Looks like we don't have a choice, brother," Tobirama said regretfully. "Looks like we'll have to fight… oh dear. Hello, Hiruzen."

The Third Hokage felt his throat tighten. Here were his two mentors, the men who had guided him along the path to becoming a man. Truly this was an evil technique. "Hello, sensei. It is good to see you - to see both of you. I'm sorry it had to come to this."

They were about to reply, when Tsunade stepped forward and cut them off. "Hokage-sama," the female Sannin said respectfully, "let me fight them. You know more sealing techniques than I do - prepare something that can send your predecessors back to their well-deserved rest."

"Yes," Sarutobi mused, "they are immortal, so we must target their souls instead of their bodies. If you can keep them busy for a few moments, I have a jutsu that will serve."

It would also cost him two-thirds of his chakra and most of his remaining years, but Sarutobi saw no reason to tell his student that. She was here, ready to fulfill her duties, and that meant that Konoha would be in good hands even after he was gone.

"Jiraiya," the Hokage said, turning to the Toad-Sage. "Do you think you can keep Oro-kun busy while Tsunade and I deal with the others?" He deliberately used the condescending nickname, knowing it would drive Orochimaru crazy.

"Oh, I think so," Jiraiya answered. "Oro-kun and I have a lot of catching up to do."

Orochimaru hissed in distaste, his yellow eyes flashing. "How quaint. The old crew back together again. You never could keep up with me, Jiraiya. What makes you think things have changed?"

"Because I have changed, Orochimaru. I know you for what you are: an abomination. I will not rest until you are wiped from the face of this earth, and that resolve is what will give me the strength to defeat you!"

Chuckling, the Snake Sannin set himself in a strange taijutsu position. "Come on, then. Let's see what your resolve is worth!"

It was hard for Sarutobi to keep track of the battle, especially while preparing the tricky _Dead Demon Consuming Seal_, but he tried. He kept one eye peeled as Jiraiya began to duel with Orochimaru, and Tsunade started trading crushing blows with the First and Second Hokage.

As she fought, she kept up a conversation with the two figures from Konoha's past. "I'm sorry, Grandfather," she said to the First Hokage. "But I must stop you here."

Hashirama laughed in true delight, a strange sound coming from a man doing his best to kill someone. "Not at all," he said, narrowly ducking a punch that would have knocked him flying. "You don't know how proud it makes me that my granddaughter is putting her life on the line for the Village I helped create."

Tobirama picked himself up and shook himself off, having received a kick in the face from Tsunade that had broken his neck and sent him flying. He proved the strength of Orochimaru's jutsu by simply reaching up and wrenching his neck into position. "I'm proud of you, as well," he said gravely. "But your strength won't be enough to end this battle."

He sent a gigantic wave of water at Tsunade, who barely managed to dodge. "That's all right, Grand-Uncle," Tsunade said respectfully. "I'm only here to stall for time while Sarutobi-sensei prepares to break Orochimaru's hold over you. In fact…" she looked over her shoulder. "Here he is now!"

It was true, Sarutobi had just finished gathering the chakra for his jutsu. There was no time to waste, and every second he waited made him less confident in the outcome, so he performed the hand seals immediately. "_Dead Demon Consuming Seal!_"

The interior of the barrier darkened considerably, as if the light from outside ceased to enter. Behind Sarutobi a huge form appeared, a representation of the Shinigami, the God of Death. Sarutobi lost no time in creating two Shadow Clones, each of which he invested with a third of his remaining chakra. As they were each as powerful as he was, now, the Shinigami would accept them as sacrifices in order to seal the soul of the two former Hokages.

"I have to be close!" the Hokage shouted.

Tsunade nodded, and then put on a burst of speed far greater than what she had been using previously. It took her opponents completely by surprise, and her outstretched arms caught them both in the midsection. The crushing power of the Slug Sannin, which could shatter steel and level mountains, was more than enough to send both men flying.

Sarutobi's clones took full advantage of the opportunity, and closed the distance with the two shinobi. The Shinigami, terrible and horrifying even in its limited form, reached out through the two clones, its ghostly arms appearing and reaching for the two members of the Senju clan. The arms passed through their bodies, and seemed to grab hold of something.

In their last moments of stolen animation, the former Hokages turned to look at Tsunade. "We give you our blessing," Hashirama called out. "You bring honor to the Senju clan. May the people of this village always have shinobi such as you to protect them!"

Sarutobi felt tears welling up at the corners of his eyes, as he watched the souls of his mentors get dragged away into his clones, which were then clasped tightly by Shinigami. They winked out of existence, transported to another realm. Sarutobi staggered once he let the jutsu end, the loss of most of his chakra finally catching up to him.

Tsunade was there instantly, supporting him as his knees buckled. Sarutobi saw that she, too, had a few tears threatening to fall.

"Let's finish this," she said, her voice hard and sharp as a diamond.

"I couldn't agree more." Sarutobi summoned his oldest ally, Enma the Monkey King. The man-sized monkey appeared in a puff of smoke, his Konoha hitai-ite gleaming.

"Hello there, Sarutobi," Enma drawled. "What did I tell you about Orochimaru? You should have killed him when you had the chance."

Sarutobi sighed. "And you were right as always, old friend. But Providence has seen fit to offer me another chance, and I will not let this one slip through my fingers. Are you ready to go to battle once more?"

Enma only laughed. "Do you even have to ask?"

He jumped into the air and transformed into his alternate form, that of a staff even harder than diamonds. Sarutobi caught Enma in his right hand, and with his left he pulled off his Hokage uniform. Underneath was his fighting gear, which he made a point of wearing underneath his official garments during the Chunin Exams. Although the material sagged in some places, highlighting the places where he had lost some of his muscle, the uniform made him feel almost like his old self. A leader of men, and a God of Shinobi.

On the other side of the roof, Jiraiya and Orochimaru were still going at it. Jiraiya's many Earth-style techniques had made a mess of the roof tiles, but hadn't managed to slow Orochimaru down. In one of the creepiest attacks Sarutobi had ever seen, Orochimaru's tongue became a snake and shot out to bite Jiraiya. The Toad-Sage activated one of his most potent defensive jutsus, where his long, white hair grew almost instantaneously down to his feet, and covered him from head to toe in a spiky cocoon. Then Jiraiya switched from defense to offense by shooting some of the hair-spikes like needles at Orochimaru. Orochimaru's snake-tongue retreated, dodging and weaving as the deadly spikes came in a torrent through the air.

Enma, in staff form, almost crushed Orochimaru. But at the last second the Snake Sannin whirled away, backing up a step. The Hokage and Tsunade fell into place beside Jiraiya.

The Hokage knew he could have extended his Seal to defeat Orochimaru, but he didn't think it would be necessary. With Jiraiya and Tsunade to help, it should be possible to win this battle without resorting to sacrificing himself.

There were no words exchanged this time. The loyal defenders of Konoha did their best to kill Orochimaru, while the Snake Sannin fought to survive. The Hokage expended reckless amounts of his remaining chakra with large area attacks like bursts of flame and waves of mud. Jiraiya augmented these attacks with his own techniques, creating combination attacks with a wide range and terrifying destructive potential. Tsunade tried to anticipate which direction Orochimaru would dodge, and then hit him with the monstrous force derived from her mastery of medical ninjutsu and chakra control. But he was as slippery as the snakes he fought with, and somehow managed to dodge or avert each new attack.

In the aftermath of a gigantic explosion, there came a strange sound. It started low, but quickly rose and solidified into two distinctly inhuman voices, which harmonized together in song. The song was laden with strange power, and just hearing it made Tsunade shiver. But she wasn't the target: Orochimaru was.

As the song reached his eardrums, the Snake Sannin became rigid. Tsunade looked over her shoulder, where two small toads stood on the roof tiles, almost impossible to notice unless you knew they were there. They were holding hands, and their little mouths were open wide. The volume of their song seemed to great to be coming from such small creatures. Tsunade turned back to Orochimaru, who was still paralyzed and rooted to the same spot.

"You didn't notice me summon them until it was too late, did you, Orochimaru?" Jiraiya asked. "You haven't changed. Always convinced that you were the only sneaky one. But now you're caught in my friends' genjutsu, and your entire body is paralyzed from the neck down."

Sarutobi put a hand on Jiraiya's shoulder, and pulled him back insistently. "Good work, Jiraiya. But it is my place to deal the final blow."

So saying, he advanced on Orochimaru warily, Enma's alternate form clasped tightly in his hand. Sarutobi caught Orochimaru's gaze with his own, staring deeply into the yellow eyes of the monster he'd once called his student. "It's time to answer for your crimes."

He raised his staff high overhead. At that point, Orochimaru made his move. The Snake Sannin, who was only paralyzed from the neck down, opened his mouth wide. It was impossible that he should be able to use any techniques without his hands, but Orochimaru didn't seem to care that it was impossible. From out of his mouth came a snake, and the snake opened its own mouth to reveal a sword. It all happened in the blink of an eye, too quickly for Sarutobi to alter his swing and attempt to block.

The sword cut Sarutobi on his left thigh, biting deeply before changing direction and aiming for the two small frogs who were still maintaining the musical genjutsu. They were forced to stop signing, and exercise all of their agility to avoid the sword. They hopped up onto Jiraiya's shoulders, and the three of them set themselves for the sword's return.

Orochimaru summoned the sword back to his hand, and stood there for a second, panting. Rage seemed to explode from his eyes, but instead of attacking, he spoke.

"This plan has not gone as I wished. But I accomplished at least one of my goals. Enjoy your last few breaths, _sensei_, because that's all you've got. No one who's been bitten by Kusanagi has lived to tell about it. Its poison is already coursing through your veins. I may not have destroyed Konoha, but I have all the time in the world! I am immortal, after all. I promise you, Konoha will fall before me!"

Orochimaru gestured at the corners of the barrier. "Drop the barrier!" he called. "We're leaving to fight another day."

His four lieutenants, the malevolent Oto shinobi, released their hold on the two barriers enclosing the Hokage. Jiraiya rushed to the Hokage's side, where Tsunade was already beginning to examine his wound. The Hokage's staff turned back into Enma, who peered at the wound on the Hokage's leg with a worried expression. "That Kusanagi is bad news," he said. "Sarutobi won't last long if you don't do something now."

As if to illustrate the truth of this statement, Sarutobi cried out in pain, and his legs buckled and collapsed. Tsunade caught him in her arms, and lowered him gently down onto the tiled roof. "I'll heal him," she said to Jiraiya, determination shining in her eyes and her voice. "Go! Don't let Orochimaru escape!"

Jiraiya turned, seeing Orochimaru and his lackeys beating a hasty retreat. He sped into motion, kicking off from the roof so hard that he tore off a large section of roof tiles in his haste to start pursuing his foe. Jiraiya took the anger and grief that warred within him, and tried to forge it into a cold, deadly purpose. He had been sloppy, and it had been Sarutobi who paid the price. That wouldn't happen again.

oOoOo

Shikamaru and his squad were hidden behind various trees, awaiting the arrival of their pursuers. Hinata was crouching behind the tree closest to Shikamaru, her byakugan activated so she could monitor the incoming attackers. She flashed eight fingers at Orochimaru, and gave the hand signal that meant they were approaching in a straight line.

Nodding his acknowledgment, Shikamaru signaled Choji and Shino to get ready for their part of the plan. Thanks to Hinata, he knew that eight of their nine pursuers were approaching together, while the ninth was probably staying a ways behind acting as rear guard to keep them from falling prey to an ambush.

_Not that that will do you any good,_ Shikamaru thought. _We'll flush you out like the cowardly rat you are._

Soon enough, Shikamaru heard the assailants approaching. He waited just long enough, then signaled Choji and Shino. _Go!_

Choji, who was farthest on the right, activated his Meatball Tank Jutsu with a loud roar. It was meant to attract attention, and it certainly did. The eight Oto shinobi jumped with surprise. But Choji's attack wasn't aimed directly at them - instead, he directed the course of his unstoppable attack behind the enemy shinobi, in a wide arc to their rear. He barreled into trees every few feet, shearing through thick trunks like a fist through tissue paper. The towering trees fell toward the Oto shinobi, who were forced to leap away - which meant they were leaping closer to Shikamaru.

To complete the diversion, Shino raised the swarm of bugs that he had kept hidden in the undergrowth. To the Oto shinobi, it must have seemed like a dark swarm of hellish, buzzing creatures appeared out of nowhere. They retreated further, coming still closer to the tree where Shikamaru was hiding. He sent his Shadow Possession jutsu out at full speed, splitting his shadow into eight prongs.

It worked perfectly, and in less than a second the Oto nin were anchored to the ground, caught by Shikamaru's technique. He stepped out from behind the tree, along with all of the other shinobi with the exception of Choji, who was recovering from his jutsu, and Hinata, who stayed hidden behind her tree.

Ino, Naruto, Sakura, and Shino each took two kunai out of their pouches, and threw them at the helpless shinobi. This was part of Shikamaru's plan to flush out the rear guard, who certainly wouldn't let his friends get executed.

Sure enough, a series of flashes came from a nearby tree, one that had escaped Choji's Bullet Tank attack, and eight kunai came flying to intercept the ones the Konoha genin had thrown.

At that moment, Shikamaru learned something about the byakugan. Not only was it good for scouting, but the unparalleled vision of the Hyuga kekkei genkai allowed for pinpoint accuracy with thrown weapons, as long as the one throwing had the steady hands to go with their sharp eyes. Hinata whirled to the side of the tree trunk, four kunai whipping away from each hand. They intercepted the kunai thrown by the Oto rear guard, knocking them out of the air before they could hit their marks.

The result was that the original kunai thrown by Sakura, Shino, Ino and Naruto all hit their targets. Shikamaru cut his jutsu, watching the eight shinobi slide to the ground and begin bleeding out into the grass. He gave Hinata a quick thumbs up, trying to hide his astonishment. He had only expected to flush out the rear guard - hitting eight kunai out of the air was not easy, even if it was expected of a jonin to have that kind of accuracy. Hinata was more than a lovestruck girl with a crippling insecurity complex, that was sure.

The rear guard, now the only living member of the Oto pursuit team, dropped out of the tree in which he'd been concealing himself. He stared at his fallen teammates, and then at the genin responsible for their deaths. He whirled around, starting to run away.

But he'd forgotten about Choji, who had stayed on the other side of the ambush team. A super-sized fist slammed down on top of the man, crushing him into the ground effortlessly. When Choji ended his Partial Multi-Size jutsu and his arm went back to its normal size, the broken and bloody corpse of the final Oto shinobi only bore a passing resemblance to a human being.

Shikamaru looked at Hinata, who signaled the all clear.

"Well done, everyone," Shikamaru said. "Especially you, Hinata. We couldn't have timed that ambush as well without your help."

She blushed a pale pink, which strengthened to a beetroot red when Naruto patted her on the back. Shikamaru only waited a second before motioning for them to continue.

"Sasuke's not far away, right Shino?"

The bug user nodded silently.

"Right," Shikamaru said decisively. "Let's move out at top speed. Shino says Sasuke's close, which means he's still alive. And if we hurry, he might still be that way when we find him."

The genin took off again, racing through the endless sea of trees.


	18. A Battle of Heart and Mind

**A/N: **This is the last chapter dealing with the Invasion of Konoha. After this there will be three more chapters – a filler to tie up loose ends and describe the aftermath of the invasion, and then a two-part finale which will feature Sasuke's defection from Konoha.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto

**Chapter 18: A Battle of Heart and Mind**

To most of the genin, it seemed as though they had been chasing Sasuke through the woods for an eternity. Shino told them they were getting closer, but all they saw was the endless green blur of passing leaves. That was why, when they came across Temari's unconscious body on the ground, it was such a shock. She stood out like a sore thumb in the forest, her fan partially opened and her face covered in dirt and bruises.

"What do we do with her?" Choji asked, looking concerned. It went against his idea of what was right to just leave her there, even though she was an enemy.

"Bring her along," Shikamaru said. "She's the Kazekage's daughter; she'll make a good hostage."

Naruto created a shadow clone, who bound Temari's hands and feet together and then lifted her to his shoulder. Shino edged closer to Shikamaru, his eyebrows furrowing with slight concern.

"It must have been Sasuke who did this," he observed quietly. Shikamaru had to agree. "That means he's either caught up, or he's going to. We might be walking into a battle."

"You're right," Shikamaru said. "But our orders don't leave us any choice."

They continued onward, and soon they came across Kankuro as well – the puppet-user was unconscious like his sister, and the rips and tears in his black cat-suit showed that Sasuke had mauled him considerably. Naruto didn't wait for Shikamaru's orders, and created a second clone that bound Kankuro before picking him up, too.

Shikamaru began to really worry. If both of Gaara's siblings had been defeated by Sasuke, that meant that there was only Gaara left. And if he wasn't here with his brother, then Gaara was functional again, capable of running further into the forest on his own. And if he could run, he could fight. Which meant that right now, somewhere ahead, Sasuke would be fighting Gaara. Shikamaru put on more speed. They had to get there before it was too late.

Shino's warning that they were getting extremely close wasn't necessary, because long before they saw the battle they could hear it. The distant, muffled sound of explosions reached them through the trees, as well as a bestial roar that made Shikamaru's hair stand on end.

_That's not good!_

"We're going to have to fight!" Shikamaru yelled over his shoulder. "Whatever power Gaara has, we have to bring him down."

They burst through a screen of trees, and at last found the objects of their search. Sasuke stood on a thick branch, attacked to one of the giant trees for which Konoha was famous. On the same branch, closer to the massive trunk, was Gaara.

But there was something horribly wrong with the redheaded genin. His body looked to be halfway through some monstrous transformation. His entire right arm had disappeared, replaced by a giant, bestial arm as large as his normal body. It was made out of solid sand, with blue lines that looked like veins streaking along its length. Gaara also seemed to have sprouted a single tail, which was made of the same material and whipped back and forth aggressively. Most frightening of all, the sand was starting to grow over his face. His right eye was now different from his left: in place of his normal black pupil, there was a diamond shape that shone with a crazed fury. Gaara snarled like a feral beast, sensing the newcomers as they approached.

Sasuke did not notice them, as his attention was fixed entirely on his opponent. The last Uchiha was panting hard, clearly at the end of his strength. But even as he waited, Gaara kept changing, so that more and more of the human disappeared underneath the demonic sand. Sasuke gathered himself for a last-ditch attack, trying to close with Gaara before he could complete his transformation.

Instead, as if of its own doing, Gaara's tail whipped forward and caught Sasuke across the chest. He went flying off the branch, soaring through the air.

"Sasuke!" Naruto cried out. But it was Sakura who acted first. She ran into the small clearing, and caught Sasuke's unconscious form as it fell.

"Get back here!" Shikamaru yelled. She obeyed with alacrity, carrying Sasuke over to the two clones that were carrying Temari and Kankuro. In the background, Gaara let out a primal, triumphant scream. The genin watched, horrified, as the transformation continued. They could feel the malevolent chakra growing, at the same time that Gaara's killing intent became an almost tangible force.

Shino turned to Shikamaru, his calm exterior belied by the single drop of sweat that slid down his forehead. "What should we do?" he asked.

And Shikamaru didn't know. He felt as helpless as he had that day on his first mission, when the escaped convict's knife was descending toward Ino's head. Gaara's raw power was overwhelming, and Shikamaru knew instinctively that his shadow wouldn't be able to hold it for a second.

"I've got an idea," Naruto called out. "It's a new jutsu that Pervy-Sage taught me."

Without waiting to hear Shikamaru's response, the blond genin bit his thumb and performed a Summoning jutsu. Whatever Shikamaru was expecting, it wasn't a small, orange toad wearing a vest. The toad hopped onto Naruto's head. "What's up?" he croaked.

"Aww," Naruto complained, "I didn't want you, Gamakichi! No offense, but I need Boss Toad!"

Gamakichi kicked Naruto in the head, causing the blond to swat at him angrily. "What?" the toad demanded, outraged. "So I'm not good enough for you, is that what you're saying?"

"It's not that," Naruto said, annoyed. "It's just… look at that guy! Are you saying you _want _to fight him?"

Gamakichi turned to the tree where Gaara was still standing, and his jaw dropped. The little toad blanched white. "Uh…" he stammered, "maybe I'd better sit this one out…"

"Exactly!" Naruto said. "So where's Boss Toad?"

"I'm sorry, Naruto. Dad's fighting outside the village walls."

Naruto's face fell. "Damn it!"

Shikamaru figured he had let this conversation go on long enough. "Look, Naruto, it was a good try, but we're wasting time…"

As if to punctuate his comment, Gaara let out another roar. The transformation looked to be almost complete – only a small portion of Gaara's face remained untouched, along with his red hair and his feet.

Naruto's face became extremely serious, more so than Shikamaru could ever remember seeing. "I guess I don't have any choice…" he muttered.

"What?"

Naruto raised his head, looking at all of the other genin assembled there. "There's something about me you guys don't know. You know how the Kyubi attacked the village twelve years ago? Well, the Yondaime didn't kill it. He sealed it into a baby – into me. I'm a jinchuriki, and my chakra reserves come from the Kyubi."

Shikamaru blinked. That was… unexpected, to say the least. But Sakura was only nodding, clearly unsurprised. And Shikamaru found that, rather than being hard to believe, it actually explained a lot about Naruto. Why the villagers hated him, why he had always been alone, and most recently why he'd been able to churn out Shadow Clones at a rate that would have left a jonin dying of chakra exhaustion.

"Ok," Shikamaru said, as calmly as he could manage. "I buy it. But, if you'll pardon my asking, why are you telling us this _now?_ Couldn't the revelations wait until _after_ we beat the big, scary monster?"

Naruto looked hard at Shikamaru, apparently surprised at the ease with which he'd accepted the news. But Shikamaru only shrugged. He didn't care if Naruto had a demon sealed inside him – he obviously had it under control, and he was a strong ally and a loyal friend.

Naruto continued, his face showing intense relief that none of the five genin had turned on him after learning the truth. "Well, it looks like Gaara contains a demon. Only he's not in control of his. That makes me the best person to fight him. But without Boss Toad, I'm going to have to use the Fox's chakra. I had to warn you what to expect."

"Wait," Hinata interrupted. "You can't take him on alone! I won't… I mean, we won't let you!"

"You have to," Naruto said, his tone uncharacteristically serious. "I need to do this. He's like me – I mean, like I _could _have been, if I'd never made so many great friends. Don't worry, I'll be ok!"

And looking at the bright, confident grin that Naruto gave them, Shikamaru could almost believe him. Hinata began to respond again, but Shikamaru cut her off with one hand.

"I'm still in charge of this mission," he said, "and I'm not going to let anyone go in there on their own. But if you have strength you haven't called on yet, go for it. We'll back you up."

Naruto looked like he wanted to argue, but Shikamaru wouldn't hear it. "That's an order, Naruto! Now hurry up and do… whatever it is you do."

Naruto stiffened, and gave a salute. "Yes, sir!" he said, giving his voice a mocking tone. Then he stepped away, moving a good distance from the group. "Better stand back," he advised. "I've, uh… never really done this on purpose before…"

Then Naruto brought his hands together, and bent his knees. He gave a wordless roar, which started low and grew louder. As his voice rang out, there was a sudden surge of chakra that exploded from his skin. The increase in power was frightening in its intensity. Naruto grew what looked like a cloak made of red chakra, that seethed with raw force and settled all around him.

Shikamaru watched in awe. _So this is the power of the Kyubi. I'm glad he's on our side._

But Naruto wasn't the only one on the battlefield fighting with the power of a demon. Far away in the tree, Gaara's transformation was complete. And all the way across the clearing, his killing intent radiated strongly. Gaara had disappeared, and in his place was a monster that resembled a tanuki, the one-tailed raccoon dog.

There was silence in the clearing, broken by Gaara's hissing, sibilant voice. "Will you validate my existence?"

Naruto balled his hands into fists, and smiled. "Nah, but I'll punch your face in!" he shouted back. Shikamaru noticed that his canines had elongated, and the whisker marks on his face had become more pronounced.

"Let's go!" Shikamaru said. "Support each other, and keep Gaara hemmed in with explosive tags. Naruto has the best chance to land a finishing blow, so back him up and fight defensively."

And for the first few minutes, it seemed like the plan was working perfectly. Gaara's new form was both monstrously strong and deceptively quick, but Naruto's speed put him to shame. The blond ran on all fours, darting up tree trunks and dashing from branch to branch. He baited Gaara like a matador baits a bull, making sure to stay one step ahead from the tail that lashed out at him viciously. With each swing of Gaara's tail, branches snapped like thin twigs and wood flew everywhere.

Shikamaru directed the other genin in a wide flanking maneuver, organized into three groups of two so that no one would be caught on their own. Shino fought next to Sakura, Hinata stayed with Shikamaru, and Ino stuck with Choji. They threw explosive tags on all sides, aiming particularly for Gaara's monstrous limbs. Shino's bugs couldn't drain Gaara's chakra, but they did hover near his head in a dark cloud, which succeeded numerous times in blocking his vision.

Soon even the tree trunk couldn't take any more of Gaara's wild attacks, and the huge tree fell to the ground with a thunderous crash. Gaara jumped into the air, landing heavily with his tail to cushion the blow. Naruto came flying at Gaara through the air, his foot raised in what was going to be a sweeping donkey kick. Gaara's tail flew in an overhead strike, and tore through Naruto with ease. The blond disappeared in a puff of smoke, and through the smoke the real Naruto came flying.

Gaara's tail had already completed its swing, and so was unable to block Naruto's attack. His fist hit Gaara directly in the face, knocking him backward almost ten yards. When Gaara stood up, his morphed face showed a few drops of blood staining the sandy flesh.

"You…" the boy growled, holding one huge paw up to his face. "You made me bleed… not again! _Feigning Sleep jutsu!_"

Shikamaru scratched his head, figuring he couldn't have heard right. What possible good could _sleeping _do? Had Gaara just gone crazy? But then Gaara slumped over, and it became clear that the redheaded jinchuriki was not finished yet. Sand exploded from his body, layering over and over again, exploding in size to twice, then three times, then ten times its original size. The tanuki form that had been Gaara's first transformation became larger than the trees, towering far overhead and emanating chakra levels exponentially higher than before.

Far overheard, Shikamaru saw a red tuft of hair, where Gaara's human body had reappeared. But the genin was sound asleep, sticking out of the giant tanuki's head. The demon's eyes were larger than boulders, and when they opened they displayed a keen intelligence, and an insatiable thirst for blood.

"Oh my, what fun!" the demon cackled. Its voice was high-pitched and tinged with madness, and it echoed far away across the trees. "Finally my host went to sleep, leaving me in complete control. And he had the good manners to provide me with a few snacks!"

Naruto blurred into motion, and stopped next to Shikamaru. The blond's chakra was as strong as ever, but Shikamaru could tell that it wouldn't match up to the monstrosity that was Shukaku.

"I can draw on more of the Kyubi's chakra," Naruto panted, "but I don't know if I can stay in control if I do. Get everybody out of here."

"No," Shikamaru said flatly. He continued staring at the demon, and Gaara's tiny form sticking out like some tiny, red-headed needle stuck in a sand dune. And then came a burst of clarity, and Shikamaru had a plan. "Listen, Naruto," he said, riding right over the genin's protests, "we have to wake up Gaara. Ino can do that, but she needs a clear shot. Just keep Shikaku's attention for a moment, long enough for Ino to activate her jutsu. Once she wakes Gaara up, you need to end it quickly. All right?"

Naruto looked slightly dubious, but he trusted Shikamaru. "Ok. Hurry, though – I won't be able to distract Ugly all day."

In a flash of red Naruto disappeared, and re-appeared on Shukaku's far side. "Over here, Ugly!" He began a deadly game of cat and mouse, while Shikamaru signaled the other genin to gather around him.

"Ino," Shikamaru began, looking at his teammate. "You've been training with your father, haven't you? Can you send your mind into Gaara's, and force him to wake up?"

Ino's face paled, but she nodded with unwavering determination. "Yes. But the jutsu works the same way as Mind Possession. I have to have a clear line of sight, and if the demon dodges my jutsu it will take me a few seconds to recover for the second try."

"All right," Shikamaru said. "Well, Naruto is out there distracting the demon. We'll sneak up as close as we can get, and then you need to hit Gaara with your jutsu. Do you see him?"

He pointed to Gaara's body, sticking out of the top of Shukaku's head. The demon was thrashing around, leveling dozens of trees and creating vast craters with every new attempt to crush Naruto underfoot.

"I see him," Ino said. "But he's moving so fast, it won't be easy to hit him."

"It's our bet shot," Shikamaru said, not willing to entertain the idea of asking Naruto to draw more of the Kyubi's chakra. "We have to try."

"That's not good enough," came a dissenting voice. It belonged to Choji, who was looking almost as pale as Ino. "We can't leave it up to chance. We need to immobilize the demon long enough for Ino to have a clear shot at Gaara."

"Oh?" Shikamaru asked. "And how do you suggest we do that?"

Choji looked at him, his eyes tinged with sadness. "Not _we_. I." He took out a small glass case from his belt pouch, which contained a green pill, a yellow pill, and a red pill. Comprehension dawned, hitting Shikamaru like a fist in his gut.

"No," he said, his tone growing desperate. "Choji, you can't!"

"I can," his friend insisted gently. "And I will. It's my choice. If that thing attacks Konoha, a lot of people are going to die. We can stop it here."

"But you'll die!" Shikamaru cried, his voice cracking at the end. The red pill was a last resort, sacrificing every ounce of energy that an Akimichi possessed in order to generate massive amounts of chakra for one last, desperate attack.

Choji was about to respond, when Hinata screamed aloud. "Naruto!"

The genin turned in time to see Shukaku use a terrifying Wind-style jutsu – it shot a gigantic bullet of air out of its mouth, which slammed into Naruto with unstoppable force. Naruto, who had been jumping through the air to avoid Shukaku's tail, was launched almost a hundred yards. When he hit the ground he skidded for another fifty yards, gouging a long furrow into the ground as he went. Shukaku giggled gleefully, a horrible sound that rang out in the air and made the genin clap their hands over their ears.

Choji turned to Shikamaru, calm certainty spreading over his face. "That's it, Shikamaru. This is how it has to be."

And before Shikamaru could stop him, before he could do anything, Choji popped the red pill into his mouth and bit down. For a second nothing happened, and the genin waited as if hypnotized.

Then, almost exactly like what had happened earlier with Naruto, Choji practically exploded with chakra. Instead of a cloak, Choji's chakra emerged as two shimmering, iridescent wings as large as his body. The force of his chakra was such that dirt and tiny rocks began to rise from the ground, levitating into the air around him. The very air hummed with the power Choji was generating. To Shikamaru's dismay, he saw his friend begin to change, as his body began to sacrifice itself to sustain the massive chakra output.

Choji turned to Ino, who was smiling at him through tears. "Don't miss," he said gently. Then he turned to Shikamaru, and grinned slightly. "See you around, Shika."

Choji performed a series of seals, and called out, "_Multi-Size Jutsu!_" Then he began to grow. He grew to four times his normal size, which was what he normally did before using his Bullet Tank jutsu, but then he kept on going. He didn't stop until he was every bit as tall as Shukaku. The Akimichi towered above the trees, his chakra wings growing with him, and the red armor of his clan glimmering in the sunlight.

"Hey you!" he called out, startling Shukaku as it advanced on Naruto's small form. "Yeah, I'm talking to you, demon! Why don't you fight someone your own size?"

Tears came unbidden to Shikamaru's eyes, blurring his vision.

_Your heart has always been a hundred times larger than anyone else's, _Shikamaru thought, the grief he felt threatening to overwhelm him. _Now you have the body to match._

"Come on," he said, signaling to Ino. "Let's not waste his sacrifice. Sakura, Hinata, and Shino… just protect Sasuke, Temari and Kankuro. If this works, Naruto will take out Gaara. If it doesn't…" _we die_, he finished in his mind. What he said was: "…we'll have to come up with something else."

In the vast clearing, standing amid the wreckage of fallen trees, Choji grappled with Shukaku. He set his feet and held on with all his might, all his heart, and all of the chakra that was his dying body's final gift.

At the feet of the two giants, Shikamaru and Ino came to a stop. Ino took careful aim at Gaara's unconscious form, making the hand seal that looked like a window. She whispered the words of the advanced jutsu quietly. "_Mind Invasion jutsu!_"

And then she collapsed, seemingly lifeless, into Shikamaru's arms. He waited for a second, and when she didn't revive he began to make his way as quickly as he could back to where the other genin were waiting.

Shikamaru couldn't bear to look behind, where Choji was still locked in a deathly struggle with Shukaku. Every second that passed would do more and more damage to Choji's body, until he died with or without any interference from the demon. There was only one hope, and it lay with the girl who was now making her way through Gaara's unconscious mind.

_Come on, Ino. It's all riding on you, now._

oOoOo

Tsunade cradled the Third Hokage's head in her lap, and kept a steady stream of chakra flowing into the wound on his leg. Kusanagi's bite was perhaps the most potent poison that Tsunade had ever encountered, but she wasn't going to give up.

There was a thin trickle of blood oozing sluggishly from the wound. A month earlier, Tsunade would not have been able to keep working because of it. Her fear of blood, which had developed after Dan's death, no longer controlled her. It was still there, of course, but Tsunade reined it in.

It was funny, she reflected, how one could change. Tsunade had thought she would carry on as she had been for years, gambling and roving with Shizune along for the ride. But Naruto had changed everything for her.

When Jiraiya had appeared with the little blond in tow, Tsunade hadn't given it a second thought. But the little kid kept demanding that she help the Village. He told her about the approaching war, and when she said she couldn't care less what happened to Konoha the brat had practically attacked her.

"We're shinobi!" he had shouted. "We're supposed to protect everyone!"

Tsunade didn't give in just then, but she might as well have. Naruto's determination to protect the ones he loved, his fierce dedication in pursuit of his goal of becoming Hokage: it was like Tsunade was once again staring at her brother, Nawaki, who had been dead for years. Naruto's purity, his naïve goodness, proved impossible for her to resist for long.

And so, finally, Tsunade had undergone a change of heart. She gave Naruto her prized necklace as a token of her esteem, and traveled with them to prepare for the war. And now, being back in Konoha, Tsunade realized that she hadn't just returned to help Konoha in her time of need.

She was back for good. Naruto had reminded her that even though her family was dead, there were still people to protect. People who needed her help. And so Tsunade would stay, for as long as Konoha needed her. Nothing would keep her from that duty any longer, not her own doubts and fears, and certainly not her old teammate, Orochimaru.

"Stay with me, old man," Tsunade murmured. But it wasn't looking good. The Hokage was wheezing softly, and his face was growing paler. Tsunade realized she couldn't wait any longer. She had to resort to drastic measures, or Konoha would lose its leader and she would lose her sensei. Well, she wasn't about to let that happen.

She brought her hands together, and formed the seal for the her own personal jutsu. "_Creation Rebirth,_" she whispered, and released chakra stored in her forehead. This was the ultimate medical ninjutsu, which was capable of reproducing entire organ systems from scratch. It granted her immortality as long as her chakra lasted, but at a price. Using the jutsu shortened the life of the user. But with the Hokage dying, Tsunade knew she had no choice.

The jutsu began its work, flushing out Kusanagi's poison and replacing the infected cells with new ones. Within minutes the Hokage's face had regained its original color, and his breathing became less labored.

"I feel… alive," Sarutobi whispered. "Is that possible?"

Tsunade laughed, a sound that mingled happiness with relief. "Yes, sensei. You're alive."

"So the work… goes on." The Hokage pushed himself into a sitting position, waving away Tsunade's concerned hand. "Tsunade…" the Third caught her eyes with his powerful gaze. "Will you be staying this time?"

Tsunade bowed her head in humble acceptance. "Yes, Hokage-sama. I am here to serve Konoha, however I can."

"Good." The Hokage's voice, though weak, held an amused tone. "Then I'm taking this opportunity to retire… again. But by Kami, if you get yourself killed by a demon I _won't _take the job back!"

Tsunade froze, her mind refusing to process what Sarutobi was saying. "What…"

"You heard me," Sarutobi said. "Or should I say, you heard me, _Hokage-sama_."

"But… I don't…" Tsunade was gulping like a fish.

"Oh, not exactly this minute," the Third reassured her. "There are issues I should take care of before passing on these ridiculous robes. Not least is fixing up the Village after this regrettable attack. But once that is all taken care of, I would be extremely grateful if you would take the post. I've grown too old to keep Konoha safe – it's your turn, now."

"I…" with a sense that she was walking to the chopping-block, Tsunade bowed to the inevitable. "It shall be as you command, Hokage-sama."

The Hokage sighed, and his eyes lightened. A small smile curled the sides of his mouth upward. "Well, if that's settled, I think I'll take a nap. Coming back from the brink of death makes one… very sleepy."

And so saying, he lay down on the roof tiles, and began to snore. Tsunade could only laugh, a wild sound tinged with hysteria.

_I come back out of the kindness of my heart, and what does it get me? The worst job in the whole village!_

Well, there was at least a silver lining. Thinking about Naruto's outrage when he learned that "Granny," as he called her, was going to become the Hokage, lightened Tsunade's mood considerably. The brat would throw a fit.

"What's with the laughter?" Jiraiya's confused voice brought Tsunade out of her reverie. "You know, laughing at nothing is one sign of insanity."

Tsunade looked up, to see the Hermit standing before her. His expression was bemused, but his eyes were fixed on the sleeping form of the Hokage, and he began to smile as well.

"He's going to be fine," Tsunade said, the relief coming through clearly in her voice. "He stayed awake long enough to appoint me the next Hokage."

"Well, bowl me over with a feather." Jiraiya scratched his head. "Won't that throw Danzo and the other war hawks for a loop. Still, it's the right choice – that is, you're the right choice."

He gave her a thumbs up, and Tsunade enjoyed the rare experience of seeing Jiraiya being completely sincere.

"And for my first mission," Jiraiya added, his face darkening, "I'd like to request that you assign me to the task of hunting down Orochimaru."

"Shit," Tsunade spat. "He got away?"

Jiraiya nodded. "Sadly yes. I would have caught up to him, but his dog Kabuto got in the way. I nailed him with a rasengan in the gut, but he had some kind of regeneration jutsu that healed the hole in his middle. He came back to life before my eyes, after three different attacks that should have killed him."

As a medical specialist herself, Tsunade was intrigued. "That sounds like an extremely powerful medical ninjutsu – almost exactly like the one I used on sensei. What happened then? Did Kabuto escape?"

Jiraiya tossed a something flat and round at Tsunade, who caught it instinctively. It was an ANBU mask, a long scratch gouging through the painted lines.

"That was the mask the traitor was hiding behind," Jiraiya said. "I got tired of watching him grow back body parts, so I cut him into pieces and set them on fire. He didn't come back from that. When I find Orochimaru, I'm going to do the same to him."

Jiraiya's tone was calm and detached, as if he was commenting on the weather. Tsunade winced at the gruesome image.

"That's one less thing to worry about, I suppose. Since you're back here, I assume the fighting in the arena is over? Should we head out the walls and join the fighting there?"

Jiraiya smiled, the first sign of honest happiness that he'd shown. "No need. The Oto shinobi in the arena have been routed, and Suna is no longer a threat. The Hokage's son, young Asuma, and his beautiful girlfriend managed to capture the highest-ranking Suna officer after the Kazekage. Then they sent him out to call off the offensive. Suna should start retreating any second now."

"Good," Tsunade said with relief. "Because I honestly don't think I have much energy left."

"Our part is done, for now," Jiraiya reassured her. "Leave the rest of the clean-up to others. We'll have enough to do supporting the Hokage in the Council meetings that are going to happen. The negotiations with Suna after this are going to be heated, and Danzo is going to do his best to exploit sensei's weakness."

"Over my dead body," Tsunade snarled.

"Oh, I don't think we need to worry," Jiraiya drawled. "If he tries anything, it will be over his."

oOoOo

Shikaku was at the Look-Out Post, directing the increasingly exhausted defenders on the walls. The beleaguered Konoha shinobi had been fighting for hours, but so far they had been able to keep any Suna shinobi from breaching the wall. Choza had been invaluable, wreaking massive destruction and driving the enemy away as if he was swatting particularly nasty gnats. But even an Akimichi had his limits, and he couldn't keep up his Multi-Size jutsu indefinitely.

So the fight had dragged on, and shinobi on both sides fell, pierced by kunai or caught by explosions. Shikaku felt confident that Konoha would win the day, especially when Gamabunta, Jiraiya's boss summons, managed to defeat the three-headed snake. The Boss Toad had received some deep bites, and had to dispel in order to heal his injuries at his mountain home.

Still, the fight wouldn't end for a while, and the Suna shinobi would kill many more of the defenders before they admitted defeat. But then, something miraculous occurred. All of the Suna shinobi withdrew, moving as one. The explosions ceased, and the wall became silent. The men and women on the wall knew better than to cheer, but they took full advantage of Suna's retreat to catch their breath.

_What are they up to? _Shikaku wondered. The shinobi of Suna were too hard-headed and stubborn to give up just because it looked like they were fighting a losing battle. Perhaps they were only regrouping, before launching some new surprise attack.

But then a messenger came, whom Shikaku recognized as one of Ibiki's lieutenants. He was shouting joyfully, his voice carrying far in the absence of other noises. "Ibiki sent me to tell you that Suna is retreating! All around the wall, they're falling back!"

Konoha's defenders gave a cheer that seemed to shake the very stones of the wall. Shikaku was a little more reluctant to accept that the fight really was over, but he received additional confirmation. It came in the form of Asuma and Kurenai, who arrived at the Look-Out Post from the direction of the Arena.

"Reporting from the Arena," Asuma said breathlessly. "The fight there is over – the revived shinobi turned the tide in our favor, and every Oto shinobi within is dead. Orochimaru has fled, and the Kazekage is dead. The new Commander of the Suna forces left to gather his troops, and we think he's going to order a full surrender."

At last, Shikaku allowed himself to relax. "The Suna shinobi just retreated, so it may be as you say. How is the Hokage?"

"Alive," Asuma replied. "He's resting after the ordeal. You can tell the men to stand down, if you want. We've won the day!"

"Ah, Asuma, how little you know," Shikaku replied drily. "Now that the battle is over, the real work begins. Paperwork and construction to repair the damages, and more paperwork… Not to mention the fact that I won't be satisfied until we do a thorough sweep of the entire village. I won't leave a single Oto shinobi hiding within these walls."

Asuma sighed regretfully. "I'm at your service. Let's get to it!"

The men were still cheering, and in spite of all the work that lay ahead, Shikaku found himself smiling. Konoha would live to see another dawn.

As he began drafting the orders that he had to send, Shikaku's thoughts drifted to his son. He wondered where Shikamaru was, and how he had fared in his first battle. During the recent months, the lazy boy that Shikaku had raised had turned into a young man. No matter where Shikamaru ended up, Shikaku knew he'd be throwing himself into whatever fight was thickest. And wherever Shikamaru went, Choji and Ino wouldn't be far behind. Shikaku just hoped that his son and his team hadn't gotten themselves in over their heads.

oOoOo

Ino stood alone at the edge of a vast maze. There was no sun, no moon, no stars, yet somehow a greyish light offered enough light for her to see. The walls of the maze were grey as well, and reached up to three times the height of a man. There were many openings into the maze, rectangular spaces cut into the wall just high enough for a tall man to enter without crouching. Ino tried to jump to the top of the wall, only to find that as she ascended, the walls grew in height, matching her pace perfectly. When she jumped back to the floor (or whatever passed for a floor in this strange place), the walls reverted to their original height. Ino shook her head in disgust – obviously there was no other way to proceed than to enter the maze.

This, Ino knew, was Gaara's mindscape. It was his subconscious, the inner workings of his mind, temporarily given form, shape, and order. For a moment, Ino remembered something her father had told her long ago.

"_The mind is a maze, Ino. It's full of dark corners and false hope."_

Ino hadn't listened to her father then. She hadn't been afraid, either. Now she was, so afraid she thought she might die. And she wished desperately that her father could be beside her, guiding her through this deadly maze.

And it would be deadly – Ino knew that much. Each person's mind was different, and appeared in a different form. But Gaara's mind taking shape as a maze meant that there was something hidden at the center, something important and secret. That was where Ino had to go, and that was where Gaara would be waiting. Inside the maze, however, there could be all kinds of terrors. There was no end to the monsters that could inhabit a person's consciousness, and there were no rules that Ino could follow that would make her safe.

There was also no chakra to call on. Chakra was a purely physical energy, which no more existed in the mind than did organs or muscles. Ino had only perception and will – her mind against Gaara's.

Ino wasted no more time, picking one of the entrances to the maze at random. She had heard once that if you took all left turns, you would eventually reach the center of a maze. And if that didn't work, she'd figure out something else. One way or another, Ino was not leaving until she'd found Gaara's slumbering mind.

The interior of the maze was dark – whatever strange light existed outside was largely blocked by the high walls. Ino walked quickly, not wanting to run in case she disturbed anything that might be slumbering. As she made her way deeper into the maze, Ino began to see flickers out of the corner of her eyes. She kept swiveling her head, trying to catch whatever was causing the motions, but without any luck. Then she realized that the flickers were coming to life in the walls themselves. The flickers became splashes of color, lit with an inner light like a computer screen or a television. And then the colors resolved into images, which became moving collages of people and places and things.

Ino knew immediately what they were – memories, contained within the outer reaches of Gaara's mind. She was seeing them all, indiscriminately, jumbled together without any kind of filter or protection. It was because Gaara was asleep, Ino realized. Whether he was dreaming or not, Gaara wasn't actively controlling his mind. He had no defenses in place, at least not yet, to keep Ino from seeing all of this.

So Ino kept going through the maze, watching Gaara's memories play out on the walls around her. And if it was like a movie, it was a tragic movie indeed. Ino saw flashes of Gaara's life from his earliest recollections, and everything she saw tugged at her heartstrings.

She saw a young Gaara, barely five years old, standing alone in a dusty street. She saw the other children who ran away at the sight of him, even though he tried to hold out his hand in friendship. She watched assassins try to kill him, one attempt after another, all defeated by the sand that protected him without fail. She saw his interactions with an older man, who seemed to be the only person who didn't view Gaara with loathing. Ino winced when the next bend in the maze revealed the most shocking scene yet: the man who had spent so much time with Gaara, who had laughed with him and cared for him, tried to kill him, too. Ino watched in mute horror as Gaara killed this man like all the rest, and tattooed the kanji for love into his forehead.

All of this took time, which made Ino worry that she wouldn't find Gaara in time to save the rest of the genin. But Ino's father had taught her that time runs differently in the mind: what seemed like hours to Ino while she was exploring someone's consciousness, would turn out to be no more than an instant in the outside world. But then, speed was of the essence. The faster they defeated Gaara, the better chance they had of getting Choji back to the village in time to save his life.

No matter what Shikamaru and Choji thought, Ino wasn't going to give up on Choji. There _had_ to be someone who could reverse the effects of the pill, even if it had never been done before. She wouldn't let him die! But Ino knew she couldn't let thoughts of Choji distract her, so she forged still deeper into the maze.

There were a thousand more flashes, and from them Ino pieced together a startling sketch of an entire life. Her head was whirling with her new insight into Gaara's mind. He had done nothing but terrify everyone during the Exams, but now that Ino knew some of what he'd been through, she could start to understand what had made him the way he was. Ino was so preoccupied that it took her a second to realize when she came to the center of the maze.

There was another opening, twin to the one that Ino had used to enter the maze. It opened into a circular courtyard, which was filled with a bed of sand. There was a fountain in the center of the courtyard, which sent a small stream of water continuously into the air.

Next to the fountain was Gaara, only different from the Gaara that Ino knew. This Gaara was only a child, absorbed in building a sand castle. He was scooping handfuls of water from the fountain in order to make the sand hold its shape. He seemed oblivious to the maze around him, and also to Ino, though she was standing in plain view.

Ino waited cautiously, but he didn't look up. Ino wasn't sure, but she suspected that the courtyard was a dream. Gaara's slumbering mind was in the past, enjoying an innocent childhood diversion. It was the heart at the center of the maze, which was constructed of all his memories and thoughts of the past. In order to wake Gaara, Ino was going to have to enter into his dream – which meant placing herself completely in his control. But after seeing all of Gaara's memories, and seeing the child form in which his dream self chose to appear, Ino was beginning to formulate a plan.

She closed her eyes, and thought very hard. She imagined herself as she'd been as a child, and held the image in her mind's eye. When she opened her eyes, everything seemed slightly larger. She looked at her hands, which were the tiny, delicate hands of her child self. Ino grinned – perception and will, that was all it was, perception and will. Her power was limited by the strength of her mind, and her imagination. She saw herself as a child, and so that's how Gaara would see her. But if he decided to kill her child self, Ino didn't think her mind would be strong enough to resist. Perception and will wasn't enough to defend herself against someone while trespassing in his own mind.

Ino swallowed, and walked into the courtyard. She headed straight for Gaara, concealing the uneasiness that grew with every step. When she was within a few yards from him, he looked up. A look of mingled suspicion and wariness flitted across his child's face.

"Hi there," Ino said shyly. "Whatcha doing?"

Gaara looked at the sand castle that was slowly taking shape, and shrugged. "Building. Why?"

Ino came a step closer. "Can I join?"

The suspicion deepened. "Why?"

"Why not?" Ino asked innocently. "Don't you want to play with me?"

"Nobody plays with me," Gaara said obstinately. "_Nobody._" His lower lip quivered, and to Ino's considerable unease the entire courtyard seemed to jerk sideways. The tremor reminded her that their whole environment was nothing but a projection of Gaara's thoughts – if Ino made him upset in the dream, the consequences for her would be very real, and potentially deadly.

"Why doesn't anybody want to play with you?" Ino asked. "You seem nice to me."

Gaara scuffed a foot in the sand, looking away from Ino's eyes. "They're all afraid… they're afraid of Mother."

Ino didn't need to ask who 'Mother' was.

"Then they're all silly!" Ino declared. "And they don't know you well enough. I know someone like you, and nobody wanted to play with him either. But then they saw how nice he was, and they all wanted to be his friend."

Ino was still very confused about how she felt about Naruto containing the Kyubi, but she hoped she could use his story to convince Gaara. Then she got another idea, and proceeded to follow it up cautiously.

"Besides, I think you do have friends," she ventured.

Gaara started, his face showing utter astonishment. "Who?"

"Your brother and sister," Ino said. "Kankuro and Temari. They're your friends, aren't they?"

Ino didn't want to make Gaara suspicious by referring to his siblings, but it was a calculated risk. People took things for granted in dreams that they would never accept in real life. Ino had to trust that Gaara wouldn't think it was strange that a stranger knew about his siblings.

It took a second, but then recognition dawned in Gaara's eyes. "No," he said flatly. "They don't _really _care about me. Father orders them to fight with me, but they're scared of Mother, too."

Those sentences told Ino something extremely important: although Gaara was dreaming himself as a child, when pushed he could remember everything in his life, including his missions with Temari and Kankuro. He wasn't truly a child, he just wore a child's seeming. That made what Ino was about to do possible, but it also made it extremely dangerous. If she shocked Gaara out of his childish frame of mind, he might lash out at her. But there was no choice.

"Do you think that?" Ino said. "So if they had a chance to kill you, or to let someone else kill you, do you think they would take it? If they knew Mother couldn't hurt them?"

A single tear rolled down Gaara's cheek. "Yes," he whispered.

Ino concentrated hard, bringing two of her own memories to the forefront of her mind. "I think you're wrong," she said, "and I'll show you why. Your siblings fought to protect you a while ago. There were some people trying to hurt you, and Temari and Kankuro wouldn't let them. They got really hurt trying to protect you."

And as she said that, Ino concentrated on her memories of Temari and Kankuro, as they looked when the Konoha genin had found them lying unconscious. Their images floated into the air above Ino's head, and Gaara stared at them long and hard.

"See?" Ino continued after a moment. "They didn't have to fight. They could have run away and left you on your own. But they didn't. That means they love you!"

Gaara looked up, hope shimmering in his eyes. "They… love me?"

"Of course they do!" Ino insisted. "So you must be a good person, if your brother and sister love you so much. That's why I think you'd be a good friend."

Gaara thought hard, while Ino held her breath. But when he looked up at her, his eyes hardened and suspicious light rekindled. "You're lying!" he accused. "Those pictures aren't real, Temari and Kankuro would never do that to me. You're trying to trick me, just like everybody else!"

As he spoke, the courtyard began to tremble even more violently than before. The edge of the fountain cracked, and water began to pour out into the sand. Ino was deathly afraid, but she had to press on.

"No, Gaara!" she said back, as earnestly as she could. "I can prove it to you! Just leave this place – go and find them. They need your help, and once you save them you'll see just how much they care about you."

"Leave?" Gaara's face became slightly scared. "I don't want to leave. This is the only place I don't hear Mother's voice… it's the only place I'm not afraid."

"I know it's scary," Ino said, "but if you stay here you'll never find all of the people who could be your friends. And they're out there, you know. You just have to find them."

Gaara froze, his eyes widening when he heard the word 'friends.' A strong wind kicked up in the courtyard, whipping the sand around Ino's knees with a terrible frenzy. Gaara stepped toward her, and suddenly he was not a tiny child any more, but his full twelve-year-old self. The sand parted before him, and he loomed over Ino, his eyes full of pain and rage.

"Stop it!" he roared. "Stop lying to me!"

Ino almost quailed before the concentrated fury of his mind, but she forced herself to meet his eyes. "I'm not lying to you!" she screamed. "Check for yourself if you don't believe me. Wake up, Gaara – wake up! They're waiting for you!"

Everything stilled. The wind, the sand, time itself stood still. The moment was suspended, frozen – it balanced precariously on the edge of a cliff, as if waiting for the merest breath of wind to tip it over the edge. But the wind never came. And then Gaara was gone, as absolutely and completely as if he'd never existed at all.

An instant later, Ino noticed that she was beginning to dissolve. First her hands, then her arms, and then her torso evaporated into nothingness. Still, right up until the end when Ino completely ceased to be, she felt nothing except a profound peace. She had done it.

When next Ino opened her eyes, Shikamaru was standing over her, the worry clear in his eyes.

"I'm all right," she said. "Is it…"

"It's over. When Gaara woke up, it limited his demon's power. Then Naruto broke his hold over it entirely. Naruto was incredible – I never imagined he could possess such power. When Gaara was defeated, before he lost consciousness, he asked Naruto why he fought. Naruto said it was to protect the ones he loved."

Ino gave Shikamaru a weary smile. "It's why we all fight. Naruto, you, me, Choji… even Temari and Kankuro. Where's Gaara?"

"Next to his brother and sister and Sasuke. They're all unconscious. The others are keeping watch over them."

The next word caught in her throat, but Ino forced it out. "Choji?"

Shikamaru's face fell, but he didn't flinch from her gaze. "He's in bad shape. He passed the first stage of chakra exhaustion about a minute ago. His body is burning itself up from the inside."

With a tremendous effort of will, Ino got to her feet. "Then we have no time to lose!" she declared. "I'll carry him. Let's get back to Konoha right away."

Shikamaru steadied her with his hand. "All right, but don't get your hopes up. If there was a way to reverse the effects of the red pill, the Akimichi clan would have found it by now. Choji knew that perfectly well when he… when he sacrificed himself for us."

Ino's tears flowed freely. "How can you say that?" she demanded. "Maybe, if we can just get him back to the village…"

Shikamaru nodded, though his eyes showed that he didn't believe it. Ino turned away angrily, searching for her teammate. He was lying down in the shade of a tree, at the edge of the vast battlefield that had been leveled by Shukaku's widespread destruction.

Sakura was mopping his sweating brow, while Naruto, Shino, and Hinata stood watch over the fallen Sand siblings and Sasuke.

"Our mission isn't over," Shikamaru declared, as he made his way over to the shady tree. "We're bringing them back."

"I'll carry Gaara," Naruto said immediately, his voice sounding tired and old, far older than he actually was. "I feel… I feel responsible for him, somehow."

He looked down at the ground, until Ino put a hand on his shoulder. She looked into his eyes, wordlessly communicating assurance. "I know how you feel. He is what he is because he grew up without finding anyone with a kind heart. Maybe it's not too late for him."

Naruto looked shocked for a second, and then gave her a sad smile. "I'll carry Choji," Ino declared, looking around belligerently as if expecting someone to object. She picked up her teammate far too easily, his wasted form weighing barely half of what it should.

Shikamaru hoisted Sasuke over one shoulder, leaving Temari and Kankuro for Sakura and Shino. Hinata, as the scout, was the only member of the original pursuit team not carrying a fallen shinobi. Naruto might have made Shadow Clones to carry the Sand Siblings, but his extended use of the Kyubi's chakra had left him too exhausted to do so much as a Substitution jutsu.

The procession set off at top speed for Konoha, although top speed for the weary genin was nowhere near the same speed with which they'd originally chased Sasuke. To Ino, who could feel the feverish heat from Choji's body, the journey back to Konoha was the longest she'd ever experienced, even though it was barely an hour back to the village's walls.

When they reached the main gate, it was clear that the battle for Konoha was over. Shinobi were shouting and cheering on the walls, and villagers danced in the streets and strewed flowers everywhere. Ino took the lead, elbowing people aside in her haste to get Choji to the nearest medical authority. All of the happiness from the victorious shinobi only made her grief sharper. What use was a victory if it meant she lost her best friend?

For that was what Choji was to her, and Shikamaru as well. The thought of living without either of them by her side filled her with an ache that hurt worse than any physical pain.

Then, through the crowd, Ino caught sight of a familiar face, smoking a familiar cigarette. "Asuma!" she screamed.

Her sensei's head turned at the sound of her voice, and quicker than a bolt of lightning he was at her side.

"Ino, thank the gods you're safe!" he said. "But Choji-"

"He ate the red pill," Ino cut him off in a rush. "Please, we have to save him! Can you take him to the hospital?"

Asuma spat out his cigarette, where it fell forgotten to the street. He took Choji from Ino's weary arms, and held the dying Akimichi as effortlessly as if he was a baby. "I can do better than that," he assured Ino. "I'll take him to the best medical specialist in the world. Tsunade won't let Choji die, I promise you!"

Asuma bounded off in a flash, too quickly for Ino to follow. Shikamaru caught up with her, and his voice held a faint hope. "He's taking Choji to the Legendary Sannin? If anyone can save Choji, she can."

Ino clasped her hands together, wishing for a miracle. The weary group huddled together, as if protecting themselves against the celebrating mob. None of them felt much like celebrating.

At Shino's suggestion, they went in search of an ANBU officer. Once they gave the Sand trio into the custody of the proper authorities, they could reunite Sasuke with his sensei and then find where Asuma had taken Choji.

Hours later, Gaara and his siblings had been safely delivered, and Sasuke was recovering under the watchful eye of Kakashi. And on the third floor of the Konoha hospital, in a small room barely big enough to hold them, six genin and two jonin crowded around a hospital bed. Even though technically only Shikamaru and Ino were on Choji's team, none of the genin that had been on the pursuit squad had even thought about going home before checking on him at the hospital. Hinata had almost cried when Kurenai suggested that they should get their rest. Shino had simply said, "he's our comrade. We'll go home when he does."

Now they all huddled together, watching as Tsunade pumped chakra steadily through her hands, which cupped Choji's forehead. She had been working steadily ever since Asuma had brought Choji to her, applying her extensive knowledge of medical ninjutsu to Asuma's information about how the Akimichi pills affected the human body.

Slowly, ever so slowly, Choji's eyes began to open. The room stilled, everyone inside it holding their breath. Choji's eyes flicked left, then right, taking in the concerned faces only feet from his face. A small, painful smile appeared on the Akimichi's sunken, wasted face.

He opened his mouth, but his words came out in the faintest of whispers. Everyone leaned in closer to hear.

"Does anyone have anything to eat?"

**A/N: **And so the Invasion of Konoha comes to an end. Orochimaru still lives, but the Hokage – and the Village itself – is alive and kicking. Danger lurks down the road, but for a moment the war-weary genin can take a breath. It's been a blast writing the Chunin Exams and the Invasion, and I hope you've all enjoyed it too!


	19. A Fragile Hope

**A/N: **At the request of **RedEye00**, I meant to include an omake at the end of this chapter which would feature the fights in the final tournament that got canceled because of the invasion. This chapter ran longer than I expected, however, so I decided to postpone writing the omake and put this chapter up instead. I'm still determined to write those fights, but it won't happen until next chapter, unless that one ends up being really long as well. Whenever the omake ends up happening, it will consist of the fights between Hinata and Naruto, and Ino and Shino. Once again, thanks to **RedEye00** for the idea: I really wanted to write those fights, but I couldn't fit them in before the invasion started. I'm excited to share them with you as I envisioned them.

But to come back to this chapter, there's a lot less fighting, and a little more character development. We're getting very close to the end now: the Sasuke Retrieval Arc will be a two-chapter finale bringing the story to a close. I hope you enjoy and review!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto

**Chapter 19: A Fragile Hope**

There was much to do in Konoha following the invasion. First, and most importantly, there was a memorial service honoring the brave men and women who had perished during the fighting. All of the shinobi, from the newest genin to the strongest jonin, attended the service. They wore long, black robes of mourning, and listened to the Hokage speak about their comrades' sacrifice.

Shikamaru looked hard at all of the faces, imprinting them on his memory. There was no one that he had known, but any one of them could have been Ino, or Asuma, or Choji. His throat tightened. He had to look to either side, just to reassure himself that his team was with him, and that they were safe. Choji was in the hospital, of course, but Asuma and Ino were standing shoulder to shoulder with him.

In the days following the service the reconstruction of the village began. It was a gradual process, involving many D-rank repair missions performed for no pay. Team 10, temporarily Choji-less, spent most of their time rebuilding houses that had been destroyed by Oto shinobi's mindless acts of violence, and stocking shelves full of medical supplies and non-perishable food. Often they ran into other teams of shinobi, mostly genin and chunin, and they would talk to each other, introducing themselves and getting to know their comrades.

It was a sad time, because the extent of the damage that the village had suffered was not insignificant. But it was also a time of hope. Konoha was unbroken, and as strong as ever - once the reconstruction finished, there would be no signs of the deadly struggle that had taken place both inside and outside its walls.

No signs except, of course, for the changed mindset of all the shinobi within. There had been peace for many, many years - only the older generation remembered what it was like to be at war. Now everyone knew that there was nothing about Konoha that was invincible. They could be drawn into war just like any other village, and once in battle nothing said they couldn't lose. It was a frightening revelation for many of the younger shinobi, many of whom had welcomed the idea of a life of danger, but were only now realizing exactly what that meant.

There were a few bright moments in the gloomy, overcast sky of reconstruction. For one, Shikamaru made chunin. As one of his final official acts the Sandaime Hokage promoted Shikamaru, summoning him to his study along with his father, Shikaku.

"You warned us about Kabuto," the Hokage had said, "allowing us to discover Orochimaru's plans. You performed excellently in the Chunin Exams themselves, and might have gone on to win the entire thing if not for the… unfortunate interruption. And you carried out an A-rank mission with no permanent casualties, even managing to capture the Kazekage's children in the process. I'd promote you for any of those accomplishments, but taking all of them into account I'd be insane not to make you a chunin."

Shikamaru had accepted his flak jacket with grave ceremony, and bowed deeply to the Hokage. "Hokage-sama," he had ventured, "if I may. You say I did three things that qualified me for chunin. But Choji performed just as well as I did in the Exams, and Ino would have if the matches hadn't been canceled. And during our mission, it was Choji and Ino who beat Gaara, not me. If I deserve to be made chunin, they do as well."

Shikamaru, who had been silently observing the whole time, had fairly burst with pride at his son's declaration of trust in his teammates.

And so, by the word of the Hokage, all three genin on Team 10 were genin no more. The newly appointed chunin were assigned together under Asuma, and their squad changed from Team 10 to Team Asuma. They didn't go on missions together, though, at least not during village reconstruction. Choji was still recovering in the hospital, and Asuma was frequently out of the village.

Most of the jonin ended up leaving, doing reconnaissance missions and carrying out diplomatic exchanges with the other shinobi villages. Shikamaru knew the reason, and explained it to his teammates. In the aftermath of an attack, all of the other Kages would be wondering whether Konoha was vulnerable. Especially the Tsuchikage, who held little love for Konoha after the late war. It was the job of Konoha's elite jonin to deliver the Hokage's message that Konoha was, and would remain to be, healthy and strong. And it was also up to jonin to determine through stealth that none of the other villages would try any covert counter-attacks or counter-espionage to test Konoha's defenses.

Therefore, in the weeks following the attack, Konoha's jonin were kept on a tight rotation of some very interesting and demanding missions. Meanwhile, the genin and the chunin got to put up new fences, repair and repaint houses, and generally do drudge work for the good of the village.

There was some excitement, however. In the absence of Asuma-sensei, it was up to Shikamaru and Ino to decide how they wanted to train. They had more than enough to work on by themselves, but they also took advantage of the free time to seek out the other Konoha genin and train with them. If there was anything that Shikamaru had learned from his mission, it was that knowing the strengths of your comrades was extremely important. The shinobi you were fighting with might hold a secret that would mean the difference between life and death. Naruto and, surprisingly, Hinata, had shown Shikamaru exactly that. Their strengths had taken him by surprise, which meant that as a leader he hadn't been prepared.

In the future, though, Shikamaru would fight alongside Naruto and Hinata any chance he got. He knew they wouldn't let him down. Shikamaru made it his goal to spar with every Konoha genin in his year, pushing them until he felt he had a good idea of what they could accomplish.

The excitement was more than just sparring, however. There was a constant flow of visitors in and out of the village. Ambassadors from other villages arrived, just as Konoha was sending its own ambassadors away. And there was an almost constant presence of a select few Suna shinobi in Konoha - it was the acting Kazekage, Baki, who was fulfilling his role as head negotiator in Suna's surrender.

Normally genin wouldn't be allowed to know what was going on in such high-level negotiations, but Shikamaru's father trusted him not to say anything to the wrong people. So Shikamaru learned that Suna had discovered the dead body of its Kazekage, and after being betrayed by Orochimaru they had thrown themselves on the Hokage's mercy. And he had been merciful, since it was very much in Konoha's interest.

It would have been within Sarutobi's rights to demand compensation, or even the deaths of any Suna shinobi who had participated in planning the invasion. Apparently that's what Baki had been expecting, and the stocky Suna shinobi had been amazed to find that the Hokage wasn't going to order his death. Rather than beggar Suna by demanding large tributes of gold or lives, Sarutobi took the opportunity to create a binding mutual self-defense treaty. And the forces of Suna, who had been expecting harsh retribution, found themselves with a new ally that had proven to be far more merciful, and far more reliable, than Otogakure. None of the Suna shinobi was more determined to repay Konoha for its kindness than Baki.

Of course, the Hokage had taken precautions to ensure that the negotiations would go smoothly. The Kazekage's children, who had been taken to the hospital following their defeat, were kept in isolation "until their recovery." The message was clear - if Suna didn't cooperate, they might lose the remainder of the Kazekage's family, and their best hope for continuity in their government. But even that bit of political maneuvering seemed to benefit Suna, as the famous Toad-Sage Jiraiya agreed to examine the seal that trapped Shukaku within Gaara. At the end of the negotiations, Suna would get back all three children of their old leader, and their greatest weapon would now have greater control over his Tailed Beast. It was little wonder that Baki, normally a stoic warrior who cared for little except the safety of his village, regarded the Third Hokage with reverence bordering on awe.

Near the end of negotiations, Sarutobi stepped down from his post. He sent out an official memo to all of the shinobi of the village, and his student, the Sannin Tsunade, became the Godaime Hokage. There was a day-long holiday full of feasting and song, when even the tedious D-rank missions were put on hold to properly celebrate the peaceful transition of power into Tsunade's hands.

Time passed by tranquilly as life in the village gradually regained some semblance of normalcy. Even if it was a bit boring, no one was likely to complain. Boredom, most shinobi would have said, meant that no one was trying to kill you.

The only exceptions to this happy attitude were Choji and Sasuke. Choji was recovering as quickly as could be expected, given how narrowly he had cheated death. Not even Tsunade could make him fit for duty in a day. And so Choji sat in a hospital bed, performing only the least strenuous chakra control exercises and eating food to regain his size and strength. Needless to say he was cranky, though "cranky" for the mild-tempered boy was not very intimidating.

The last Uchiha, however, was noticeably surlier than usual. He had not acknowledged any of the genin that had saved him from Gaara in the forest, only grunting and turning away when anyone tried to talk to him. Shikamaru tried to understand – he knew Sasuke was proud, and someone with as much faith in his own ability as Sasuke must not have appreciated being shown up by genin he had always considered as below him.

But it seemed that Sasuke's problems went deeper than that. He threw himself into training with a frenzy, becoming even more silent and remaining unresponsive to all of Sakura and Naruto's efforts to draw him out of his shell. He became more competitive, especially with Naruto, and walked around as if he was shrouded by some dark cloud.

Shikamaru didn't know what was riding the Uchiha, but he hoped that Sasuke would snap out of it soon. Maybe when Kakashi returned to the village, he could take his genin in hand. But until that time, Shikamaru and all the rest of the genin just avoided Sasuke as much as possible.

oOoOo

Ino found that the relatively large amount of free time she now possessed afforded quite a bit of time for thinking. She thought about a lot of things: her training, her team, her friends. But there was something else that kept popping up in her mind, even though she tried hard to resist. It was guilt.

The guilt stemmed from Ino's fight with Gaara, when she had manipulated him by using his memories to play off of his desperate yearning for friendship. She hadn't had a choice, but still Ino couldn't forget the child's face that Gaara had worn in his dream. He had worn such a heartbreaking expression of hope, and in the end his hope had won out against his suspicion. But Gaara had been right to be suspicious – after all, Ino _had _been trying to trick him.

She made no apologies for helping her team. They were her family, and her best friends in the world. But after spending so long inside his mind, Ino felt like she knew Gaara almost as well. And so her own actions kept on replaying in her mind, and she couldn't shake the sense that she had been as cruel towards Gaara as any of those children who'd refused to play with him. She'd been every bit as cold-hearted as the man she'd seen in Gaara's memories, the one who pretended to be Gaara's friend before trying to kill him.

Ino tried to keep her guilt hidden from her friends and family; she wasn't sure that they would understand. But she couldn't suppress it entirely, and it would crop up at the most awkward moments.

One morning, Ino was eating breakfast at the table with her father, when she had a particularly strong flashback of the fight. It was like getting punched in the stomach, and she couldn't avoid a small flinch. Her father, observant as always, noticed her twitch but didn't immediately comment. Instead, he politely focused on his own food, until he sensed that Ino had herself under control again.

"You know," Inoichi began, his voice determinedly casual, "at the last clan meeting, the Elders considered giving you a medal."

"What?" Ino asked. She had been expecting her father to ask what was wrong with her, so she was taken by surprise when he didn't, and had trouble making sense of what he'd said.

Inoichi nodded, smiling a little, as if he couldn't help it. "They're calling you the next Yamanaka genius. You're the youngest member of our clan to use such an advanced mind-reading jutsu, and you did it with only a few months' training."

Ino blushed, but hearing the praise from her relatives cheered her up immensely. If she'd been with Shikamaru and Choji, she would have reacted in a fashion considerably less mature, but since her father was there she only bowed her head humbly. "I'm honored to hear them say that," she answered, "but the student's success is nothing more than the teacher's skill."

Inoichi's mouth quirked upward wryly. "As the teacher, I'm going to choose to believe that you're sincere. Anyway, they asked me what I thought, but I said I couldn't be part of the process because I was biased in your favor. Still, at the next clan meeting I think you can expect some kind of recognition."

For a moment, Ino enjoyed the image of the Yamanaka elders presenting her with some shiny medal. The pleasure wore off quickly, though. What would she do with a medal once she had it? It would just gather dust.

More importantly, what did it matter if her clan thought she was a genius? A genius could still die in battle, and getting a swelled head would kill Ino quicker than anything else. Ino resolved that she was going to train harder than ever, not only with her clan's techniques, but also with the genjutsu training she had with Kurenai, and the ninjutsu techniques that she was steadily improving thanks to Asuma's guidance.

Ino's father wasn't done speaking yet, however. "I was a little worried, I'll admit," he said after a second. "When I told you that manipulating minds was dangerous, I wasn't exaggerating. And although I accept that you didn't have any choice, that doesn't mean that the dangers were any less. I remember my first probe into an enemy's mind, and I still carry the mental scars to this day. I don't think I'll ever forget the experience. I know you don't want your parents fussing over you, but I just want you to know that if you've been hurt by your mission, I hope you can confide in me."

Ino looked very carefully at her cereal. "I wasn't hurt, Dad. Not like Choji."

Her father's voice was sad, and resonated with the truth of experience. "There are more injuries than just the visible kind, Ino, and the injuries you can't see are often the ones that hurt most and last longest. But I won't lecture you any more, at least not while you're eating. Just know this, Ino: I am so proud of you. Your mother is, too. And you can tell us anything, if there's ever anything to tell."

Ino felt a little choked up, and started fiddling with her spoon to regain control over her emotions. Father and daughter ate in silence for a while, but finally the weight of Ino's guilt couldn't be contained any more.

It was like a dam burst, and everything poured out in a torrent. Ino told her father everything: she described her journey through Gaara's mind, and her eventual plan to wake Gaara up so that Naruto could defeat him. She explained her confusion and her guilt. Through it all, Inoichi only listened.

When Ino was finished, her father got up from the table and enveloped his daughter in a bone-crushing hug. "Ino," he said, sounding a little choked up himself, "I don't care if you're a genius or not – I'm prouder of you right now, than if you were more talented than the Third Hokage himself. What you've just told me is proof that your heart is in the right place. Even with everything that you've faced, you still have compassion. You can see past the outward appearance, behind the symbol of an enemy's hitai-ite, and recognize the person underneath. That compassion is something that no shinobi should be without – we must have the courage to protect our village, but we can't lose sight of others' humanity. The second we do, we become monsters, mindless killing machines with no purpose other than slaughter."

Ino drew comfort from her father's words, just as much as she drew strength and support from his embrace. She looked up at him, hardly daring to accept what he was telling her. "So it's ok that I feel this way? That I feel terrible about tricking my enemy? Gaara was trying to kill my friends, but I still hesitated when I thought that he might get hurt."

"But you didn't falter," Inoichi pointed out. "You did what you had to do. You felt compassion for an enemy, but you still carried out your duty. And look at what happened: not only are your friends still alive, but Gaara is, too. And now Konoha is creating a peace treaty with Suna. Do you know what that means, Ino? Among other things, it means that Gaara is no longer your enemy."

Inoichi hesitated before coming to a decision. He lowered his voice a little, and leaned his head closer so he could speak softly. "And I shouldn't be telling you this, but I trust you not to repeat it. Gaara and his siblings are still in the hospital, recovering. If you feel bad about what you did, maybe you could talk to him about it."

At first Ino shrank away, but the more she thought about it she wanted to speak once more with Gaara. He might never forgive her, but at least she could explain why she had tricked him. And she could say that while it had been a deception at the time, her offer of friendship still remained. When she realized that it was actually true, that she wanted to be Gaara's friend, Ino decided that she absolutely had to go to Konoha hospital later that day. She nodded resolutely to herself, her mind rapidly devising a plan.

She looked at her father, a glint sparkling in her eye. "You know," she began, deliberately casual, "Shikamaru and I visit Choji almost every day. I suppose it wouldn't be strange to take a trip to the hospital today. And if I were to get lost, say, and wander around for a bit, there's no telling what – or who – I might find. And if somehow I ran into someone, like a recovering genin from Suna, for example… why, it would only be good manners to talk with him, as a sign of my determination to improve the relationship between our two villages."

Inoichi watched his daughter fondly. Even now, she was thinking about how to keep anyone at the hospital from realizing that he had told her about the Kazekage's children. She was trying to protect him, even while she was hoping to make friends with someone who had once been her bitter enemy.

_When did she grow up so much? _Inoichi wondered, feeling slightly sad. His once brash daughter was now a confident, skilled shinobi, whose compassion and humanity both inspired and humbled him. _I wish I could take credit for the transformation, but she did it all herself._

Inoichi maintained a straight face, continuing his daughter's charade. "That is completely logical, and in no way suspicious," he assured her. "And if you happen to run into anyone interesting at the hospital, please give them my wishes for a speedy recovery."

"Will do, Dad." Ino smiled shyly at her father, a little self-conscious about her sudden sentimentality. "And… thanks. For everything."

She stayed at the table just long enough to finish her cereal, and then ran off in search of Shikamaru. When she found him, they would go together to the hospital.

oOoOo

Gaara normally felt slightly disconnected to reality. Mother's voice, the whispering of the demon inside him, colored every interaction he had with other people, making the outside world seem strange and inaccessible. But never, in all his twelve years of living, had Gaara felt less in tune with his surroundings than he was now.

Staying in the Konoha hospital was like a dream. Everything that happened was so strange and unbelievable that in the end, the only thing to be done was to accept it. Gaara found himself composing lists of facts in his mind, an attempt to understand what was true and what was not. And the list was so shocking that Gaara felt as though he had been dropped into an unfamiliar world, where nothing he had believed to be true actually was.

Fact: he had been defeated. Fact: the shinobi who had defeated him had not killed him. Fact: that same shinobi, a blond genin named Naruto, had a demon inside him as well. Fact: Naruto fought to protect his friends. Fact: Naruto wanted, or _said_ he wanted, to be friends with Gaara. But thinking about Naruto was so confusing, Gaara had to put that particular line of thought on hold.

Of course, the other list he had compiled was even less plausible. First and foremost on that list was the fact that, for the first time ever, Gaara was not vulnerable to Mother's voice invading his mind with its constant thirst for blood and destruction. Thanks to a weird-looking shinobi with white hair and a red outfit, Gaara had a new seal restraining his demon. And it seemed to be working. Gaara was alone in his own mind, and the relief he felt was like that of a blind man who miraculously learns to see, or the man dying of thirst who comes across an oasis in the desert.

And Gaara was beginning to convince himself that his siblings, who were his teammates and related by blood, might actually feel some measure of compassion for him. When he had woken up in the hospital, confused and disoriented, it had been Temari and Kankuro that he saw first. Temari had been crying tears of relief, and Kankuro had overcome his fear of Gaara enough to pat him awkwardly on the back and say, sincerely, that he was glad Gaara had woken up. With Baki's news that the Kazekage was dead, Gaara's siblings became the only family he had left.

His time in the hospital was strange and miraculous. After Jiraiya's visit, and his help with the seal restraining Gaara's demon, Gaara had been able to really talk to his siblings. He learned more about them, and more about himself. And after a bewildering visit from Naruto, of all people, Gaara began to hope, tentatively at first but then with more and more confidence, that his future held more than death and darkness.

There was one last thing that Gaara couldn't explain, and that was his memory of the fight against Naruto and the other Konoha shinobi. He didn't remember much of the fight, because he had already been transforming when the Konoha squad had arrived. In fact, he couldn't remember any of their faces, with the exception of Naruto. The entire fight was a blur, with two exceptions.

The first exception was when he had woken up, when Naruto defeated him and told Gaara why he fought so hard to protect his friends. And the second exception was his dream – the dream he had been in the middle of before waking up to be defeated by Naruto. Here, Gaara could remember everything that had happened; every detail of the dream was printed indelibly on his memory, like the names carved into the Konoha memorial stone.

He remembered the courtyard, the fountain… and the girl. He remembered her blond hair, her kind eyes – everything down to the baggy elbow warmers that she had worn. And he remembered what she said to him, about searching for friends. It had been because of that girl that Gaara had forced himself out of his Feigned Sleep jutsu, and had temporarily broken Shukaku's hold on him. And while it had led to Gaara's defeat at Naruto's hands, Gaara wouldn't have changed the outcome of that fight for the world. Everything had changed for the better, at the exact moment that Gaara had listened to the strange little girl instead of clinging to his defense mechanism of pushing the world away before it had a chance to hurt him.

Gaara hadn't told his siblings about the girl from his dream. He wasn't yet quite used to the new connection he had with Temari and Kankuro – he didn't want to strain it with wild tales of a girl appearing to him and telling him about how his siblings had fought for him. Sometimes Gaara thought she was nothing more than a figment of his imagination, or some part of his subconscious that still hadn't given up on the image of friendship and love. But if she was just a figment, how had she known about Temari and Kankuro fighting to save him? Gaara himself hadn't known until he talked to Temari and Kankuro about the fight, days later in the hospital.

It was a mystery, and Gaara could only chalk it up as one more miraculous thing that had happened to him since he came to Konoha. That is, until one day a few weeks after his defeat, when the girl from his dream came into his hospital room.

There was a boy with her, a dark-haired chunin with a spiky ponytail and a casual slouch. But from the moment they entered, Gaara had eyes only for the girl. She was years older than the girl from his dream, taller and more athletic, but her eyes were the same. It was, without question, the mystery girl.

"You!" he blurted out, not realizing how strange it would sound to the other shinobi in the room. The boy looked unsurprised, but from their respective beds, both Kankuro and Temari were giving Gaara strange looks.

The girl nodded, seeming apprehensive yet at the same time determined. "Me."

Gaara didn't know where to start – he had so many questions he wanted to ask. He opened his mouth, about to say something (he wasn't sure what), when the guy stepped forward and cleared his throat.

"Sorry to interrupt, guys. I'm Shikamaru. I was told that Temari and Kankuro are allowed to leave the room, if supervised by a chunin or higher. Would you two care for a walk? Want to stretch your legs, that sort of thing? I was hoping to pick your brains about what it's like to be a shinobi of Suna."

Gaara noted that Temari was glaring at the newcomer with the look she normally reserved for Kankuro at his most annoying. But then she looked from Gaara to the girl, and her frustration softened for a second. "We'd be happy to," she growled to Shikamaru, enunciating her words as if issuing a challenge. "Come on, Kankuro, let's go with pineapple-head."

"What?" Kankuro said, completely confused. "I don't get it. Why do we have to leave?"

Temari jumped off her bed, and whacked Kankuro on the head with her fan. He rubbed his head indignantly, and scowled at her.

"Because I say so, dimwit!" she retorted. She dragged Kankuro to the door, glaring daggers at Shikamaru the whole way. A second later the trio was gone, leaving Gaara alone with the girl.

"You're the girl from my dream," Gaara said at last.

The girl nodded, which caused her blond hair fall over one shoulder. "Yes. I'm Ino, from the Yamanaka clan. I was part of the team sent after Uchiha Sasuke."

Gaara listened to Ino as she explained about her mind-reading powers, and how she had been responsible for waking him when he had surrendered control over to Shukaku. She told him about her journey through his mind, and how she had felt about deceiving him. Gaara was having trouble reconciling the memory of the younger Ino with the genin before him, but as she talked he remembered brief flashes from the Chunin Exams. He vaguely recalled Ino's fight against Sakura, and her use of genjutsu. By the end of her tale, Gaara accepted it all.

"That's the whole story," Ino concluded. "I just wanted to see you again, to apologize for what I did. I hope you can come to forgive me, even if you don't want to be friends."

Gaara blinked at the word "_friends._" He marshaled his mental faculties, because there was something he wanted to say. He was extremely out of practice at articulating his feelings, so he wanted to make sure that he didn't screw this up.

"Ino," he began, "I accept your apology, but it's not necessary. I'm glad you tricked me. If you hadn't, I would never have learned how my siblings really felt about me. I would never have met Jiraiya, and he would never have fixed the seal on my demon. I would never have met Naruto, and learned that it was possible for… someone like me, to have friends. You did that for me – well, you and Naruto. Together, the two of you did more than save my life. I think you saved my soul."

Gaara kept his eyes trained on Ino's, trying to convey his sincerity and his gratitude. Ino blushed slightly, and ducked her head. "I… um, thanks. I'm glad you're not angry. I never wanted to be like the people who hated you because of something you couldn't control."

Gaara nodded his head, smiling ruefully. "Naruto said the same thing. He visited me almost as soon as I woke up. He was very… forceful… in his opinions. I think that if I'd said I didn't want to be friends, he would have fought me again, until I changed my mind. Now, I'm still adjusting to a lot of things. Everything's new and different, most of all myself. But I've learned one thing for sure – I like having friends. My brother and sister, Naruto… I almost can't believe they'd be friends with someone like me, but I'm going to do everything I can to keep them safe. And if you, you who have seen the deepest, darkest parts of my mind, still want to be my friend… well, I'd be honored. And I'd do my best always to be worthy of that friendship."

Gaara took a deep breath. That was the longest speech he'd ever made, and he was worried that he'd messed it up. But it felt good to get all that out into the open, and Ino was smiling happily.

She walked over to his bed, and stuck out her hand. "Friends, then?"

Gaara shook hands with her solemnly. "Friends. For myself, and on behalf of my brother and sister, I want to thank you for everything you've done, both for us and for our village. If there's anything I can ever do for you, whether as a friend or as a representative of Sunagakure, consider it done. I owe you more than I can ever repay."

Ino waved her hands in embarrassment. "No, you don't." Then a glint entered her eye, and she grinned wickedly. "But I'll keep it in mind. You never know when some extra help might come in handy on the battlefield. And here's something I know for sure – I'd much rather have you on our side than the enemy's!"

For a while, Ino and Gaara stayed in the hospital room and talked. As they talked, they shinobi from once-hostile villages, and became something else entirely: two friends.

oOoOo

Out in the hallway, Shikamaru was regretting his noble impulse to give Ino some privacy. Temari was maintaining a stony silence, and Kankuro kept shooting him suspicious glances, as if waiting for him to attack them again.

Shikamaru led them to Choji's room, where he hoped his talkative teammate could soften the mood somewhat. Kankuro went in, actually excited to talk shop with Choji. He had seen the Akimichi's fight against Neji, and he wanted to talk about how he had prepared to defeat the Hyuga genius. Choji was more than happy to talk – even though Shikamaru and Ino visited often, Choji was desperate for more conversation and activity. Soon the puppet-user and the injured Akimichi were chatting away, discussing aspects of their respective fighting styles.

But Temari stayed out in the hallway, and after a few seconds Shikamaru yielded to temptation and followed her out. He felt that there was some unfinished business between the two of them, even if Temari wasn't prepared to acknowledge it.

Temari was walking along the hallway, and stopped when she came to a railing that overlooked the hospital courtyard. She leaned on the railing, looking down at the grassy, open area, where some recovering patients were enjoying the fresh air. Shikamaru walked slowly, not muffling his footsteps so that she would sense his approach.

"What do you want?" she demanded crossly, without turning around.

"I was hoping to talk," Shikamaru answered honestly. He'd actually been extremely happy when Ino had proposed her plan of talking to Gaara. It gave him the chance to say a few words to Temari. Even though they had hardly interacted during the Exams, he felt a kind of connection to her. Maybe it was because she'd always seemed to be a step ahead of her competitors, or maybe it was the spark in her eyes that he'd seen a few times. Whatever it was, Shikamaru appreciated the chance to see her before she left for Suna.

Temari tossed her head crossly. "Ok – talk."

"How's Gaara doing? I heard the Sannin Jiraiya was brought in to try and give him more control over his demon."

At the mention of her brother, Temari visibly brightened. She even forgot to scowl at Shikamaru. "He's doing much better. He talks to us now, and he says that he can only hear his demon when he's very tired or upset about something. And his control keeps getting better."

"That's good to hear," Shikamaru answered. "It seems that both our villages have cause for celebration."

The moment after the words escaped his mouth, he could have punched himself. Her father had only recently died, and here he was saying that she should be happy.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't think. Of course, I didn't mean…"

Temari looked at him tiredly. "Don't bother, you'll only put your foot in your mouth more than you already have. It's all right, though – I'm not offended. Our father was never what you'd call the nurturing sort. His real child was the village, and for its sake he sacrificed the three of us. I regret his death, but I don't grieve. And the new treaty with Konoha will do more good for Suna than my father ever did."

Shikamaru didn't know what to say to this depressing revelation. He couldn't imagine what his life would be like without his parents. His mother nagged and his father was often aggravating, but both would cheerfully dodge in front of a kunai that was meant for him. Hearing about Temari's father made Shikamaru more determined to cherish the love that existed between him and his parents.

"So, uh…" Shikamaru began, trying to change the subject. "No hard feelings about… before?"

Temari looked at him askance. "Which before?" she asked wryly. "The time when you humiliated me in the eyes of my village, and nearly burned me alive, or the time when your pet Uchiha knocked me out cold in the forest?"

Shikamaru grinned sheepishly, and scratched his neck idly. "I guess both."

"You didn't kill Gaara, so I guess we can call it even. I won't forgive Sasuke, though – I want a rematch with that little prick. If I hadn't been out of chakra thanks to our tournament match, that arrogant ass wouldn't have fared so well against me."

"I believe you," Shikamaru said, and meant it. He guessed that if Temari had been fighting to protect Gaara, and had been at full strength, she would have been more powerful than most of the Konoha genin, himself included. _Former genin_, Shikamaru corrected himself. Sometimes it was weird remembering that he was now a chunin.

Shikamaru paused, then decided he might as well follow his instincts. "You know, if you want a rematch, with Sasuke or anyone else, you'd have to come back to Konoha."

Temari turned around, settling her back against the railing. She stared levelly at Shikamaru for a second, and sighed. "That might not be so bad. Not for a while, though. It's too green here, and the trees block out the sun. But someday."

He kept his voice casual, suppressing the strange happiness that surfaced when she didn't dismiss the idea out of hand. "I'll hold you to that. Should we go collect your brother? I'm guessing Ino is finished talking to Gaara by now."

Temari nodded, and the two walked together back to Choji's room.

oOoOo

It was a month after the Invasion, and Konoha was doing as well as could be expected. The treaty with Sunagakure was complete, and the delegation had left Konoha, along with Gaara, Kankuro and Temari. The desert village was bound by a mutual defense clause to come to Konoha's aid whenever it might be required, but it was a price most Suna shinobi were only too happy to pay.

Tsunade was settling into her duties as Hokage, and finding that it was every bit as awful as she'd expected. There were mountains of paperwork, endless meetings, and a bottomless sea of complications. Juggling the different factions on Konoha's council turned out to be a procedure every bit as difficult and exhausting as a complex surgery. But Tsunade had never been a woman to be run over by a bunch of opinionated busybodies, so while she engaged in many private bouts of rage, she carried out her duties to the letter. And with Sarutobi always close by, she had someone whom she could always go to for advice.

That afternoon, Tsunade had managed to fall asleep in a pile of papers. A thin line of drool ran from the left corner of her mouth, turning the top report into a soggy mess. That was how her chunin guards found her, when they burst into her office like the Death God itself was after them.

"Hokage-sama!" they shouted. They did a comical double-take when they saw Tsunade was sleeping, but when she jerked her head up they both came to attention.

"What?" Tsunade asked, her head foggy with the remnants of sleep. "And before you say it, I wasn't sleeping. I was absorbing the information in these reports with the use of a new Water jutsu I invented…"

"We have more important things to worry about," Kotetsu said. "Uchiha Sasuke has left the village!"

Tsunade sat upright, her drowsiness disappearing instantly. "When and how?" she snapped. "Was he kidnapped?"

Her mind was already racing, formulating the best plan of action. She had tried to make sure that Sasuke stayed occupied until Kakashi returned, but apparently she hadn't been careful enough. Somehow, Orochimaru had gotten his hooks into the last Uchiha, and that meant trouble. The key question was why Sasuke had left: had he gone voluntarily, or did Orochimaru have some kind of hold on him? And more importantly, who should she send to bring him back?

"We learned of Uchiha's defection from Haruno Sakura," Kotetsu's partner, Izumo, said breathlessly. "She confronted him, but he wouldn't listen to her. Apparently he has become obsessed with power, and it has to do with his brother, Itachi."

"Of course it does," Tsunade said impatiently. "But right now, the only thing that matters is how to get him back. All of the jonin I would trust with this mission are away at the moment. It's going to have be chunin and lower."

Then an idea came to her. She wasn't entirely sure why it made her feel so confident, but Tsunade had learned to trust her instincts – except in gambling, of course.

Tsunade pointed a finger at Kotetsu. "Bring me Nara Shikamaru with all possible speed. Izumo, prepare the authorization for an A-rank mission to be led by Shikamaru. The objective will be to bring Sasuke back to the village, by any means necessary."

The two chunin bolted off to carry out their duties, and Tsunade was left alone in her office, thinking. She didn't have to wait long, however; within four minutes, Shikamaru arrived behind Kotetsu, a worried frown on his face.

"What's the matter, Hokage-sama?" he asked immediately.

Tsunade cut straight to the chase. "Sasuke's missing. I'm putting you in charge of retrieving him. We don't have much time, so I need you to assemble your team and leave within half an hour. You can take any of the Konoha genin you would like. None of the jonin are here, and I don't want any of the other chunin making trouble about taking orders from a youngster."

Shikamaru grimaced, but he didn't ask her to clarify anything, nor did he look surprised. He simply processed the information presented to him, and proceeded to come up with a plan. To Tsunade, it was scarily similar to watching Shikaku at work. Right then, Tsunade knew she had made the right choice.

"You said no other chunin," Shikamaru began, "but can I take Ino and Choji? I know their strengths better than anyone else's, and they'll follow my orders without question."

Tsunade nodded permission, then decided she might as well add her two cents. "Have you considered Naruto? He may seem unreliable, but he has my full confidence."

Shikamaru didn't even wait for her to finish before nodding. "Of course," he replied, "Naruto was first on my list. He saved all our butts against Gaara, and he knows Sasuke better than anyone. Except maybe for Sakura, but she's too emotionally compromised for this mission. That's four of us, making a full squad, but I think two would be better. Is Shino around?"

"No," Tsunade answered, "he's on a mission with his father. But if you're looking for a tracker, I know Kiba's in the village."

Shikamaru nodded decisively. "He'll do just fine. And if any of Orochimaru's goons show up to guide Sasuke, they'll probably leave traps to foil pursuers. The best way to avoid them will be to have good scouts. Can I have Hinata and Neji?"

"Do you want them both?" Tsunade asked, a little dubiously. "There's bad blood between the two of them, after all, and you don't want any complications on this mission."

"I trust their professionalism," Shikamaru said. "I trust Hinata more, but Neji will understand how important it is to bring Sasuke back to the village. Just to make sure, I think the final member of our squad should be Lee. He's been training harder than ever since his loss to Neji in the finals, and having a teammate with him might make Neji more manageable. The most important thing is that with two Hyugas instead of one, there won't be any blind spots in our perimeter. And that brings our total to eight – two full teams of four."

"Then that's settled." Tsunade gestured at Kotetsu and Izumo, who were standing in the background and pretending not to be listening. "Take the eavesdropping goons with you, to help locate the members of your squad. There's no time to lose."

Shikamaru bowed deeply. "As you command, Hokage-sama." He turned to the other two chunin, directing them with a casual assurance that seemed completely natural even though he was so young.

"I'll get Choji, Ino, and Naruto," he said briskly. "They'll be at our normal training ground – Choji's been pushing himself hard ever since he got out of the hospital. The two of you find the other four: Neji and Hinata might be at the Hyuga compound, while Lee is definitely training somewhere with Gai-sensei. I'm not sure where Kiba is, but possibly in the Inuzuka kennels or training with his sister. Give them their orders, and have them meet me in front of the Main Gate before the thirty minutes are up."

The three chunin sprinted off, away from the Tower and through the village, in search of the members of the Sasuke Retrieval Squad.

Alone once again, Tsunade steepled her fingers together and sat back down in her chair. It was one of the worst parts of her job that she had to stay in the village – she was far too valuable to risk herself going on missions. Already, Tsunade knew that more than anything else, more than the paperwork and the meetings and the underhanded dealings of council members, what she hated most was waiting. Waiting just like she had so many years before, only to hear that her beloved Dan had perished.

Well, this time she had her own work to do, regardless of what happened. She didn't have the luxury of running away any more. But she knew that the deaths of any of the shinobi under her protection would cut just as deep as either of her old losses.

_Keep them safe, Shikamaru, _Tsunade thought. _Be the leader I know you can be, and bring them all back home._


	20. The Chase is On

**A/N: **I did absolutely no work today. I ate food, I went for a run, and I wrote. What a great way to live. Too bad I'm like 300 pages behind on my reading… Whatever, I can do it tomorrow. Yeah, right – "tomorrow…"

Anyway, I hope you enjoy the first part of the Sasuke Retrieval Arc! …He really is kind of a stupid ass, isn't he? I mean, seriously, he isn't exactly the sharpest kunai in the belt pouch, and I just generally want to slap him.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto

**Chapter 20: The Chase is On!**

Shikamaru and his teammates reached Konoha's front gate within thirty minutes of Tsunade assigning him the mission. Along the way, Shikamaru had woken up Naruto, and explained what had happened. The blond genin was uncharacteristically grave and silent. From the way he accepted that Sasuke had actually ran away, Naruto must have noticed something wrong with Sasuke after the Invasion. Without having to ask, Shikamaru knew that Naruto would give his all on this mission. He would bring Sasuke back, no matter what he had to sacrifice. That was good, but Shikamaru reminded himself to be careful - Naruto was certainly emotionally compromised on this mission.

But then again, they all were in a way. Sasuke was their yearmate, and they had grown up together. Ino and Choji were having almost as difficult a time as Naruto accepting that Sasuke had actually betrayed the village. As for Shikamaru, well… he had never liked Sasuke, and this wasn't calculated to improve his opinion of the Uchiha. Nevertheless, he was a shinobi of Konoha. Shikamaru would bring him back, even if he had to fight his way across countries and through other shinobi villages.

The rest of the Retrieval Squad arrived seconds later, racing through the streets and coming to a halt before the gate. It was already open wide - Tsunade had given the chunin on watch orders to let Shikamaru and his squad depart.

Neji and Lee were in the lead, with Hinata and Kiba trailing behind. They came to a stop in front of Shikamaru, the confusion on their faces restrained, yet clearly there.

"What's this about, Shika?" Kiba asked. "A chunin dragged me away from the kennels without any explanation. He just said I was needed for a mission, and that you would be in command."

Shikamaru sighed. It looked like he'd have to explain about Sasuke again. It had been painful enough the first time, watching Naruto's face as it went through the stages of outrage, disbelief, and then at last, regretful acceptance.

"Late last night, Uchiha Sasuke ran away from Konoha. We suspect that he is searching for Orochimaru, possibly in connection with the seal he received from the Sannin. Our orders are to bring him back to the village, by any means necessary."

The faces of the newcomers showed a wide range of reactions. Kiba grimaced, screwing up his face as if he smelled something foul. Hinata let out a small gasp, and her first instinct was to look at Naruto. No doubt she was worried about how this news had hurt him. Neji almost completely repressed his reaction - the tightening of the skin around his eyes was the only indication of his shock. Lee, by contrast, was completely flabbergasted. His mouth was open so wide, it almost looked like his jaw was unhinged.

"Sasuke's… gone?" Lee gaped like a fish. "No! I can't believe it. He would never do something so unyouthful!"

Shikamaru grimaced. He had expected reactions of this kind, but he had to do something to keep the mission from getting out of hand.

"Lee, I don't care what you believe!" he snapped suddenly, shocking his yearmates who were unaccustomed to hearing Shikamaru yell. "I'm in charge of this mission, so until it's over you'll believe anything I tell you to believe. And you'll obey any order I give, whether it's 'youthful' or not. Is that understood?"

Lee stiffened, Shikamaru's attitude taking him by surprise. He came to attention, bringing his hand to his forehead. "Understood! My apologies, sir."

"That's all right, Lee," Shikamaru said, his assertion of authority over for now. "This is personal for all of us, so it makes sense that we might be upset. But I won't allow emotions to get in the way of this mission - that could get us all killed. It doesn't matter who you think Sasuke is, or whether or not he's the kind of person to do this. What matters is that you obey my orders. You can worry about Sasuke once he's back in Konoha. All right?"

Lee nodded vigorously, and the rest of the genin followed suit. Naruto's eyes glistened a little, but he watched Shikamaru with unswerving determination.

"All right," Shikamaru said, when it was clear that there would be no argument. "We're moving out. Here's our formation: Kiba and Hinata, you two will take point. Akamaru will be showing us which direction to go, and Hinata, you'll use your byakugan to alert us to any approaching trouble."

The two teammates nodded to show they understood, and Akamaru poked his head out of Kiba's jacket long enough to give a fierce _yip_.

"Immediately behind you two, we'll have a diamond formation," Shikamaru said, turning to the others. "Nauto will be the front point of the diamond, with Ino and Choji on the left and right. Lee, you take the back point of the diamond, where you're positioned to come to the aid of anyone in front. Inside the diamond is where I'll be - from there I can most easily give orders."

Shikamaru looked at Neji, who was the only one left. "You have the most important role, Neji," Shikamaru said calmly. "You're our rear guard. Stay a ways behind Lee, and make sure that nothing takes us by surprise."

"Yes, sir." Neji's flickered towards Hinata slightly, right after the words "most important role." Shikamaru hoped that Neji would remain professional until they brought Sasuke back. The last thing that they needed was for Neji's hatred of the main branch to flare up and keep him from working well with Hinata.

"One last thing," Shikamaru announced. "We don't know what we're getting into. Sasuke might be alone, but he might also meet up with guides who can bring him to Orochimaru. So worst case scenario, we're heading into some pretty serious fighting, without knowing what to expect. That means we have to be able to adapt quickly to whatever the situation may be. In order to do that, I'm going to relay orders with Ino's help. Her mind-to-mind communication will let me give you orders instantly, without the enemy hearing what I'm saying. That means that when we start fighting, try to keep Ino in sight."

Naruto scratched his head, confused. "What do you mean, mind-to-mind communication?"

Was it really that difficult a concept? Shikamaru shrugged helplessly, and turned to Ino. "Can you answer that? I might smack him."

Ino smacked Naruto across the head. **Like this, Naruto. I project my outer thoughts into your mind, and as long as you're focusing on me, I'll be able to read your surface thoughts.**

Her mental voice wasn't just sent to Naruto, as became evident when the other genin jumped in surprise. Kiba and Lee looked jealous, while even Neji looked slightly impressed.

"That is a very useful ability," he acknowledged, "and will allow us to coordinate once we meet the enemy, without tipping them off. That's a significant advantage for us."

"Exactly," Shikamaru nodded. "Though it's an advantage we'll never get to use if we don't catch up to Sasuke. If you have any more questions, forget about them unless they're a matter of life and death. Retrieval Squad: let's go get Sasuke back."

The young shinobi took up their formation and were off, racing through the trees.

oOoOo

A full month after his fight with Gaara, Choji was back in fighting shape. He'd been prepared to die, but instead Tsunade had managed to save his life, reversing the destructive process of the most powerful of the Akimichi food pills. Now it seemed to Choji as if he'd come full circle, since he was once again chasing after Sasuke through the trees. Choji could only hope that this time, the aftermath wouldn't be quite as painful. He'd had enough of hospitals to last a lifetime.

_We'll be fine, _Choji told himself. _Naruto will just hit Sasuke on the head with a club, and we'll take him back to the Village. Then he'll be somebody else's problem._

Choji stayed alert, keeping his senses open as the forest flashed by his eyes in a blur of green and brown. He trusted that Kiba, Hinata, and Neji would spot trouble long before he did, but it was still better to be prepared. Just because he was there to provide the muscle didn't mean he couldn't do his best to be a sentry, too.

As they traveled, Choji relished the feeling of being alive, healthy, and next to his friends. Shikamaru was to his left, in the middle of the diamond formed by Naruto, Lee, Choji, and Ino. On Shikamaru's far side, Choji could see Ino's blond hair streaming backward, tossed in her wake by the wind. As long as they were with him, Choji trusted that their mission would be a success.

Miles away from the Village, Kiba slowed down and signaled the rest of the squad. He looked at Ino, communicating silently as Shikamaru had requested.

Shikamaru called them to a halt, and gave the hand signal that meant "all clear."

"There's no one in our immediate vicinity, so it's safe to talk," he said. "According to Kiba, it's bad news. Sasuke stopped here, and met up with four new people. Akamaru caught their scents, and they're strong shinobi. Still, we outnumber them two to one, so we'll continue forward. Just be prepared, everyone. No matter what happens, there's going to be a fight."

They kept moving, Kiba in the lead. The mood seemed darker to Choji, who realized exactly what this meant. Sasuke meeting up with enemy shinobi was the final proof that he had forsaken Konoha entirely.

That knowledge worried Choji far more than the fact that they would now have to deal with four of Orochimaru's minions. He would have trusted Shikamaru to lead them safely, even if it was the enemy that outnumbered them.

Everyone seemed to share Choji's depressing conviction that Sasuke had forsaken them, but no one said anything out loud. Then, farther into the forest, Kiba delivered more bad news.

"There was a fight," he told them, his nose twitching and his muscles clenching. "Four against two, and the two lost. Sasuke is still with the four shinobi, and they're heading farther away. Should we aid the two shinobi? Akamaru says they're badly injured."

Shikamaru hesitated a second, before shaking his head. "We can't spare the time. You said four against two, right? That means Sasuke didn't fight. Why didn't he? Something's wrong, and it's making me nervous. The most important thing we can do is catch up with him, as fast as we can."

Choji felt terrible about leaving two injured shinobi by themselves, but he knew Shikamaru was right. Their mission was the most important thing.

"We should hurry," Neji said quietly, from his place in the rear of the formation. "If the group we're following is tired from the fight, they may stop to rest. This is our chance to catch up to them."

"But we can't go too fast," Shikamaru cautioned. "They'll have set traps to slow down or incapacitate any other pursuers. In fact, I think we should change the formation. Hinata and Neji, you're both on point. Kiba, direct us from between them – stay a little behind, so that they can warn all of us if they see any traps."

Shikamaru gestured at Hinata and Neji. "The moment you see any sign of them, signal me. We'll figure out our plan of attack from there."

oOoOo

When they reached the traps, Ino felt obscurely insulted. The trip wires were spread across the path between large trees, and they reflected the sunlight brightly. Not even Naruto had any trouble spotting them, and his marks in stealth and trap evasion had been abysmal in the Academy. In fact, the wires were just too obvious. Ino was going to speak up, but Neji beat her to the punch.

"Stop," he cried, as Naruto was about to step past the first wire. "There are two sets of traps. Some have been painted green so they don't reflect the sun."

A drop of sweat rolled down Naruto's forehead, as he realized how close he'd come to disaster. "Right," he said, swallowing nervously. "Good catch, Neji. Thanks for that."

He prepared to step again, but once again a voice stopped him. This time, it came from Hinata. "Stop!" Her voice held no hint of hesitation or awkwardness, only urgency. Ino looked at her curiously. Hinata's byakugan was activated, the veins around her eyes bulging, and she stared intently at the road covered with trip-wires.

"There's a third set of wires, even thinner than the others," she said at last. "If the wind hadn't brushed one across a green wire, I wouldn't have seen it even with the byakugan. Neji, do you see it?"

The older Hyuga activated his byakugan, and stared hard at the road. "Yes…" he said slowly, after a few seconds. "I'm… impressed you noticed them. They're so fine they're practically invisible."

Ino thought she detected a little bit of grudging respect in Neji's tone. It must have galled him to admit that his smaller cousin, whom he detested because of her privileged position, had actually seen something that he would have missed.

"Have we disturbed any of the wires yet?" Shikamaru asked urgently.

Hinata shook her head. "Not yet, but we won't be able to proceed without upsetting them. I don't think the little wires are attached to any traps, though. They seem almost like… like silk thread, or a spider's web."

Shikamaru nodded, his eyes glinting. Ino knew that look. He was calculating, processing all of the information at hand to come up with the best possible plan. Seeing that look filled Ino with confidence.

"The enemy is trickier than we thought – they set a trap within a trap within a trap. To set up something so elaborate, they must have needed to stay in one place for a while, possibly to recover from their fight. We'll have to spring their trap, but we can't approach them straight-on without breaking some of the tiny threads. I'm willing to bet they're a kind of perimeter, which when broken will warn them. But we don't have any choice – we should proceed as if we didn't notice the threads."

Shikamaru pointed at Neji and Lee. "You two will circle round. Neji, are you confident that you can spot any of these threads, even in the cover of the forest?"

Neji nodded, his pale eyes cold and sure. "Yes. I know what to look for now – I won't let you down."

"All right. Kiba," Shikamaru said, turning to the boy and his hound. "Are they close?"

Akamaru yipped, and Kiba patted the pup's head. "They are," Kiba confirmed. "And Akamaru says they're staying still."

"This is our chance," Shikamaru said with satisfaction. "Six of us will set up an attack, coming at them from different directions. They'll know we're coming because of the threads, but we'll still have the advantage of numbers. Neji and Lee will be our aces in the hole. The two of you," he said, talking to the members of Team Gai, "will circle around through the forest, and remain watching from a distance. Neji, keep your byakugan activated, and make sure they don't sense either of you. Use your judgment – if you think we need your help, come crashing in like a thunderbolt from the heavens, ready to unleash white-hot hell. Got it?"

Neji only nodded, while Lee pumped his fist into the air, fire-eyed. "Yosh! You can count on us, Shikamaru!"

"I know I can. Right, let's get going. Ino, stay with me and relay the plan to the others as we come closer to the targets. Naruto… please, _please_ try not to trip over any of the camoflaged wires. My plan requires that we don't get blown up by a trigger-sensitive exploding tag. Ok?"

Naruto rubbed his face, which was blushing red. "I know, I know, I'm lousy at avoiding traps. I'll just stay close behind Hinata, and follow her motions. I know she would never trip over a hidden wire!"

Hinata was blushing, whether at the complement or the thought of Naruto staying close behind her, Ino wasn't sure. But the blond Yamanaka sighed inwardly, enjoying the cute dynamic that existed between the two. Even if she no longer pined over Sasuke, it was nice to believe that romance still existed in the world. Of course, Naruto was so bone-headed he probably wouldn't find out that Hinata liked him until it was too late.

But Ino didn't have enough time to keep musing about her squadmate's romantic entanglements. Shikamaru motioned for them to move out, and the six young shinobi moved along the road, taking care not to trip any of the light-reflecting or painted wires. Neji and Lee split off to one side, melting like shadows into the trees. Ino was glad to have such capable back-up – even though both Neji and Lee had lost in the Exams, they were dedicated shinobi who would sooner die than fail a mission. Neji because it would threaten his status as a genius, and Lee because he just didn't have it in him to quit. When the Retrieval Squad needed them, they would be there.

Very soon, Hinata signaled that she could see their quarry. They were a few hundred yards down the road, resting off to the side with their backs against tree trunks. With the help of Ino's silent communication, and Hinata's knowledge of the terrain thanks to her byakugan, Shikamaru told them all the plan. Shikamaru's team would hide in bushes to the right of the Oto shinobi, while the other three would approach separately from three different directions on the other side. When Naruto threw the first exploding tag, they would all attack as one.

Of course, Shikamaru warned them that it probably wouldn't go as planned. Since the Oto shinobi knew they were approaching thanks to the tiny white threads, they would likely start the fight themselves. And sure enough, that was what happened.

The smallest of the male shinobi, a creepy-looking guy with six arms, whirled and threw a kunai at the bush that hid Ino and her teammates. To her dismay, she saw that the kunai had an explosive tag attached. They jumped out of the bush just in time to avoid the explosion, coming to rest in a wide semi-circle ringing their four targets. Next to the largest Oto shinobi was a wooden barrel that had strange markings written in a red ink that looked suspciously like blood. The barrel was large enough to hold a person, and Ino knew immediately where Sasuke was. The question, of course, was this: why had the idiot Uchiha put himself in a box? Maybe he'd finally snapped, and they were running after a crazy person. Or maybe something a little more sinister was going on.

The many-armed creep let out a malicious chuckle. "Seems some pesky insects have caught up with us. I was expecting more jonin – that at least would have been interesting. Still, we shouldn't take the time to exterminate them. Jirobo, will you take care of them while we go ahead?"

The giant got to his feet, scowling at the six shinobi before him. "My pleasure," he rumbled. "I'm hungry… they'll restore me to my full energy."

The only girl in the group, a feisty-looking redhead, spat to one side. "Don't waste too much time, you sack of shit. Bleed them dry, but be quick about it, Jirobo. If we have to wait too long for you, I'll rip you a new asshole."

"Language, Tayuya," the giant said, sounding weirdly gentle. "A lady shouldn't talk like that." Tayuya only spat in response.

The three remaining Oto nin departed, the spider-man hoisting the barrel by its straps and slinging it over his shoulders. Naruto looked at Shikamaru questioningly, wondering if some of them should move to intercept the retreating enemies. Shikamaru shook his head.

"We'll take care of this one quickly," he said. "Then we'll keep going. They're tired, and I can tell their chakra is depleted slightly from their earlier fight. It's better if we don't split our strength, at least not yet."

"How rude," Jirobo growled, a sound that seemed to make the ground rumble slightly. Ino tensed, ready for the fight. "Talking like I'm not even here."

"Soon you won't be," Shikamaru answered. "I'll kill you myself!"

Shikamaru charged forward. Naruto and Hinata lurched ahead, worried that their commander was recklessly endangering himself, but a quick mental probe from Ino settled them down. She told them what she already knew; that Shikamaru had no intention of engaging this monster in taijutsu.

But when Shikamaru stopped and sent out his shadow, the giant jumped back, and used an Earth-style jutsu. The Earth split in two directions, creating a wide V that extended straight forward, hemming the six Konoha shinobi in like a pair of fences. Shikamaru was forced to jump backward, while Kiba and Choji had to jump closer to the main group to avoid the flying rocks.

"You think we weren't warned about you little insects?" Jirobo sneered. "I know you and your tricky little shadow. You won't trap me like you trapped so many of my comrades. But you've had your chance: now it's my turn."

Jirobo lunged forward, activating a strange Earth-style jutsu as he ran. To Ino's surprise, the ground all around them rose up, too suddenly for any of them to avoid. They had been maneuvered into standing close together by Jirobo's first attack, and now he had used that fact to trap them all at once. Even as Ino watched, the walls of earth curved in and met over her head, enclosing her team in semi-darkness.

"Shit," Shikamaru said. It seemed to express what they were all feeling. Kiba immediately activated his gatsuga, tunneling into the walls of dirt with a mad ferocity. But his drill only gouged numerous holes in the walls, and before their eyes the holes began to close up. From out of the corner of her eyes, Ino saw Shikamaru frown. She grinned in relief. Shikamaru had his thinking expression on.

"Hinata," Shikamaru whispered. "Can you look at the walls with your byakugan?"

Hinata didn't answer, as she was already doing exactly that. Ino was impressed – the girl had anticipated Shikamaru's order, just as easily as she'd spotted the third type of trap set by the Oto shinobi.

_Why didn't she ever hang out with me or Sakura? _Ino wondered. But of course, Ino knew the answer. The two of them had always been more interested in fighting over Sasuke than making other friends, and Hinata was a shy girl. Well, once this mission was over, Ino was going to make an effort to be better friends with Hinata. Maybe she could even help the girl figure out what to do about Naruto.

Ino realized that she was thinking about relatively unimportant things during a life-threatening situation… again. Well, there wasn't much else she could do while trapped in this stupid dirt-igloo. When Shikamaru gave them orders, she'd fight. For now, she could think about happier things.

Just then Hinata spoke, drawing the attention of the other five trapped shinobi. "The walls are infused with chakra," she said, "but it's not just trapping us. The walls are draining us of our own chakra."

Shikamaru spoke up, cutting off the outraged cries of Naruto and Kiba. "Don't worry," he said. "That's an order. We're getting out of here alive."

Then Shikamaru looked around, apparently deciding on a direction. He cupped his hands around his mouth, and shouted: "hey, you out there! Let us out! We'll abandon the mission if you just let us live!"

Their captor's voice came through the walls dimly, muffled by the feet of earth between them. "Already running scared, huh? Sorry, I don't intend to give up my feast before I've had my fill."

"Then just let me out!" Shikamaru yelled. "I don't want to die here!"

There were outraged cries from everyone except Ino and Choji. Even Hinata cried out, her pale eyes bulging even wider. Ino stepped forward, and cast her mind out in a silent shout.

**Everybody shut up! Shikamaru is working on a plan, all right? He would never give up the mission. He would slit his own throat before betraying any one of us. So whatever he's up to, it's part of his plan. Got that?**

That was all it took to settle the rest of the team down. They waited expectantly for what would happen next.

"Hahaha!" Jirobo's laugh echoed and rebounded off the earthen walls. "So the leader seeks to abandon his followers. How I pity Konoha, where the captains are willing to abandon their followers as soon as-"

Jirobo's voice abruptly cut off. Ino thought she heard something soft, like the impact of some small object hitting the ground. Then Jirobo screamed.

It was a wordless, high-pitched wail, an expression of pure agony. The next thing Ino noticed was that their prison was shrinking, the earth over their heads retreating, shrinking, and finally sinking back into the ground. Ino looked out, wondering what had happened.

Jirobo stood there, his screaming over. His breath came in harsh, ragged pants, and with his left arm he cradled the stump, cut off at the elbow, that was all that remained of his other arm. Blood dripped from the open wound, staining Jirobo's tunic and seeping into the purple rope tied around his waist. The severed arm lay at his feet. Behind Jirobo stood the shinobi who had freed them: it was Lee.

His body was coiled like a spring, his feet planted in his familiar goken stance. A second later, Ino noticed that Lee had changed. His face was red, and veins bulged in his neck and forehead. She remembered the Preliminary Exams, and realized that Lee must have opened one or more of the Celestial Gates.

Jirobo ignored the genin who had been trapped, focusing his attention completely on Lee. "You…" he said, his tone deadened and unemotional. "You took my arm."

"And now I must take your life," Lee responded. "No one who tries to kill my friends will ever escape my youthful wrath!"

"I won't be defeated by pitiful weaklings!" Jirobo roared, and suddenly Ino noticed an increase in chakra coming from the one-armed Oto shinobi. Black markings spread over his skin, covering his face and arms in a barbedowire pattern.

But at the same time, there was a blur of motion from the direction of the forest. Jirobo started to turn, but he was too late. Neji leapt into the clearing like an avenging angel, and his first attack swept underneat Jirobo's guard and caught the giant in the stomach. Jirobo coughed out blood, clearly sustaining considerable damage from the jyuken strike.

"You're within range of my divination," Neji whispered. "_Eight Tri-grams 64 Palms!_

He began to dance – at least, that was the only way Ino could think to describe it. Neji flowed between stances, his body fluid and graceful, and his hands shot out with deadly speed and accuracy. After the first strike connected, Jirobo was lost. Neji's attacks tore past his guard, and Neji's final palm strike caught the giant in his chest. Even in his powered-up state, Jirobo went flying. And when he didn't get up, it was clear that Neji's attack had done its work. His Gentle Fist style had stopped Jirobo's heart. The barbed-wire chakra tattoo receded quickly, eventually disappearing entirely.

Neji came to rest, not even breathing heavily. He inclined his head politely to Lee, who was returning to a more normal color as his technique wore off.

"Forgive me, Lee," Neji said politely. "I know you wished to finish him yourself, but he seemed to be beginning some kind of transformation. I deemed that it might be useful for me to intervene before he could."

Lee gave Neji a tired grin, having lost a significant amount of energy after opening a Celestial Gate. "Not at all, friend Neji," Lee said. "I am usually in favor of youthful combat over underhanded trickery, but our comrade Sasuke is still ahead of us. It would be a terrible thing if I allowed my Fires of Youth to make me lose sight of our objective."

"Whatever," Ino sighed, feeling her eyes beginning to glaze over. "Could we start chasing those bastards already?"

Choji laughed, then chimed in. "I think what Ino meant to say was: 'thanks for freeing us from that earth prison.' Lee, Neji – we really appreciate it."

"Oh, yeah," Ino said, blushing a little at Choji's reminder of their debt to the members of Team Gai. "That, too. But it wasn't like Shikamaru wasn't planning on that. Remember how he called out to Jirobo, distracting him so that Lee could have a clear shot? Shikamaru knew that Lee and Neji would be right there to help."

"I hoped they would," Shikamaru said modestly. "They might have gone on in pursuit of Sasuke. But you were right before, Ino. We need to continue the search. There's something we need to plan for, though. That guy had some kind of transformation, and it looked to be a lot like Sasuke's, from what Sakura told me about his seal. That makes it likely that the other Oto shinobi have a similar power. We don't know how much power the transformation gives them, so our goal should be to incapacitate them before they have a chance to unlock. Neji, you're our best option, because if their tenketsu are closed they won't be able to use chakra to transform. But we'll make our plans when we're closer to our targets. Let's move out."

The eight genin were off once again, though not before Naruto made it clear to Lee and Neji, at great length, that next time _he_ was going to be the one who sat back until it was time to win all the glory.

A few more minutes of pursuit made it clear to the Retrieval Squad that the Oto shinobi weren't setting any more traps. There wasn't even any of the silk thread, a fact which both Hinata and Neji confirmed.

"It must be because they underestimated us," Shikamaru said as they ran. "They didn't think we could possibly beat that guy. That gives me an idea…"

Ino grinned. She really loved it when Shikamaru got ideas.

oOoOo

Tayuya, Sakon, and Kidomaru jumped from branch to branch, getting farther from Konoha with every step. Kidomaru cocked one ear, listening to something.

"Here comes Jirobo," he announced suddenly.

The fourth member of their squad came into view, resolving out of the darkness of the receding trees. "I'm back," he announced, his voice a deep rumble. "They're dead."

"Oh?" Tayuya asked, raising one eyebrow. "Did the trash give you any trouble? The little shitbags seemed tricky."

Jirobo shrugged. "Not really." At his response, the other members of the Sound Four seemed to stiffen. The reason why became clear a second later, when Tayuya threw a kunai with an explosive tag at Jirobo. He jumped back, evading the blast but gaining some streaks of dark soot across his face.

There was a pop, and then Shikamaru appeared. He grinned once, flashing his teeth like a predator preparing to munch on its prey. "How did you know?" he asked, his tone casual.

"Jirobo always corrects Tayuya's language," the spider-man replied. "Guys, you go ahead. If they beat Jirobo, then maybe they'll be a little bit of fun after all."

Tayuya took the basket that held Sasuke, and the last two of the Sound Four kept fleeing through the forest. The seven other genin appeared, arrayed in a loose ring around Kidomaru. Akamaru yipped, a high, sharp sound that attracted everyone's attention.

"Akamaru says this one is stronger than the fat guy," Kiba said. The comment drew a laugh from Kidomaru, who was perched on a branch with all six hands spread out.

"The puppy seems to be a good judge of character," Kidomaru said. "Maybe after I kill you trash, I'll take it with me."

"That'll never happen!" Kiba shouted. "We'll kill you just like your friend!"

Kidomaru chuckled, and his voice rasped and clicked like a spider scurrying across the grass. "Don't make threats you can't back up. You're nothing but flies caught in my web."

With a triumphant laugh, Kidomaru threw out his hands, pointing all thirty of his fingers. Thread shot from his fingertips, and then he spat out a giant web that grew larger as it flew threw the air. A few of the genin dodged the first volley, but the webs kept coming.

All eight members of the Retrieval Squad were caught, suspended yards above the ground by the spider-thread. No matter how hard they strained, their bonds just stretched with them, and refused to break. They were caught, just as Kidomaru said. Flies in a giant web. And the spider was approaching.

**A/N: **This seemed like a decent spot to end, since the pursuit chapter was running a bit long – also, cliffhangers are great. I might split the final chapter into two parts, depending on how long the rest of the fights take. Thanks to everyone who's been sticking with the story, and I hope to post the final installments soon!


	21. Hinata's Resolve

**A/N: **I did end up splitting the final chapter in two, and this is the first half. I'm not trying to keep any of you in suspense; on the contrary, I'm trying to post what I have faster, so you don't have to wait any longer than necessary. I'll post the final chapter as soon as it's finished. This chapter deals mostly with Hinata, which I know might seem strange since this is primarily a story about Shikamaru's team. However, Hinata and Neji have some unfinished business, and it surfaces in this chapter.

On an unrelated note, I'm sorry for the grammatical mistakes in these chapters. I don't have a beta reader presently, and I get so excited when I finish a chapter that I post it right away. When the story is finished, I'm going to go back over and edit it, making a few plot changes but mostly just bringing the grammar up to a decent standard. Anyway, that's it from me, and now back to the story. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto

**Chapter 21: Hinata's Resolve**

Kidomaru's webs were thick, and clung with tenacity to the Konoha shinobi trapped within. From her own spot, suspended between two trees and almost twenty feet off the ground, Hinata was beginning to get worried.

She had been very confident for most of the mission. After all, Naruto was with her, which always reassured her. But she was also comforted because Shikamaru was in command. Hinata had never thought much about Shikamaru – he had been so easy to overlook. But watching him during the Chunin Exams had been an eye-opening experience. He and his team had breezed through the First and Second Exams, and all three had had a chance to win the final Tournament.

However, it was the chase after Gaara that really drove home how much Shikamaru had changed. He had led them with skill and determination, allowing them to overcome a group of Oto shinobi that had them outnumbered. When Choji had made his sacrifice, eating the Red Pill to stall Shikaku, it had been clear that Shikamaru would have given up his life in place of Choji's in an instant. All in all, Shikamaru had impressed Hinata not just with his ability, but with his unswerving loyalty and friendship. The fact that Shikamaru had requested her for this mission made Hinata determined not to let him down.

These Oto shinobi, though, were an intimidating bunch. And the spider-man they were facing had a truly formidable technique. Hinata activated her byakugan, examining the sticky ropes that kept her trapped. Kidomaru was playing a sadistic game, which consisted of throwing kunai at Naruto's shadow clones, which were trapped in the web alongside the real Naruto.

Only a few months ago, Hinata wouldn't have been able to keep from watching, praying that Naruto wouldn't get hurt. But she had seen Naruto fight against Gaara, and she knew he could suffer injuries that would be fatal to anyone else without any lasting damage. Besides, there was only one way to save her teammates, and that was to figure out how to get free.

Hinata's bloodline limit showed her that chakra coursed through the spiderwebs constantly. It was almost like a living network of chakra, which was what made the ropes flexible and strong at the same time. But if it was flowing chakra that maintained the webs, then perhaps a controlled burst of chakra could rupture that flow…

Hinata glanced aside at Neji, who also had his byakugan activated, and was watching the ropes with the same look of appraisal as Hinata. He met her gaze, and gave the merest hint of a nod. To a byakugan user, trained in the art of reading the smallest changes in facial expression, it might as well have been a shouted signal.

First, Hinata concentrated all of her chakra to a central point just below her ribcage. Then she used her considerable chakra control to force the raw energy out of her tenketsu. It was silent, quick, and effective. When her chakra disrupted the flow of the enemy's chakra, the spider-webs became wisps of silk, falling away and letting her go free.

Hinata and Neji fell to the ground, landing in the spongy grass with feline grace. A quick glance upward showed that Kidomaru had not noticed their escape, since he was too engrossed with his sadistic game. There were only two Narutos caught in the web, now, which meant that Naruto was about to suffer a serious injury, if not death.

But Hinata was a shinobi, and she wasn't going to give up the element of surprise by throwing herself in front of the boy she loved. Even if she had to fight every instinct she possessed in order to resist.

Instead, Hinata made a hand signal to Neji. It was a hand sign used by commanding officers when they were too injured to continue their duties, and were transferring command to the next person in line. The sign meant, "You're in charge." Hinata accompanied it with a slight bow, which was the customary bow for a member of the Hyuga branch family to make to a member of the main family. Neji had made that same bow to Hinata countless times.

The message was clear: Hinata was waiting for Neji to give the command. As much as she wanted to go straight to Naruto's aid, their best hope was for a concerted attack, and Neji was more experienced in tactics.

Neji's mouth tightened around the corners, showing a carefully controlled anger. Hinata guessed that he was offended by her use of the Branch family's bow, but she didn't have time to worry about that yet. They had work to do.

Neji pointed carefully at their trapped teammates, and made a slashing motion with his hand. It was clear that he wanted her to cut them down. She wondered for a second what he was going to be doing, but he answered that question by taking off in a flash, using the trees for cover to maneuver behind Kidomaru.

Three seconds later, Neji launched his attack. His first attack, a kunai with an exploding tag, forced Kidomaru to stop throwing weapons at Naruto and his final clone. It was the perfect distraction, and Hinata was going to take advantage of it. Hinata used her byakugan to keep an eye on Neji and Kidomaru while she ran up a nearby tree, and used it to launch herself towards her helpless friends.

A few surgical jyuken strikes severed the main threads of the webs, and in seconds the entire Konoha squad was free again. It was just in time, too, as Kidomaru's extra arms proved to be an effective defense against Neji's taijutsu. The spider-shinobi managed to land a powerful blow that sent Neji flying. Lee vanished in a whirl of green, only to reappear in the air behind Neji. He caught his teammate, and the two both landed on their feet.

Kidomaru faced the eight shinobi arrayed against him, and chuckled. "Well, this is a surprise. I suppose even trash like you can pull off a miracle once or twice. This might be fun after all."

Shikamaru looked to Neji, his expression grim. "We're wasting time," he said, "and the rest of us don't have techniques that will work against this guy-"

Neji cut him off impatiently. "I'm not stupid, I know it has to be me. Catch up to Sasuke – I'll take care of this joker."

A second later, Hinata realized what was happening. Neji was volunteering to stay behind and face Kidomaru in single combat, while the rest of the squad went after Sasuke. It was brave, perhaps foolishly so. Hinata knew the Oto shinobi had strange seals that unlocked to give them monstrous power. Neji was going to stay behind and take on that power alone.

Logically, it was the correct choice. Even if it ended in Neji's death, it was best for the mission. But Hinata knew, without having to wonder how she knew, that she couldn't let things happen this way. She had an obligation to Neji. It was an obligation that went back much farther than their own fathers. It was an obligation stemming back from the first moment the Hyuga branded their own flesh and blood with the mark of a slave. Hinata had never been able to stand up to her father, even though she thought the Curse Seals were wrong. She had never found the strength to stand up to him – here, at least, she would find the strength to stand with Neji.

Shikamaru gave the signal to move out, and bounded off through the trees in the direction taken by the last two members of the Sound Four. Kidomaru swung around, his arms tugging on strings to allow him to maneuver in midair.

"You think I'll let you escape?" he cried, and spat dozens of webs after the fleeing Konoha shinobi. But Neji was even faster, and Hinata was only a step behind. They landed on the same branch, between their teammates and the questing ropes, and assumed jyuken stances. Their hands flew like darting hummingbirds, and with each strike a web split and fell, its chakra disrupted.

When the barrage ceased, Neji looked at Hinata with a frown that looked like a thunderstorm about to break.

"Lady Hinata," he said, his tone icily polite and restrained. "Shouldn't you be going with the others? I have this under control."

"I'm sure you do, Cousin Neji," Hinata answered calmly. For once, she didn't feel the slightest inclination to stutter. Though adrenaline was coursing through her body, and her muscles were tense with anticipation, she felt completely at ease, possibly for the first time in her life. This was right, without a doubt – she knew it to be true, and the knowledge set her free.

"However, speed is of the essence, and I humbly offer my services to help expedite this battle. The sooner we end this, the sooner we can rejoin the others. Is that acceptable?"

She didn't care what he said; Hinata wasn't going anywhere. Neji obviously sensed that, judging from his curt response.

"Do as you please."

As Kidomaru listened to their exchange, his face became purple with rage. "Talking as if I'm not even here… do you two think so little of me?"

Hinata conjured up an image of her father at his most severe, drawing on it to achieve the tone she wanted. When she spoke, her voice could have frozen lava. "Pardon me, but would you mind being quiet when your superiors are talking? We'll get to you in due time."

Her taunting had the desired effect – Kidomaru let out a roar of rage, and began to attack. Hinata had hoped that her goad might have driven their opponent to approach them, but he was smart enough to want to stay out of range of their jyuken style. Instead, he began spitting projectiles from his mouth, which were formed from a golden substance much harder than the ropes with which he'd trapped them before.

By unspoken agreement, Hinata and Neji began to advance in opposite directions, dodging the golden kunai knives all the while. Even with six arms, Kidomaru still only had two eyes, and faced with a flawless flanking maneuver he withdrew deeper into the trees.

"We have to get close," Neji said. Instead of responding, Hinata launched herself to one side, using the trees to avoid Kidomaru's projectiles. She meant to herd him closer to Neji, who would be lying in wait. If she could get Kidomaru close enough, Neji could activate his special technique, _Eight Trigrams 64 Palms._ No matter how many arms their opponent had, they wouldn't be enough to keep up with Neji's speed while using that technique.

Hinata's plan worked perfectly. Kidomaru tried to catch her up with a mixture of webs and golden kunai, but with her byakugan she saw each one coming. The webs she pierced with precise chakra strikes, and the kunai she dodged fluidly. When she got close, Kidomaru jumped backwards off of his branch, into mid-air.

Hinata had seen this before – Kidomaru jumped into the air, where his enemies thought he wouldn't be able to change direction. But he kept thin threads attached to his fingers, and by yanking them he could change trajectory at any time. This time Hinata wouldn't allow that. Her byakugan showed her the location of his secondary threads, and most were attached to the branch he had just jumped off of. Hinata lunged forward, and severed Kidomaru's thin threads with a small wave of chakra released from her open palm.

Now Kidomaru had no way of altering his trajectory, and so he continued in his original direction, coming to rest on a branch some twenty yards away. But the branch he landed on was occupied by Neji.

"You're in range of my divination," the Hyuga genius said, and the uninflected words sounded like what they were: a death sentence. "_Eight Trigrams 64 Palms!_"

Neji's hands became a blur, and he moved from one stance to another with deceptive quickness. Kidomaru's arms moved quickly, too, but he was outmatched from the start. After the first blow struck, the rest landed cleanly. The solid _thunks _of Neji's attacks striking Kidomaru's torso were echoed by the spider-shinobi's gasps of pain. Just like with Jirobo, the final strike was an open palm to Kidomaru's chest. He went soaring backward, hitting the tree trunk at full speed, and boring a hole right through.

To Hinata's amazement, however, Kidomaru stood up. His heart should have stopped, but he was clearly alive, if a little the worse for wear. The reason why became clear when he walked back through the hole in the tree trunk, and both Hinata and Neji could see the golden substance that coated his skin in patches. It was cracked in many places where Neji had struck, but as they watched the golden substance grew, hardened, and then changed back to the color of Kidomaru's skin.

"I don't just create the substance with my salivary glands," he said, gloating. "I can secrete it from all of my pores at once, and it forms an armor that repels attacks both physical and chakra-based. I'm impressed you even managed to crack it. It looks like I'm going to need to step it up."

Black marks began crawling over Kidomaru's body, loopy swirls that were slightly different from the barbed-wire pattern that had covered Jirobo. Hinata could sense the chakra increase that accompanied his transformation. Kidomaru bit his thumb, then placed his hand on the branch below his feet. A summoning seal appeared on the rough bark, and Kidomaru shouted out the words for a Summoning jutsu.

There was a puff of smoke, and then far above their heads a giant spider appeared. It was bulbous, monstrous, and mindlessly evil – its web formed a canopy in the treetops, blocking some of the light that had earlier been peeking through.

Hinata and Neji both jumped to the ground, in an open area as far from any trees as possible. Both wanted room to maneuver, depending on what kind of attack was about to come.

"There must be some flaws in your vision," Kidomaru snarled. "You won't be able to dodge for ever!"

From the spider came a seemingly endless stream of smaller spiders, each roughly the size of a human head. They glided down, each on their own sticky rope, aiming for Neji and Hinata. "Stay behind me, Lady Hinata," Neji said curtly.

Before she could respond, the spiders were upon them. Neji danced around her like a leaf in a hurricane, bursting spider after spider with accurate jyuken strikes. They were both covered in spider guts within seconds. Hinata didn't move, because if she did she might jostle Neji and knock him off balance. But with each passing instant, Hinata became more and more pissed off. Was this how Neji regarded her? As a useless brat who couldn't protect herself? Well, she would be damned if she let him continue to shame her like that.

When the first wave of spiders ended, Hinata smacked Neji in the back of the head. She had seen Ino do that to Naruto a few times, and while in general she thought it was a little demeaning, well… that was what Neji had been doing to her, and turnabout was fair play.

Neji turned to her, and he couldn't hide the dislike in his face. "What?" he asked, annoyed.

"You don't have to like me," Hinata snapped. "But we're on a mission, and that means you need to act like a shinobi, not a little boy with a grudge. I don't need you to protect me from the big, scary spiders, ok? I need you to fight with me."

"The branch family is the shield that guards the main family," Neji replied, the corner of his mouth twisting bitterly. "Protecting you is what I was born to do. It is my fate."

"Oh!" Hinata cried out in exasperation. "Take your fate and… shove it up your ass!" Neji froze, almost as shocked as Hinata. _Did I really just say that? _She thought incredulously. But now wasn't the time to lose steam. She had a point to make.

"What's important right now is our _duty_, and that's to bring Sasuke back. If I die doing my duty, that's an acceptable loss. Going out of your way to protect me right now isn't doing anything but satisfying your bitterness and pride. We can fight each other some other time, but right now we have to fight _together_! All right?"

Neji gave a short, ironic bow. "As Lady Hinata commands."

Hinata snorted with exasperation, but as long as Neji wasn't going to try and keep her "safe" anymore she would take that as a victory. And anyway, they didn't have time for any more arguing. Kidomaru began circling them from a distance, throwing multiple volleys of golden kunai. Meanwhile, the second wave of spiders began to fall from above, and this time it looked to be much larger than the first.

But Hinata's speech had done its work well. This time, Hinata and Neji met the onslaught together, back-to-back. This was jyuken in its purest, most powerful form. With their byakugan activated they could see all around them, which meant that they could coordinate their movements together. And the blind spot of the byakugan, which was one of the greatest secrets of the Hyuga clan, was neutralized because they were fighting together.

Their synchronized movements became a dance, and they moved faster and faster until it seemed like they had become one person. No spider came within their range without meeting instant death, and Kidomaru's projectiles were easily detected by their perfect range of shared vision. After two minutes of dodging, weaving, and remorseless spider extermination, the two Hyuga cousins came to rest. They were breathing a little heavily, but neither one had so much as a scratch.

Neji glanced upward in the direction of the giant spider, and that was all the direction that Hinata needed. The two of them broke away from the clearing, and ran straight up the trunks of trees on opposite sides of the open area. They ascended to the same height as the spider, which was suspended in her web, blocking the sun below like some awful storm cloud. Hinata and Neji kicked off at the same moment, arching high into the air, their paths converging several yards above the spider.

Kidomaru was too far away to do more than throw some golden kunai, which the Hyuga cousins blocked with kunai of their own. The giant spider had no way of avoiding their attack – its giant, bulbous body was made for spawning the smaller, more agile spiders, not for dodging a coordinated attack by two mobile and extremely hostile shinobi.

Moving as one, Hinata and Neji landed feet-first on the spider's head, their open palms striking forward to penetrate two of the spider's beady red eyes. The spider's eyes, larger than dinner plates, burst instantaneously from the twin bursts of blue chakra. The chakra from the jyuken strikes went deeper, passing from the eyes deep into the spider's brain.

The monstrous creature let out a single shriek, and then disappeared with a pop. Once again, Hinata and Neji were the only ones in the clearing, with Kidomaru off in the trees.

"Damn you, why won't you _die_!" Kidomary shrieked from his hiding place. He came out into the open, no longer trying to hide since it was obvious that the byakugan would reveal his location immediately. "I'm really going to enjoy killing you two. I haven't had to go into Stage Two for a long time, and here on this mission I've had to do it twice. All I ask is that you don't die too quickly. I want to have my fun."

Before their eyes, the black markings began to expand and change color, until Kidomaru transformed into a grotesque monster. A third eye opened in his forehead, and his pupils became pitch black. His skin toughened and turned a dark brown color. Most significant, however, was the wave of chakra that emanated from his new form.

Kidomaru created a bow, using the golden material to form the cross-grip and one of his silver threads to act as the string. The first arrow came from Kidomaru's mouth, and was fully four feet long. Hinata felt herself tense even more. The problem wouldn't be seeing this arrow – it would be dodging it. With the power and speed of Kidomaru's curse seal, the arrows he sent after them were sure to be much more deadly than normal projectiles.

Hinata and Neji crouched next to each other, waiting. The arrow flew, a flash of gold in the sunlight. Hinata and Neji sprang apart, in opposite directions. Too late, they noticed the tiny thread connecting to the arrow. Kidomaru gave it a light yank, and the arrow changed directions slightly. It hit Neji's leg, slicing cleanly through the muscle and passing out the other side, where it tore through two giant trees before finally coming to a stop. Neji cried out, but quickly severed the tiny thread that ran through his wound and connected to the arrow.

Hinata jumped in front of him, ready to deflect if there was a follow-up attack. But as fast as Kidomaru acted, it took a little time for him to form another giant arrow. Behind her, Neji picked himself up slowly, his wounded leg buckling slightly.

"The guiding thread is the key," Neji whispered. His lips didn't actually make any sound, but all Hyuga warriors could read lips, and with her byakugan activated Hinata saw the motions his lips were making even though he was behind her. "It channels chakra, but if it can channel his it can channel ours, too. Let the next arrow through."

Hinata almost gasped. Neji was going to deliberately let the arrow hit, and use the chakra thread to channel some of his own chakra into Kidomaru's body. It could work, but the risk of a fatal wound was high.

"Let me-" she started to whisper back, but Neji cut her off with a short grunt.

"No. This is my task." He paused for a second, then continued, the words coming from his lips grudgingly. "Let me do this… please."

After a moment of agonizing indecision, Hinata finally nodded, just deep enough for Neji to see it. It was his choice to make, as it had been her choice to fight with him. She just hoped he still had enough speed to keep the next arrow from hitting a vital spot.

"How sweet," Kidomaru growled. "Even though you pieces of trash were fighting before, the little girl is defending her partner. It's so sweet it makes me want to vomit. But it won't do any good – I'll kill you both with one arrow!"

The arrow finally formed, this time with a wicked barbed tip at the end. Kidomaru bent the bow with all of his strength, and sent the arrow directly toward the Hyuga cousins.

"Now!" Neji shouted. They sprang apart, though Neji couldn't push off as fast with his injured leg. Kidomaru had counted on that, and guided the arrow after Neji once again. The barbed tip passed through Neji's injured leg, barely inches below the first wound. Once again the arrow tore a path of destruction through the forest, its power and momentum laying waste to any trees unfortunate to get in its path.

Neji screamed in agony, and clapped his hands to the wound. Only Hinata saw that it wasn't a reflexive action – Neji was quite deliberately bringing his hands into contact with the thread. While it wasn't visible to the naked eye, Hinata's byakugan showed her what happened next. A wave of Neji's chakra, invisible except to a Hyuga, went coursing through the thread and back towards Kidomaru.

When the chakra came into contact with his flesh, the effect was immediate. Kidomaru went rigid as a stone, and his eyes bulged. He coughed once, hacking up a small amount of blood. Then he began to topple over, slowly, as his feet no longer kept their purchase on the branch he was standing on. He fell to the ground, and landed with a crash that echoed through the forest.

Hinata had no time to check on Neji – not if she wanted to make sure that the fight was well and truly over. She descended to the spot where Kidomaru had fallen. His body twitched spasmodically, and all he could do was snarl at her as she approached.

"I can't believe…" he gasped, getting the words out with difficulty, "that I lost… to trash like you."

Hinata's eyes were hard and cold, and she walked towards her fallen opponent with an implacable determination. "We are shinobi of the Hyuga clan, guardians of Konoha and protectors of its people. The only trash here is you."

Her arm went up and came down, her palm striking him in the chest. This time no golden material stopped the attack. Kidomaru convulsed, and then was still. In death, the curse seal relinquished its hold on him, and the monster that he had become was replaced by his human form. He looked very small to Hinata's eyes.

Hinata went back to find Neji. Her cousin had propped himself up against a tree trunk, and was tying a makeshift bandage around his leg with a strip of his shirt. Already the blood from his wound had stained the linen a dark, ugly reddish-brown.

"Are you all right?" Hinata asked.

"I'll survive," Neji said. "I've taken painkillers and a food pill, and I'm still mission-ready. We should catch up."

He pushed himself up, supporting most of his weight on one leg. Hinata looked at him skeptically, not sure he could – or should – keep going. "The mission isn't over," Neji said, meeting her gaze squarely. "And I have to see it through. It's my… what word did you use? Oh yes… it's my _duty_."

Hinata smiled at her cousin, impressed by his courage and determination. "All right," she acknowledged, "I'm convinced. But you shouldn't run on that leg – the wound might tear open."

Neji looked at her, uncomprehendingly. "Then what do you suggest we do?"

"I'll run next to you, and support most of your weight. We'll go a little slower, but you'll be better prepared for when we catch up with Shikamaru. When we do catch up, you'll be of more use for your byakugan than for actually fighting. But don't worry," Hinata gave Neji a sarcastic smile. "I'll protect you."

Neji stared back at her, but for once he made no reply. He put on arm around her, taking the weight off of his injured leg. Then, looking like some bizarre pair in a three-legged race, the Hyuga cousins took off in pursuit of their squad.

oOoOo

The sun was starting to set in the west, its red glow bleeding through the topmost branches of the trees. According to Kiba, they were getting closer and closer to the two Oto shinobi and Sasuke.

Naruto asked Shikamaru if they were going to attack at night.

"No," Shikamaru replied. "We're going to wait until morning."

That sparked a loud protest from Naruto, Kiba, and Lee, who didn't want to waste any time in retrieving Sasuke.

"Look," Shikamaru sighed, "they have to stop for the night, and you're right that it would be a good opportunity for an ambush. But we're as blind as they are in the darkness. And all they have to do is stay next to Sasuke's barrel, which they can defend easily while sending whatever attacks they have out into the darkness. Meanwhile, we can't coordinate or combine our attacks. If we had Neji or Hinata it would be a different story, but until they catch up I say we're going to wait for sunrise. We'll have a much better chance of carrying out a successful plan."

Naruto accepted this before Kiba, which both surprised and gratified Shikamaru. Apparently Naruto trusted him enough to follow him without question. Kiba hadn't been on a mission with Shikamaru before, but he wasn't going to challenge his commander no matter what he felt. As for Ino and Choji, they knew Shikamaru was making the right choice. In the daylight, their numerical advantage would work in their favor. Also, Shikamaru's shadow technique would be much stronger, because brighter light made for more intense shadows.

They kept moving, closing the gap between them and the Oto shinobi. Shikamaru was determined that they would find a good position to stay the night. Just because they couldn't attack tonight, didn't mean that they couldn't prepare. The next morning, Sakon and Tayuya wouldn't know what hit them.

oOoOo

Somewhere many miles away, in an underground cavern with a small stone hut as an entrance, Orochimaru waited. He was not used to waiting, and it made him extremely angry. The Sound Four were supposed to be bringing Sasuke back. He had hoped they would be back by now, although he had given them one more day as a safety margin.

But now, Orochimaru was worried that they might run into trouble. Most of Konoha's jonin were off carrying out international missions, which was why Orochimaru had planned Sasuke's retrieval with such careful timing. But perhaps Tsunade had dispatched a special team of jonin anyway, and they had caught up with the Sound Four.

Doubt gnawed at the edges of his mind, and it grew worse as time went by with no sign of his underlings. "This is where I'd send Kabuto to handle things," Orochimaru said to himself, cursing under his breath. "But the fool had to get himself killed by Jiraiya… I guess I'll have to resort to more unorthodox measures."

Orochimaru went deeper into the cavern, until he came to a door guarded with powerful Sealing tags. "_Release_," he whispered, burning the tags to cinders and opening the door. Inside was a bank of computers, and a maze of tubes and IV drips. There was a single bed in the room, where a shadowy figure lay, his head covered by a sheet.

"It has been quite a while," Orochimaru began, his voice rasping and echoing in the enclosed space. "How are you feeling, Kimimaru?"

At the sound of his voice, the patient stiffened. He pushed the sheet off of his face, and sat up in the bed. There were at least a dozen tubes attached to his body, pumping fluids of different colors into his veins. Kimimaru's pale face wore a feverish look of utter devotion.

"Lord Orochimaru," he whispered. "You have come… Is there any way I can serve you? Even if it is merely to die, I will do so gladly – please give me some way to try and atone for my failure."

"Oh, Kimimaru," Orochimaru said, feeling the familiar twinge of regret at losing his former vessel. "We would have done great things, you and I. But alas, it shall not be. At this very moment, your old teammates are bringing me my next vessel. He is perhaps not so strong as you were, but he has a kekkei genkai that will allow me to fulfill my goals."

"I am glad to hear it," Kimimaru said softly.

"But your teammates, the Sound Four, have not arrive yet. I am worried that they might have been… delayed. Are you able to carry out one last mission, Kimimaru?"

Before Orochimaru's eyes, Kimimaru seemed to come to life. His eyes hardened, and he reached behind his back with one hand, ripping the tubes from his flesh.

"I will not allow this body of mine to fail until I have brought you your next vessel. This I swear, Lord Orochimaru. You can count on me until my last hour, and for an hour beyond."

Orochimaru lifted one pale hand, and pushed a lock of hair back from Kimimaru's forehead. "You have been, and always will be, my greatest servant. But Kimimaru," he paused, leaning forward and capturing his follower's gaze with his slitted, yellow eyes.

"I will not suffer failure. If you're not back by noon, I will assume the worst. If that happens I will retrieve Sasuke myself, and kill anyone who stands in my way."

The promise hung in the air, hovering like a knife poised to strike.


	22. Bring Him Home

**A/N: **The final chapter… This is my first story, which has been almost a year in the making. I never thought it would hit the 100-review mark, but as of last chapter Out of the Shadows is in triple digits! Thanks to all of you who have stuck with Team 10 during their ups and downs, and I hope you enjoy the conclusion!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto

**Chapter 22: Bring Him Home**

The plan to retrieve Sasuke ended up working perfectly – up to a point. With the sun starting to peek out over the treetops, and a pink rosy glow painting the dawn, it promised to be a beautiful day. The long shadows cast by the trees were perfect for Shikamaru's Shadow Possession, and by the time the sun was completely above the horizon all six Konoha genin were in place. Their target was a particular branch of a large tree, where Tayuya and Sakon had chosen to rest. Between the two Oto shinobi was the barrel containing Sasuke.

The first step belonged to Naruto, Kiba, and Lee, who threw a hail of kunai at both shinobi, trying to drive them away from the barrel. Tayuya's jump brought her directly into the path of Shikamaru's waiting shadow, which anchored her firmly to the branch. Sakon had moved less that Tayuya, thanks to extra arms and legs that had shot out of his body to deflect some of the kunai. Shikamaru took note of that ability – it explained the extra head that always stuck out of Sakon's neck. He must be hosting some kind of second body, or have an ability that allowed him to grow new body parts at will. Either way, it wouldn't be enough to save him.

Shikamaru waved for the second step to begin, which was where Naruto sent a squadron of clones forward to keep Sakon busy. The Naruto clones were sorely outmatched, but they served their purpose as a distraction. Sakon began to rip through them with extreme prejudice, his extra limbs blurring into motion and dispelling clones left and right. As Shikamaru had intended, Sakon was too intent on the clones to notice that Tayuya was captured by his shadow.

The third step consisted of Lee grabbing Sasuke's barrel and hightailing it back towards Konoha. Watching the blur of green and orange emerging from his cover in the trees, Shikamaru was truly impressed by the genin's speed. When he took his weights off, Lee became a blur of speed and power. Sakon noticed too late, and when he saw Lee running away he let out an enraged howl.

"Damn it, Tayuya!" he shouted, turning his back on the Naruto clones. A few tried to attack him, but the flying kicks and punches emerging from his back kept them at bay. "You were supposed to watch him!"

But Tayuya couldn't answer, and when Sakon saw Shikamaru's shadow he understood why. The Oto shinobi let out an inarticulate cry of rage. That was where everything began to go wrong.

At the same time, both Tayuyu and Sakon activated their curse seals. Black lines spread across their bodies, and their chakra levels exploded. Since this happened while Shikamaru was keeping Tayuya constrained with Shadow Possession, he felt like he had been kicked in the stomach by an elephant. Tayuya broke his hold on the jutsu, and his shadow retreated to his side.

Shikamaru knew this wasn't the place to finish the fight – Ino and Choji were a ways behind, setting traps to foil their pursuers. Lee was moving towards them now, and Kiba, Shikamaru and Naruto were the only ones close to the transforming Oto shinobi. Three against two would normally be good odds, but not with the curse seals that Orochimaru's henchmen were using.

"Retreat!" he yelled. "Naruto, use your clones to give us some time!"

"You got it!" Naruto yelled. He and Kiba sprang from their own trees to join Shikamaru, and after Naruto's hasty jutsu the entire forest filled with clones. They created a living screen between the Oto shinobi and Shikamaru's team – there were hundreds at ground level, and even more in the trees.

"They won't last long," Shikamaru said, though he was impressed by the sheer power necessary for Naruto's technique. "Let's get out of here."

They left in the same direction as Lee, not looking back. But the enraged voices of their pursuers they could hear clearly, as Sakon and Tayuya started to fight Naruto's clone army. Within seconds, Shikamaru reached the first of the traps that Ino and Choji had been setting up. He led Naruto and Kiba through the only safe route, which involved a complicated winding route through the trees.

In the end, that was the problem. Having to evade the traps took time, and Shikamaru had underestimated the speed and power of the Oto shinobi while using the curse seal. At the same time that Shikamaru, Naruto, and Kiba emerged in the clearing where Ino and Choji were waiting, Sakon and Tayuya burst into view behind them.

The chain of explosions hadn't even finished detonating, sending a percussive blast through the morning air. The _thud_ of large trees crashing to the ground sounded ominous and final. Tayuya and Sakon were untouched.

"Trash like you needs to know your place," Tayuya snarled. "Jirobo and Kidomaru should have been more careful."

From behind Choji, Lee stood up, Sasuke's barrel securely strapped to his back. "Do I have to keep running back to Konoha, Shikamaru?" he asked in an aggrieved voice. "It's so unyouthful to run away from a fight."

Shikamaru sighed. "It's too late now, anyway. If you run, they'll just come after you, and we'll have to follow as well. The best thing to do is fight them here."

From his spot beside Naruto, Kiba paused and sniffed tentatively. "Hey," he exclaimed brightly, "guess who decided to join the party?"

He pointed further into the woods, in the direction of Konoha. Hinata and Neji came into the clearing, the latter pale and panting. He had a bandage wound tightly around his leg, and leaned heavily on Hinata for support.

"I see…" Neji gasped, brushing a strand of dark hair away from his sweaty forehead, "that we're right on time."

"Were you successful?" Shikamaru asked.

Hinata and Neji nodded. "He's dead," the girl replied frankly.

Tayuya and Sakon gave twin gasps of surprise. "You killed Kidomaru?" Tayuya spat. "I don't believe it! He would never lose to trash like you!"

Neji pushed Hinata away gently, and stood on his own. His face grimaced in pain, but he refused to sway. "We're here, and your friend is nowhere to be found. The evidence really only supports one conclusion, doesn't it?"

It looked like Tayuya was about to shout back, but Kiba cut her off with a frantic shout. "Someone's coming, Shikamaru! He's strong!"

But even with the warning, there was no way to avoid what happened next. Directly above Lee, a form materialized as if from nowhere. Shikamaru got a glimpse of purple and white, and the next thing he knew the straps keeping Sasuke's barrel attached to Lee's back had been cut.

The intruder had moved so fast that Lee had no time to react – a fact which was, in itself, extremely frightening. The Konoha shinobi stood frozen, looking at the intruder who now crouched, poised to spring, on top of Sasuke's barrel.

The newcomer wore a flowing white robe, securing it with the purple rope that seemed to be typical of Orochimaru's henchmen. He had two red dots on his forehead, and his hair was parted in the middle in a zigzag line. His face was pale and sickly, but his eyes flashed with a cold and determined strength.

"You!" Sakon gasped. "Why are you here?"

The white-haired shinobi stood to his full height. "Because Lord Orochimaru grows tired of your failures, Sakon. If these insignificant little children weren't still here, I'd kill you myself. But instead, you'll get one chance to redeem yourself. I will deliver the new vessel to our leader, while you clean things up here."

To Shikamaru's considerable surprise, the two-headed shinobi didn't respond with anger, but only murmured, "Yes, Kimimaro. We will do as you say."

Without another word, Kimimaro hoisted Sasuke's barrel onto his back, securing it with the purple rope he wore, and was off through the forest.

It was a mark of how much Naruto trusted Shikamaru, that he didn't immediately tear off in pursuit. But Shikamaru only waited a second before giving his orders. "Naruto, Lee," he snapped. "Follow him, and slow him down as best you can. Naruto, if you have to… use _it_."

Naruto nodded, not needing to ask what Shikamaru meant by _it_. In fact, as he looked out in the direction that Kimimaro had taken, Naruto was already beginning to look more feral. His eyes were gaining a reddish tinge, and his clenched teeth revealed elongated canines.

"Do you think we'll let you go, just like that?" Tayuya roared. "Don't you dare underestimate us! _Summoning Jutsu!_"

She bit her thumb lightly, smeared the blood on the ground near her feet, and activated the jutsu. Three giant puffs of smoke appeared, and from them emerged three giants. They were grotesque, horrible things: one's head was backwards, and completely wrapped in bandages. One had claws like a giant crab, while another carried an enormous spiked club. All three had stitches over their mouths, and were more than twenty feet tall.

"Go on," Shikamaru said, gesturing to Naruto and Lee. "We'll be on your trail in three minutes, tops."

His nonchalance further enraged Tayuya, who played a short series of notes on her flute. The giants charged as one, each swinging their own weapon. Lee dodged with ease, and slipped off into the trees after Kimimaro. Naruto did the same, and it was clear that with the help of the Kyubi's chakra his speed was at least as great as Lee's. Sakon and the giants swerved to pursue, but Shikamaru was prepared for that. And thanks to Ino relaying his orders mentally, the rest of the Konoha shinobi were prepared, too.

The first to move was Choji, who charged while making a series of hand seals. "_Partial Multi-Size Jutsu: Arm!_" His right arm shot out, growing as thick around as a tree trunk. His palm was larger even than the giants, and when he swung they were moving too quickly to dodge. They were sent flying back towards Tayuya, who had to stop playing her flute in order to keep from being bowled over.

Sakon dodged Choji's hand by jumping, and continued on in order to intercept Naruto and Lee. But Kiba and Akamaru were right behind Choji, and they jumped into the air as one. Akamaru gulped down a food pill, which allowed him to fuel his transformation into a Kiba clone. Then the two Kibas activated their favorite technique, and became two rapidly spinning drills crashing through the forests.

They didn't have very good accuracy, but their speed was such that they got around in front of Sakon. Then they began an interweaving motion, forcing him slowly back toward Tayuya. Ino and Hinata ran to position themselves behind Kiba, between the Oto shinobi and Naruto. Ino used her most powerful Wind-style jutsu, which whipped up a cloud of dust that completely enveloped Sakon, Tayuya, and the three giants.

Then, just as Shikamaru had ordered, Hinata raced into the cloud. Her byakugan allowed her to see through the dust, so that she could zero in on Sakon even though he couldn't see her. Neji was next to Shikamaru, according to the Nara's orders – he had wanted to charge with Hinata, but Shikamaru didn't want to risk the older Hyuga. His wound would slow him down considerably, and it was best to keep him out of the fighting if possible.

Shikamaru waited, poised for the next step of his plan. If all had gone correctly, when the dust cleared Sakon would be dead. Shikamaru had given Hinata orders to go straight for the kill – a jyuken strike between the eyes would do the trick.

But when Ino's dust cloud settled down, Shikamaru realized that things had not gone according to the plan. Hinata was frozen in place, her right hand extended for the killing blow. But where Sakon had stood, there was now a monster. It was still recognizably Sakon, but a giant horn had burst from his forehead, and he now had the leathery brown skin and filed teeth of a demon. Holding Hinata's arm in place was a third arm, which had sprouted from Sakon's forehead directly next to his horn.

No one was close enough to help Hinata, and Sakon's new form was strong enough to keep her motionless, just using one hand. Before their eyes a new face appeared, rising up out of Sakon's neck like some evil ghost, yet all too physically real.

"It's about time you stopped playing around, Sakon," the second face said, its voice significantly deeper than Sakon's. "Let's finish this now."

"As you wish, Ukon," Sakon said, and laughed gleefully. "You know how I love to watch you work." Sakon used his arms to grab hold of Hinata, while Ukon emerged completely, forming an entire body of his own. It was almost identical to Sakon's down to the horn and razor-sharp teeth. Before the horrified eyes of the Konoha shinobi, Ukon lunged forward and disappeared into Hinata's body.

"Get away from her!" Kiba roared, and both he and Choji charged toward Sakon. But Tayuya had her zombies back under her control, and sent them forward with uncanny speed. Kiba was forced to break away, and gather himself for another try. Choji activated his Multi-Size jutsu again, but when he did, Tayuya changed her melody on the flute.

The zombies twitched, mesmerized by the haunting notes filling the clearing. Then the stitches keeping their mouths closed stretched, wider and wider, until finally they burst. Ghostly snakes, with mouths all along their lengths, erupted from the zombies' mouths. One darted in front of Choji's approaching fist, and when it connected there was a burst of light, and everyone could see the chakra getting pulled from Choji's fist. His arm shrank immediately, and Choji retreated with a cry of pain. The chakra-draining snakes coiled around Sakon and Hinata, while the zombies constantly circled. Ino tried the next attack, but her gust of wind passed right through the snakes without harming them. When the attack reached the zombies, the wind only knocked them back slightly. Tayuya was aware of Ino's ability at that point, and kept the zombies rotating far enough from each other so that they weren't all vulnerable to a single attack.

And inside that deadly perimeter, Hinata was at the mercy of Sakon and Ukon. "My brother and I have always been together," Sakon said, taking malicious pleasure in his victim's helplessness. "He stays in my body until I need him, and then he can form new organs and limbs as he needs. But in Stage Two, he can enter anyone else's body, entering through channels in the chakra network. Did you know your chakra network winds around all of your internal organs? Thanks to the connections between your chakra network and your cells, Ukon can infect you with a sickness that causes each and every one of your cells to decay and die. It's a terribly painful way to die, and it's the perfect assassination method. Now your friends get to watch while you die. Don't worry too much about it, though – we're going to do the same to them before too long."

Shikamaru cursed silently. He should have been more cautious in ordering Hinata to attack. But how could he have anticipated Ukon's ability? It was so insane, there was almost no way to counter it effectively. But there must be – Shikamaru was not about to give up on Hinata yet.

Kiba appeared at Shikamaru's side. His face was twisted in agony, and anger at his own inability to help his teammate. "I can get rid of the zombies," he whispered, "but it will wipe me out. I won't be able to move much, let alone fight. Can you save her?"

"Yes," Shikamaru promised. He didn't know how, but he would find a way. There was always a way.

"Good," Kiba said, nodding fiercely. "Then it's time to unveil my new technique. Let's go, Akamaru!"

Kiba led the way, his hound close behind, and Tayuya deployed her zombies to react to the new threat. But the chakra snakes couldn't intercept the agile puppy, and soon Akamaru was soaring through the air over the zombies' heads. The ninja hound twirled, sending spirals of urine through the air. The zombies were soon spattered by it, and Sakon hissed when he realized what the droplets of liquid were.

"Now, Akamaru!" Kiba cried. The hound rejoined his master, and the two underwent a transformation of their own. Where they had stood was now a two-headed wolf, fully as large as any of Tayuya's giants. Kiba's chakra signature spiked, and the giant wolf let out growl that seemed to shake the ground.

Kiba's voice emerged from the throat of one of the wolf heads. "_Fang Wolf Fang!_" Then the two-headed wolf blurred into motion, spinning so rapidly that a vortex appeared in its wake, and the beast itself was no longer visible to the naked eye. In their new form, Kiba and Akamaru chased down the zombies one by one. Tayuya tried to have her minions dodge, but Kiba's attack had pinpoint accuracy and tracked the zombies down wherever they tried to hide.

Shikamaru understood immediately: the urine was a scent marker, so that Kiba could chase down his targets without needing to see them. It was an almost unavoidable attack. Within seconds the zombies had been cut into shreds – not one had suffered a direct hit, but the high winds and lashing chakra of Kiba's passing created a vortex strong enough to literally rip the zombies apart. When their bodies were completely mangled, the chakra snakes disappeared.

With a snort of disgust, Tayuya dismissed her zombies in a puff of smoke. The wolf disappeared, and Kiba and Akamaru appeared next to Shikamaru. "I marked Sakon," the Inuzuka said, "but I can't attack him without hurting Hinata. If you can get her free, I can use the technique one more time before I pass out."

But Sakon still held Hinata fast, and his brother Ukon was still within Hinata's body, a deadly parasite quickly speeding her demise. But before Shikamaru could decide what to do, Hinata acted. Her skin began to glow as she gathered chakra, and then with a pained cry she released the energy from all her tenketsu points at once. Sakon couldn't maintain his grip, and Hinata began to rotate. It was the technique Neji had used so successfully against Lee: the Heavenly Rotation jutsu. But this time, Hinata's chakra wasn't a clear blue. Instead, it was tinged with ugly blotches of dark brown, the same color as Sakon's leathery skin.

Sakon was blown off his feet by the force of the rotation, and flew to the ground several yards away. Hinata took the opportunity to retreat, standing farther away from Tayuya and Sakon, but still several yards away from her teammate.

Ukon's head appeared from Hinata's neck, and it laughed cruelly. "You _do _have some interesting techniques, I must say. But your cells are still dying, thanks to ability. Do you have any last words to say to your friends, before your pathetic life comes to a close?"

Hinata ignored Ukon, and looked instead at Shikamaru and Neji. "Cousin Neji," Hinata panted, fighting to get the words out through her pain. "I know you think we cannot escape our destiny. It was your father's fate to protect the Main family, and he couldn't escape it even though it killed him. If that's true, then it must be my destiny to die here. But even if we can't change our destiny, that doesn't mean we shouldn't fight against it."

Neji stared at Hinata, not saying anything. A series of coughs racked her body, and she spit out a gob of blood. Ukon popped up again, and laughed maniacally. "Fight all you want," he said, laughing all the while. "You're still going to die."

Hinata steeled herself, looking inward to draw on more strength. "Maybe so. But I can still take you with me!"

The Hyuga heir grabbed a kunai from her pouch, and stabbed herself in the stomach. It was so sudden, so unexpected, that Ukon was still laughing when the blade penetrated. His laugh turned into a howl of pain, and when Hinata once again coughed up blood, Ukon did the same.

"Why…" the Oto shinobi gasped, "why would you…"

"Because death is not the end," Hinata whispered. "Because we can change our destiny."

She wrenched the kunai out of her stomach, and brought it up high. When she plunged it down a second time, Ukon fell out of her body, landing roughly on the grass. Hinata couldn't stop the knife in time, and it buried itself to the hilt in her stomach. "Kiba, now!" She screamed it loudly, mastering the pain long enough to give Kiba the command. It took the last of her strength, and afterward she slumped to the ground, pressing her hands tightly against her stab wounds.

At her order, Kiba once again transformed into the two-headed wolf. Sakon jumped forward to aid Ukon, and the two barely managed to get to their feet before Kiba activated his Fang Wolf Fang jutsu.

Sakon and Ukon formed the hand seals for a dual summoning jutsu, and pressed their hands to the ground just before Kiba's attack reached them. "_Summoning: Gate of Rashomon_!" they cried.

A giant construct appeared from out of a puff of smoke, towering high overhead. It was a gate with a giant face looking outward – Kiba's attack, focused on Sakon, ran directly into the gate. It bent inward, crumpling like a tinfoil plate, but it held. The spinning stopped, and the two-headed wolf fell to the forest floor. There was a _pop_, and then Kiba and Akamaru appeared, the puppy lying in his friend's arms. The Gate of Rashomon disappeared as well, leaving Sakon and Ukon both panting for breath.

"I must sleep and recover, brother," Ukon said, the snarl in his voice communicating the depth of his hatred. "That bitch sorely wounded me. Leave her alive, and kill the others." Ukon disappeared into Sakon's body, leaving behind no trace except for the back of his head sticking out of Sakon's neck.

"You heard him," Sakon said to the Konoha shinobi. "I get to kill all of you. I think I'll start with this one here."

He advanced on Kiba, like a predator stalking his prey. Shikamaru made his move – he'd been of almost no help during this fight so far. At least now he could keep one of his teammates safe. He sent his shadow out in three prongs. The first prong was aimed at Tayuya, who was circling and waiting for an opportunity to strike. The second prong shot towards Sakon, who was forced to avoid it by jumping back. And the third prong, which was the largest and most substantial, Shikamaru sent towards Kiba's unconscious body.

Shikamaru brought all of his willpower to bear. What he was about to do was one of the most sophisticated applications of Shadow Possession: turning his substance-less shadow into a physical manifestation capable of affecting the material world.

When Shikamaru's father had taught him Shadow Sewing, he had specified that the applications were mostly limited to catching kunai out of the air, or breaking the necks of people caught in his shadow. It actually didn't take that much force to break a neck, as Shikamaru found out while practicing with dummies. But what did take a lot of force was turning his shadow into a stretcher, solid and as long as a human body, in order to bring Kiba back to safety.

Shikamaru grunted and felt a nerve pulse in his temple, but he didn't break the technique until his shadow had delivered Kiba and Akamaru to his side. He would have done the same for Hinata, who was still bleeding heavily, helpless in the middle of the battlefield, but Choji was already on the move.

When Shikamaru ended his Shadow Possession, Kiba and Hinata were safe behind Shikamaru, Ino, Choji, and Neji. "Looks like it's down to Team 10," Ino declared. "Let's show these goons just who we are."

"I think you may have miscounted," Neji said coldly. "I am still here, and ready to fight."

"You're injured," Ino pointed out. "You should leave this to us."

For a long second, Neji looked down at Hinata. The expression that crossed his face was a strange mixture of emotions: shame, frustration, anger, and perhaps a hint of respect. When he looked back at Ino, his face was set in its normal expressionless mask. "I think not," he said simply. "Sakon is mine. I… I owe her that much."

Shikamaru could see Neji struggling with his distaste of having to owe anything to anyone, least of all a Hyuga of the Main family. "All right," Shikamaru declared, cutting off Ino before she could respond. "He's yours. We'll take care of Tayuya."

Neji nodded his head, almost bowing. Shikamaru knew it was Neji's way of thanking him for the opportunity to avenge Hinata.

Neji advanced on his own, moving directly toward Sakon. The Oto shinobi snarled, as he saw the injured Hyuga coming toward him.

"So the cripple wants to play," he spat. "I'm the strongest and fastest of the Sound Four – even if you were uninjured, you couldn't hope to keep up with me. Prepare to die!"

Neji appeared bored, as if Sakon's voice was nothing more than the buzzing of an insect. "I believe you've met my teammate, Lee," he said. "Bad haircut, terrible fashion sense… Well, I learned something very important from Lee. The power of the mind is far greater than the power of the body. With enough motivation, we can push ourselves far beyond the limits of our bodies, even if doing so takes a terrible toll."

Neji drew himself deliberately into a jyuken stance, putting his full weight on his injured leg and extending one hand. "My injury won't slow me down, because I refuse to let it. That is the genius of hard work, and it took my cousin and my teammate together to get me to believe in it. But now you will suffer the consequences of what I have learned. And in case you missed it…" Neji coiled himself tighter, ready to spring, "you're in range of my divination."

Sakon had no opportunity to dodge. Neji was upon him like a terrible whirlwind, and his fists flew like sparks of light. This time no extra limbs extended to protect Sakon from the onslaught. With each new pass, Neji doubled the number of attacks, until 128 jyuken strikes had taken their toll. Sakon collapsed to the ground in a bloody heap.

Neji limped over to his fallen foe, and delivered a final strike to Sakon's heart. The Oto shinobi had no time to scream, dying instantly. Ukon's body materialized, unable to remain in a corpse. But apparently Neji's last strike had hit Ukon as well – the body-swelling monster was dead as well, his heart no longer beating after Neji's burst of chakra.

Silent and proud, Neji made his way back to the unconscious bodies of Hinata and Kiba. The wound in his leg had torn open again, spilling fresh blood and soaking the makeshift bandage. After driving himself forward with nothing more than determination, Neji allowed the toll to catch up to him. He fainted, but even unconscious he managed to sink gracefully to the ground.

Off a ways into the woods, Shikamaru, Choji, and Ino stood face-to-face with Tayuya. The Oto kunoichi had gone into Second Stage as well, her red hair morphing into an antler-like growth, and her skin becoming leathery and reddish-brown.

"That's the last of your comrades," Shikamaru said, when they heard the sounds of fighting cease from behind them. "You're all alone, and our teammates are fast on your friend's heels. Orochimaru will never have Uchiha Sasuke. If you give up now, you don't have to die. You have information on Orochimaru that is extremely valuable – I can get you amnesty, but only if you surrender to us now."

"Piss on your offer, and piss on you!" Tayuya spat. "I would never betray Lord Orochimaru. Kimimaro is the strongest of us all – he'll kill your friends without a second thought. Just like I'll kill you!"

Tayuya brought her flute to her lips, and played a new melody. As soon as the first notes hit Shikamaru's ears, the world instantly became a nightmare. He froze, his muscles clenched rigidly, as everything around him seemed to dissolve. His own arms dripped and disappeared, like a popsicle melting in the sun. He couldn't move, couldn't breathe… but he could still think.

This was a genjutsu, meant to immobilize him. Normally he could dispel a genjutsu, but with the raw power that Tayuya possessed in her Second Stage form, he would need a considerable shock to break free of her hold. Shikamaru would have to cause himself enough pain that his mind would temporarily break free of Tayuya's hold.

It was a good thing that Shikamaru already had his Shadow Possession activated. He didn't need to be able to see things as they really were to force his shadow up his arm and to his hand. He didn't need anything more than his mind to force his shadow to take on substance, and apply just enough pressure to break his finger.

At the same time that the bones in his pinky snapped, Tayuya's genjutsu disappeared. _It worked!_ Shikamaru thought exultantly, ready to continue the fight. But to his surprise, Tayuya was not where she had been, standing on the branch across from Shikamaru and his teammates. He looked down, and a gruesome sight met his eyes.

Far below, on the forest floor, was Tayuya's body. Or, more specifically, _half_ of Tayuya's body – the other half was yards away, half hidden behind the trunk of another tree. Tayuya had been sliced cleanly in half.

Shikamaru looked back up, first taking in the reassuring sight of both Choji and Ino, unharmed and released from the genjutsu. Then he saw the two figures behind them, and he couldn't help but grin.

"That's right," Temari smirked, leaning with one hand on her fan. "You'd damn well better be glad to see me!"

Ino scoffed loudly, though she wobbled a little bit as she stood up. "Yeah, right! I was just about to break that genjutsu, anyway. And I'll bet you 1,000 ryou that Shikamaru already did."

Kankuro pounced on that opportunity. "I'll take that bet! Listen you," he said, pointing rudely at Shikamaru. "Be honest. Did you or did you not break that genjutsu before we arrived?"

"I hate to disappoint you," Shikamaru said, "but I did." He held up his left hand, with the little pinky bent totally backward. The searing pain, which he had completely forgotten about, came back with a vengeance. He swore loudly, ruining the nonchalant effect he had been trying for.

"Shit!" Kankuro cried out. He shook his head ruefully, looking from Temari to Ino. "Guess I owe Blondie here some money."

"That's all right, Kankuro," Temari laughed. Shikamaru liked the sound of her laugh. It almost distracted him from the feeling of red-hot pokers stabbing his hand. "Besides," she added, grinning wickedly, "it's worth it for the irony alone. Pineapple-head breaks his finger for no reason at all. Classic. Now I don't mind how fast we had to run to get here in time."

Shikamaru grimaced. This wasn't exactly the reunion he'd expected, although he was grateful to the Suna shinobi for showing up. "If you're here, then your brother isn't far behind, right?"

Kankuro nodded. "Yeah. Gaara took off to track Naruto and that creepy kid with the bowl cut."

"That's good to hear," Shikamaru said. "From what Tayuya told us earlier, I think they're heading into one hell of a fight. Having Gaara for support might make the difference between life and death."

Then Shikamaru realized there was another way that Temari and Kankuro could be useful.

"Speaking of life and death," he added, "we have injured teammates back in that clearing." He gestured with his thumb over his shoulder. "Can you take them back to Konoha as fast as you can? Tsunade can save them if you bring them back by the end of the day."

"The Hokage said you're in charge of this mission," Temari said, her mouth twisting in slight frustration. "So I'll obey whatever orders you give. But don't you think we'd be of more use fighting? Let them borrow our first aid kit, and let's set out after Sasuke."

"I appreciate the offer," Shikamaru said. "I really do. But we have no medical specialists on our team, and without proper treatment Hinata and Neji won't make it longer than a few days. Trust me – this is the best course. My team and I will catch up with Lee and Naruto. With Gaara helping us out, we'll be a match for anything we come up against. All right?"

Temari held his gaze for a few seconds, then nodded. "Understood. Kankuro and I will be waiting for you three back in Konoha. You'd better bring my brother back safe, understood?"

"Yikes, Temari, Gaara isn't a child," Kankuro muttered. "Honestly, he's much more likely to bring _them _safely back."

Shikamaru, Choji and Ino all nodded their agreement. "Still," Ino said, "we promise. We'll all be back safely, including that no-good arrogant bastard of an Uchiha, even if I have to beat him up every step of the way home."

Shikamaru wrapped a bandage tightly around his injured finger. He could still make hand signs, so his fighting ability wouldn't suffer much. "If that's all," he said, "we shouldn't waste any more time. Thanks for your help, you two – we really appreciate it. Ino, Choji: let's go!"

Temari waved good-bye, and Team 10 raced off in pursuit of Sasuke.

oOoOo

When Shikamaru and his teammates found Gaara, he was locked in battle. It was a fearsome sight to behold – the forest emptied out into a grassy plain, but almost none of the grass was visible. Giant white spikes covered the field, and huge swirling clouds of sand swept across the open area. Barely visible was a brownish-red blur that was Gaara, fighting a streak of white and purple that must be Kimimaro.

Shikamaru saw Lee lying motionless at the edge of the field, lying in a soft bed of sand. The almost imperceptible rising and falling of his chest revealed that he was not dead, merely unconscious.

Gaara saw them at the same time as Kimimaro, and jumped on a wave of sand that brought him closer to Team 10. He sent up random gouts of sand to ward away Kimimaro, long enough to talk.

"Sasuke woke up," he said quickly, not wasting any time with unessential information. "Naruto took off after him. They're heading for the Valley of the End."

"Do you need any back-up?" Shikamaru asked. He wanted to go reinforce Naruto immediately, but it seemed as though this final Oto shinobi was truly formidable. As strange as it sounded, perhaps Gaara could use a hand.

"No," Gaara shook his head quickly. "This is my fight. Go retrieve Sasuke."

He turned his back on them, dismissing them as if they were no longer there, and charged back in to fight Kimimaro.

"Well, that was rude," Ino said wryly. "No 'hello, how are you? It's nice to see you since that last time I tried to kill you.'"

Neither of the boys responded – they were too busy watching the fight restart. As fast as Gaara's sand moved, Kimimaro stayed a step ahead. Shikamaru was getting a bad feeling, but he had to focus on the mission.

"Come on," he ordered. "We go after Naruto."

He led his teammates away from the furious battle, in the direction that Gaara had pointed out. The landscape changed, becoming more rocky and desolate. Soon the grass disappeared entirely, and there were only occasional trees and bushes capable of surviving in unforgiving soil.

"Where are they heading?" Choji asked as they ran. "What's the Valley of the End?"

"Honestly Choji, didn't you ever pay attention during the Academy?" Ino scoffed. Shikamaru shook his head, somehow more reassured than annoyed at finding out that Ino could still play "Who's the best student" while in such a serious situation.

Although, now that he thought about it, Shikamaru guessed that Ino was doing it on purpose - probably to try to lighten the mood before the next fight. These days, she didn't say many things without thinking them through first.

"The Valley of the End is at the border of Fire Country, where Uchiha Madara fought the First Hokage. They tore a crater into the land, and afterwards the village created statues of the two of them, on either side of the giant waterfall that filled the crater."

"That's pretty much it," Shikamaru agreed. "The statues should come into view fairly soon."

But even before they saw the statues, they felt the two surges of chakra. "What the-" Ino began, startled by the almost physical shock of the enormous chakra signatures.

Shikamaru grimaced. "One's Naruto, and I'll bet the other is Sasuke. I think that barrel was meant to give him extra power, like the Oto shinobi had – those Curse seals. This means their fight has already started. Come on!"

He poured another burst of speed through his legs, expending more chakra to propel himself faster. Choji said what the other two were thinking: "I hope we're not too late."

Soon the tops of the two statues came into view – the infamous Uchiha Madara faced off against the First Hokage, their hands forming the traditional sign of shinobi before a duel to the death. In between was the waterfall, gushing hundreds of yards straight down.

They heard Naruto's battle before they saw it. The clash of metal on metal rang out in the cool air, and the _crack _of numerous explosions rebounded off the stony surroundings.

"Where are they?" Ino asked. "I don't see them."

Shikamaru surveyed the scenery, and made a calculated guess based on the direction and volume of the sound. "I think they went to the bottom of the waterfall. Hurry!"

The three of them raced straight for the waterfall, running right next to the river that rushed over the side of the cliff. They kept perfect formation, Choji in the lead, with Ino and Shikamaru slightly behind on either side. Without missing a beat, the three ran off the cliff, turned ninety degrees, and kept running down the vertical rock face. Months of training gave them the chakra control necessary to keep from rocketing away from the cliff face and plummeting to their deaths.

With the whole valley spread out before their eyes, it was clear where Naruto and Sasuke were. Naruto was cloaked in red chakra, a brilliant point of light with angry tails waving over his head. As for Sasuke… at first, Shikamaru wasn't sure that it was even the last Uchiha at all. Naruto's opponent had wings, and in place of Sasuke's black hair were long, flowing white locks. The creature moved with unbelievable speed, and met Naruto's vicious attacks without backing down. Their fight raged across the standing water at the base of the cliff.

The entire valley rang with the sound of their battle, and the chakra they generated was so great that it was even causing small rocks and water droplets to rise into the air. Shikamaru realized that what he was seeing was the same as before, with Sakon and Tayuya – Sasuke had activated Stage Two of his Curse seal. _Sasuke_, Shikamaru thought with anguish, _why are you doing this? How could you have fallen so far?_

Shikamaru and his team were only halfway down the cliff when it happened – the final attack. Naruto created a swirling ball of energy, which was blue but speckled with an angry orange, the same color as the Kyubi's chakra. Sasuke countered with an energy weapon of his own. The air filled with the sound of chirping birds, and Shikamaru recognized the attack from when Sasuke used it against Gaara in the Tournament. Only this time, the lightning blade crackling in Sasuke's monstrous palm was made from black chakra.

There was nothing that Team 10 could do. Naruto and Sasuke flew at each other, their power making the very air seem hard to breathe. In the moment before they met each other, it was as if the world held its breath. Then they clashed, and Shikamaru had to shield his eyes from the explosion of white light.

It was lucky that they were closing in on the ground, because the shockwave of chakra that emanated outward after the collision completely disrupted the chakra anchoring them to the cliff face. Shikamaru, Ino and Choji tumbled down, but they managed to right themselves and land lightly, several yards away from the river.

When the world righted itself, only Sasuke was still standing. Naruto was lying prone, completely unconscious, at his feet. Slowly, casually, the monster that was Sasuke turned to look at Team 10. His sneer, though made by a different face, was 100% Sasuke. He watched them approach as if they were ants scurrying on the ground.

"I only wanted to fight him," Sasuke called out, pointing to Naruto. "He is the only one I ever considered to be my rival. You aren't even worthy of my attention."

Shikamaru turned his head slightly, making eye contact with Ino.

**He's too strong, **he thought, broadcasting his thoughts so that she could pick them up easily. **You're the only one who can level the playing field.**

**It won't be hard, as long as I get a clear shot, **Ino replied. **He's awake, so I won't have to struggle against his subconscious. He has no training in mental defense, so he'll be at my mercy. But if he dodges my attack, that's it. He'll be on his guard after that.**

Shikamaru nodded. **Tell Choji to make the first move. Keep Sasuke from flying, long enough for me to catch him in my shadow. Then it's all up to you.**

Choji grunted as soon as he received Ino's mental command. He ran faster, pulling out in front. He made a hand seal, then threw himself into the air. "_Multi-Size Jutsu!_"

Choji's body expanded in mid-air, and he became a hundred times his normal size. He turned a half-somersault, and his shadow cast all of them into temporary darkness. In Stage Two form, Sasuke didn't even appear fazed, but only looked up and set himself for when Choji would come down. Choji finished his somersault and rotated, ending up on the far side of Sasuke, his giant legs planting in the ground.

He brought one giant fist down with all his strength, aiming directly for Sasuke. Sasuke's wings rose up over his head, and the muscled arms attached to the wings caught Choji's descending fist. In defiance of all proportion, Sasuke stopped Choji's fist cold. Choji's attack had enough destructive force to smash a hole through Konoha's walls, yet Sasuke managed to stop his house-sized fist even after a long fight with Naruto.

Luckily, Shikamaru hadn't been counting on Choji's attack to land. The only important thing had been the giant shadow, which allowed Shikamaru to form the fastest, most powerful, and most desperate Shadow Possession jutsu of his life. He felt the slight shift that accompanied a successful Shadow Possession, and nodded to Ino.

While holding up Choji's fist, and simultaneously trapped in Shikamaru's jutsu, Sasuke _still _managed to turn, fighting off Shikamaru's hold enough to focus on him. His mouth was opening, presumably to taunt him before breaking Shikamaru's jutsu. But Ino's timing was perfect, and her astral projection slammed into Sasuke before he had a chance to say anything.

Ino's body slumped to the ground, and Shikamaru broke his jutsu in time to catch her as she fell. He turned back, waiting for the effect. Sasuke gave a jerk, his wings surging upward and sending Choji flying. There was a puff of smoke and Choji's jutsu broke as well, replacing the giant with a normal-sized Choji sailing away toward the cliff wall.

Sasuke turned toward Shikamaru, and the scornful sneer on his face disappeared, replaced by a look of utter confusion. "Wha-"

He stopped midsentence, and his eyes glazed over. He slumped to the ground and landed in a heap. Shikamaru placed Ino down gently next to Naruto, and approached Sasuke's fallen body warily. Choji, having anchored himself to the cliff face, used it to jump off of, and landed next to Shikamaru.

"She did it," Choji said, peering down at Sasuke's body. Suddenly, the transformation reversed itself. Sasuke's skin and hair went back to its normal color, and his wings retracted into his back.

"How long will it take?" Choji asked.

The sound of ragged coughing interrupted Shikamaru's answer. They both turned, and saw Ino struggling to get to her feet. "Not long," Shikamaru answered. He tried not to cry out in relief, even though his heart was singing. Naruto was still alive, as were Choji and Ino… and Sasuke was down.

But Ino, as she walked over to them, did not look happy. Her face was ashen and haggard, and her eyes were filled with a deep sadness. As she looked down at Sasuke's unconscious form, her eyes filled with tears.

Shikamaru put his hand on her shoulder, and didn't speak. He remembered how affected Ino had been by her experience in Gaara's mind. No doubt this would be similar – whatever had spurred Sasuke to leave Konoha, it had no doubt left some very painful mental scars.

Choji rubbed Ino's back gently. "Are you all right?" the gentle Akimichi asked.

"I'll be all right," Ino responded. "But I don't know if Sasuke will."

"What happened in there?" Shikamaru asked.

Ino took a few moments before replying. "I don't know how long I was in there for, but it felt like days. I saw his anger, growing and growing, until it became a cancer that was eating away at his very sanity. I knew there wasn't much time, so I had to overpower his mind. Even though he's never had any training, it wasn't easy. The sheer strength of his hatred almost overwhelmed me."

"How did you do it?" Choji asked.

Ino crouched down, squatting on her heels. She concentrated on taking deep breaths, to get her heart-rate back to normal. "I erased the source of his anger. It was his brother, Itachi. Sasuke was obsessed with killing him, because his brother slaughtered his clan. He would never be content to stay in Konoha while his brother was alive, so I… made him forget."

Choji gasped. "You mean…"

"Yes," Ino nodded. "I went through his mind, erasing every memory associated with Itachi. If he met him right now, he wouldn't know him. I had to take a lot of residual memories as well – it's almost impossible to do a perfect mind wipe, and I had to rush it. He'll be unconscious for a day or so, until his mind has recovered from the strain."

Shikamaru looked at Ino in awe. Even when he had known of the Yamanaka clan's abilities, he had never really understood how powerful they could be. Dominion over the human mind – it was a truly terrifying concept. But he was grateful for it – without Ino's ability, Sasuke might have beaten them. And now that he had no memory of Itachi, he wouldn't try to leave the village to seek out vengeance.

"We've done our job," Shikamaru said wearily. "Now Sasuke is Tsunade's problem. Let's get him and Naruto back to Konoha."

A sibilant voice responded from behind them, sending a chill down Shikamaru's spine. "I'll thank you to step away from Sasuke-kun. How rude of you, to take away all of his lovely rage. At least it will be easy for me to reshape him in my image, now that you've made his mind a blank slate."

Shikamaru turned, dropping into a ready crouch. The Snake Sannin and traitor was standing before them, casually staring at them as if they were helpless prey.

This was the end of the line. A shinobi of the Sannin's power would wipe the three of them out before they could so much as blink. There was only one small, desperate hope, but Shikamaru wasn't going to let long odds keep him from trying. He sent his shadow out, not at Orochimaru, but at Sasuke.

He sent a second prong out, making a wide circle surrounding himself, Ino, Choji, Sasuke, and Naruto, but keeping Orochimaru out. Then Shikamaru touched his shadow with one hand, and whispered the words to activate his barrier. "_Burning Fireball jutsu._"

The flames shot up and spread rapidly, creating a dark blue barrier around the Konoha shinobi. Just like with Temari, Shikamaru exercised his will to keep the fire from consuming Sasuke. With the speed that came from endless training together, Ino and Choji grasped exactly what Shikamaru was trying to do. Ino sent her mind into Sasuke's body once more, and her body slumped to the ground. Choji jumped across to Sasuke, taking care to avoid the flames that stopped just before consuming him. Choji held his kunai across Sasuke's throat.

Shikamaru swallowed, his throat parched from the heat of the flames. He met Orochimaru's gaze squarely, refusing to flinch before the unbridled malice that wanted to utterly destroy him.

"You can't have Sasuke!" Shikamaru declared. "The moment I lose my concentration, these flames will consume him. Even if you kill me, the fire will reach the end of my shadow before my shadow loses its hold on Sasuke. If you target Ino, her mind will remain in Sasuke's body forever. She will die, but her last act will be to kill Sasuke as well. She will obliterate his brain from inside it, taking away not only Sasuke's life, but the ability of his body to control his sharingan. He will be of no use to you – just another corpse."

"Do you really wish to oppose me? Me, Orochimaru, Sannin and holder of the secrets of immortality? What do you hope to accomplish with this pathetic stalemate? I only have to wait for your energy to run out. As for your little friend, don't make the mistake of believing that the Yamanaka are the only shinobi with knowledge of the mind. Sasuke _will _be mine!"

"You're right," Shikamaru said, sweat beginning to bead on his forehead. "I will run out of chakra soon. But I am a shinobi of Konoha, and that means I never have to fight alone. My comrades will take care of you, even if I can't."

"What comrades?" Orochimaru scoffed. "Your little teammates? They have as little chance of defeating me as you do. Which is to say, none."

"They're not the comrades I meant," Shikamaru said, looking out over Orochimaru's shoulder. "But you'll see them soon, unless I'm mistaken and that giant toad coming toward us is actually on your side."

Orochimaru screamed in rage and frustration, turning to take in the sight of Boss Gama soaring down from the cliff. He landed with a thunderous crash, and an impact that formed a crater in the rocky ground. On his head were Jiraiya and Kakashi. Up on the top of the cliff, a wave of sand became visible, and it shot down to the battlefield, carrying Gaara and Baki.

Jiraiya's normally genial expression was cold and deadly. "Hello, old friend," he said. "I hope you're ready for a fight, because I would like nothing better than the chance to wipe your scaly, slimy hide from the face of the earth."

Orochimaru gave a snake-like hiss. He looked over his shoulder, his eyes lingering for a second on Sasuke's prostrate form. Then he tore himself away, and addressed Jiraiya with venomous hatred.

"There will come a day when all you cherish lies mangled at my feet," Orochimaru spat. "Konoha's walls will burn, and its people will perish by the thousands. Only then will I finally consent to kill you."

Jiraiya jumped off of Boss Toad's head, and landed in a fighting stance. "You always had a way with words. Why don't you try and back them up?"

But Orochimaru shimmered out of sight, disappearing into the distance. Kakashi made as if to pursue, but Jiraiya made a slashing gesture with his hand.

"Let him go," he said. "This mission has gone on far too long as it is. And thanks to young Shikamaru and his team, we have obtained our objective."

With a grateful sigh, Shikamaru broke his fire jutsu, and then allowed his shadow to retract. Ino woke up, her mind having returned to her body. And Choji put his kunai back into his holster, grinning with relief. The cavalry had arrived – they were safe.

"Come on, you three," Jiraiya said kindly. "It's time to go back to Konoha."

Baki coughed politely, and addressed Jiraiya. "It seems you have everything under control here. Gaara and I will head back to Suna. Please give the Hokage our regards, and tell her we were glad to be able to be of service to you."

Jiraiya bowed low. "Of course. Thank you for your timely aid."

He rounded on Shikamaru's team, rubbing his hands together excitedly. "Ok, everybody on the toad! We're traveling back home in style."

On the trip back to Konoha, Shikamaru kept a careful watch on both the members of his team, and Sasuke and Naruto's unconscious forms. He wouldn't truly relax until he got back to the village.

oOoOo

Many hours later, Shikamaru stood at attention in the Hokage's office. Tsunade sat behind her desk, regarding him with an expression of respect and gratitude.

"Excellently well done, Shikamaru," Tsunade began. "Your mission was a success. Of course, your casualty list was fairly impressive. Hinata, Neji, Lee, Kiba, Naruto and Sasuke are all in the hospital. Of the eight shinobi who started the mission, only your teammates are unharmed. A little favoritism while giving orders, perhaps?"

Her small smirk told Shikamaru that she was only joking. Shikamaru didn't find it funny, although he understood that she was just trying to lighten the mood. Any one of them could have died easily on that mission. It was only by good planning, a lot of luck, and the timely arrival of some of Konoha and Suna's finest that Orochimaru hadn't retrieved Sasuke.

"Thank you for sending Jiraiya and Kakashi," Shikamaru said. "Without them, the mission would have been a failure."

"We were lucky," Tsunade agreed. "We will need to be even more prepared in the future. After all, we have not seen the last of Orochimaru, and there are even stranger threats lurking in the shadows."

Tsunade gave Shikamaru a tired grin. "Of course, I'd rather have our enemies in the shadows than anywhere else. As long as I have the Nara clan on my side, that is."

Shikamaru tried to shrug off the complement. "Thank you, Hokage-sama. Did Jiraiya brief you about Sasuke's status?"

"Yes," Tsunade answered, and sighed. "That's a problem and a half, and no mistake. That boy is a lit fuse waiting to explode, but at least he won't be running off anytime soon. I'll be dedicating much of my time in the coming months to working with him, and seeing what he needs in order to come back to full health. Even if he can't remember some things, he can still fight and carry out missions. In time, I'll decide what to do about telling him the truth."

She broke off, changing topics without warning.

"There's something you should probably know. Normally I wouldn't discuss this with a chunin, but you've proven yourself worthy of my full trust. Now that Orochimaru is on the defensive, at least momentarily, Sasuke is no longer the shinobi who is most at risk. That dubious honor belongs to Naruto."

"How so?" Shikamaru asked curiously.

"There's a shadowy group called Akatsuki, that we believe is collecting jinchuriki. Naruto will be on their list. They are all S-rank Missing Nin, and extremely powerful. In order to protect Naruto, Jiraiya is taking him on a training trip for the next two years. We believe that Akatsuki will wait at least that long to make their move. In that time, our village needs to be much stronger than it is now. As one of our most capable leaders, I'm assigning you to a task that will be essential in strengthening Konoha."

Shikamaru blinked. Another mission, so soon after bringing Sasuke back? "What is it?"

Tsunade grinned. "I'm appointing you Konoha's official Ambassador to Sunagakure. Your duties will involve frequent trips to Wind Country, as well as working together with Suna's Ambassador in Konoha."

From Tsunade's grin, which reminded Shikamaru of Ino at her most cunning, he was beginning to realize that he was being set up. "Suna's Ambassador? Which would be…"

"Me!" Temari's voice rang out clearly, and she stormed through the door from the Hokage's waiting-room. "And don't think I didn't fight it, either! But Baki wouldn't change his mind, and Gaara…"

Temari continued protesting loudly, but Shikamaru didn't hear any of it. His grin reached from ear to ear. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Tsunade wink.

oOoOo

Asuma and Kurenai had both been out of the village on diplomatic missions during Sasuke's retrieval. So, when they returned to find that their students had almost died in bringing him back, and that the Uchiha genius was recovering in the hospital after losing a considerable chunk of his memory, they were more than a little shocked.

But their students were ok, and some were more than ok. Hinata seemed to have fixed the problems between her and Neji, and was acting much less shy and apprehensive. Something during the mission had lit a fire in her veins, and filled her with a quiet confidence that brimmed underneath the surface.

At Kurenai's house, two days after Shikamaru and his team returned with Sasuke, Asuma and Kurenai lingered over dinner and discussed the recent developments.

"I hate that we weren't here," Asuma declared, fighting the urge to light a cigarette. Kurenai was very strict about keeping her house smoke-free. Asuma generally found it easy to obey that rule, but it was tougher in moments of stress.

"But they didn't need us," Kurenai pointed out. "Shikamaru had all the help he needed."

"I know," Asuma said, "I just hate this feeling. I feel like they're still my genin, even though they're all chunin now. Do you think I'll ever stop being scared for them?"

Kurenai toyed with her chopsticks, tilting her head in the way that she did when she was thinking hard. "Perhaps not," she said eventually. "I know I also feel a strong bond for my students, and I doubt it will go away even when they no longer need my guidance. But I'm sure parents feel much the same, even after their children grow up and leave them behind."

At the mention of parents and children, Asuma realized that here was the perfect moment to do something he'd been planning since the end of the Invasion of Konoha. Somehow, he'd never felt it to be the right time. Well, it was now or never.

"Um, Kurenai," Asuma said, determinedly casual. "Not to change the subject, but I don't suppose you remember that bet we made, before the Chunin Exams? What with being invaded and all, I've sort of forgotten until now."

A wary glint appeared in Kurenai's eyes, and she grasped her chopsticks as if they were kunai.

"The bet? I guess I do remember that… and since you're genin all made chunin, while none of mine did… does that mean you're claiming victory? Well, a bet's a bet. But I swear, if you gloat about this to the other jonin, I will kill you in your sleep."

"About that," Asuma began, meeting Kurenai's eyes. "While I think you would be fantastic as the model for Icha Icha Paradise," he paused, winking at her as her eyes flashed dangerously, "I actually hate the idea of every one of Jiraiya's so-called customers seeing you every time they pick up his book. I want you all to myself. So would you allow me to change the terms of the bet?"

Kurenai smiled, warming Asuma down to his toes. "What did you have in mind?"

"After thinking about it a lot, I've decided I like your idea. I want everyone to know we're together – that I'm yours and you're mine. I want to be with you, for as long as you'll have me."

Asuma took a small box from his belt pouch, and opened it on the table. In it were two matching earrings, set with small rubies. Kurenai gasped, seeing the gem twinkle in the light.

"Choji had these made for us," Asuma explained. "The rubies are from his brooch, given to him by the jeweler Toshiyo before he died. Choji wouldn't take no for an answer - he said that we're as much a part of the team as Ino and Shikamaru, and that these earrings will bring us together."

"They're beautiful," Kurenai breathed.

Asuma pushed the chair back from the table, and got down on one knee. He held out one of the earrings to Kurenai. "Will you, Yuhi Kurenai, be my serious, long-term girlfriend?" Asuma winked at her.

"I'd propose to you, but something tells me we should try dating first. Maybe you won't like being in a relationship with me, and dump me for someone younger and more handsome."

Kurenai nodded seriously. "Like Gai."

At Asuma's outraged squawk, she laughed and raised her hands defensively. "Just kidding."

She composed herself, regained control of her expression, and accepted Asuma's earring with mock gravity. "I accept this ring, and with it the offer to become your serious, long-term girlfriend. May Kami have mercy upon me."

Asuma swept her up in a giant bear hug, and twirled her around the kitchen. Their lips met, and then the time for conversation was over.

oOoOo

Before Naruto left for his trip, he visited Team 10 at the training ground. He was excited about training with Jiraiya, but aside from that the irrepressible blond seemed strangely depressed.

"I just feel bad about Sasuke," he explained when they asked him. "He has no clue what happened to him, but I just can't keep our fight out of my head."

Naruto lowered his gaze, looking at his feet in shame. "I wasn't strong enough to stop him. Without you three, he would have joined Orochimaru."

"You did your part, Naruto," Ino insisted. "If you hadn't fought him at the Valley of the End, he would have crossed the border, and we never would have caught him. We all played a part, and it's still only thanks to Jiraiya and the other jonin that Orochimaru backed off."

"I suppose," Naruto said.

Shikamaru did his best to use logic to cheer Naruto up. "Look at it this way," he said. "You've got a chance to become stronger. Don't worry about anything except training with Jiraiya. When you come back, you'll be strong enough to protect everyone."

Naruto grinned at Shikamaru, and clenched his fist with determination. "You bet I will! I feel kinda bad for Kakashi, though… I'm leaving, and Sakura is Tsunade's apprentice now. Sasuke can't train until Tsunade clears him. What's he going to do without the three of us?"

Shikamaru scratched his head. Somehow he didn't think the lazy Copy-cat shinobi would miss the responsibilities of teaching very much. But he didn't say anything to Naruto – who knew, maybe Kakashi actually would miss training Team 7.

"Like I said," Shikamaru repeated, "don't worry about anything except getting stronger. We'll take care of things back here. Deal?"

"Deal!" Naruto stuck out his fist, and Shikamaru, Ino and Choji put theirs on top of his.

"Of course, we won't be hanging around doing nothing for two years," Shikamaru added as an afterthought. "We'll be getting stronger, too. We'll test how much you've improved next time we meet."

"A sparring match? You're on! I'll take on all three of you, and whup your asses!"

Choji grinned. "That's the Naruto I know! Have a great trip, Naruto, and take care of yourself."

The blond left them and headed toward the main gate, stopping often to turn around and wave.

Ino snorted. "There he goes, off on a crazy adventure. While we stay here and train – it's our genin days all over again."

Shikamaru looked over at her, and then at Choji, and smiled. With the two of them beside him, all was right with the world.

"Of course we have to stay here. _Somebody_ needs to make sure the village is still standing when he comes back. But I don't think you should worry, Ino. Something tells me there's plenty in store for us down the road. We'll have our share of adventure."

Shikamaru turned his back on Naruto, who was retreating further out of sight. The future was out of his control – all he could do was make sure that his team would be ready for it when it came.

Shikamaru, Ino and Choji trained until late in the evening, when the sun disappeared fully behind the horizon, and even the shadows melted away into the dark.

**The End**

**A/N: **There it is, the conclusion to Out of the Shadows. If you've enjoyed this story, please take a second to review!

As you may have guessed from the issues I left unresolved, I have thought of writing a sequel. It will take place a little more than halfway through the time skip, and will deal chiefly with the infiltration of Otogakure, which Orochimaru abandoned but which still stands. I also plan on developing Shikamaru and Temari's relationship, and starting another relationship which will cause significant drama for Team Asuma.

Many thanks to everyone who has reviewed – this story is dedicated to all of you, because you made it possible. I hope to see you all next time, with the sequel to Out of the Shadows.


End file.
